Pride
by Glasgow
Summary: Steve, jeune activiste dans une cause qui lui tient à cœur, est un gay totalement assumé, collectionnant les aventures plutôt que rêvant au grand amour. Tony au contraire dissimule ses vrais désirs par crainte de perdre tout ce qu'il a construit. Une rencontre fortuite pour le bien de l'association de Steve va faire vaciller bien des convictions. Stony. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Ce n'est pas sans émotion que je vous offre ici le premier chapitre de mon dernier bébé en date, en ce jour de sortie du nouvel Avengers, que je vais aller voir dès cet après-midi, impatiente que je suis. ;) J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic voilà plus de trois ans, y revenant régulièrement sans jamais être capable de la mener à son terme, mais la perspective de cette sortie ciné m'a offert une motivation inattendue. Alors ces dernières semaines j'y ai consacré tout mon temps pour être prête le jour dit :) Pas d'inquiétude donc, la publication sera régulière.**

 **Il s'agit d'un UA, donc ici aucun super pouvoir et les caractères seront parfois différents de ceux qu'on connaît à ces personnages qu'on aime tant. Egalement, j'ai déjà pu lire à certaines occasions que des lecteurs se plaignaient que tous les personnages du fandom soient subitement tous homo dans une fic alors qu'au contraire ils sont tous hétéro dans le fandom. Pour info si jamais ça devait effectivement déranger quelqu'un, à de très rares exceptions dans cette fic tous les personnages seront effectivement homo, mais vu que ça se passe dans ce milieu je pense que ça reste crédible, et encore une fois c'est un UA donc je ne trahis pas le fandom . J'espère de fait que vous apprécierez ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Un petit mot sur les warning ! De par le thème de cette fic, je me devais d'aborder quelques sujets sensibles, même s'ils restent globalement en arrière-plan, parce que c'est principalement un texte léger qui raconte simplement l'histoire de garçons qui se font des bisous XD Mais je préfère prévenir, par moment on y parlera homophobie, suicide, sida... Rien de réjouissant, mais après tout ça aussi c'est la vie, malheureusement...**

 **Au fil des années, j'ai adoré retrouver cette fic, tout comme je me suis régalée à m'y consacrer totalement ces dernières semaines, j'espère donc très sincèrement que vous aimerez également :) Et bien sûr, partagez votre avis. Je sais que c'est l'éternel sujet qui fâche, mais les reviews c'est important. Quand je vois les heures que j'ai pris de mon temps pour cette fic, même si je l'ai fait volontairement et avec plaisir, ça me décevrait beaucoup de n'avoir que peu de retours. Ces derniers temps c'est pourtant une tendance qui se généralise malheureusement et je parle en connaissance de cause quand je dis que la motivation s'en ressent. Récemment j'ai été à deux doigts de supprimer toutes mes fics publiées et m'éloigner définitivement d'ici tant j'avais le cœur gros. Je suis quelqu'un qui doute en permanence de son travail, plus je relis une fic avant publication et moins j'ai envie de la poster tant je la trouve minable, je peux vous assurer que le silence des lecteurs me conforte en général dans cette idée et je perds très vite le peu de confiance que je pouvais avoir. Je parle de moi, mais je sais pour en avoir parlé avec d'autres auteurs que je ne suis pas la seule à penser ainsi. Je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas commenter tout ce qu'on lit, mais laisser un avis est souvent salvateur pour des auteurs qui passent des heures de leur temps libre à travailler à vous offrir des fics un minimum fouillées, corrigées... Je ne vais pas faire de chantage à la publication, du genre "si je n'ai pas tant de reviews je ne poste pas le chapitre suivant", je ne vais forcer personne, ce n'est pas mon genre, je rappelle juste cet état de fait parce que je pense que si ce site vous plait, si vous aimez à trouver régulièrement de nouvelles fics, c'est aussi à vous de faire en sorte que ça continue. Les lecteurs ont un rôle aussi important ici que les auteurs.**

 **Après cette petite minute polémique, je reviens à plus joyeux. N'hésitez pas également dans vos commentaires à me dire ce que vous aurez pensé du film quand vous l'aurez vu, c'est sympa je trouve de pouvoir échanger sur ce genre de sujets qui nous réunissent ici. Entre fans, on se comprend tellement.**

 **Merci de me lire, car même si il y a des hauts et des bas, être ici c'est ma bouffée d'oxygène, sans ce site, sans ces fics et sans vous, la vie serait quand même sacrément moins belle...**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient tout juste à poindre lorsque Steve Rogers gara sa moto devant le petit immeuble dans lequel il vivait, depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Les voisins étaient parfois bruyants, son propriétaire pas toujours compréhensif quand le loyer tardait, pourtant il ne serait parti pour rien au monde. C'était son quartier ici, il était chez lui et il avait conscience qu'avec ce qu'il gagnait il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir un deux-pièces, aussi minuscule soit-il, dans cette ville qu'il aimait tant. Après quelques années d'exil sur la côte Ouest entre Los Angeles et San Francisco, pour voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs, son retour à New York avait été comme un retour aux sources et il ne se voyait plus vivre ailleurs.

Retirant son casque, il passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il appréciait la couleur de blé de ceux-ci, qui semblaient avoir pas mal de succès, même s'il n'était pas toujours très regardant concernant son apparence, ce qui n'avait jamais été un frein pour séduire les hommes qu'il voulait, bien au contraire. Ce matin, il portait un simple tee-shirt blanc, un jean qui avait été moins usé à l'origine et ses éternelles boots noires. C'était ce qu'il avait enfilé la veille afin de passer la soirée dans un bar et il n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire inviter à passer la nuit chez le canon qu'il avait remarqué dès son arrivée. Beau gosse, dont il avait oublié le prénom, pour ce que cela avait comme importance, qui s'était également avéré être un bon coup. Les quelques heures passées à ses côtés avaient été géniales, pourtant Steve savait que le numéro de téléphone glissé dans sa poche au moment de son départ filerait directement à la poubelle sans escale.

Il ne revoyait jamais ses coups d'un soir, pas volontairement en tout cas. C'était une règle de conduite à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu le moindre désir de déroger. S'il assumait pleinement autant son homosexualité qu'une vie sexuelle totalement dissolue, il était peu porté sur les sentiments. Il voyait bien souvent autour de lui combien l'amour pouvait faire mal, alors il était plus que satisfait à se contenter à cultiver quelques amitiés solides et se noyer dans le travail. Bucky, son meilleur ami, lui disait souvent qu'il reverrait sa façon de voir la vie lorsqu'il tomberait sur le bon, mais Steve se demandait bien comment ceci pourrait arriver vu sa façon d'agir. Effectivement, hors Bucky lui-même, il ne fréquentait personne assez longtemps pour seulement avoir l'opportunité de se laisser aller à éprouver quelques sentiments. Ayant grandis et découvert leur homosexualité ensemble à l'adolescence, les deux hommes avaient essayé de se fréquenter, jusqu'à comprendre après quelques jours à ne pas quitter le lit que c'était définitivement l'amitié qui primait entre eux. C'était aussi bien ainsi, cette relation-ci au moins n'était pas vouée à l'échec.

Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était la meilleure preuve que chercher l'amour à tout prix n'assurait aucune stabilité. Bucky effectivement croyait en l'âme-sœur et avait entretenu bien des relations suivies, avait aimé très souvent, pour systématiquement finir le cœur en miettes, épaulé par un Steve parfaitement dubitatif quant à cette façon de se faire souffrir quasiment volontairement. Lui ne voulait pas de ça et se satisfaisait largement de ce qu'il avait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se contenter d'un seul homme de toute façon destiné à devenir décevant, quand les bars et autres clubs regorgeaient de beaux spécimens qui ne demandaient qu'à lui ouvrir les bras ?

Gravissant d'une démarche souple les trois étages pour atteindre son appartement, il alluma son portable qu'il avait éteint en arrivant chez son amant la veille. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait en horreur, c'était d'être dérangé en pleine action, aussi se coupait-il totalement du monde extérieur dans ces moments-là. Chacun ses priorités et le sexe était justement l'une des siennes, ce dont il n'avait aucune raison de rougir.

Il eut un grognement en découvrant le sms envoyé par Bruce tard dans la nuit. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si sa demande l'étonnait, mais ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires. Bruce Banner, le responsable de l'association au sein de laquelle Steve officiait depuis bien des années déjà, le suppliait de le remplacer en fin d'après-midi pour une brève interview qui avait été organisée dans le but de promouvoir leur travail. Bruce s'engageait énormément dans la cause qu'ils défendaient et était doué pour tout organiser d'une main de maître et gérer sa petite équipe, mais il était un homme de l'ombre. Chaque fois qu'il fallait se mettre en avant auprès des journalistes ou lors de manifestations, il trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour passer la main à Steve, autant parce que celui-ci était son bras droit que parce qu'il passait très bien à la télé et était parfaitement à l'aise en défendant en public cette cause qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Cet entretien serait du gâteau. L'association après tout tournait bien et débordait de projets concrets, voilà ce qu'il allait falloir rappeler, une façon efficace généralement de provoquer quelques dons, parce que les finances restaient toujours limites, c'était là leur gros point noir, ce dont il était bon de parler. L'actualité bien souvent douloureuse offrait également un sujet de bon ton, l'occasion de redire encore et toujours que leur combat était plus que jamais utile et malheureusement certainement pas près de s'arrêter.

Steve n'avait préparé aucun discours et ne le ferait pas d'ici là, parce que c'était bien inutile. Dans le feu de l'action il savait toujours exactement quoi dire et n'était jamais aussi bon que lorsqu'il s'emportait. Définitivement, c'était normal que Bruce fasse appel à lui. Il répondit donc qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'il serait là à l'heure. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son patron.

Le propriétaire de la petite librairie dans laquelle il travaillait depuis quelque temps était plus que conciliant, mais à trop tirer sur la corde en s'absentant régulièrement, tôt ou tard il perdrait ce boulot comme il avait perdu tous les autres. Ce n'était pas comme si cela le traumatisait réellement, ce n'était après tout qu'un job et ce n'était pas certainement pas là-dedans qu'il s'épanouissait, mais il fallait bien payer les factures. Or l'association et tous ces à-côtés ne nourrissaient pas son homme. Il n'aurait pourtant changé ce mode de vie pour rien au monde, s'épanouissant bien trop dans cette activité qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Tout jeune, alors même qu'il comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il était, à savoir un garçon qui aimait les autres garçons, il avait su qu'il ne serait pas traité tout à fait comme les autres et aurait à accepter bien des difficultés. Pas un instant pourtant il n'avait songé à se cacher, aider en cela par des parents tolérants et n'ayant jamais hésité à l'accepter comme il l'était, malgré certaines réticences compréhensibles. Son père était mal à l'aise avec lui, mais il le comprenait et ne lui reprochait certainement rien, et si leurs relations avait été parfois tendues, Steve avait eu bien plus de chance que nombre de jeunes dans sa situation. Depuis lors, il affrontait le regard d'autrui la tête haute et chaque injustice à laquelle il était confronté le rendait un peu plus fort. Il avait la chance d'être bien dans ses baskets, et parfaitement en phase avec ce qu'il était, mais il savait que bien d'autres n'avaient pas cette facilité. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas sa force de caractère, parce que les épreuves étaient trop nombreuses, parce que le soutient ne venait jamais… Les raisons étaient diverses et pas bien importantes au fond.

Il y avait bien des années, Steve était devenu un activiste farouche, autant pour faire entendre la voix des gens comme lui que pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. De cette façon, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment utile et parvenait du même coup à supporter les injustices qui étaient quotidiennes dans le pays, sans parler du monde entier. Peu à peu, défendre ses convictions et taper du poing quand il le fallait, était devenu toute sa vie.

Refermant la porte de son appartement derrière lui, Steve eut un bref sourire. Il ne se sentait jamais mieux que chez lui, dans cet endroit où rien jamais ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Ces quelques dizaines de mètres carrés ne payaient pas de mine, mais c'était sa forteresse. Quelques affiches de ses films favoris accrochés aux murs, au milieu de ses plus belles peintures, des photos de ses proches, sa collection de dvd, voilà qui faisait oublier la vaisselle mal assortie, le canapé usé et les murs défraîchis. A son retour dans la ville, il s'était installé chez Bucky provisoirement et quand ils avaient recommencé à coucher ensemble, Steve avait compris l'importance de trouver vite un chez lui décent, parce que ce genre d'activité avec son meilleur ami, aussi agréable soit-elle, risquait bien de tout foutre en l'air entre eux. Il avait visité pas mal d'endroits tous plus décevants les uns que les autres, mais son budget serré ne lui permettait guère de folies, jusqu'à trouver cette perle rare. Son dossier était loin d'être parfait, mais sucer le gamin envoyé par l'agence de location avait fait des miracles. Quitte à être à l'aise avec sa vie sexuelle, autant que cela lui rapporte parfois. Il ne l'avait pas regretté, le type en question était plutôt pas mal et l'appartement surtout un vrai coup de cœur, qu'il ne quitterait plus pour rien au monde.

A tout prendre, il aimait plutôt bien sa vie. Même enchaîner les boulots merdiques et n'avoir guère d'attache ne le dérangeait pas. Pas tant qu'il y avait ces gamins reconnaissants qui parfois le prenaient pour le messie quand il leur apportait un peu de ce soutient qu'on n'aurait pas dû leur voler. Son engagement pourtant n'était pas toujours facile, ça prenait bien souvent tout son temps et en dehors de quelques heures de sport grattées ici et là ainsi que ses soirées drague, il n'avait pas le temps de faire grand-chose pour lui. L'argent était également un problème. Bien que tous bénévoles dans l'association, il fallait des fonds et en recevoir était de plus en plus difficile, la raison pour laquelle Steve n'hésitait jamais à plaider leur cause dans les médias, ça avait parfois des retombées positives. Mais le pire était probablement les horreurs qu'il était obligé de côtoyer bien souvent.

Quand il devait faire face à quelqu'un passé à tabac pour sa sexualité ou aider un adolescent fichu à la porte de chez lui pour avoir annoncé son homosexualité à ses proches… Et le pire restait les suicides. Que des jeunes gens, qui peinaient à s'assumer dans un monde fait de normes, en viennent à prendre la pire et surtout la plus radicale des décisions à cause de la pression sociale… Steve était ravagé à chaque fois, à plus forte raison quand il avait pu rencontrer avant la personne alors en détresse sans parvenir à l'aider. C'était un fléau contre lequel il fallait à tout prix lutter, même si les pouvoirs publics semblaient parfois bien peu concernés.

Ce genre de situations n'était jamais facile à gérer pour les personnes qui luttaient au quotidien contre ces inégalités, mais Steve se sentait plus touché qu'il avait justement embrassé la cause suite à un suicide. Alors tout jeune étudiant en économie, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un militant. Il se rêvait dans une grande carrière pour gagner un maximum d'argent et se fichait bien de ce qui n'était pas sa petite personne. Déjà à l'aise avec sa sexualité, il enchaînait les amants entre deux cours et s'assumait totalement sans songer que tous les gays qu'il côtoyait n'était pas comme lui.

Il avait rencontré Peter Parker à une fête, un mignon aux allures d'enfant qui aurait grandi trop vite. Le courant était immédiatement passé entre eux et ils avaient fini la nuit dans la chambre de Steve. Le sexe avait été génial et pour la toute première fois, Steve avait vraiment pensé être tombé sur un homme qui ne se prenait pas plus la tête que lui. Il avait eu quelques réguliers de la sorte par le passé, ce qui s'avérait pratique quand il voulait juste la baise sans le jeu de séduction qui précédait, alors il n'avait qu'à décrocher son téléphone et filer un rendez-vous. Il avait imaginé une telle relation avec Peter, avant de pourtant déchanter le lendemain en se réveillant, quand il avait surpris son amant en train de pleurer dans la salle de bain, avant de lui tenir quelques propos sombres sur leur condition. Steve n'avait jamais envisagé son homosexualité ou celle d'autrui comme un problème et fut déconcerté par de telles réflexions, mais au lieu d'y réfléchir davantage, il préféra mettre de la distance avec celui qui aurait pu devenir un plan cul régulier. Ils se revirent une ou deux fois dans les mois qui suivirent, couchant ensemble à chaque fois et Steve ne l'encourageant jamais à revenir sur ce sujet qui l'avait tant refroidi la première fois.

A la rentrée suivante, il avait appris que Peter avait mis fin à ses jours durant l'été. Les rumeurs sur le campus parlait d'une lettre où Peter disait se détester, haïr ce côté anormal de sa personne. Choqué, Steve s'était un peu renseigné, avait appris que cet amant avait des parents ouverts, qui l'avaient accepté sans problème, l'encourageant à rencontrer des hommes comme ils l'auraient fait avec un fils hétéro, une sœur ravie d'avoir un jour un beau-frère, une famille et des amis tolérants. Et malgré cette absence de jugement, il n'avait pu apprendre à aimer lui-même ce qu'il était, se considérant comme une erreur… Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait se prétendre normal. La normalité était une notion totalement floue pour Steve, mais cet acte le fit cruellement réfléchi.

C'en était fini de Peter Parker, étudiant rêveur au tempérament tellement doux, qui n'avait jamais su s'accepter lui-même dans une société tellement normée. Mais était-il seulement le seul ? Voilà la question qui Steve occupa bien des nuits. Moins d'un mois plus tard, il abandonnait ses études et ses rêves de réussites qui n'en étaient plus, s'installa à San Francisco avec le premier job qu'il trouva et s'engagea dans une association qui avait pour but de soutenir les gens comme Peter, et quelque part un peu comme lui après réflexion.

Longtemps, il avait culpabilisé pour ce drame. S'il s'était montré plus compréhensif, un peu plus à l'écoute avec Peter, peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes. S'il s'était sentit aimé, entouré, peut-être ne serait-il finalement pas passé à l'acte… Alors Steve s'était fait un devoir d'aider tous ces autres Peter qui étaient au bord du gouffre. Revenir sur le passé était impossible, autant donc rester positif et se concentrer sur le présent. C'était une révélation pour lui et il s'y jeta corps et âme.

Avec un coup d'œil à sa montre, il constata qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller courir. S'il devait quitter le travail en avance en fin de journée, mieux valait éviter d'arriver en retard. Il pouvait estimer s'être suffisamment dépensé pensant la nuit, mais la frustration demeurait. Il dessinait et peignait, encore que bien moins que par le passé par faute de temps, adorait le cinéma, mais vouait une véritable passion au sport. Course à pied, natation, soulever de la fonte et taper dans un sac de sable dans une salle… Voilà ce dont il avait besoin quasi quotidiennement. Et cela avait ses avantages. A s'astreindre à ces habitudes depuis l'adolescence, il avait acquis un corps dont il était tout particulièrement fier. Il était musclé, certains trouvaient même trop parfois, endurant et capable de se défendre en cas de besoin. C'était venu justement quand il en avait eu besoin à l'adolescence, quand il était devenu nécessaire qu'on réfléchisse à deux fois avant de se frotter à lui. Parce qu'il avait bien compris dès le début qu'il était hors norme malgré ses convictions personnelles et qu'y faire face nécessitait un petit truc en plus.

Il profita de son passage dans la salle de bain pour faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement puis il fila sous la douche, où il se débarrassa bien volontiers de l'odeur de son amant qui l'imprégnait encore. S'il aimait plus que tout l'acte sexuel, il avait toujours hâte ensuite de passer à autre chose, d'oublier l'intimité inévitable entre deux corps nus. Parce qu'il avait horreur de l'intimité, qui finissait par induire des sentiments, ce qui n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé.

Bucky semblait convaincu qu'il se voilait la face, frustré de n'avoir jamais trouvé l'homme fait pour lui. Steve doutait sérieusement que ce type en question existe réellement et préférait ne pas se pencher sur les raisons de son comportement. C'était comme avec l'intimité, l'introspection provoquait trop de mauvais côtés.

ooOoo

La journée ne fut pas des plus passionnantes. Il avait beau avoir le contact facile avec autrui en dehors d'un lit, certains clients avaient le don de lui taper sur le système. Entre ceux qui voulaient faire comme tout le monde en réclamant le dernier livre à la mode tout en étant incapables de se rappeler du titre, ceux qui vous traitaient comme des moins que rien parce qu'ils étaient diplômés et pas vous, comme si ça faisait d'eux de meilleures personnes, et ceux enfin qui faisaient vider les rayonnages pour feuilleter des dizaines d'ouvrages avant finalement de n'en acheter aucun… C'était la routine, aussi désagréable soit-elle, alors Steve l'abordait bravement en gardant presque toujours le sourire. Mais il n'était jamais aussi heureux qu'en repartant en fin de journée.

Comme il aurait voulu que l'association marche suffisamment, ait des aides de l'état et ainsi qu'elle puisse employer et payer à plein temps quelques personnes. Aussi difficiles que soient certains cas traités, il n'aurait pas été plus comblé à pouvoir se concentrer tout entier à cette activité qui avait réellement un sens. Mais après tout, c'était aussi son travail que de trouver des donateurs, à lui donc d'assurer pour que son rêve se concrétise un jour, même s'il n'y croyait guère.

\- Je lis au moins deux livres par semaines. Et de véritables livres, pas les cochonneries qu'on publie aujourd'hui dans le but de faire toujours plus d'argent.

Pendant que la vieille dame continuait à papoter, Steve lança un regard désespéré vers la porte du bureau où Odin s'était réfugié dès l'arrivée de la cliente en question, en marmonnant un "J'ai de la compta à faire !" empressé, qui ressemblait tout à fait à une excuse, mais c'était le patron alors pourquoi pas ? A Steve donc de gérer cette excentrique. Elle n'était pas méchante, elle avait même un côté attachant. Elle venait ici plusieurs fois par mois en leur achetant à chaque fois pour plusieurs centaines de dollars de livres, Odin tenait donc à ce qu'elle soit traitée avec tous les égards, même s'il ne s'acquittait jamais de la tâche. Steve s'y prêtait en revanche de bon cœur, même si parfois c'était pesant. Madame Carter – "Peggy s'il vous plaît" – restait chaque fois un bon moment, parlant de tout, s'accrochant à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait. Pour ce que Steve en avait compris, elle était la veuve d'un riche homme d'affaires et vivait depuis lors dans la solitude, ne voyant que sa nièce quelques fois par mois. Si elle ne se refusait rien, elle avait clairement besoin de compagnie et n'hésitait pas, entre deux commentaires détaillés sur ses dernières lectures, autant à interroger Steve sur sa vie que raconter la sienne. Steve avait un peu pitié d'elle et se faisait un point d'honneur de lui répondre et de l'écouter patiemment. Mais ce soir, alors que l'heure tournait et qu'il devait partir au plus vite sous peine de se faire étriper par Bruce, il se demandait comment lui fausser gentiment compagnie.

\- J'ai une véritable passion pour les auteurs russes, continuait-elle, alors même que le mois précédent elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la littérature britannique. Je relis régulièrement Guerre et Paix, Anna Karénine. Qui de nos jours les lis encore ? Tout le monde croit connaître les classiques, mais survoler quelques extraits et apprendre par cœur un résumé succinct ne remplacera jamais le fait de lire vraiment. Ces auteurs tellement plus doués que ceux publiés aujourd'hui doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes.

Avec un sourire, Steve hocha la tête, comme s'il ignorait encore ce qu'elle pensait effectivement de ceci. C'était là des propos qu'elle tenait bien souvent, mais qu'elle défendait chaque fois avec une passion égale. Quelque part, elle avait probablement raison, ce qui ne la rendait que plus touchante. Elle ne semblait décidément pas à sa place, ni à cette époque où les considérations artistiques n'avaient plus guère cours face à la technologie galopante, ni dans cette ville où tout allait trop vite et ne laissait que peu de place à l'humain. Elle semblait hors du temps, comme en témoignait sa robe veillotte quoi qu'élégante et ses gants en dentelle. Le jeune homme l'appréciait pour cela notamment, elle était vraiment elle-même, se fichant bien d'un quelconque qu'en dira-t-on.

\- Vous vous êtes essayé aux classiques français ? s'enquit-il en espérant pouvoir lui faire choisir un ou deux ouvrages rapidement et la voir ensuite partir.

\- J'en ai lu quelques-uns il y a des années. Je devrais peut-être m'y remettre.

\- Nous avons justement reçu récemment une réédition des Misérables tout à fait valable, sans compter Notre-Dame de Paris, qui fait partie de nos incontournables.

C'était des livres qu'il n'avait en fait jamais lu, autant par manque de temps que d'intérêt – il se contentait généralement de quelques polard à l'occasion, qui lui convenaient très bien – mais il savait exactement à qui les proposer. Odin ne s'y était pas trompé en l'embauchant, s'il n'était pas un érudit, Steve était néanmoins un bon vendeur, qui savait traiter chaque client en s'adaptant à lui comme il le fallait. Sans l'intervention de Thor, qu'il connaissait pour l'aide qu'il leur apportait régulièrement pour diverses manifestations, et qui était accessoirement le fils d'Odin, il n'aurait probablement même pas pu postuler pour cette place, mais il estimait être un employé aussi valable qu'un autre.

La vieille dame repartit peu après avec une bonne partie de l'œuvre de Zola, promettant de revenir donner son avis rapidement et Steve constata qu'en se pressant un peu, il serait à peine en retard. Avec un peu de chance le journaliste ne serait même pas encore là à son arrivée. Il signala donc à son patron qu'il partait et fila sans demander son reste dans les rues bondées.

Si _La main tendue_ portait bien son nom, ses locaux minables ne reflétaient en rien en revanche les grandes choses qui y étaient accomplies. Peinture défraîchie, moquette usée, meubles d'occasion qui avaient fait leur temps… Tout cela aurait pu être mortellement déprimant pour ceux qui y passaient des heures chaque jours et pourtant l'ambiance entre les bénévoles était chaleureuse, la décoration – entre posters aux couleurs criardes ventant l'utilisation des préservatifs et le dépistage des MST entre autres, photos des quelques célébrités qui avaient donné de leur temps et/ou leur argent pour quelques manifestations et affiches enjouées pour des endroits à la mode où homos et trans étaient les bienvenus – faisait qu'on s'y sentait bien. C'était en tout cas ce que ressentait Steve. Il avait vécu le pire ici et pourtant chaque fois qu'il arrivait, il s'y sentait aussi bien que chez lui. Il avait besoin de cet endroit comme il avait besoin de respirer.

Il passa la porte vitrée avec une sensation d'apaisement, d'être enfin à sa place après des heures d'ennui, et s'arrêta pour lire l'affiche annonçant le concert prochain d'un nouveau groupe à la mode résolument gay-friendly. Vérifiant la date, il caressa l'idée de s'y rendre, ce genre d'endroits était toujours parfait pour draguer en général. Passant devant l'accueil, il adressa un grand sourire et un signe de la main à Darcy, actuellement au téléphone. Continuant à s'adresser à son interlocuteur, la jeune femme répondit d'un signe de tête mais son sourire n'eut rien de particulièrement chaleureux. Steve n'ignorait pas que sa dernière petite amie en date l'avait quittée quelques semaines plus tôt et elle s'en remettait plutôt difficilement. Il lui faudrait l'inviter à boire un verre un de ces soirs et tenter encore une fois de lui changer les idées. Généralement, il était plutôt bon à jeu-là.

Quand il entra enfin dans la petite pièce – placard à balai aurait été un terme plus approprié – qui tenait lieu de bureau à Bruce, celui-ci quitta sa chaise d'un bond, apparemment en proie à une grande agitation.

\- Te voilà enfin ! Coulson arrive dans quelques minutes. Si tu n'avais pas été là… Tu me connais, je gère pas ce genre de stress. Un journaliste, et de cette trempe en plus…

Phil Coulson était une pointure du New York Times. Peu adepte du politiquement correct, il abordait sans concession les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur, n'hésitant ni à défendre son opinion, ni à donner la parole aux petites gens qu'on avait facilement tendance à oublier. Autant dire que sa venue dans leurs locaux était l'évènement du moment. Et une grande source d'angoisse tant son futur papier sur eux aurait un impact non négligeable. Un article élogieux pouvait rapporter plus de dons que leurs campagnes hasardeuses et ils en avaient sacrément besoin, comme toujours. Bruce, entre ses mains moites et son bégaiement ingérable quand il était nerveux, n'était pas la vitrine idéale. Or affronter justement cette situation source de pression n'aurait pu le rendre plus nerveux. Pour tous ici, il était clair que Steve, entre son physique et son assurance à toute épreuve, était le meilleur porte-parole. A l'aise dans ce genre d'exercice, qui lui permettait de surcroît de défendre son avis, il s'y prêtait bien volontiers.

\- Il vient avec un photographe, reprit Bruce. Il veut quelques clichés de nos locaux et de l'équipe. Darcy et Erik seront faciles à convaincre. Tu es prêt ?

\- Toujours. Tu devrais quand même le rencontrer, tu sais. Ça fait toujours bien de leur présenter celui qui gère tout ça, celui sans qui rien de ce qu'on a ici n'existerait.

\- Je préfère travailler dans l'ombre, sourit Bruce, flatté du compliment qui était au demeurant plus que mérité. Mais je viendrais le saluer à la fin de votre entretien.

\- Ok. Avant qu'il arrive, c'est quoi le programme ce soir ? s'enquit Steve en se servant un café aussi infâme que la machine était vieille.

\- Eh bien, je voudrais que tu ailles voir Hank. Il est dans son appartement depuis une semaine et je voudrais être sûr que le travail se passe bien, qu'il gère son budget… Inspection de routine avant de le relâcher dans la nature.

Hank McCoy, tout juste majeur, faisait ses premiers pas dans la vie active après avoir été fichue à la porte par ses parents pour avoir annoncé son homosexualité. C'était une grande partie de leur travail, accueillir les laissés pour compte et les lancer au plus vite dans une nouvelle vie. Se porter caution pour un logement, aider à la rédaction d'un bon CV… rien que de très terre à terre, mais c'était utile quand on devait repartir de zéro. Et même ensuite, ils n'étaient pas totalement abandonné, puisque les bénévoles s'assuraient régulièrement que tout se passait bien. Sur ce coup, Steve n'était pas inquiet. S'il avait souffert du rejet de ses proches, Hank était un malin qui débordait de projets. Il avait rapidement trouvé un travail dans un centre d'appel et s'était inscrit à des cours du soir pour étudier la biologie. Brillant comme il l'était, il décrocherait rapidement un diplôme et du même coup un boulot intéressant. Steve était content d'aller le voir, ils s'étaient très bien entendus, dès leur première rencontre. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des aspects les plus ingrats de l'association. Si on les aidait à s'en sortir, souvent ces gamins s'éloignaient ensuite et la plupart ne donnaient plus guère de nouvelle par la suite. Ce n'était pas plus mal, le signe que la mission visant à les aider avait été plus que réussie, mais les liens tissés finissaient toujours par devenir douloureux quand ils se rompaient.

Erik Lehnsherr, autre bénévole au moins aussi motivé qu'eux, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Coulson vient d'arriver. Je l'ai installé à côté.

Avant de repartir de là où il venait, il eut comme toujours un regard intense pour Steve, qui le lui rendit bien volontiers. Les deux hommes avaient flirté ensemble plus d'une fois par le passé et s'ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, ce n'était que par conscience professionnelle. Steve était convaincu cependant que tôt ou tard leur attraction mutuelle les contraindrait à passer à l'acte et il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

D'origine allemande, Erik gardait une touche d'accent bien qu'installé ici depuis près de vingt ans, ce qui lui conférait une touche d'exotisme tout à fait excitante. Le teint pâle, les yeux d'un bleu profond et le sourire facile, il était aussi beau qu'il était gentil. Un comble qu'un type comme lui soit toujours célibataire, mais Steve ne pouvait que se réjouir de ce détail qui lui permettrait un jour d'ajouter Erik à son déjà bien impressionnant tableau de chasse. Car s'il était du genre à foncer dès qu'un homme lui plaisait, Steve ne touchait pas en revanche aux hommes déjà pris. Il avait suffisamment vu sa mère souffrir des infidélités répétées de son père pour ne pas vouloir infliger cela à qui que ce soit.

Reposant sa tasse de café, Steve remercia une nouvelle fois Bruce pour la confiance qu'il lui accordait, puis il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le journaliste.

-Je ne suis aucunement pour la discrimination positive à l'égard des personnes LGBT.

Coulson sembla tout à fait étonné d'entendre de tels propos justement dans la bouche d'un militant et s'apprêtait à demander des éclaircissements, mais Steve n'avais justement aucun intention de l'en priver.

\- Sous-entendre que les gays doivent bénéficier d'avantages signifie bien qu'ils sont traités différemment des autres. Je préfère qu'une promotion me passe sous le nez plutôt que l'obtenir parce que je suis gay. Dans le milieu du travail, je veux être reconnu comme un employé comme un autre, par comme l'homo de service dont il faut ménager la susceptibilité. Je comprends la manœuvre, ce genre de choses a été mis en place justement à cause de la discrimination, mais ça n'a créé qu'un problème différent au lieu de faire disparaître le problème. On sanctionne celui qui discrimine plutôt que lui apprendre à ne plus discriminer, pour moi ça aurait plus de sens. Nous méritons les mêmes droits que chacun, mais pas de cette façon…

La différence était floue et Steve n'était pas toujours compris quand il défendait cette idée. Beaucoup de ses proches voyaient en la discrimination positive le moyen de prendre leur revanche sur les hétéros en ayant enfin accès à ce qui leur avait trop longtemps été refusé. Son raisonnement était subtil et pas toujours bien reçu, mais l'homme en face de lui à cet instant était intelligent et ouvert, nul doute qu'il comprendrait son point de vue et saurait le rendre de façon claire. En témoigna son bref hochement de tête.

\- J'entends bien, dit Coulson. Vous êtes surprenant. Sincèrement. J'ai vu du monde pour cet article, mais aucun aussi passionné que vous.

\- C'est un compliment ?

\- Clairement. J'aime être surpris et vous y parveniez totalement.

Le cadet reste un moment silencieux à dévisager son interlocuteur. Outre quelques compliments à son égard tout le long de leur conversation, Coulson lui souriait avec un peu plus que de la politesse, à plusieurs reprises il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, avant de la retirer rapidement comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il faisait. Son ton était enjôleur, son regard appuyé… Pour un peu, Steve aurait pensé qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Pourtant, il le pensait hétéro. Il devait cependant admettre que parfois son gaydar avait des ratés. Et c'était aussi bien, lui aussi aimait bien être surpris parfois.

\- Comment personnellement gérez-vous votre homosexualité ? reprit le journaliste en se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

\- En assumant totalement ce que je suis. C'est ma force et ma meilleure arme pour démontrer que les homos sont comme les autres. Vous m'auriez croisé dans la rue, vous n'auriez pas un instant deviner mes tendances j'imagine, c'est bien la preuve que je ne suis pas définies que par celles-ci, et pourtant je suis une vraie folle.

Bruce avait horreur qu'il utilise ce terme qu'il estimait péjoratif, mais utilisé à bon escient… Après tout, c'était un mot comme un autre, comme lui était un homme comme les autres.

\- Nous assumer est notre force, surtout si l'autre alternative est de se cacher. Assumons-nous en démontrant que nous sommes comme chaque habitant de cette décidément bien drôle de planète.

Un bref instant, Coulson posa sa main sur son bras nu et il continua ses question tandis que Steve avait du mal à retenir un frisson.

Les deux hommes abordèrent ensuite les activités de l'association, Steve citant quelques exemples marquants parmi les cas traités, même s'il ne donna aucun nom. Que lui s'assume ne signifiait pas malheureusement que ce soit le cas de tout le monde.

Et quelques photos plus tard, Coulson et son photographe levèrent le camp, non sans que le journaliste n'ait glissé son numéro de téléphone à Steve.

ooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, Steve profitait de son congé hebdomadaire à la librairie pour passer la journée en astreinte téléphonique à _La main tendue_. Il arriva sur place bon premier, après un long jogging dans son quartier et une non moins longue douche. Il ouvrit les locaux en songeant à Phil Coulson, qu'il avait appelé la veille, comme il s'en était douté dès le départ du journaliste. Rentré chez lui le soir de l'interview après sa visite au jeune Hank, il avait fait quelques recherches sur le journaliste, se voyant confirmer que son gaydar ne dysfonctionnait pas. Divorcé deux fois, quelques petites-amies dans le monde du spectacle, dont la dernière en date était une violoncelliste très réputée, Coulson soignait son image d'hétéro et pourtant ne semblait pas contre une aventure. Steve aimait ce genre d'hommes. Peu ou pas expérimentés, ils faisaient toujours preuve d'une motivation sans faille quand les lumières s'éteignaient.

Et puis après tout, cela faisait aussi partie de la cause qu'il défendait secrètement. Bien souvent, les gens qui les critiquaient, outre un manque de tolérance, agissaient par manque d'informations. Leur faire connaître le temps d'une nuit ce à côté de quoi ils passaient, pouvait dans certains cas leur faire revoir leur jugement. Et puis simplement par jeu et par fierté, Steve aimait que les hétéros passés dans ses bras remettent ensuite en question une part de leur identité. Une façon puérile, et naïve probablement, de venger tous ces homos qu'on avait mariés de force ou qu'on avait voulu changer à grand renfort de préceptes malsains, quand ce n'était pas pire. En prime, se mettre un journaliste dans la poche pouvait présenter quelques avantages.

Il fit quelques mises à jour sur leur site internet puis traita la paperasse. Pas ce qu'il préférait, mais c'était pourtant souvent nécessaire. Puis il passa plus d'une heure frustrante au téléphone à tenter de se rendre utile en vain. Son interlocuteur était en effet un homme qui venait d'être passé à tabac sur son lieu de travail par quelques collègues, qui se montraient haineux depuis son récent coming-out. Si Steve fut choqué par un tel acte, il devait admettre que c'était monnaie-courante, aussi désolant que cela apparaisse. Il passa un bon moment à réconforter le jeune homme puis à tenter de l'inciter à porter plainte et à se rendre à l'hôpital, deux choses que son interlocuteur refusa farouchement, autant par peur des représailles que honte. C'était malheureusement le plus souvent ainsi, la victime se sentait responsable, comme si elle avait pu mériter un tel déchaînement de violence et de fait ces actes restaient le plus souvent impunis. Steve proposa de l'accompagner aux urgences puis l'aider pendant le processus légal, attaquant même en justice les agresseurs par le biais de l'association. Mais c'était peine perdue, il l'avait compris d'avance. Le jeune homme, qui avait même refusé de donner son prénom, n'avait appelé que pour se confier, ce qu'il fit, avant d'en rester là. C'était ainsi que cela se passait souvent.

Steve se sentit passablement déprimé en raccrochant et se demanda une fois de plus comment il pouvait prendre tant de plaisir à travailler ici alors qu'une telle frustration était si courante. Pour quelques-uns qu'ils aidaient, combien leur échappaient-ils ? Mais c'était aussi là la preuve de leur utilité. Comme il aurait aimé un monde parfait où on n'aurait pas eu besoin de leur aide, leurs conseils, une société où les différences étaient si naturelles qu'eux n'auraient pas eu besoin d'essayer de faire évoluer les mentalités. En attendant, il continuerait chaque jour à venir là, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, pour faire en sorte que certains au moins arrivent à se sentir aussi bien que lui avec leurs préférences. Mais il y avait encore tellement à accomplir. Sa soirée de la veille en témoignait dans une petite mesure, avec un homme qui se cachait depuis tellement de temps, y compris à lui-même, que c'était devenu une part de sa personnalité, devenue difficile à oublier désormais que le désir de s'assumer enfin, au moins dans l'ombre, le dévorait.

Phil Coulson n'avait effectivement eut comme seule expérience homosexuelle qu'une soirée alcoolisée à la fac, où il s'était contenté de tripoter son meilleur ami. Rien de réellement mémorable pour quelqu'un ayant le vécu de Steve, mais le journaliste au contraire avait été irrémédiablement marqué par cette unique fois. A présent qu'il avait vécu nombre de relations avec des femmes qui avaient systématiquement fini par le lasser, il voulait enfin se tourner vers autre chose, essayer de revenir vers ce vieux fantasme qu'il n'avait cessé de nourrir tout au fond de lui, sans oser jusque-là sortir de ce moule qu'il s'était fabriqué. C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à donner son numéro personnel à Steve, comme il le lui avait avoué alors qu'ils partageaient une bouteille de vin sur le canapé de celui-ci.

Par principe, Steve n'était pas contre le fait d'aider un homme à se trouver, tant que l'homme en question avait conscience du fait que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il pourrait construire quoi que ce soit. Il fut clair avec Coulson et celui-ci n'eut rien à redire tant il avait envie désormais d'aller de découvertes en découvertes. Cela établi, Steve s'était fait un plaisir de conduire l'aîné à sa chambre, l'initiant lentement aux charmes de l'amour au masculin. Ce fut particulièrement réussi et au matin Steve, lorsqu'il émergea, se surpris à contempler son amant plutôt que le réveiller pour le mettre dehors comme il le faisait habituellement.

Phil le touchait comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était pas plus séduisant que les autres hommes qu'il avait pu avoir et Steve n'envisageait certainement pas quelque avenir que ce soit avec lui, mais il éprouvait une telle peine pour lui qu'il s'en sentait proche. Qu'un homme de l'âge de Coulson n'ait jamais pu assumer concrètement ce qu'il était parce que ce n'était pas la norme établie, témoignait une nouvelle fois du problème de leur société toujours tellement portée sur les étiquettes. Bien des homos, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, passaient leur vie à s'ignorer, se nier, parce que c'était plus facile de cette façon, qu'importe si tout au fond d'eux ils n'étaient pas tout à fait heureux. C'était cela que Steve tentait de défendre au quotidien. Se nier ne pouvait être la solution, mais pour cela il fallait rendre tous les autres choix évidents. Un chemin bien long à parcourir, ou chaque victoire était marquée de plus d'échecs encore.

Steve admettait volontiers qu'il avait eu de la chance pour sa part, poussé par les bonnes personnes au bon moment, il n'avait jamais eu à se remettre en question. Mais il savait trop bien que c'était un luxe que bien peu pouvaient se permettre. La raison pour laquelle il aidait à son petit niveau à faire que les choses changent. Et s'il pouvait offrir une satisfaction en nature à certains, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

ooOoo

Si la réunion hebdomadaire avec tous les membres de l'association n'était jusque-là pas follement passionnante, Steve savait se satisfaire du sourire éclatant de Darcy, qui, assise près de lui, semblait resplendir. Bruce les informait sur le planning des permanences du mois pour chacun, ainsi que des visites à venir des quelques médecins qui intervenaient régulièrement pour de la prévention. La routine en somme pour Steve, qui avait aidé aussi bien pour l'organisation des horaires de l'équipe que la venue des professionnels.

Ce qui était en revanche plus inattendu et intéressant, c'était bien la conduite de Darcy. Elle avait eu le moral à zéro depuis des semaines, mais était arrivée aujourd'hui plus enjouée que jamais. Steve s'était évidemment empressé de l'interroger quant à ce revirement des plus imprévus. L'université où elle faisait ses recherches venait d'accueillir Jane Foster, jeune scientifique qui commençait à se faire un nom dans le milieu, et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat entre elles. Et même si cette relation n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, Darcy était plus que comblée. De son propre aveu, elle n'était pas faite pour vivre seule et ne se sentait bien qu'une fois en couple, ce qui bien souvent lui jouait des tours. Pour l'avoir bien souvent ramassée à la petite cuillère, Steve espérait sincèrement que cette fois elle avait effectivement trouvé la bonne. Désireux de s'en assurer par lui-même, il avait accepté plus que volontiers l'invitation à dîner tous les trois qui fut lancée.

Sentant subitement Bruce devenir plus empressé, il se força à se concentrer sur lui. Steve en reconnaissait les signes, l'aîné avait une annonce à faire et lui comme tous les autres, vu les regards surpris qui furent échangés, ignoraient de quoi il s'agissait. Bruce s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre quand il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de chacun.

\- J'ai appris en début de semaine que le bâtiment voisin serait libéré et mis vente dès le mois prochain. Comme vous le savez tous, on manque de capacité d'accueil d'urgence, alors je pense que nous devrions acheter ces locaux et en faire un centre d'hébergement.

Immédiatement, Steve se sentit obligé de l'interrompre. Dans les faits, c'était une idée excellente. Nombre de jeunes gens, bien souvent pas majeurs, se retrouvaient du jour au lendemain sans ressource. En attendant qu'ils puissent s'assumer de façon décente, il fallait les aider. Ici, il n'y avait que quelques lits de camp dans une pièce minuscule et pas plus accueillante qu'elle ne permettait l'intimité. De l'avis de chacun, c'était toujours mieux que rien, même si c'était loin d'être une situation idéale. Bruce pour sa part nourrissait depuis longtemps le désir d'avoir des petits studios individuels à mettre à disposition, en nombre suffisant de surcroît pour ne pas brusquer ensuite ces pensionnaires qui avaient tant besoin de se reconstruire. C'était un rêve compréhensible, mais Steve, qui pour sa part avait les pieds sur terre, savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela se concrétise un jour. Ce qu'il s'efforça de rappeler à cet instant, quoi que faisant preuve d'un tact qu'il estimait important.

\- Et avec quel argent ? demanda-t-il donc, s'en voulant du même coup d'être toujours la voix de la sagesse et par la même occasion celui qui rappelait douloureusement les limites de leur entreprise parfois bien injuste. On a déjà du mal à boucler les fins de mois et on doit deux loyers pour ces locaux-ci, comme nous le rappelle assez souvent notre proprio – un indécrottable hétéro, au grand dam de Steve, qui avait tenté en vain plus d'une fois un paiement en nature. J'aimerais qu'on en soit capable moi aussi, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est au-dessus de nos moyens.

\- J'y ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers jours, admit Bruce d'un ton calme que tous ici lui enviaient bien souvent. J'en ai également discuté à l'un de mes amis, qui travaille à Los Angeles. Là-bas, il organisant parfois des galas avec quelques personnalités. Avec la garantie d'avoir leurs photos dans la presse, celles-ci sont souvent prêtes à ouvrir leur porte-monnaie.

Steve pâlit en entendant cela. Il lisait la presse et connaissait ce genre de soirées, mais était heureux d'avoir pu y échapper jusque-là. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'accoquiner avec quelques vedettes dans le vent pour leur soutirer de l'argent, tandis qu'ils soutenaient hypocritement le temps d'une soirée une cause qu'elles auraient oublié dès le lendemain. C'était ni plus ni moins comme vendre son âme au diable et ce n'était certainement pas le genre de la maison. Quand des acteurs, des chanteurs, ou même simplement des hommes d'affaire, auraient la possibilité de faire leur coming-out sans craindre pour leur carrière, alors seulement leur argent, leur pub seraient sincères. Certains le faisaient pourtant, choisissant d'ailleurs le moment de se dévoiler pour alerter l'opinion publique sur certains évènements qui ne devaient rester dans l'ombre. Steve avait ainsi en tête Zachary Quinto ou Wentworth Miller sortant du placard à la suite d'évènements qu'ils voulaient dénoncer, mais leur carrière n'avait jamais autant décollée, que ce soit avant ou après, qu'elles l'auraient mérité. Et à côté de ces rares exemples, combien de Luke Evans, qui se voyaient contraint de faire marche arrière quand Hollywood leur faisait les yeux doux ? Steve attendait la personnalité de premier ordre qui s'assumerait enfin, faisant ainsi faire un grand pas en avant pour leur cause.

En attendant, tous n'épousaient leurs convictions que lorsque cela pouvait servir leurs intérêts. Steve ne voulait pas être représenté publiquement par des gens comme cela. Mais Bruce semblait bien loin de ce genre de considérations actuellement. Pour lui, seul comptait l'aide qu'il pouvait apporter à ceux qui en avaient besoin, or pour cela il n'y avait pas de secret, il fallait de l'argent. Tout moyen pour en récolter était bon à prendre. C'était louable quelque part, même Steve en convenait la plus souvent.

\- J'ai déjà quelques pistes grâce à des contacts, continuait Bruce, mais il reste beaucoup à organiser. Pour ça je prendrais en compte toutes vos idées. Et on va commencer par mettre la presse dans le coup, il faut qu'on se fasse entendre. Steve, si l'article de Coulson, qui devrait paraître demain, est aussi élogieux que nous l'espérons tous, et surtout qu'on en a besoin, il faudrait que tu reprennes contact avec lui pour l'informer de ce projet.

L'interpellé se contenta de hocher la tête. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il ne doutait pas pouvoir se mettre le journaliste dans la poche pour de futures collaborations. Il remarqua alors Erik qui le fixait en souriant. Décidément, cet Allemand de malheur savait toujours ce qu'il avait en tête, ce qui n'avait pas que des avantages. Il décida donc de l'ignorer au mieux tout en cherchant des arguments pour contrer le projet de Bruce. Clairement, la vie ici n'était pas toujours la plus simple.

\- On peut toujours tenter de relancer nos donateurs habituels, proposa-t-il. Ça serait plus facile. Tu envisages quoi, un gala pompeux, une vente aux enchères ? C'est tellement pas nous…

\- On doit s'adapter. La plupart de nos donateurs sont si sollicités qu'on ne pas compter que sur eux. C'est important !

\- Je le sais, bien sûr. C'est juste ce moyen de parvenir à nos fins… S'adresser à des hypocrites qu'on ne reverra jamais, je me fais l'impression d'être une pute.

\- Alors fais comme moi, pense uniquement aux résultats. Et tous ne sont pas hypocrites.

\- Bruce a raison, intervint Darcy. J'en ai assez de garder ces gamins seulement quelques nuits parce qu'on manque de moyens. Ces gosses méritent qu'on tente tout pour eux, et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça.

Steve baissa la tête, un peu honteux. C'était la vérité. Aider ces gens était ce qui comptait le plus, c'était la seule chose à ne pas perdre de vue. Il hocha donc la tête en se forçant à sourire.

\- C'est d'accord Bruce, dit-il, je te suis.

Après tout, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle chose à tenter, or personne n'était plus adepte que lui de nouvelles expériences, quel que soit le domaine.

 **A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous !**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews à Julia13verseau, xLouisa, Aurore Heart, Barjy, Usah, holybleu, Vampire1803, Daelys et SomeCoolName, vos petits messages sont adorables et une véritable source de motivation pour la suite.**

 **Guest, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur ;) Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Voici donc la suite, avec enfin la rencontre entre Steve et Tony.**

 **Chapitre 2.**

Bruce ne fit plus référence à ce projet de gala durant les jours qui suivirent, même si Steve ne doutait pas qu'il travaille dessus dans son coin pour faire avancer les choses. Lui-même avait eu l'occasion de revoir son point de vue. En invitant les bonnes personnes, il y avait peut-être de l'espoir que la soirée ne soit pas le festival du faux. Dans ce but, il avait dit à Bruce qu'il était volontaire pour l'aider à établir la liste des gens à approcher, aussi présomptueux de sa part qu'apparaisse cette proposition. Ce soir pourtant, il ne voulait pas songer à cela. Pour quelques heures, et la nuit ensuite si la chance lui souriait, il avait prévu de se détendre. La veille effectivement, Darcy lui avait proposé une sortie afin de rencontrer la jeune femme qui prenait tant de place dans sa vie. Steve avait été enchanté de l'invitation, poussé autant par la curiosité que son désir de protéger son amie. Suivant tête baissée le proverbe selon lequel l'amour rend aveugle, Darcy avait effectivement souvent tendance à s'emballer avec des filles qui ne lui correspondaient pas toujours. A chaque nouvelle rupture ensuite, Steve se faisait la promesse de l'aider la fois suivante à être plus clairvoyante, mais elle ne lui facilitait jamais vraiment la tâche.

Il était donc plus qu'impatient lorsqu'il poussa les portes du bar où il avait rendez-vous avec elles. Vêtu d'un jean taille basse foncé et d'un simple tee-shirt noir qui le serrait suffisamment pour mettre sa musculature en valeur, il était tout à fait à son avantage dans ce lieu où les rencontres d'une nuit étaient monnaie courante.

Avisant les deux femmes à une table à proximité, il se sentit immédiatement plus serein. Jane affichait un grand sourire honnête et paraissait enjoué et surtout naturel. Le genre de fille simple qui ne serait peut-être bien pas prise de tête. Elle s'avéra rapidement attachante et sympathique, mettant Steve, qui fréquentait finalement assez peu de femmes, tout à fait à l'aise. Il comprenait aisément à mesure que les minutes passaient pourquoi Darcy avait craqué, alors que bien souvent ses coups de cœurs demeuraient bien incompréhensibles.

Après un moment, Jane en vint à parler de son travail et si Darcy buvait ses paroles, Steve devait faire un effort colossal pour paraître un minimum intéressé alors qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Bon point pour elle se dit-il, elle était aussi intelligente que son amie, ce qui changeait des belles filles sans cervelle qu'il croisait habituellement. Il n'empêche, en physique appliquée et autre trucs de ce genre, Steve était totalement hors du coup, ce qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé handicapant dans la vie de tous les jours heureusement, aussi attendit-il patiemment que la conversation se porte sur un tout autre sujet.

Mais bien vite, il constata qu'il avait attendu pour rien. Comme elle n'ignorait pas qu'il travaillait dans une librairie, Jane s'empressa d'aborder sa seconde passion, la littérature. Steve appréciait l'effort certes, tout en se demandant malgré tout comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Ce job n'était qu'alimentaire et s'il aimait effectivement lire un peu, il n'était pas plus porté sur les livres que bien des gens. Restait à faire comprendre cela diplomatiquement, sans passer de surcroît pour un abruti qui aurait eu tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête. Il sut au regard amusé de Darcy qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur son aide. Heureusement, ce fut Jane elle-même qui comprit ce qui se tramait. Avec un rire adorable, elle s'excusa pour son empressement alors que Darcy la dévorait une nouvelle fois du regard.

\- Pas la littérature, soit, s'amusa Jane, mais alors quoi ? En dehors de votre association, Darcy ne vit que pour les sciences. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire vibrer le fameux Steve Rogers, dont j'entends tellement de louanges depuis des jours ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir, flatté par l'attitude de Darcy à son égard. S'ils étaient effectivement très proches, c'était la première fois que son amie parlait autant de lui à l'une de ses conquêtes, à croire que Jane était effectivement à part.

Une tournée plus tard, Jane, l'œil un peu plus brillant, se rapprocha un peu de Steve, qui craignit du coup voir le moment gênant tant redouté arriver finalement, ce que le sourire moqueur de Darcy lui confirma. Dans ce domaine, cette fille était une peste et semblait jubiler chaque fois que sa copine du moment le passait au grill. Il était fier de sa façon de vivre et surtout de sa vie sentimentale, mais devoir l'expliquer devant deux filles qui, quoi que lesbiennes, continuaient à croire à l'existence du prince charmant, tant qu'il n'était pas pour elles. A lui de se débrouiller dans ces moments-là pour faire comprendre subtilement qu'il était loin d'en être un pour sa part.

\- Darcy m'a dit que tu ne lui avais jamais présenté le moindre compagnon, commença effectivement la scientifique – Steve nota au passage qu'elle y mettait un peu plus les formes que les précédentes. Il n'y a vraiment personne ?

Que répondre à cela sans passer pour le pire des goujats ? Expliquer qu'il n'était pas fait pour les sentiments, encore moins la vie à deux, qu'il se contentaient de coups d'un soir et préférait nettement la phase de séduction dans un bar plutôt que le mode "petit-déjeuner en amoureux" et autres guimauves ? Il n'avait jamais connu la vie de couple, même si certaines de ses aventures avaient tout de même duré quelques semaines, et n'en éprouvait pas la moindre frustration, mais le faire accepter à ses interlocuteurs était une autre paire de manches. C'était peut-être l'une des raisons de son rejet pour cette vie consensuelle, justement parce que pour tout un chacun, un mariage, un couple durable semblait être le point culminant, comme si rien d'autre ne pouvait être épanouissant. A tous, qui parfois le culpabilisaient, il aurait voulu rappeler les chiffres des divorces et les pourcentages d'époux infidèles, tous sexes confondus. Mais évidemment, quand il tentait ce genre d'approche, on le cataloguait d'office comme aigri parce que malheureux, alors que lui-même se savait plus heureux que la plupart de ces couples au bonheur souvent de façade. Oh bien sûr, s'il devait rencontrer un jour l'homme idéal, il ne rejetait pas l'idée de se poser enfin, mais il ne se sentait pas le besoin de le chercher à tout prix, espérant au contraire le rencontrer le plus tard possible et s'éviter ainsi pas mal de contraintes.

Son interlocutrice semblant tout à fait ouverte, il s'apprêtait à faire un de ses beaux discours quand la sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit. Sauvé, estima-t-il avec satisfaction.

\- C'est Erik, constata-t-il en découvrant le sms. Il me demande si je peux le rejoindre chez lui.

C'était une demande suffisamment inattendue à une heure aussi tardive pour inquiéter le jeune homme, de même que Darcy et aucun d'eux ne trouva à redire à voir leur soirée écourtée. Après avoir promis à son ami de la rassurer au plus vite, il quitta le bar sans un regard en arrière, ne songeant plus un instant aux potentielles conquêtes qui occupaient les tables bondées.

ooOoo

Assis sur le canapé plus que confortable de son ami, Steve, bien que mal à l'aise, n'aurait voulu se trouver nulle part ailleurs puisqu'on avait besoin de lui. Erik n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir pour des broutilles et encore moins à montrer sa vulnérabilité, mais dans son état actuel, il semblait évident qu'il ne pouvait rester seul. Le blond était content qu'il ait fait appel à lui, même s'il n'était pas un champion quand il s'agissait de remonter le moral à l'un de ses proches. Avec des inconnus, il prenait un minimum ses distances et il gérait, mais avec quelqu'un comme Erik c'était trop personnel.

Alors il se contentait de quelques formules maladroites chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le reste du temps, il écoutait Erik, qui entre deux excuses pour l'avoir dérangé aussi tard, tentait d'expliquer la situation. Et à mesure qu'il découvrait ce qui se tramait, Steve comprenait d'autant mieux le désarroi de l'autre homme.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Erik avait pris sous son aile un ado qu'il avait vu traîné plusieurs fois devant le bâtiment de l'association, sans jamais oser en franchir la porte toutefois. C'était au final Erik qui avait fait le premier pas pour trouver en face de lui Alex, un garçon d'à peine quatorze ans. Comme bien d'autres comme lui, même si certains tentaient de minimiser leur importance, il s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments, ses envies, qu'il savait sortir de la norme. A force de temps passé ensemble, de discussions, Alex s'était ouvert à l'aîné, qui avait su peu à peu trouver les mots justes. Depuis, le gamin allait mieux – du moins c'était ce que Erik avait cru – il avait semblé s'accepter lui-même et par la même gérer avec philosophie les insultes qui commençaient à fuser devant ses excentricités. Il avait même commencé à envisager parler de ses préférences à sa famille, malgré des parents apparemment assez peu tolérants. En somme, une belle victoire pour Erik, qui gardait malgré tout un œil sur celui qu'il considérait comme son petit protégé, restant disponible chaque fois qu'il voulait parler.

Depuis quelques semaines pourtant, Alex ne s'était pas manifesté, sans qu'Erik ne s'en inquiète, il vivait sa vie voilà tout. Jusqu'à ce que ce soir, Erik ne découvre un mail énigmatique et surtout terriblement inquiétant. Quelques recherches après des membres de quelques hôpitaux des environs avec lesquels ils travaillaient régulièrement lui avaient confirmé le pire. Alex avait été retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre en début de soirée.

Plus qu'un échec personnel pour Erik, ce drame le touchait en tant qu'homme, en tant que gay... C'était ce qu'il n'avait de cesse de répéter ce soir, des choses pareilles n'auraient pas dû arriver, si seulement la société avait pu être plus juste envers les minorités, et cela le rendait fou.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, tenta maladroitement Steve.

Voilà une situation qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, ce réconfort factice, ces paroles qui ne soulageaient rien… Pourtant, il voulait sincèrement l'aider, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il savait faire ça avec des anonymes en proie aux doutes, à la peur, mais avec ses amis il était trop impliqué et souffrait, il ne savait pas gérer. Alors il se contenta de remplir une nouvelle fois le verre de son ami avant de serrer la main qui s'était posée spontanément dans la sienne.

\- J'aurais dû le voir venir, marmonna Erik. Il était moins disponible ces derniers temps… Je pensais naïvement que c'était parce qu'il allait mieux.

\- Ça a déjà été le cas de certains. Tu ne peux pas culpabiliser, tu as aidé tellement de monde…

\- Alors quoi ? s'écria vivement l'Allemand. Un pour cent de perte c'est acceptable ? Pas quand il s'agit d'une vie. Pas quand c'est un môme !

Troublé de le voir réagir avec une telle violence, Steve ne put retenir un moment de recul. Geste qui sembla porter ses fruits.

\- Pardonne-moi, s'empressa effectivement de dire Erik en se laissant retomber au fond du canapé. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça avec toi, alors que tu t'es donné la peine de venir. Ecoute, c'est gentil mais rentre chez toi. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir et je n'ai pas à t'imposer ça.

\- Eh ! l'interrompit Steve. Je suis là parce que j'ai décidé de venir. Et je vais rester aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin.

\- Je t'assure que ça va. Je vais finir cette bouteille, me traîner au lit et comater en essayant d'oublier mon incompétence criminelle.

A ces mots, Steve serra plus fort la main dans la sienne, parce que c'était très exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Lui-même était passé malheureusement plus d'une fois par cet état de détresse et il savait combien la solitude était pire que tout. Erik n'était certes pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, il ne le lâcherait pas pour autant. Parce que l'imaginer se mettre la tête à l'envers avec ce scotch bon marché était au-dessus de ses forces. Tant pis s'il devait plutôt supporter sa mauvaise humeur ou même ses larmes. Ça faisait partir du job après tout.

Il était si concentré à trouver quoi dire qu'il ne vit pas venir ce qui arriva, lâchant son propre verre quand les lèvres d'Erik furent sur les siennes. C'était plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour se laisser totalement aller, pourtant il eut la présence d'esprit de repousser son ami. Sa paire de couilles protesta pour lui, tandis que son ventre se contractait. Il avait envie d'Erik depuis aussi longtemps qu'il le connaissait, alors garder la tête sur les épaules n'aurait pu être plus difficile, mais il savait que tôt ou tard il se féliciterait pour cet acte. Pourtant à cet instant, outre sa propre envie, le regard d'incompréhension de l'autre homme fut douloureux à affronter.

\- Pas comme ça, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Steve, j'en ai besoin.

\- Non. Tu es affecté et tu crois que c'est ce qu'il te faut parce que ça fait une éternité qu'on se tourne autour. Toi et moi on sait que ça finira par arriver, mais pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes demain. Je veux qu'on ait ensuite de ce moment que de bons souvenirs.

\- J'en ai besoin, répéta l'autre homme, cette fois d'une voix brisée qui manquait singulièrement de conviction.

Il y avait une foule de choses dont il avait besoin, convint Steve, mais certainement pas de ça. Aussi lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son ami se remplir de larmes, il fit la seule chose qu'il avait à faire. Il prit Erik dans ses bras et le serra contre lui tandis que celui-ci s'effondrait finalement, pleurant pour ce monde pourri, pleurant pour l'injustice, pleurant pour sa propre douleur… Et s'ils passèrent effectivement la nuit ensemble, ce fut en tout bien tout honneur, allongés tout habillé l'un contre l'autre, à simplement s'étreindre tendrement.

ooOoo

Presque vingt minutes que Steve faisait le pied de grue devant l'accueil, sous le regard faussement affecté de la réceptionniste, qui ne s'était pas foulée des masses pour l'aider. C'était bien la peine que Bruce se soit donner la peine d'organiser un rendez-vous si ce foutu Stark était incapable d'être ponctuel ! Pourtant, lui avait fait en sorte d'arriver avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'avance. Effort notable, à plus forte raison qu'il aurait été occupé mieux ailleurs. A baiser avec Erik par exemple. Voilà presque une semaine que celui-ci s'était effondré et à présent qu'il reprenait enfin du poil de la bête, Steve plus que jamais regrettait de ne pas avoir sauté sur l'occasion quand il l'avait eu dans ses bras. Pourtant, il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait. Erik et lui étaient amis avant tout et le sexe entre eux ne serait justement que du sexe, autant donc que ça se passe dans de bonnes conditions, sans la moindre dimension émotionnelle. Il avait donc fait ce qu'il avait à faire ce soir-là et ne doutait pas que l'occasion se représenterait rapidement. Et dans ce but, il avait proposé à Erik une sortie ce soir même.

Mais au moment où il passait la chemise qui le mettait le plus en valeur, une bonne idée dont les prochaines heures allaient se dérouler bien en tête, Bruce l'avait appelé pour foutre ses plans en l'air. L'assistante de Tony Stark venait de lui apprendre que son patron était disponible l'heure suivante, pour ce fameux rendez-vous demandé par l'association. La rencontre initialement prévue n'était que deux semaines plus tard, apparemment gérer une entreprise et surtout jouer les play-boys d'opérette ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre, alors Bruce avait sauté sur l'occasion et ne laissait donc pas le choix à son bras-droit. Un sms à son rencard plus tard – l'avantage de sortir avec un collègue, Erik n'avait pas semblé surpris de la situation – Steve filait donc vers le centre de Manhattan et ce building tape-à-l'œil qui abritait les locaux de cette entreprise qui, à l'inverse de bien d'autres, ne semblait pas touchée par la crise.

Le rez-de-chaussée où il poireautait trahissait autant de l'argent que du goût sûr du propriétaire des lieux. Mobilier moderne, œuvres d'art aux murs, matériel informatique dernier cri, réceptionniste mince, blonde et à la poitrine qui n'avait pas grand-chose de naturel, Stark semblait apprécier en mettre plein la vue autant qu'il n'avait pas de mal à mettre la main au portefeuille. Se tourner vers lui comme donateur potentiel semblait être une bonne idée, Steve en convenait. Pour le reste, il n'était nullement impressionné. Tout ça, ce n'était que du fric. De la chance en affaires, les bonnes personnes rencontrées au bon moment… Sans oublier que Stark ne s'était pas fait tout seul, il avait seulement hérité de l'affaire familiale florissante. Ok, d'autres fils à papa avaient conduit leur héritage à la perte et surtout lui avait eu le mérite de passer de marchand d'armes, comme son père, à innovateur dans les énergies renouvelables. Pour le reste, il n'était qu'un flamboyant milliardaire qui soignait son image avec talent. L'image, voilà ce qui semblait compter ici, autant dans la décoration que le physique avantageux de toutes les jeunes femmes qui passaient à proximité, l'air terriblement sérieux et occupé. A se demander si elles n'étaient pas choisies davantage pour ce physique que leurs compétences. Et d'ailleurs, où étaient les hommes ? Steve se sentait ici aussi peu à sa place qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Finalement, il les vit, les hommes, sortant soudainement d'un ascenseur à quelques pas de là. La différence était saisissante. Si les femmes étaient toutes jeunes et séduisantes, les représentants de l'espèce masculine étaient vieillissants, bedonnants… Une façon peut-être pour Stark de s'assurer n'avoir aucune concurrence. Comme si c'était possible, songea Steve avec un petit rire qui fit lever vers lui le regard intrigué de la réceptionniste.

Parce que s'il fallait bien reconnaître une qualité à l'homme d'affaires, c'était bien son physique avantageux. Steve se souvenait parfaitement d'un soir de beuverie en compagnie de son meilleur ami où le sujet avait été abordé. Bucky et lui s'étaient amusés à faire la liste des hommes connus avec lesquels ils auraient voulu coucher. Un jeu absurde, comme tout ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils avaient un coup dans le nez. Mais mieux valait probablement ça que finir par se sauter dessus comme ils le faisaient quelques années plus tôt. Bref, Bucky avait cité Stark, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Steve, le milliardaire en effet affichait une telle liste de conquêtes, féminines cela va sans dire, de la petite starlette insipide à la femme en vue carriériste, l'hétérosexualité semblait être un art de vivre chez lui. Après avoir rappelé comme bien souvent qu'il ne croyait pas à l'hétérosexualité – c'était l'une de ses idées fétiches, que chacun était bisexuel dans l'âme – Bucky avait fait remarquer que c'était d'autant plus excitant de fantasmer sur celui qui apparaissait le plus inaccessible. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors lancés dans un débat sur la façon dont il séduirait un tel homme et Steve devait convenir que certains de ces scénarios s'étaient avérés terriblement croustillants. Depuis lors, il avait des pensées coquines chaque fois qu'il tombait sur une photo de Stark dans la presse.

Pas le moment idéal pour y penser, songea-t-il en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise sans en rajouter à cause d'un fantasme stupide. Stark était un type séduisant, c'était un fait, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si Steve était frustré dans ce domaine. Il avait plus que sa part d'amants sexy quand il en avait envie, et jeunes par-dessus le marché. Autant donc ne pas perdre de vue les aspects négatifs de la personnalité du milliardaire.

Alcoolique notoire, Stark était également connu pour ses grandes soirées qui finissaient bien souvent soit en bagarre générale, soit en orgie… Détails de sa personne qui faisaient immanquablement la une d'une presse people se frottant les mains de ses habitudes. Steve n'était certes pas prude, mais il estimait qu'un peu de discrétion n'aurait fait de mal à personne.

Il avisa alors une jeune femme sortant bonne dernière de l'ascenseur et qui se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

\- Pepper Potts, l'assistante de monsieur Stark, se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Tony vous prie de l'excuser, sa réunion avec les actionnaires s'est éternisée. Mais il est prêt à vous recevoir.

Les actionnaires. Voilà qui expliquait l'invasion soudaine du hall par les vieux en costards. Belle représentation de la parité, songea Steve en suivant la jeune femme, qui retournait déjà vers les ascenseurs. Les femmes accueillaient, répondaient au téléphone, sans oublier de mettre leurs atouts en avant, pendant que les hommes géraient l'argent et prenaient les décisions. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer un sacré macho.

\- Tony vous attend dans son bureau, expliqua la jeune femme en appuyant sur le bouton correspondant à l'un des derniers étages.

Quel besoin d'avoir une telle tour simplement pour les locaux d'une entreprise ? Steve s'était souvent posé la question quand il passait à proximité. A croire que le propriétaire des lieux se sentait le besoin de compenser quelque chose. Mais Steve n'eut jamais l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus avant, rapidement étourdit par le débit de parole de son interlocutrice. Pepper effectivement profita du trajet pour décrire par le menu les activités de l'entreprise et faire l'éloge de son patron. A la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom, souriant à chaque fois de façon plus intense quand elle l'évoquait, Steve fut vite convaincu qu'ils avaient déjà couchés ensemble et que la jeune femme n'aurait pas été contre le fait de remettre ça. Steve avait évidemment suffisamment de savoir vivre pour ne pas aborder ce sujet et se contenta de se montrer intéressé par ses propos, posant à l'occasion l'une ou l'autre question sur les recherches menées. Il devait admettre que le sujet des énergies renouvelables et de l'écologie l'avait sensibilisé depuis longtemps, un bon point pour Stark et son entreprise dans son esprit.

Lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent enfin, Steve eut la surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Stark, qui était venu l'accueillir en personne. Immédiatement, il s'en voulu pour avoir été ainsi pris au dépourvu et se reprit très vite, serrant la main qui lui était tendue. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que le milliardaire était encore plus sexy que sur les images de papier glacé qui illustraient les magazines à la mode.

Vêtu simplement d'un pantalon qui lui allait à la perfection, d'un grand couturier à n'en pas douter, et d'une chemise ouverte négligemment sur un tee-shirt des Stones, l'homme, sans être négligé, semblait ne pas faire grand cas de son apparence. Pas de fond de teint ou de bronzage excessif comme l'avait craint Steve, à peine pouvait-on deviner une teinture au vu des rares cheveux gris à peine visibles sur les tempes. Bref, Steve avait en face de lui un homme conscient de ses atouts physiques, mais qui assumait fièrement une quarantaine rayonnante. Mais ce qui interpella davantage le cadet fut le regard pétillant, presque rieur, qui ne le lâchait pas. Stark avait beau brasser des millions de dollars et avoir sous ses ordres des centaines de personnes, il ne semblait pas se prendre la tête. En clair, Steve aima ce qu'il découvrit, ce qui le soulagea plus que cela n'aurait dû.

L'aîné le précéda vers un immense bureau décoré avec goût et un côté ludique tout à fait inattendu. Steve avisa effectivement les couvertures de comics encadrées au mur, la plupart à l'effigie de Captain America et Iron Man, la collection impressionnante de CD sur les étagères et ce qu'il reconnut comme des moteurs de voiture ou de moto sur plusieurs plans de travail dans un coin de la pièce. Ce n'était clairement pas l'environnement qu'on s'attendrait à trouver chez un chef d'entreprise.

Tout en le précédent dans le bureau, Stark retira sa chemise, qu'il abandonna nonchalamment sur une chaise avant d'inviter son visiteur à prendre place sur la chaise voisine. Lui-même contourna la grande table en verre faisant office de bureau pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui semblait tout particulièrement confortable.

De là où il était installé, Steve fut époustouflé par la vue qu'il avait sur la ville à travers la baie vitrée dans le dos de son interlocuteur. Il était présentement dans l'une des plus hautes tours de l'île de Manhattan et découvrait tous les avantages que cela pouvait représenter.

\- Belle vue, n'est-ce pas ? fanfaronna Stark, qui n'avait pas raté son regard impressionné.

\- Superbe, confirma Steve, qui avait oublié à cet instant tout ce qu'il avait pu jusque-là reprocher au milliardaire et ses semblables. Ça change de mon appart au troisième étage sans ascenseur, avec vue sur les poubelles du resto voisin.

En temps normal, il aimait son petit chez lui, mais quand on avait certains mois du mal à joindre les deux bouts, on savait apprécier ce genre de confort.

\- Si vous aimez celle-là, il faudrait que vous veniez dans ma maison à Malibu. Vue dégagée sur l'océan, pas de voisins à des kilomètres à la ronde, un lit immense dans une chambre lumineuse, et du temps à revendre pour faire chaque chose qui vous passe par la tête, chaque fantasme…

Steve fut décontenancé par ce discours. Stark était un charmeur, c'était connu, mais le ton séducteur était surprenant en face d'un autre homme. La voix était assurée, le regard intense, le sourire charmeur… Comme si un tel homme pouvait se permettre de draguer n'importe quel homme malgré la réputation qu'il était obligé de conserver dans un milieu où l'homosexualité n'aurait pas fait bon ménage… A moins que séduire ne fasse tellement partie de lui, qu'il ne pouvait se conduire autrement avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, même si c'était probablement un jeu, Steve se sentit flatté et totalement émoustillé. Ainsi que tout à fait minable pour cette faiblesse de sa part, mais l'homme transpirait tellement la confiance, l'assurance, que garder des pensées cohérentes demandait un peu d'efforts. A ce rythme, il en oublierait bientôt les raisons de sa présence ici. Lui qui avait toujours critiqué ce genre de comportement chez autrui, il se sentait pitoyable. Et tout cela en prime à cause d'un type certes mignon, mais définitivement pas son genre. Alors il baissa les yeux et chercha une façon de changer de sujet sans donner l'impression d'en faire trop, quand Pepper lui sauva la mise par son intervention.

\- Tony, il faudra que tu remettes cette chemise, dit-elle, occupée à plier soigneusement le vêtement avant de le poser devant le milliardaire. Tes investisseurs arrivent d'ici vingt minutes et tu sais comme ils sont vieux jeu. Tu dois être irréprochable, conclut-elle avec un regard entendu vers le tee-shirt de Stark, sur lequel Steve venait de remarquer une tâche de ce qui semblait être du cambouis.

L'aîné eut un grognement exaspéré.

\- Comme si on avait besoin de ces gargouilles.

\- Tu as surtout besoin de leurs chèques.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune femme quitta finalement la pièce tandis que Steve tentait de ne pas laisser paraître son étonnement. Il était venu ici pour demander de l'argent, alors même que ce potentiel donateur démarchait plus riches que lui. Voilà une situation imprévue.

Stark eut un petit rire et Steve se maudit pour s'être montré aussi transparent, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'habitude.

\- Eh oui, dit-il avec ironie, comme quoi quel que soit nos moyens, il faut toujours jouer les lèches-bottes auprès de plus privilégiés. La recherche coûte chère, de même que les brevets que je dépose afin de couper l'herbe sous le pied de mes concurrents. Il me faut des associés tant que l'argent ne rentre pas.

\- Je vois, bredouilla Steve, surpris de telles confidences sur des sujets qu'il aurait pensés soumis à confidentialité.

Puisque son interlocuteur semblait finalement terriblement accessible, il ne put se retenir d'aborder une question qu'il s'était posé bien souvent par le passé, comme nombre d'Américains à n'en pas douter.

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté le domaine de l'armement ? J'imagine que là, les retours sur investissement étaient immédiats et le rendement maximal, vu ce qu'il se passe dans le monde.

Le milliardaire eut un soupir pensif, donnant l'impression à son expression que, si c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question, c'était bien la toute première fois qu'il envisageait d'y répondre.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie en dehors de la défense des droits des gays monsieur Rogers ? Seriez-vous journaliste ?

\- Certainement pas. Actuellement, je vends des livres, davantage par nécessité que véritable intérêt.

\- Bien. Donc c'est votre association qui a votre intérêt seul.

\- Oui, mais il faut bien remplir la marmite.

\- Eh bien, j'étais comme vous. J'avais repris l'entreprise familiale et menais la barque pour ne pas me voir privé des privilèges que j'avais connus toute ma vie. Ma véritable passion, ce qui me sortait du lit chaque matin, était ailleurs et comme vous j'arrivais à maintenir le statu quo par nécessité. Jusqu'à l'Afghanistan.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne et Stark n'eut pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails à ce sujet. Ça avait fait la une de la presse assez longtemps à l'époque.

Parti faire la démonstration d'une nouvelle arme auprès de l'armée américaine en pleine zone de conflit, Stark avait été kidnappé par des rebelles afghans et n'avait plus donné signe de vie des mois durant. Pour beaucoup, il avait été exécuté. Jusqu'à ce qu'un commando financé par son entreprise ne finisse par le localiser et ne le ramène finalement au pays. Ce qui s'était passé durant sa captivité demeurait un mystère, mais dès son retour à la vie publique, Stark était passé de marchand de mort à philanthrope travaillant à améliorer un avenir bien incertain pour tous ses concitoyens. Un tel revirement avait fait se poser pas mal de questions à bien du monde, Steve compris. Aussi, l'opportunité de voir sa curiosité satisfaite avait un côté grisant.

Mais tout à coup, son interlocuteur, qui avait parlé d'une voix lointaine, sembla comme s'animer, son sourire chaleureux revenant à la charge.

\- Disons que ces évènements m'ont poussé à revoir ma façon de vivre, de considérer l'avenir. Et l'empreinte que je veux laisser au monde.

Tant pis pour les révélations fracassantes, se dit Steve avec tout de même une pointe de déception. Cet homme en face de lui portait bien des choses sur ses épaules et aurait sans nul doute gagné à s'extérioriser dans ce domaine plutôt que concernant sa vie sexuelle, mais apparemment s'appesantir de cette façon, surtout devant un inconnu, n'était pas le genre de la maison.

\- Si d'autres avaient ce genre de revirement, le monde se porterait mieux, nota Steve, ne voulant pas se montrer insistant sur les sujets qui pouvaient fâcher.

\- Et je vous assure qu'on dort bien mieux la nuit, affirma Tony, avec l'air pensif avant de se reprendre immédiatement. A présent, parlons plutôt de ce qui vous amène ici. Vous n'avez certainement pas fait le déplacement pour écouter une quelconque crise existentielle de ma part.

Steve se garda bien de répondre que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. De par son activité, il avait l'habitude d'écouter de parfaits inconnus qui ne croiseraient plus sa route ensuite, se faisant un devoir de distiller conseils et encouragements. Il avait été témoin bien souvent du soulagement que cela pouvait procurer, mais encore fallait-il que le principal intéressé soit consentant. Mais puisque cela semblait ne pas être le cas sur ce coup-là, il préféra laisser son interlocuteur continuer.

\- Monsieur Banner m'a envoyé un mail détaillé concernant vos projets. Je suis prêt à financer l'intégralité des structures d'accueil que voulez mettre à disposition au plus tôt pour ceux qui en ont besoin.

\- C'est une blague ? s'écria Steve, qui cette fois n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Il s'était attendu à devoir négocier pour obtenir une misère, alors que là c'était presque trop facile. Décidément, Tony Stark était un homme plein de surprises, et des bonnes encore, ce qui n'était pas pour le décevoir.

Le milliardaire eut un beau sourire avant de reprendre, manifestement ravi de la situation.

\- Ma participation inclura l'achat du bâtiment concerné, sa rénovation et son entretien ensuite. En échange…

Voilà qui se corsait donc, Steve aurait dû s'en douter. Le bâtiment, annexe au leur, devrait être rebaptisé l'aile Stark ? Ou alors, le susnommé aurait un droit de regard sur les locataires et leur durée de séjour ? Demander de l'argent n'avait déjà rien d'agréable, mais les compensations occasionnées étaient pire que tout. Mais là encore, Steve en fut pour son argent quand l'autre homme continua sa phrase après une pause pour ménager son petit effet – ce type était décidément en représentation permanente.

\- … je me charge d'organiser votre soirée de gala. Je suis plutôt bon dans ce domaine.

\- C'est ce que je me suis laissé dire, rit Steve en se sentant agréablement soulagé.

\- L'essentiel sera de rameuter du beau monde et la presse bien sûr. Vous devez faire parler de vous, vous faire connaître… Avant que vous ne me contactiez je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous et même ensuite, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Un article récent, intéressant mais qui ne sort guère du lot, de Phil Coulson, un site internet plutôt brouillon… Ce que vous faites est bien, alors il faut le faire savoir. Mes juristes sont déjà en train de préparer le contrat, ce qui les change agréablement des demandes de brevets et autres procès en diffamation qui sont mon lot quotidien. Vous pourrez dire à Banner que je le contacterai au plus vite pour la signature. En attendant, Pepper est tout à vous. C'est une organisatrice hors pair et elle a tous les contacts qu'il faut. Et je lui ferai part de mon avis au fur et à mesure.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Eh bien oui. Vous pensiez que vous aviez été envoyé ici parce que j'attendais une faveur sexuelle en échange de ma contribution ? Notez que je ne suis pas contre ce genre d'avantage en nature généralement…

\- Bien sûr que non, se défendit vivement Steve. Simplement, c'est plus difficile d'habitude.

\- Alors sachez que je ne suis pas un homme difficile. Quand une cause est juste, je la défends. Je n'ai pas toujours fonctionné ainsi, mais à présent c'est une façon de me racheter. Ça et puis l'occasion de faire baver de jalousie mes concurrents en m'engouffrant le premier dans un nouveau domaine. Les bonnes œuvres, c'est le truc à la mode pour soigner son image… Certains sont simplement plus sincères que d'autres.

Ignorant la dernière remarque, parce qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose de surprenant pour un homme dans sa position, Steve aurait voulu en revanche l'interroger davantage au sujet de la première raison, ce besoin de se racheter, se faire pardonner… mais il comprit qu'il était temps de partir. C'était une bonne chose en effet, il se sentait bien trop perdu auprès de cet homme, autant donc s'éloigner pour faire le point. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi troublé depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait comment réagir. Alors il se leva, sentant son cœur battre un peu trop vite, et serra une nouvelle fois la main du milliardaire.

\- Merci pour tout, dit-il avec une désinvolture forcée.

\- Et à très vite, rappela Tony avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Juste une question, dit Steve au moment de quitter la pièce. Pourquoi m'avoir fait déplacer ? Vous auriez pu dire cela directement à Bruce par téléphone…

\- Et me priver de votre visite ? Vous plaisantez ? Je vous ai vu en photo sur votre site… Ne doutez jamais que vous avez personnellement des atouts plus que vendeurs. Au revoir monsieur Rogers.

L'instant d'après, le milliardaire lui tournait le dos et Steve ne savait quoi en penser. Il y avait un moment qu'on ne lui avait pas à ce point soufflé le chaud et le froid.

Sortant finalement du bureau, il fut rejoint par une Pepper aussi enthousiaste qu'auparavant et tandis que l'ascenseur les ramenait en bas, elle lui fit la liste de ce à quoi elle avait déjà pensé pour la fameuse soirée de charité, nota son numéro et promit de l'appeler au plus vite.

Devant tant d'énergie, quand il se retrouva enfin seul dans la rue, il sentait sa tête tourner légèrement. Quelque chose lui disait que son portable ne resterait effectivement pas silencieux bien longtemps. A se demander dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Alors que sur le trottoir tout autour de lui la foule se pressait, chacun vaquant à ses occupations sans jamais s'arrêter, comme lui-même le faisait d'habitude, Steve resta immobile, levant simplement la tête vers le sommet et ces lettres démesurées formant le nom de l'extravagant propriétaire des lieux. A présent qu'il avait rencontré celui-ci, qu'il avait entrevu ses failles, il ne songeait pas un instant à se moquer de ses exubérances ou sa prétention.

 **A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voici de retour pour le troisième chapitre, un peu citronné pour le coup. Mais vous aviez vu le rating XD**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, qui font chaud au cœur. Louisa, Julie3verseau, Eleb, Daelys, Usah, Mikan-Ichigo Hime, holybleu, Yumika, vos mots m'ont touchée, motivée plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.**

 **N'hésitez pas encore une fois à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est agréable de pouvoir échanger avec vous :)**

 **Place donc à la suite.**

 **Chapitre 3.**

Tony resta un moment à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière la silhouette plus qu'avantageuse de Rogers, incapable de faire le moindre geste, se demandant encore ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'il soit attiré physiquement par quelqu'un, homme ou femme, il en avait l'habitude. Idem pour le fait de tenir des propos totalement ambigus à ladite personne. Il aimait séduire et être séduit, par une personne avant un sexe, bien qu'afficher sa part d'homosexualité était plus délicat, aussi rien de surprenant que ce beau gosse qui prenait manifestement grand soin de lui ait pu l'attirer. Ce qui l'était davantage en revanche, et qui pouvait s'avérer épineux, soit le fait qu'il ait été suffisamment à l'aise en sa compagnie pour être à deux doigts de lui déballer certaines choses intimes dont il ne parlait normalement à qui que ce soit. Rogers l'avait dit, il n'était pas journaliste, mais rien ne l'aurait empêché après leur entretien de vendre à prix d'or à un magazine people quelconque ses révélations. En tant que personnalité publique, Tony avait appris très tôt à se méfier de tout le monde. Un mal nécessaire quand on ne pouvait être certains des motivations de son entourage.

Nombre de ses conquêtes n'avaient été là que pour l'argent ou le prestige de le fréquenter. Il savait d'expérience combien la sincérité était rare, aussi se faire discret sur les choses importantes, tout en en montrant assez dans les futilités pour satisfaire tout le monde, était devenu un véritable mode de vie avec le temps. A tel point que c'était à présent une seconde nature et qu'il n'était même plus capable de se confier aux rares qui en étaient dignes, comme Pepper ou Jarvis. Pourtant, cet inconnu l'avait poussé, sans même sembler s'en rendre compte, à baisser sa garde avant d'en avoir conscience. Heureusement, il avait su se reprendre au tout dernier moment, mais il avait frôlé les limites. Comme si tout chez ce gamin inspirait la confiance. Il devait faire le bonheur des gens qu'il aidait au sein de son association et qui eux avaient besoin de se confier.

Dommage tout de même, songea le milliardaire avec ironie. S'il ne s'était senti à ce point sans défense à ses côtés, s'il avait eu la liberté de vivre ses désirs sans crainte des retombées, Rogers aurait été le genre de type qu'il aurait mis volontiers dans son lit. Mais si c'était pour qu'ensuite il se lance dans des confidences sur l'oreiller totalement imprévues, mieux valait éviter. S'il devait raconter sa vie à toute personne susceptible de lui faire prendre du bon temps, alors il était plutôt mal barré.

Qu'il y ait simplement avec cet homme-là en particulier et cet homme-là uniquement, des sentiments, ce qui aurait expliqué sa conduite lui qui avait été privé si souvent du réconfort des sentiments, Tony se refusait à seulement y penser. Il avait déjà été amoureux, d'accord, une seule fois et cela remontait à bien longtemps déjà, mais il n'était pas exactement contre le concept. Il se refusait en revanche à croire au coup de foudre, à l'amour au premier regard et toutes ces conneries du même genre. Alors ce Rogers n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'exciter sa libido pourtant pas le moins du monde frustrée et cela s'était traduit par une faiblesse inédite de sa part, qu'il aurait été criminel de mettre sur le compte d'une quelconque inclination.

L'amour, tout comme le couple, c'était quelque chose qui se construisait sur le long terme, de façon adulte, il le savait parfaitement et si lui ne se donnait pas cette peine c'était simplement par manque de temps, d'intérêt, aussi ne se sentait-il pas le moins du monde frustré à ce propos. Jamais jusque-là, il n'avait songé que s'il ne s'était donné la peine de construire quelque chose, c'était peut-être bien parce qu'avec une femme cela ne l'intéressait pas spécialement, alors qu'avec un homme c'était tout simplement exclu étant donné son statut. Le fait même d'y songer justement aujourd'hui, après cette rencontre, était bien assez déstabilisant pour qu'il évite en plus de se poser des questions douloureuses. Il avait appris à ne pas désirer ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir – ce qui se réduisait à pas grand-chose grâce à tout son argent – aussi ne voyait-il dans les hommes que des plans cul convenables. Ça lui avait toujours bien réussi, alors pourquoi penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Il en était là dans ses pitoyables pensées lorsque son assistante reparu dans la pièce. Immédiatement, elle eut une moue désapprobatrice en constatant qu'il n'était pas prêt.

\- Tony, ils t'attendent en salle de réunion.

\- J'arrive, soupira exagérément l'interpellé tout en se levant.

Il récupéra de justesse la chemise que la jeune femme venait de lancer dans sa direction. Contraint et forcé, il la passa en maudissant cette mascarade. C'était déjà assez pompeux toutes ces réunions, mais en plus il devait systématiquement se déguiser, jouer un rôle… D'aucun disait qu'il était un privilégié du fait de son argent, mais nombre d'entre eux n'auraient certainement pas supporté toutes ses contraintes. Lui ne voulait rien d'autre qu'enfiler un jean, un tee-shirt et passer la journée à bricoler ses moteurs, ses robots ou tous les autres projets qu'il avait en tête. C'était usant d'être toujours quelqu'un d'autre. Pas étonnant dans ces conditions qu'il ait choisi d'oublier grâce à un cocktail infaillible de son cru, fête, sexe et alcool. Même si sur ces derniers points, il affichait une tendance à se calmer depuis quelques temps. Les fêtes, remplie de gens pas sincères, commençaient à l'ennuyer, l'alcool était plus difficile à éliminer au matin à mesure que le cap de la cinquantaine approchait, quant au sexe, ces inconnus qui ne faisaient que passer ne lui donnaient plus autant de satisfaction qu'avant. Il était à un tournant de sa vie, il en avait trop bien conscience, mais se refusait à trop y penser, par peur de l'avenir, entre autre.

Au sujet du sexe, car il ne s'était pas fait moine pour autant, et à la perspective de cette énième réunion ennuyeuse qui l'attendait, il envisagea un instant de proposer à Pepper un petit coup vite fait dans l'ascenseur. Il n'était jamais meilleur pour les négociations qu'après ce genre d'activités et la jeune femme ne lui opposait que rarement un refus. Evidemment, il aurait pu admettre être un vrai salaud à traiter ainsi son amie, qui lui restait totalement dévouée. Cela lui arrivait d'ailleurs parfois et il se promettait alors de ne plus la toucher, mais la chair était sa faiblesse et quand il s'ennuyait mais n'avait pas le temps de sortir, il recommençait. Pepper n'avait jamais trouvé à se plaindre, d'autant qu'avec le temps, elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre de sa part. Elle en avait pris son parti, ayant des liaisons de son côté et répondant présente quand il la sollicitait, comme dans tous les autres domaines de leur collaboration d'ailleurs. Elle n'initiait jamais rien, mais ne se plaignait pas davantage et c'était ainsi depuis la première semaine où elle était entrée à son service, ce qui donnait un sens tout particulier au terme d'employée dévouée.

Tony se souvenait parfaitement de leurs débuts, presque, eh bien presque vingt ans plus tôt, voilà qui ne le rajeunissait pas. Tout jeune diplômé du MIT puis d'une école de commerce quelconque à l'âge où ses congénères finissaient à peine le lycée, il avait passé les années suivantes à faire le tour du monde en véritable baroudeur, quoi que là encore l'argent de famille facilitait bien les choses. Pas d'obligation, pas de responsabilité, c'était la grande vie et depuis qu'il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit après la mort de ses parents, il avait prévu de ne faire que cela, comptant sur Obadiah Stane, l'associé de feu son père, pour faire fructifier les affaires. Il n'y avait pas eu ensuite de déclic particulier, mais un jour pourtant, il s'était senti prêt à prendre les rênes de l'héritage familial – ce qui avait été judicieux étant donné la propension ensuite découverte de Stane à se remplir les poches en détournant l'argent de l'entreprise.

Pour prendre ses responsabilités, Tony avait besoin d'un bras droit efficace. C'est là que Pepper était entrée en scène. Tony se souvenait encore parfaitement de cette jeune femme nerveuse et timide, qui avait peiné à se vendre durant leur bref entretien. Mais Tony avait su voir au-delà de son manque d'expérience, soupçonnant sa grande motivation et ses capacités. Il n'avait jamais eu à le regretter ensuite.

Que de chemin parcouru ensemble depuis lors, réalisa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre bien muri, même si leur collaboration n'avait pas changé pour sa part. Un temps, il avait même envisagé la demander en mariage. Pas qu'il soit amoureux, mais cela lui aurait offert l'alibi parfait pour que personne ne soupçonne sa bisexualité. Ils étaient intimes si souvent et tellement complices que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Mais Jarvis, son fidèle majordome, l'homme qui l'avait quasiment élevé, lui avait fait comprendre combien ce serait dommage pour lui de s'enferrer dans un tel mensonge, et injuste pour Pepper. Pas que pour elle la situation actuelle soit plus satisfaisante, mais au moins n'avaient-ils pas la corde au cou et Tony se déculpabilisait en se disant qu'elle pouvait lui refuser ses faveurs à tout moment dès lorsqu'elle voudrait autre chose de leur relation.

Pourtant à cet instant, alors qu'elle roulait élégamment des hanches en le précédent dans le couloir, les jambes mises en valeur par sa jupe cintrée, et que le moment aurait été idéal pour un rapprochement stratégique, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre excitation. Pour la toute première fois, outre l'amie, il ne voyait dans la jeune femme qu'une sœur qu'il chérissait avec affection. Voilà qui était perturbant. Tellement troublant qu'il se contenta d'un beau sourire lorsqu'elle se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas demi-tour, avant de lui emboîter le pas sans plus penser une seconde à se plaindre de la corvée qui l'attendait.

ooOoo

Steve rentrait chez lui en sifflotant. Après les hésitations en début de soirée suite à son entretien avec Stark, il n'avait pas espérer une telle sensation de paix. Heureux comme il l'était, il ne remarqua pas l'Audi rutilante garée au bas de son immeuble et pénétra dans le vestibule le pas léger. Si l'intimité et les sentiments le mettaient mal à l'aise, le sexe, surtout avec un partenaire doué, avait un pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Il n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir fait les frais cette nuit.

Un peu plut tôt, en quittant la Tour Star, il s'était senti étrangement démuni et n'avait été capable que de errer sans guère de but dans les rues encore bondées malgré l'heure. Se refusant à analyser ce qu'il avait éprouvé en compagnie du milliardaire, il avait tenté en vain de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais cela s'était finalement soldé par une putain de prise de tête. Alors plutôt que lutter avec lui-même, il n'était pas bon à cet exercice, il avait pris la décision la plus rationnelle qui soit.

Sans s'annoncer alors qu'il avait annulé leur soirée quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était rendu chez Erik. Celui-ci, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt sans forme, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de sortir après l'échec de leurs projets, l'avait accueilli avec une joie qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de dissimuler. Steve avait apprécié revenir dans l'environnement personnel de son ami, ce qui était finalement mieux que passer la soirée en sa compagnie dans un bar quelconque comme c'était prévu au départ. Steve avait découvert la semaine précédente un appartement modeste, mais décoré avec soin.

Mais ce soir qu'Erik était au mieux, qu'il ne demandait pas d'attention tandis qu'il leur préparait à boire, il se permit de se promener un peu dans la pièce principale, regardant avec intérêt tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Photographe à ses heures perdues, l'Allemand avait exposé sur ses murs ses plus belles œuvres et Steve eut ainsi la surprise d'y trouver des clichés oscillant entre érotisme et sensualité, représentant des corps d'hommes enlacés, jamais de vulgarité, juste de l'art dans sa plus belle représentation, sublimé par le noir et blanc utilisé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé son ami aussi doué et n'avait pu que le féliciter quand Erik était revenu de la petite cuisine avec deux bières, allemandes s'il vous plaît. Son ami avait fait le modeste, rejetant avec un haussement d'épaules les propos de Steve, qui avait parlé d'exposition, de site internet et autres moyens de faire connaître son travail. Erik ne faisait cela que pour son plaisir personnel et préférait consacrer l'essentiel de son temps à ceux qui en avaient vraiment besoin plutôt que songer à une hypothétique carrière chronophage. Steve avait reconnu là l'homme dévoué qu'il connaissait et avait simplement savouré le plaisir de découvrir une petite part de son intimité.

Ils n'avaient plus parlé ensuite, se contentant de boire avant finalement de flirter. Pour Steve c'était le moment idéal. Erik allait enfin mieux après le drame vécu récemment, ainsi n'avait-il pas sensation de profiter de la situation et lui-même avait trop de choses en tête dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser que d'une seule façon, celle-là qui ne demandait aucune réflexion.

Ils avaient fini dans la chambre d'Erik et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ces longs mois d'attente, à simplement se tourner autour en entretenant la plus fidèle des amitiés, avaient été récompensés. Steve avait découvert un amant attentionné et surtout imaginatif. Il avait eu sa part d'expérience et connu bien des amants, mais Erik l'avait touché, embrassé, à des endroits qu'il n'aurait pas crus capable de lui procurer autant de plaisir. Comme si son corps réapprenait à faire l'amour après tellement d'inconnus, car il y avait bien longtemps, depuis Bucky en fait, qu'il n'avait pas connu aussi bien celui qui s'apprêtait à devenir sien. Ça avait été par moment si inattendu qu'en perdant toute raison, il s'était promis de réutiliser ces gestes lors de ses relations futures. Lui qui avait pensé mener la danse comme à son habitude parce que c'était toujours ainsi, il avait apprécié être ainsi pris au dépourvu. Pourtant à l'ultime moment, quand il s'était pris à espérer découvrir un Erik actif, celui-ci s'était finalement allongé sur le matelas, cuisses ouvertes, en attente. Alors Steve avait repris ce rôle qu'on attendait à chaque fois de lui, celui-là même qu'il ne pensait jamais à refuser malgré ses vrais désirs, qu'il n'avait jamais songé confier à qui que ce soit dans la crainte de décevoir. Il avait pris Erik avec fougue, comblant leurs deux corps autant qu'il l'avait espéré bien des fois par le passé.

Quand Steve était ensuite reparti, repu et satisfait comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis une éternité, ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Cela n'avait été l'affaire que d'une nuit, une façon pour deux hommes dans la force de l'âge de se faire du bien et de concrétiser ainsi l'attirance qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux, mais il n'était pas question d'entacher leur amitié par des sentiments absurdes. Et le lendemain, même si le jeu de séduction recommencerait parce que c'était justement un jeu, ils reprendraient leur routine et n'en éprouverait ni l'un ni l'autre la moindre frustration.

Une fois dans son appartement, Steve s'autorisa un dernier verre. Il n'avait nulle intention d'aller se doucher comme il le faisait pourtant après chaque plan cul. L'odeur d'Erik sur lui, mélange de musc et de virilité, avait un pouvoir réconfortant et surtout excitant, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait redescendu sur terre depuis son orgasme. Il était installé sur le canapé, jambes croisées et yeux clos, la tête pleine d'image du corps d'Erik se donnant tout entier, un net progrès après avoir pensé bien trop longtemps à son goût à Stark. Stark à qui il ne songea effectivement plus un instant tandis qu'il frissonnait aux souvenirs des caresses reçues. Stark qui finit pourtant par se rappeler à lui au travers de brefs flashs où il se vit avec lui plutôt qu'avec Erik. Il en voulu au milliardaire pour venir lui gâcher ce qui aurait dû être un bon moment.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa foutue imagination s'imposer, il se leva d'un bond et alla se planter devant la fenêtre. La vue n'avait certes pas grand-chose à voir avec celle découverte dans le bureau de l'industriel, mais qu'importe, c'était sa ville même dans ses coins moins reluisants et il l'aimait. Perdu dans ses pensées, partagé entre l'homme qu'il venait d'avoir et celui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas désirer, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui apparue furtivement à la lueur des lampadaires pour traverser la rue au pas de course. Il ne reprit contact avec la réalité qu'en sursautant lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

S'il ne fut guère surpris d'avoir de la visite au beau milieu de la nuit, c'était bien le genre de Bucky de passer sans prévenir après une sortie, il le fut davantage en découvrant l'identité du visiteur en question, incroyablement sexy dans un jean moulant et le même tee-shirt que plutôt, tâche incluse, mais qui ne le rendait que plus sexy encore dans l'esprit de Steve.

\- Stark, bafouilla-t-il en s'écartant du passage plus par réflexe que réelle envie.

\- Tony, rectifia l'interpellé, entrant sans attendre d'invitation formelle. Bel appart. Sommaire, mais commode.

\- C'est ça que de vivre dans le monde réel.

\- C'était pas une critique.

\- J'en suis pas certain. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Au lieu de répondre, Tony continua à faire le tour du petit appartement sans la moindre gêne, ce qui irrita le propriétaire des lieux, qui avait en horreur ce genre d'ingérences dans sa vie privée.

Finalement satisfait une fois sa curiosité rassasiée, Tony revint dans le salon et répondit à la question comme s'il ne s'était pas passé plusieurs minutes depuis qu'elle avait été posée.

\- Aucune idée.

Steve eut la sensation au vu de son hésitation soudaine que c'était bien la première fois que l'autre homme reconnaissait une faiblesse quelconque devant un tiers. Il s'en sentit étrangement satisfait.

Et c'était la vérité. Tony ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Après sa dernière réunion de la journée, qui s'était avérée aussi ennuyeuse qu'il l'avait prévu même si l'argent qu'il s'était vu promettre allait couvrir pas mal de ses recherches à venir, le milliardaire avait erré un moment dans l'étage de la tour qui lui servait d'habitation. Comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, tout son confort ne lui apportait plus le moindre réconfort. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait d'un point de vue matériel et savait que c'était une chance dans un monde qui comptait toujours plus de laissés pour compte. Cependant depuis peu cela ne lui suffisait plus et il ne savait quoi faire pour combler ce vide en lui qui se manifestait de plus en plus souvent. Tout au fond de lui, il connaissait la solution, une simple franche honnêteté, autant vis-à-vis de lui-même qu'autrui, quant à ce qu'il désirait profondément, mais il était encore incapable de franchir ce pas qui aurait pu rendre tout possible ensuite.

Récemment, il avait entrevu une éclaircie dans cette grisaille, donnant parfois de son temps en toute discrétion, le plus souvent de son argent, à des associations de toute sorte. Lutte contre le cancer, femmes battues, animaux, environnement… il signait les chèques à tour de bras, finançant même un centre pour aider les vétérans blessés au combat… Tout pour se donner une légitimité dans ce monde dont il avait tant profité. Tout pour trouver un sens à sa vie, là où il n'y avait pas grand-chose. C'était dans cette optique qu'il avait pris ce rendez-vous avec Bruce Banner. Le droit des LGBT, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais défendu, ironique en tant que bisexuel lui-même, mais peut-être justement par crainte des rumeurs si ça venait à se savoir. Il avait toujours soigneusement dissimulé cette part de sa personnalité, par lâcheté probablement, et n'avait toujours pas prévu d'assumer aujourd'hui, mais s'investir auprès de gens qui n'étaient pas différents de lui apparaissait enfin naturel. Alors il avait foncé. Et l'ironie qui semblait souvent régir sa vie avait placé sur sa route cet homme qu'il ne pouvait que désirer. La raison de sa venue ici ce soir, même s'il avait encore du mal à se l'admettre.

Il avait refusé le verre de scotch que proposait de lui servir Jarvis, lui soutenant qu'il allait parfaitement bien même si le ton n'y était guère. Le regard sceptique du majordome avait confirmé qu'il n'avait pas été convaincant, mais la conversation en était restée là. C'était l'avantage à rémunérer tous les gens qui vous entouraient, ainsi ils ne dépassaient que rarement les limites. Mais quand ils le faisaient, ça pouvait faire mal, Tony en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois.

Tony était un être secret et préférait de fait ce genre de relations plutôt que celles entretenues avec des amis qui ne savaient rester à leur place. Et puis, l'argent ne rendait pas moins sincère sa proximité avec Jarvis et Pepper, chacun savait simplement garder ses distances quand il le fallait.

Quand il avait compris que rien de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude ne pourrait venir à bout de cette morosité, il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour. Alors que Jarvis allait quitter la pièce, Tony avait demandé les clés de la nouvelle Audi. Il n'avait eu aucune intention de sortir à pieds, ne voulant en aucun cas avoir à faire aux gens qui le reconnaitrait forcément. Ce genre d'exercice était certes bon pour son égo et il s'y prêtait volontiers la plupart du temps, mais pas quand il était aussi las que ce soir. Parce que personne ne devait soupçonner quoi que ce soit, dans ces moments de doutes, se dissimuler à tout prix était vital.

C'était en prime l'occasion rêvée, la voiture était flambant neuve et n'avait pas encore été essayée. Des mois qu'il l'avait achetée et elle n'était pas encore sortie du garage depuis lors, ce qui confirmait qu'il n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'une nouvelle voiture, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'acquérir chaque nouveau modèle qui sortait, comme d'autres collectionnaient les timbres, sa passion à lui était simplement un peu plus tape à l'œil.

Il se voyait déjà filer sur l'autoroute, avalant les kilomètres à toute vitesse dans une tentative pitoyable de laisser ses soucis derrière lui. Plus d'une fois il avait roulé des heures durant, traversant une partie du pays, dormant ensuite dans un hôtel quelconque avait soit de rentrer à New York, soit prendre quelques jours dans sa villa de Malibu, parce que cela lui faisait toujours du bien, lui donnant une sensation de liberté comme il n'en éprouvait que trop rarement. Mais ce soir, c'était tout à coup la solitude qui s'était faite trop difficile à encaisser, ce qu'un road trip improvisé n'aurait rien arrangé. Alors une fois dans la rue, quoi que grisé par la puissance du moteur, il n'avait vu qu'un endroit où se rendre. Il s'était donc contenté de traverser une partie de la ville.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part de son intention de devenir un mécène pour La main tendue, Pepper s'était empressée de faire effectuer une petite enquête sur chacun de ses membres et de lui remettre ensuite un dossier complet. Tony avait apprécié l'initiative, aimant connaître les gens avec lesquels il était amené à collaborer. Et ce soir, c'était justement un détail de l'un des profils qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Une adresse située dans une rue pas des plus agréables à vivre, mais fallait-il s'attendre à autre chose de la part de quelqu'un consacrant son temps libre à aider autrui au lieu de penser à son petit confort ? Cela cadrait avec le personnage et Tony aurait finalement été déçu de le savoir habiter dans un quartier huppé. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était garé en face de l'immeuble où vivait Steve Rogers.

Il n'avait eu aucune intention de monter le voir, il voulait juste être là. Il n'avait même aucun moyen de savoir si l'autre homme était chez lui. Son appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais peut-être, sûrement, était-il simplement au lit. Il n'y avait guère que Tony pour souffrir d'insomnie le maintenant éveillé, soit à bricoler, soit à se morfondre, quasiment chaque soir.

Alors il était resté là, les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres sombres, sans même s'interroger quant à ses actes, se contentant de s'imaginer la vie derrière ces murs.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'il avait finalement avisé Rogers rentrer chez lui. S'interrogeant sur ce qui avait bien pu le tenir dehors une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait fixé avec d'autant plus d'intérêt les fenêtres qui furent ensuite éclairées, appréciant deviner régulièrement la silhouette puissante derrière les rideaux qui n'occultaient pas grand-chose.

Il n'aurait probablement pas songé à quitter son poste d'observation, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit le visage pensif de Rogers à l'une des fenêtres. Il avait deviné la même solitude que la sienne, la même sensation d'être perdu face à ce qui l'entourait… Avant même de réfléchir plus avant et ainsi se mettre dans la tête que c'était stupide, il avait quitté l'habitacle rassurant de la voiture.

Et le voilà présentement en face de l'homme qui le troublait tant, à tenter d'expliquer sa présence ici de manière rationnelle, alors que lui-même ne la comprenait pas. Il réalisa tout à coup que les mots était bien inutiles, il avait de toute façon toujours été un homme d'action, autant donc ne pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes. Il aurait bien le temps ensuite de se poser des questions, de regretter aussi certainement.

Ce fut donc sans perdre une seconde de plus qu'il s'appropria les deux lèvres qui l'avaient tenté dès l'instant où leur propriétaire avait pénétré dans son bureau. Au diable ses résolutions d'être toujours discret, de ne pas ébruiter cet aspect de sa personnalité, il était ce soir prêt à tout risquer, simplement parce qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il crevait d'envie de faire depuis des heures. Et le plaisir qu'il éprouva à ce simple contact le combla plus que les nuits de débauche qu'il avait pu partager avec bien des hommes.

ooOoo

Le baiser surprit Steve, ça il n'aurait pu le nier, pourtant pas un instant il n'envisagea le moindre mouvement de recul. Et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il étreignit le milliardaire, qui décidément n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Il avait eu bien des hommes entre ses bras, dont un pas plus tard que deux heures plus tôt, pourtant jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi indispensable pour quelqu'un. Comme si Stark s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Il aurait pu le repousser et le faire parler. Il aurait pu, mais son propre corps, pourtant comblé par l'étreinte précédente, n'était guère coopératif. Stark lui-même ne lui aurait de toute façon pas facilité la tâche tant il semblait n'avoir aucune hésitation quant à ce qu'il avait à faire. Alors Steve répondit au baiser avec toute la passion qu'il sentait monter en lui, soupirant de satisfaction en sentant la main de Tony se poser sur son entrejambe et entreprendre de le caresser.

Ok, voilà qui était inattendu ! Il avait toujours vu dans le milliardaire un incorrigible coureur de jupons, or il était clair à présent que celui-ci n'était pas novice dans l'art de l'amour ente hommes. Ses gestes étaient bien trop assurés pour témoigner d'une première fois. Tant mieux, ainsi le cadet aurait moins de scrupules. Il n'était généralement pas contre le fait d'être le premier, mais seulement quand les choses étaient claires au départ. Avec Stark, il y avait bien trop d'inconnues pour en prime avoir affaire à un puceau.

Et pour le coup, puceau le milliardaire était bien loin de l'être, comme en témoignèrent les initiatives dont il n'hésita pas à faire preuve. Se faisant la réflexion que c'était décidément la soirée pour lui à se laisser faire auprès d'amants habiles, Steve se retrouva allongé sur son canapé, pantalon sur les chevilles et membre dur entre les doigts habiles d'un Stark qui le caressait avec avidité. Il se cambra, désireux d'en obtenir plus, pourtant il avait bien l'intention de partager son propre plaisir. D'un geste assuré, il attira Tony plus près de lui. Rapidement, ils caressèrent de concert leurs deux érections, bougeant des hanches en parfaite synchronisation, mêlant leurs doigts aussi bien que leurs lèvres. Steve n'était généralement pas fan de ce genre d'exercice, quitte à se masturber autant le faire en solo. Il prenait généralement plus de plaisir avec une pénétration, en tant qu'actif le plus souvent, même si sur ce dernier point si on lui avait laissé le choix il aurait préféré l'autre rôle. Pourtant à cet instant, il n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que cette main sur lui, cette queue contre la sienne. Le sexe se Stark glissant contre le sien, ses doigts se nouant brièvement aux siens avant de recommencer à aller et venir… C'était plus intime que la plupart des sodomies qu'il avait pu connaître.

Tony rompit leur baiser dans un grognement pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Steve, qu'il mordit tandis qu'il se répandait sur leurs deux ventres. Le souffle coupé, lorsqu'il jouit à son tour, Steve n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause du plaisir qui brûlait ses reins ou de la douleur qui pulsait sur sa jugulaire. C'était bon en tout cas, aussi ne chercha-t-il pas plus loin.

Ils demeurèrent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux cœurs battant la chamade. Et plus d'une fois pendant ce temps, Steve s'interrogea sur la conduite à adopter… Généralement, il n'était pas pour les démonstrations d'affection quand la tension était retombée. Quand il s'envoyait en l'air, il n'y avait pour lui d'autre finalité que l'orgasme. Et il ne dérogeait jamais à cette règle, pas même avec Bucky malgré leur grande affection. Pourtant ce soir, il aurait voulu prolonger cette étreinte, parce qu'il se sentait étonnamment bien. Mais il n'était pas certain que son amant attende la même chose. Stark demeurait pour le moins mystérieux, parlant à peine avant de lui sauter dessus. Steve bien sûr aurait pu le questionner, mais à ses yeux il n'y avait pas pire tue-l'amour que ce genre d'interrogatoire qui paraissait rapidement désespéré. Dans la même situation, il avait déjà été à la place de celui à qui on mettait la pression et en gardait suffisamment un mauvais souvenir pour ne pas l'imposer à qui que ce soit parce qu'exceptionnellement il avait une faiblesse. Alors il se contenta de garder les mains sur les hanches de l'autre homme, résistant à son envie de les passer dans les cheveux humides.

Stark régla finalement la question pour lui en se levant et se rhabillant rapidement.

\- Merci pour ça, dit-il d'un ton qui avait perdu son hésitation précédente. C'était pile ce dont j'avais besoin.

Aucune tendresse dans sa façon de s'adresser à lui et Steve sut qu'il n'aurait rien à attendre de plus. Sa déception à ce constat l'effraya tant il se sentait vulnérable, ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu par le passé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien reprocher à son amant, celui-ci ne lui avait fait aucune promesse, pars plus qu'il ne l'avait forcé à quoi que ce soit.

Il vit l'aîné fouiller dans la poche de sa veste et frémit à l'idée de le voir sortir une liasse de billets, mais il se vit finalement tendre une carte.

\- Il y a mon portable, indiqua Stark. Ça peut s'avérer utile.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Steve plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- Je ne suis pas contre une autre rencontre de ce genre, mais je ne voudrais pas être le seul à me manifester.

\- Ok, fut tout ce que put prononcer Steve tandis qu'il se débattait tant bien que mal pour remonter son pantalon.

\- Bien, alors à plus tard j'imagine.

Et presque immédiatement, Steve se retrouva tout seul, se demandant encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il se sentait cruellement démuni et s'il n'avait jamais souffert de solitude, à cet instant il aurait été le dernier habitant du pays qu'il ne se serait pas senti plus mal. Pourtant, il n'en voulait pas à Tony, qui ne s'était pas conduit différemment de la façon dont lui-même traitait ses amants d'un soir. A la clé, il y avait même la possibilité d'un plan cul régulier, voilà qui aurait dû le satisfaire. C'était pourtant loin d'être le cas. Aussi s'en voulait-il bien à lui, pour gâcher ce qui aurait dû être un bon moment. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de faire dans les sentiments et voilà que cet idiot était chamboulé comme l'aurait été une collégienne sans expérience. En prime, tout ça à cause d'un milliardaire m'as-tu-vu qui faisait de la séduction un sport national. C'était pathétique ! Et terriblement dangereux quant à son mode de vie qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de modifier.

Il décida de mettre cet émoi sur le compte de la fatigue, espérant qu'il y verrait plus clair le lendemain. Il se traîna donc jusqu'à sa chambre et eut la satisfaction de s'endormir presque immédiatement.

ooOoo

\- C'est simple, tu es amoureux, plaida Bucky, semblant aussi heureux qu'un gamin le jour de Noël.

\- Va te faire foutre ! grogna Steve.

\- Ah, mais j'y compte bien, j'ai justement un rencard tout à l'heure, s'amusa le brun. Mais ceci ne change rien au reste. Tu es amoureux.

\- Et toi tu es stupide.

Repoussant ce cappuccino qui ne lui faisait déjà plus envie, Steve fit le tour de la salle du regard, enviant les clients qui l'entouraient, qui semblaient tous si sereins… Les deux jours suivants sa nuit en compagnie de Stark, il avait béni ses occupations qui l'avaient empêché de réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, c'était un autre son de cloches. Après sa séance de sport et avant sa soirée de permanence à l'association, il avait vu d'un mauvais œil ses quelques heures de liberté, craignant se laisser rattraper par ses démons. Parce qu'il avait eu beau faire, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de ses interrogations concernant le milliardaire. Alors il avait proposé une sortie à son meilleur ami. Après une séance de cinéma, ils avaient échoué dans ce café où Bucky l'avait interrogé quant à son air préoccupé. Ce n'était pas prévu, ça lui correspondait tellement peu mais en ce moment c'était apparemment une récurrence, il avait donc tout déballé. La séance de sexe et surtout son trouble. Il avait espéré trouver un peu de compréhension en retour, d'où sa déconvenue présente.

Il était vrai que Bucky n'était pas l'être le plus compréhensif qui soit. Il savait pourtant que cette mauvaise volonté chez son meilleur ami n'était pas de la méchanceté, il ne prenait tout simplement rien au sérieux.

\- Bucky, dit-il en soupirant, tu crois franchement que je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait avec lui ? Alors essaie d'imaginer ce que ça a pu me coûter de te le raconter… J'ai besoin que tu le prennes au sérieux.

\- Tu crois que je me fous de toi ? C'est pas mon genre les confidences, mais même moi j'ai mes limites. Je ne frappe pas un homme à terre. Je t'écoute et j'essaie de rationnaliser. Mais justement, est-ce que toi tu t'entends ? Depuis qu'on est ici tu arrêtes pas de parler de lui…

\- Je te raconte juste qu'on a baisé ensemble l'autre nuit.

\- S'il y avait que ça. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que Stark est plus intéressant que tu ne le pensais, moins prétentieux, qu'il est super tolérant, qu'il t'a fait bonne impression quand vous vous êtes rencontrés… Sans oublier que c'est un type que tu as toujours trouvé sexy en diable. Et vu ce que tu as ressenti quand vous étiez ensemble sur ton canapé, ça ne fait pas un pli.

\- Mais…

\- Tu peux continuer à te voiler la face, l'interrompit Bucky, c'est ton droit, mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir ma propre opinion.

\- Alors tu es vraiment sérieux ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Si je voulais faire le clown, je me contenterais de te dire que je n'ai plus jamais l'intention de m'asseoir sur ton canapé, mais je sais aussi que tu n'as pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

Steve fut surpris de trouver oreille aussi compréhensive chez son ami et regretta simplement que leurs avis divergent à ce point.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, dit-il avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable. Et non, je ne me voile pas la face. C'est peut-être plutôt toi qui fantasme sur le fait de me savoir casé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ?

\- Une menace de moins. Je me souviens très bien que tu ne fanfaronnais pas il y a quelques semaines quand c'est moi qui suis rentré avec le mec que tu avais repéré.

Oui, c'était la défense la plus pitoyable du monde et même lui ne s'y serait pas laisser prendre. Bucky non plus évidemment, comme il le confirma l'instant d'après. Mais à situation désespérée…

\- Le geek de la boîte de nuit ? Je me le suis fait le lendemain. Steve, personne ne me résiste plus qu'à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un concurrent. C'est peut-être toi qui as envie de te caser.

Se caser ? Steve n'y avait jamais songé. Si les hommes comme lui pouvaient désormais se marier dans tout le pays et pouvait même adopter, lui-même ne s'était jamais senti concerné. Il était fier de ces avancés dans les droits de certaines minorité, heureux de voir les discriminations reculer au moins un peu même s'il restait fort à faire, il avait lutté dans ce but et lutterait toujours, mais bien pour les autres seuls. Il était trop attaché à son style de vie. Il sortait quand il en avait envie, sans rendre de compte à qui que ce soit, et pouvait ramener chez lui un type différent tous les soirs s'il en avait envie. Il ne voulait rien d'autre. Et s'il avait effectivement conscience qu'un tel mode de vie montrerait ses limites quand il commencerait à vieillir, il était tout bonnement incapable de se projeter aussi loin.

Voir en Stark quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait se stabiliser, même se poser, était absurde. Il n'avait eu rien d'autre qu'un coup de cœur pour le milliardaire, conséquence compréhensible à son physique avantageux et ses talents une fois le pantalon baissé. Mais Steve n'avait aucune envie de le côtoyer davantage que pour quelques parties de jambes en l'air.

\- Steve, je te connais, intervint Bucky après de longues minutes de silence. Tu es en train de te dire que tu ne le considères que comme un partenaire sexuel acceptable.

\- Et ? Je dois admettre que personne ne m'avait fait grimper au rideau de cette façon juste avec sa main depuis pas mal de temps. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis amoureux.

\- Je veux bien croire qu'il est doué, mais apparemment Erik l'est aussi d'après ce que tu m'avais dit au téléphone. Avec lui tu as l'intention de recommencer ?

\- Erik et moi, c'est différent, on est collègues. On n'a jamais prévu plus qu'une nuit.

\- Ok, alors répond à une simple question. En dehors de moi, est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour deux fois avec le même type ? Et je parle pas de deux fois de suite la même nuit, hein. Ni à l'occasion par hasard parce que tu as pas reconnu le type après plusieurs années sans le croiser.

Steve, pensif, se mordit la lèvre en réalisant où son ami voulait en venir. Ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Bucky semblait s'être mis en tête de lui démontrer qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de Stark, or il avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours parvenir à ses fins.

\- Oh, marmonna Steve, ça a dû arriver à l'une ou l'autre reprise. Et il y a eu Stephen je te rappelle…

\- Tu parles ! Strange est un connard sans cœur qui t'a mis en miettes chaque fois que tu lui as ouvert ton lit. C'est le contre-exemple parfait au contraire, l'illustration de ta tendance à te faire souffrir chaque fois qu'un truc cloche dans ta vie. Pour le reste, tu te vantes assez souvent d'être sans attache en te justifiant justement par ta capacité à enchainer les coups d'un soir. Toi et moi c'est différent puisqu'on est amis. Le sexe entre nous, c'est juste une façon de nous défouler parfois. Mais avec lui… Rien que le fait que tu envisages de le revoir montre bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Bucky, tu cherches trop compliqué. J'ai croisé un bon coup qui a manifestement l'envie de me revoir. Quelques soirées ça mange pas de pain. Et connaissant l'oiseau, je doute qu'il envisagea de me faire sa demande.

\- Oui, enfin, apparemment tu le connais pas si bien puisque tu l'imaginais jusque-là comme le parfait hétéro de base.

\- Touché. Mais sur ce point je t'assure que je me trompe pas, j'ai vu la vitesse avec laquelle il s'est tiré après avoir fait sa petite affaire.

Vitesse qui l'avait peiné, de même que la proposition qu'il ne se revoit que pour la bagatelle. C'était un détail que Steve préféra pourtant garder pour lui étant donné la réaction de Bucky face à ses récentes confidences.

Celui-ci termina son café et se leva d'un bond.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un dîner. A l'inverse de toi, je suis déjà sorti plusieurs fois avec celui-là et il en vaut la peine. Il a même de la conversation, s'amusa-t-il en enfilant sa veste. Tu sais Steve, il n'y a rien de mal à baisser sa garde. C'est peut-être même le bon moment pour le faire. Réfléchi à ça ! Allez, bonne soirée.

 **A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite. Et cette fois nous faisons davantage connaissance avec Bruce, même si son passé n'a rien de très joyeux. On va essayer de faire mieux pour la suite ;)**

 **Merci à xLouisa, barjy, holybleu, SomeCoolName, Eleb, Mikan - Ichigo Hime, Daelys, Usah et Aurore Heart pour vos adorables reviews. Certaines ont été surprises que ça se passe aussi vite entre Steve et Tony, ça avait été mon cas aussi, ils en ont fait qu'à leur tête. J'espère que vous aimerez la façon dont ça va évoluer. J'ai également découvert que la présence d'Erik dans la vie, les bras, de Steve avait son petit succès, alors que je craignais l'inverse XD**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à continuer à donner votre avis, c'est toujours tellement intéressant de pouvoir échanger :)**

 **Chapitre 4.**

La réflexion quant à ce qu'il pouvait effectivement ressentir fut de courte durée pour Steve, puisqu'à peine eut-il regagné son appartement après une permanence plus que bien remplie, décidé à passer une bonne nuit tranquille après le boulot acharné des derniers jours, Stark se pointa, exactement comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Steve aurait voulu être capable de le mettre dehors mais le courage lui manqua. Cette fois, il y eu du progrès cependant puisque les deux hommes prirent ensemble un verre de la bouteille que le milliardaire avait emmenée avec lui – Steve doutait avoir les moyens de s'offrir un alcool d'une telle qualité – et bavardèrent même comme deux presque amis. La conversation était fluide, facile et Steve découvrait un homme terriblement intéressant.

Très vite, il apparut clair que si Stark venait ici plutôt que d'inviter Steve chez lui, outre son souci de discrétion, c'était surtout pour effleurer le temps de quelques heures une vie normale, qu'il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le luxe de connaître. Le cadet aurait pu se vexer, se sentir utilisé dans une quête futile de la part de Stark de toucher tout ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie à l'apparence pourtant si parfaite. Il aurait pu, mais il n'était finalement que flatté d'être celui qui lui offrait ce semblant de contentement, là où il devait pourtant fréquenter bien du monde.

Pourtant, bien vite, le flot de confidences se tarit et les deux hommes constatèrent que le feu du désir était bien là à nouveau. Cette fois, ils parvinrent tout de même à gagner la chambre, mais très vite ne furent plus capable que d'écouter leurs corps délicieusement en demande. Steve n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que leur relation allait donner à terme, dans le même temps, il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de ce qu'il attendait, mais à cet instant il s'en foutait pas mal. A genoux à même le sol entre les cuisses ouvertes de Stark, lui-même assis au bord du lit, il couvrit d'un préservatif le sexe tendu devant lui avant de l'accueillir entre ses lèvres. A présent, il n'était plus l'homme qui s'interrogeait quant à ce qu'il se refusait à envisager, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusque-là, ne restait plus de lui que l'amant tout entier destiné à combler son partenaire, ce qu'il fit de ses lèvres, de sa langue, suçant délicatement le membre qui l'emplissait jusqu'à la gorge. Il se savait tout à fait doué dans l'art délicat de la fellation, nombre de ses amants passés le lui avaient confirmé et à cet instant plus que jamais il était heureux de cette qualité, se sentant le devoir de donner du plaisir à Stark comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Tâche difficile quand on connaissait le tableau de chasse plus que fourni du milliardaire. Il s'en sortait effectivement à merveille, comme pouvait en témoigner les gémissements appréciateurs et de plus en plus audibles du milliardaires.

Tout à son plaisir, celui-ci se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses coudes en écartant davantage les cuisses. Il cambra brusquement le dos, forçant la bouche qui lui faisait tant de bien, obligeant Steve l'accepter plus profondément encore. Steve y parvint grâce à ses années d'expérience durant lesquelles il n'avait pas toujours eu des amants se préoccupant de son avis. Stark n'était pourtant pas de ceux-là, il n'imposait rien, n'humiliait certainement pas, il laissait simplement s'exprimer le plaisir qui lui brûlait les reins. Fier de ce constat, Steve continua à le sucer avec application tandis que du bout des doigts il flattait le périnée, avant de glisser une phalange dans l'intimité qu'il devinait accueillante. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Tony, qui se tendit en grognant, jouissant longuement. Puis il demeura allongé, la respiration haletante, tandis que Steve le débarrassait de sa protection.

Quand il eut recouvré ses esprits, Tony ne dit toujours rien, se contentant d'attirer son amant à lui, l'embrassant avec une voracité qui, elle, ne s'était pas calmée malgré l'orgasme. Steve, pour sa part toujours au comble de l'excitation, se frotta contre sa cuisse nue. Il sentait son propre sexe, emprisonné dans ses vêtements, dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de se débarrasser, se faire douloureux dans l'attente d'un soulagement qui tardait à venir. Alors il entreprit de se mouvoir plus fort. Il était à présent si excité que l'idée même de jouir dans son pantalon ne le gênait même plus, tout du moment qu'il ne retardait plus le moment de la délivrance.

Celle-ci lui fut accordée par Stark lui-même quand sa main l'empoigna vivement, le caressant rapidement alors que Steve continuait à ruer des hanches. La sensation de sa semence mouillant son pantalon n'avait rien d'agréable, mais elle n'atténua en rien son cri de contentement alors qu'il se sentait frôler dangereusement les étoiles.

Très vite comme la première fois, les deux hommes s'étreignirent, frissonnant de concert tandis que la tension refluait lentement. Cette fois Steve, désireux de n'avoir ensuite aucun regret, s'autorisa à déposer quelques baisers sur le visage et dans le cou de l'autre homme. Celui-ci sembla y trouver son compte par quelques soupirs de satisfaction. Mais aussi bien fut-il, ce fut lui qui cette fois encore s'écarta en rompant l'étreinte.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Steve trouvait cette intonation tout particulièrement sexy mais n'eut guère le temps d'en profiter tant la vague de déception qui le submergea fut intense, à mesure que se rejouait les mêmes gestes que lors de leur première fois. Sans vraiment se l'avouer, il n'aurait pas été contre passer toute la nuit blotti contre le corps qui comblait si bien toutes ses attentes. Il tenta vaguement d'en faire part à Tony, mais y mit si peu de conviction que son interlocuteur ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

Habillé de pied en cap, le milliardaire revint s'agenouiller sur le matelas et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci, c'était parafait, murmura-t-il ensuite, en s'écartant aussi vite qu'il s'était approché.

Des compliments dans ce genre de contexte n'avaient rien de particulièrement flatteur, mais Steve se sentait le besoin de préserver les apparences, question d'égo, aussi mit-il autant de conviction que possible dans sa voix quand il répondit au au-revoir de Tony lorsqu'il quitta la pièce.

Le silence qui s'abattit tout à coup sembla peser une tonne et Steve, qui avait toujours su apprécier la solitude, réalisa combien il était douloureux de se retrouver seul dans un moment pareil. Il eut une brève pensée pour la quantité d'amants qu'il avait abandonnés dans la même situation, mais se rappela très vite que le contexte présent était bien différent. Malgré ce dont il avait essayé de se convaincre, il se rendait compte à présent qu'il y avait bien un truc pas clair entre Stark et lui. Un truc qui mériterait d'être éclairci au plus vite, pour le bien de cette relation tellement satisfaisante sur le plan physique. Si seulement il avait été capable de se satisfaire de ceci, comme bien des fois par le passé.

\- Imbécile ! marmonna-t-il à son encontre.

Rien que le son de sa voix brisant ce silence oppressant l'apaisa. L'esprit un peu plus clair, il se plongea dans une réflexion qu'il espérait rationnelle. Il avait des plans cul réguliers avec un amant plus que doué, qui, par-dessus le marché, avait de la conversation et n'était pas pris de tête le moins du monde. En somme, c'était le rêve pour quelqu'un comme lui, le genre de lien dont l'évocation ne l'avait jamais effrayé. Et pourtant, il se sentait sali, avec l'impression persistante d'être utilisé. Soit il avait totalement perdu l'esprit, soit il devenait romantique, et il avait beau chercher, aucune de ces deux perspectives ne lui paraissaient plus attrayante l'autre.

Le mieux pour y voir plus clair, autant dans ses propres sentiments que dans leur relation tellement spéciale alors qu'elle commençait à peine, était d'avoir l'occasion de fréquenter Stark en dehors de cet appartement. Dans cette optique, la préparation de leur futur gala ne pourrait être que bénéfique.

ooOoo

Et effectivement, en prévision de cet évènement, les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement chargés, mais pas comme Steve l'avait espéré. Choix du lieu de réception, lancement des invitations, publicité auprès de la presse pour s'assurer la plus grande couverture possible… Steve constata qu'il y avait plus à faire qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Il pouvait heureusement compter sur le talent sans faille d'organisatrice de Pepper, mais c'était bien là le problème justement, il ne voyait que Pepper. Stark agissait dans l'ombre, validant les décisions par le biais de son assistante, signant les chèques… Rien de plus. Si Steve passait à la Tour Stark, immanquablement il ne voyait que la jeune femme et son appartement restait désespérément vide le soir. Il en prenait son parti, se concentrait à travailler sur des choses plus importantes que sa petite personne. Mais le soir venu, quand il rentrait chez lui parce qu'il était incapable de sortir comme il le faisait habituellement, il se sentait douloureusement seul.

Lui qui était jusque-là un dragueur toujours désireux de profiter de la vie, voilà qu'il s'était transformé en un ermite enclin à la déprime. Si c'était cela l'attachement, alors il avait bien l'intention de s'en débarrasser au plus vite, parce que c'était clairement un sentiment malsain. Il avait beau nier corps et âme éprouver quoi que ce soit pour Stark, la réalité s'imposait tout de même à lui et nier devenait chaque fois un peu plus dur, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait accepter de se laisser piéger.

En plus Stark ! Ce type couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait – c'était d'autant plus vrai que monsieur tapait dans les deux catégories – et était encore moins que Steve du genre à se ranger. Alors envisager, ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule seconde, justement de se rapprocher d'un tel homme c'était se mettre en danger. Steve en règle générale n'était pas du genre lâche, mais il était aussi et surtout clairvoyant. Il fréquentait assez de gens qui souffraient encore aujourd'hui, dans des temps qui se voulaient plus tolérants, de leur différence de sexualité. Assumer la sienne en flirtant à tout va, en couchant avec qui lui plaisait, c'était une façon pour Steve de se prétendre au-dessus de toutes ces considérations. Mais quand il était honnête avec lui, il y avait toujours une petite voix tapie quelque part qui lui rappelait qu'il était différent, qu'il n'avait pas le droit une vie tout à fait normale. Cela, il ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque même sous la torture parce qu'il devait continuer à ne montrer qu'assurance et conviction pour les droits qu'il défendait. Parce que douter de lui était interdit quand il devait apprendre à ses semblables à être fiers d'eux et de leurs vies.

Il n'était pas content d'avoir de telles pensées, mais c'était ainsi et il avait appris à faire avec. Dans ces conditions, il détestait Stark qui venait tout remettre en question sans avoir conscience de son influence.

ooOoo

Ce soir-là, Steve était content d'être attendu à l'association, ainsi il pourrait se rendre utile plutôt que s'apitoyer sur son sort. Aussi, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de sport, les cheveux encore humides d'une douche rapide, et qu'il enfourcha sa moto, il souriait pour la première fois depuis des jours. Travailler avec Pepper, puisque c'était ce que Bruce attendait de lui, était certes utile pour ce que cela leur rapporterait ensuite, mais cela l'éloignait trop de sa réalité quotidienne. Avec les contacts de la jeune femme, et l'argent de son patron, tout était trop facile. La liste des gens prêts à lui lécher les bottes ne cessaient de s'allonger et Steve en sortait mal à l'aise. Tous ces gens attendaient quelque chose en retour et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr que le traiteur ferait un effort sur la note, mais plus pour la pub engendrée à s'associer à Stark le temps d'une soirée que pour simplement montrer son intérêt à la cause défendue… Et c'était ainsi pour chaque personne mise à disposition, du fleuriste au service de sécurité… Il en était de même pour les invités au gala. Que des noms connus, prêts à débourser cinq cents dollars pour s'offrir un dîner – prix fixé par Pepper et dont quasiment l'intégralité tomberait dans les poches de l'association – mais s'assurant d'abord que photographes et journalistes seraient bien présents pour couvrir l'évènement et relayer leur participation. Donner de sa personne, et surtout de son argent, mais seulement à condition que le maximum de personnes ensuite le sachent. C'était cynique et Steve n'aimait pas cela.

Bruce, avec sa sagesse habituelle, n'avait de cesse de répéter que même si leurs donateurs s'avéraient intéressés, eux en profitaient quoi qu'il arrive, c'était bien là le plus important.

Seul point positif à tout cela, Steve devait reconnaître que Stark était plus sincère que les autres et que s'il incluait la presse dans la partie, c'était davantage pour jouer le jeu qu'autre chose. Mais chaque fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Steve se reprochait immanquablement de se sentir le besoin de dédouaner son amant de tous les maux imputables à l'élite.

Dans le bureau du responsable de l'association, il lui fit part des dernières décisions prises pour la soirée, confirmant, alors que la date approchait à grand pas, que tout se réglait dans les temps.

\- Pepper voulait un lieu original comme l'une des galeries du Museum d'histoire naturelle, mais le nombre de participants ayant encore augmenté, on s'est décidé pour un endroit plus grand, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de Bruce. On a donc réservé une des salles de réception du Four Seasons. On a un orchestre pour la soirée, assez réputé dans le milieu.

\- Et ce concert privé dont tu m'as déjà parlé.

\- Ça a été plus long que prévu parce qu'ils ont dû négocier. Stark voulait un groupe de rock mais Pepper préférait quelque chose davantage dans le thème. Et elle a gagné, s'amusa Steve, qui avait assisté à plusieurs conversations téléphoniques ombrageuses à ce sujet entre la jeune femme, qui décidément savait se faire entendre, et Stark, qui courbait vite l'échine avec elle. On aura Elton John pour une petite demi-heure.

\- A association gay, chanteur gay, ironisa Bruce. C'est du beau travail en tout cas Steve. Je sais que tu n'étais pas très chaud au départ, alors je te remercie de t'en occuper comme ça.

\- Pepper sait motiver ses troupes.

\- Apparemment. J'ai entendu dire que Stark et elle avaient eu une liaison par le passé, je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne l'a pas épousé. Certains hommes ne supportent pas de perdre le pouvoir face à une femme.

Tony et son assistante avaient été ensemble ? Absolument pas au courant de cette rumeur, Steve accusa le coup au mieux, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, quand on connaissait le bonhomme et sa réputation, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. D'ailleurs ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui, alors pourquoi cette douleur au creux de l'estomac ? La jalousie aurait-il dit sans réfléchir, mais il s'y refusait. Heureusement, Bruce, qui n'avait rien remarqué de son tourment intérieur, continuait à parler joyeusement.

\- Un journaliste de chez Forbes m'a contacté. Il s'apprête à faire un papier sur Stark, du coup il veut nous rencontrer pour aborder cette nouvelle collaboration. Je te laisserai le soin de le rencontrer bien sûr.

Bien sûr. En d'autres temps, cette remarque aurait amusé Steve, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais rien contre le fait d'être mis en première ligne, mais à présent le cœur n'y était pas, aussi parvint-il tout juste à hocher la tête.

\- Combien de participants pour l'instant ? reprit Bruce.

Cette fois, Steve n'eut d'autre alternative que se reprendre, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi détachée que d'habitude.

\- Quasi cent-cinquante, mais certains doivent encore confirmer. Pepper a parié entre cent-soixante-quinze et cent-quatre-vingts. Certains sont des rivaux de Stark en affaire et vont prévenir au dernier moment juste pour ne pas nous faciliter le travail. Va comprendre quelque chose au monde des affaires. Enfin… A cinq cents dollar par tête, ça va être intéressant pour nous.

\- Comme quoi, ça vaut le coup de fréquenter ces snobs le temps d'une soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, je reconnais qu'ils nous sont utiles.

\- Bien. Alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas les démonter devant le gars de Forbes, la taquina Bruce, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement. Tes piques ne passent jamais inaperçues.

\- Ok boss, alors je te promets de leur lécher le cul jusqu'à en avoir plein la bouche.

\- Elégant, dit Bruce en éclatant de rire. Et arrête de m'appeler boss.

\- Oui boss. Autre chose ?

\- Rien de spécial. Erik est à l'hôpital, il est allé voir Johnny Storm.

\- Il n'est pas encore sorti ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Physiquement il se remet. Mais d'après Erik, il n'a pas trop le moral.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Tu imagines, soupira Bruce, tout à coup bien grave, il venait à peine de s'accepter, il n'en avait parlé qu'à sa famille quand ces brutes lui sont tombées dessus. Pendant qu'il était dans le coma, la presse s'est tellement déchaînée sur l'affaire qu'il n'y a pas un quidam dans le pays qui ne soit pas au courant de son homosexualité. Pauvre gosse, comme s'il n'avait pas assez à gérer sans cette "célébrité" malsaine.

Steve soupira, ne parvenant même pas à se mettre à la place du jeune homme. Il n'avait guère besoin de se remémorer cet épisode douloureux qui les avait pas mal fait parler ces derniers temps à mesure que la presse en faisait ses choux gras. Quelques mois plus tôt, Johnny, alors à peine majeur, qui avait passé sa scolarité à être moqué voir persécuté par ses camarades parce qu'il était un peu trop efféminé et qu'il ne montrait guère d'intérêt aux filles, avait été passé à tabac par plusieurs camarades de son lycée. Et ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Il avait été laissé pour mort et retrouvé plusieurs heures après, sans connaissance, le visage si tuméfié qu'il en était alors méconnaissable. Première déconvenue pour une communauté qui s'était sentie meurtrie elle aussi par ce drame, la police n'avait pas déployée des trésors de motivation pour retrouver les responsables. Ceux-ci n'avaient finalement été arrêtés que lorsque la victime, après de longues semaines, était sortie du coma et avait pu donner des éléments sur l'identité de ses agresseurs. Les trois jeunes hommes attendaient désormais un procès sur l'issue duquel Steve et bien du monde fondaient de grands espoirs.

Seul point positif à tout gâchis, Johnny avait pu dès le début compter sur le soutient de sa famille, sa sœur Susan notamment multipliait les déclarations dans la presse en répétant combien elle était fière de lui et voulait surtout qu'on lui fiche la paix, alors même qu'il ne leur avait révélé ses préférences que quelques jours avant l'agression.

C'était un sujet qui demeurait sensible et le serait probablement longtemps après que les sanctions aient été prises à l'égard des agresseurs. Steve lui-même se sentait passablement déprimé chaque fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis. Au fond de lui, il appréciait cette sensibilité qu'il éprouvait, la preuve – et parfois il avait bien besoin d'une piqure de rappel – qu'il n'avait jamais pu se blinder tout à fait à côtoyer le pire de l'homme en permanence, mais qu'il était encore bien capable d'émotions, il se les dissimulait simplement le plus souvent parce que c'était plus facile.

\- Ça illustre bien ce cliché qu'on entend souvent, reprit Bruce avec un petit sourire, qu'il faut profiter de l'instant présent. Regarde-le, il avait une situation enviable, il arrivait enfin à s'assumer et était accepté par sa famille. Et voilà que trois abrutis ont failli gâcher tout ça. Sans compter qu'il en gardera des séquelles qui ne lui faciliteront pas la vie.

\- C'est la vie, confirma Steve d'un ton sombre, on ne sait jamais quelle merde va nous tomber dessus.

\- Je reconnais là ton grand optimisme.

\- C'est l'expérience à force de ces mésaventures.

\- Justement, si tu es d'accord avec mon raisonnement, tu ne crois pas qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire concernant Stark pour profiter de l'instant présent ?

\- C'est une blague ? s'écria le cadet en se redressant vivement. Y en a un qui a fait une annonce officielle ou quoi ?

\- Steve, depuis toutes ces années, y a plus grand-chose que tu n'arrives à me cacher. Ton air de chien battu, que tu tentes misérablement de dissimuler quand tu reviens de chez lui sans l'avoir vu, trompe peut-être tout le monde ici, mais certainement pas moi. Ça et le fait que Bucky soit passé il y a deux jours et qu'il m'ait raconté ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

\- Je vais le tuer, grogna Steve.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi, rien de plus. Il voulait que je te garde à l'œil. Comme si j'avais un jour omis de le faire.

Cette raison rendait l'indiscrétion de son meilleur ami excusable, mais Steve ne s'en sentait pas moins mal à l'aise. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait appris à considérer Bruce comme un mentor, presque un père, le seul homme bien fait de sa personne sur lequel il n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce que fantasmer. Il appréciait ce lien, de même que leur proximité, mais quand un sujet était un peu trop intime, il était gêné de le mettre sur le tapis. Comme s'il craignait aujourd'hui, par son incapacité à prendre une décision cohérente concernant leur bienfaiteur, décevoir cet homme pour lequel il avait tant d'estime.

\- Tu veux en parler ? insista Bruce.

\- Oui, j'en parle à condition qu'ensuite on aborde le sujet Barton.

Touché ! Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche et qu'il serait de fait tranquille en voyant l'autre homme baisser vivement la tête, les joues roses d'émotion.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, murmura Bruce.

\- On est d'accord, confirma Steve, pas fier cependant d'avoir dû utiliser ce stratagème.

Clint Barton était un photographe de presse qui leur offrait régulièrement ses services lors de diverses manifestations. Le courant passait bien entre lui et tous les membres de l'association, au point qu'il aidait régulièrement pour chaque évènement. Steve sortait parfois avec lui, admirant sa facilité à draguer les hommes qui les entouraient. Un soir, Bruce les avait justement accompagnés et Clint avait rapidement flirté avec lui, en profitant au passage pour lui avouer l'attirance qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Flatté bien évidemment, Bruce ne l'en avait pas moins rejeté et faisait depuis lors tout son possible pour ne plus l'approcher que le minimum, ce qui n'était pas évident vu leur fréquence de collaborations.

Steve au début s'était amusé à charrier son collègue, mais en comprenant que c'était un sujet sensible, il avait fait marche arrière pour être davantage l'ami à l'écoute, n'utilisant ce chantage comme il venait de le faire que lorsque lui-même se refusait à aborder certains aspects de sa vie privée. Pourtant, puisque le sujet était sur le tapis une fois de plus et qu'il voyait son compagnon être affecté par la situation, il ne put s'empêcher d'insister. Plus rien de moqueur à présent, il voulait simplement tenter de soulager cet homme qu'il voyait souffrir.

\- Il est fou de toi, reprit-il d'un ton bienveillant.

\- Je sais. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'en valais pas la peine.

\- Il faudra bien que tu te remettes sur le marché à un moment, ça ne te va pas de jouer les ermites.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt et ne le serai probablement jamais. Il ne mérite pas de m'attendre.

\- Je crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Est-ce qu'il te plaît ?

\- C'est pas vraiment le problème.

\- Bien sûr que si. Personne ne remplacera jamais Logan, ça on le sait tous, mais tu ne peux pas rester seul toute ta vie.

\- Tu peux parler !

\- Moi c'est pas pareil. Je ne le fais pas parce que je ne peux pas faire mon deuil. Et je vois des hommes.

\- C'est pas plus sain pour autant.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux moi.

\- Celle-là je l'ai mérité, soupira Bruce. Dis, on n'avait pas dit qu'on n'en parlait pas ?

Pour quelqu'un qui connaissait Bruce depuis des années, qui l'avait vu passer du statut de compagnon épanoui à celui de veuf inconsolable, ce n'était jamais facile à gérer. Steve ne comptait plus les soirées qu'il avait passées à ses côtés à simplement l'écouter parler du passé d'un air désespéré. Ces moments s'étaient aujourd'hui espacés, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que parce que Bruce était pudique plutôt que par réel progrès de sa part. Alors par respect pour lui, Steve préféra une fois de plus ne pas insister. Il était à l'écoute en cas de besoin, l'autre homme le savait, en rajouter n'était pas nécessaire.

Quand Steve avait commencé à travailler au sein de l'association, jeune motivé même s'il faisait encore peu face aux situations difficiles, il avait été accueilli par Bruce et Logan. L'un et l'autre étaient aussi motivés et ne vivaient que pour aider leur prochain. En couple depuis près de vingt ans, ils étaient la stabilité même, ce qui avait mis en confiance Steve, tellement incapable de se poser lui-même. A mesure qu'il devenait intime avec eux, ce qui n'avait rien de compliqué étant donné leur gentillesse, Steve avait découvert deux hommes amoureux, fidèles, en somme un couple qui n'avait rien à envier à bien des hétéros mariés depuis des décennies. Voilà qui portait un coup à la réputation des relations homos, considérées comme fragiles, basées uniquement sur le sexe, où chacun des deux membres n'avaient de cesse d'aller voir ailleurs. Il était tellement facile de les dépeindre tous ainsi, se convainquant au passage qu'ils étaient tous pervers et ainsi ne méritaient ni le mariage, ni les enfants, ni les même égards que les autres…

Ça tombait plutôt bien, Bruce et Logan ne voulaient pas d'enfants, se satisfaisaient totalement de s'occuper de ceux des autres, qui avaient été laissés sur le bas-côté justement par ceux-là supposés les aimer sans condition aucune. Quant au mariage, longtemps ils n'en avaient pas vu l'intérêt, appréciant simplement de pouvoir vivre ensemble, même s'ils allaient finalement s'unir quand Logan était au plus mal, plus dans un souci de protéger légalement Bruce ensuite plutôt que réelle envie romantique.

Steve les aimait. Il aimait les voir aussi amoureux même après tant d'années, se familiarisant ainsi avec cette notion de relation sincère et heureuse, même s'il n'en voulait pas pour lui. Il aimait savoir que Bruce était encore un tout jeune homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans, qui n'avait pas encore beaucoup d'expérience, quand il était tombé amoureux de Logan malgré ses dix ans de plus. Et que malgré cette différence d'âge, même si lui-même n'avait jamais profité réellement d'une période passées à draguer tout ce qui bougeait – ce que Steve considérait comme être la vraie vie – il n'en avait jamais éprouvé la moindre frustration, grandissant plutôt, mûrissant, en parallèle de cette union. Avec eux, Steve se sentait en famille et adorait les soirées qu'il passait chez eux, à manger, bavarder, rire, en étant tout à fait lui-même, sans jamais chercher à séduire.

Le changement était venu progressivement. Longtemps, Steve n'y avait vu que du feu tant le couple faisait tout pour que cela ne se sache pas. Mais lorsque Logan n'avait plus eu que la peau sur les os et plus la force de venir les aider, alors il s'était décidé à poser les questions qui avaient attendues bien trop longtemps par pudeur.

On a tous la capacité à se souvenir très exactement de ce qu'on faisait lorsqu'on a appris une terrible nouvelle, qu'il s'agisse d'un évènement public ou privé. Le 11 septembre, Steve, à l'autre bout du pays, se réveillait dans le lit de sa conquête du moment et tous deux avaient été accueillis par la terrible nouvelle de l'attentat à la radio. Près de vingt ans plus tard, il n'avait oublié ni ce réveil, ni l'amant en question, même si celui-ci n'avait pas été spécialement mémorable en lui-même. De la même manière, il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce jour du mois de mai, plus de cinq ans plus tôt.

Débarquant chez lui avec la volonté de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait, entre autre pour aider ses amis, et même s'il avait malheureusement déjà une petite idée, et pas des plus rassurantes, Steve avait trouvé un Bruce défait, sur le point de s'effondrer. Après quelques larmes, l'aîné avait finalement tout déballé.

A peine majeur au début des années quatre-vingts, Logan avait été aux premières loges du drame sanitaire qui avait touché la communauté gay dans bien des pays tandis que le gouvernement faisait la sourde oreille. Il avait perdu bien des amis avant lui-même de découvrir être atteint. Comme quelques rares chanceux, s'il avait bien le HIV, grâce divers traitements souvent encore expérimentaux à l'époque et une hygiène de vie irréprochable, il était parvenu à maintenir le virus au repos. Jusqu'à récemment.

Bruce avait accepté de vivre à ses côtés malgré les précautions que cela demandait, malgré l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais voilà que son pire cauchemar avait fini par se réaliser. Luttant depuis plusieurs mois contre un sida déclaré, Logan, à bout de force, s'éteignait lentement dans une chambre d'hôpital où il venait d'entrer. Et Bruce était à ses côtés bien sûr.

Parmi tout ce qui avait été révélé à cet instant, parmi toutes les émotions qui étaient remontées à la surface, une phrase, prononcée d'une voix tremblante par son ami, avait surtout touché Steve.

 _J'avais beau savoir que ça arriverait, j'ai beau me préparer au mieux depuis des semaines, j'ai mal à en crever maintenant que ça arrive._

Ce n'était là que quelques mots noyés au milieu des autres, mais Steve leur avait trouvé un sens tout particulier. Et puis, ils résumaient la vie à la perfection. Tout menait toujours au pire, même les meilleurs moments. Et jamais rien ne pouvait aider à y faire face. C'était une belle leçon qui avait été parfaitement illustrée ce jour-là. Toujours s'attendre au pire tout en sachant qu'on en souffrira.

A cet instant, puis durant les jours suivants, Steve était resté l'ami fidèle et avait rendu tout ce que les deux hommes avaient fait pour lui. Il avait épaulé Bruce et veillé Logan sans faire une réflexion quant au corps désormais squelettique, marqué, au visage aussi pâle que les draps entre lesquels il reposait.

Logan n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à s'éteindre et Bruce ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Les premiers mois avaient été les pires bien sûr, mais même ensuite, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Déjà qu'avant, l'association était une énorme part de sa vie, à présent il ne vivait plus que pour elle, oubliant sa vie privée pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Il s'était même éloigné de Steve, comme si la moindre part d'humanité ne pouvait que le torturer. Plus de cinq ans que cela durait et Steve ne savait plus comment arranger cette situation, même s'il n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

Il l'épaulait, le sortait, mais depuis quelques temps, il était repoussé à chaque fois. Il espérait que c'était le signe que son ami commençait enfin à se reconstruire et il ne voulait que l'encourager en ce sens. La raison pour laquelle justement il voyait en Clint une possibilité tout à fait convenable, ce qu'il devait faire comprendre à Bruce, mais en prenant des pincettes nécessaires le connaissant.

\- Tu sais, lança-t-il donc négligemment, rien ne t'oblige à construire quoi que ce soit de sérieux avec lui si tu te sens pas prêt. Mais le prendre comme amant aurait ses avantages.

\- Ça ne serait pas très juste pour lui. Et ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Tu as bien dû en avoir un de temps en temps pourtant.

\- Quand ? Depuis que Logan est mort ? Ça va peut-être t'étonner, mais il n'y a eu personne depuis.

\- En cinq ans ? Même pas un petit coup vite fait ? Allons, tu es un homme tout comme moi, tu as des désirs toi aussi.

\- Steve, c'est certainement étrange pour toi de découvrir que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, mais pour ma part je ne peux pas détacher le sexe de l'amour.

\- Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas comme moi, mais tout de même… Même toi parfois tu dois en avoir envie.

\- Je n'y pense pas, je n'ai de toute façon pas assez de temps pour ça. Et sans Logan, ça m'apparaît sans intérêt.

Du temps, ça aurai pu être facile à trouver, songea Steve, ne voyant là que l'excuse quelconque de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas laisser sa chance à un autre homme. C'était d'autant plus dommage qu'il soupçonnait Bruce fin prêt à passer à autre chose, mais s'y refusant au profit de cette routine rassurante qui était désormais la sienne.

\- Si je te remplace la semaine prochaine pour notre journée de dépistage, tu profiteras de ce temps pour inviter Clint ?

\- Comme si j'allais organiser un rencard en pleine journée. Mais c'est parfait, maintenant que je sais que tu seras libre, je te confie effectivement la gestion de cette journée. Je vais en profiter pour organiser cette réunion avec les autres dirigeants des associations de la ville dont je parle depuis un moment.

Voilà qui s'appelait se faire avoir en beauté.

\- Bruce, c'était pas le but…, maugréa Steve.

\- Peut-être, mais ça m'arrange bien. Il faut qu'on se coordonne pour la prochaine Gay Pride, ce jour-là sera parfait pour en discuter.

\- C'est vraiment tout petit.

\- Ça t'apprendra à te mêler de cette histoire, s'amusa Bruce. Clint et moi sommes amis et ça me convient parfaitement comme ça.

Steve allait tenter de se défendre quand Darcy passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Les garçons, Tony Stark vient d'arriver, dit-elle, à son ton manifestement toute retournée d'avoir eu affaire au milliardaire, qui ne laissait décidément aucune femme indifférente. Et il y a une foule de journalistes avec lui à l'entrée.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que ce diable d'homme avait-il bien pu encore inventer ? Il eut une partie de la réponse lorsque la jeune femme s'adressa cette fois directement à lui.

\- Steve, il veut que tu le rejoignes là-bas.

 **A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite :) Avec à nouveau un côté du travail de l'association, et ses conséquences (rien de grave, rassurez-vous^^) que je voulais aborder.**

 **Merci encore une fois à xLouisa, Julia13verseau, Daelys, Eleb, Mikan-Ichigo Hime, Clairaice, holybleu, Aurore Heart et SomeCoolName pour vos adorables commentaires. C'est agréable de savoir ce qui vous a touché, ce que vous avez pensé. Ainsi ça donne la niaque pour continuer.**

 **En espérant que ceci vous plaise :)**

 **Chapitre 5.**

Quand il arriva dans le hall, Steve n'en crut pas ses yeux. Entre le brouhaha et les flashes qui crépitaient, on se serait cru sans mal sur un tapis rouge hollywoodien. Analogie d'autant plus appropriée que devant la foule de journalistes déchaînés, telle une immense star, qu'il n'était pas loin d'être en réalité, Stark assurait le show. Lunettes teintées vissées sur le nez, costume d'un grand couturier sur le dos et sourire épanoui, il parlait avec une aisance que tous pouvaient lui envier, tellement absorbé par ce jeu consistant à s'exhiber qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'homme qu'il avait pourtant fait demander.

\- … ce genre de structure ne fait par définition aucune rentrée d'argent, alors que leurs dépenses ne cessent d'augmenter. Ils sont donc en permanence en demande et ne peuvent compter que sur la générosité.

Un discours bien rôdé, qui fit plaisir à Steve. Se faire entendre n'était jamais aisé, mais avec un tel orateur, le message ne pouvait que passer, il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de gratte-papiers qu'il était parvenu à rameuter à sa suite.

\- Pourquoi justement vous investir pour une association LGBT ? Faudrait-il y voir un message que vous voudriez faire passer vous concernant ?

La question venait d'une petite brune qui fixait le milliardaire sans sympathie. En voilà une qui savait résister à ses charmes. Steve trouva l'attaque tout à fait déplacée, salissant autant les gays que Tony lui-même. Celui-ci pourtant ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Comme si tous ceux venant en aide à autrui ne le faisaient que par intérêt. Vous avez une triste vision de l'être humain, ma chère. M'auriez-vous posé la même question absurde si nous avions été dans une association défendant les droits des animaux ? conclut-il avec un sourire moqueur.

La blague était facile mais elle fit mouche, provoquant des rires dans l'assemblée, y compris chez la journaliste incriminée. Steve comprit alors qu'elle n'avait fait cela que pour tenter de lancer une polémique qui sortirait ensuite son article du lot. On pouvait critiquer la méthode, mais elle ne faisait que son travail.

\- Nous vivons dans une société qui se doit de respecter tout un chacun, semblable ou pas, reprit le milliardaire plus sérieusement. C'est l'exemple que nous devons donner partout dans le monde, à nos enfants… Il y en aura toujours qui voudront essayer de dire aux autres ce qui est bien ou ce qui est mal en terme de convictions, de préférences. Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait avoir davantage raison que les autres. A plus forte raison pour ce dont il s'agit ici. Quand on parle d'amour, d'attirance, il n'y a pas de règle, pas d'étiquette. Chacun doit être libre d'aimer comme il l'entend, parce que c'est censé être la plus belle chose au monde. Et c'est déplorable qu'au vingt-et-unième siècle nous en soyons encore à tenir ce discours là où cela devrait pourtant aller de soi.

Ok, c'était gnangnan et finalement assez peu Starkien, mais ce qui surprit surtout Steve fut la façon dont le principal intéressé le fixa en prononçant la phrase sur le choix d'aimer. Fallait-il y voir un message qu'il voulait faire passer ? Ouais, comme si c'était son genre, songea Steve avec amertume. Et puis très vite, l'aîné fit à nouveau le spectacle, tendant le bras dans sa direction pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

Immédiatement, Steve se retrouva sous le feu des projecteurs. Habituellement, cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, la raison pour laquelle il était le porte-parole de l'association, mais à cet instant, au côté d'un homme célèbre comme Tony Stark, il se faisait l'impression de n'être qu'un inconnu sans importance, une bête de cirque.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter Steve Rogers, l'un des bénévoles de La main tendue, qui accomplit ici, comme chacun de ses collègues, un travail remarquable.

L'interpellé n'eut donc d'autre choix que se prêter au jeu, et bien vite, tout à fait dans son élément à mesure qu'il détaillait les actions de leur groupe, il se sentit tout à fait à son aise, parvenant même à faire fi du trouble qui le prenait systématiquement en présence de Tony. Il n'avait pas souvent droit à une telle tribune pour s'exprimer, beaucoup comptait sur lui pour qu'il en profite, c'était donc le moment idéal pour cesser de penser à sa petite personne, à ses tourments finalement bien utiles au regard des problèmes de ceux qu'il côtoyait. Se montrer égoïste comme il l'était ces derniers jours n'était pas son genre et il passa donc volontiers à autre chose. Alors il s'oublia, de même qu'il oublia Tony, et il parla de ce qui était véritablement important.

Leur fameuse soirée de gala bien sûr, avec toutes les perspectives que cela leur offrirait ensuite, la participation de Tony, la journée consacrée au dépistage, où chaque LGBT pouvait venir de façon gratuite, et anonyme surtout, être testé, initiative qui revenait plusieurs fois chaque année grâce à la volonté de certains médecins leur offrant de leur temps, et surtout il rappela que chacun ici était là dans le but d'aider, que leur porte était toujours ouverte, leur ligne téléphonique toujours disponible… C'était bon d'encourager encore et encore ceux qui doutaient, qui hésitaient, ceux-là même qui avaient d'autant plus besoin d'aide, de compréhension.

Après avoir répondu aux questions d'usage, s'y prêtant volontiers, ce fut Tony qui reprit la main pour prendre congé de tout ce beau monde. Et quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du hall à nouveau silencieux, Steve se sentait totalement apaisé, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Ne pas penser en permanence à cette drôle de relation qui le faisait beaucoup douter était plus que gratifiant. Près de lui, Tony semblait également satisfait et tout à fait fier de son coup.

\- Voilà qui était à faire, dit en effet le milliardaire. J'avais prévu de venir visiter vos locaux, autant en profiter pour faire un peu de pub autour de ma venue, c'est toujours bon à prendre. Je te l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, l'essentiel est de faire parler de vous. Et je peux t'assurer que dès demain la moitié de la ville, si ce n'est plus, saura qui vous êtes. Et beaucoup voudront vous aider.

\- Je comprends ta démarche, mais j'aurais apprécié être prévenu, là j'ai dû avoir l'air d'un idiot.

\- Oh, tu peux me croire, tu es tout sauf idiot. Et tu avais d'autant plus l'air sincère et donc accessible, parce que justement pris au dépourvu. Tu peux être content de toi pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui Steve.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, se sentant plus fier que jamais par ce compliment. Venant de Tony, ça n'en était que plus précieux.

\- A présent, fais-moi visiter les lieux. A la base c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Vois les journalistes comme une broutille, un mal nécessaire.

\- On te sent effectivement peu habitué par cette broutille, s'amusa Steve.

\- Totalement dépassé, s'empressa de répondre Tony sur le même ton. Ce genre d'incident m'arrive souvent d'ailleurs, je n'y comprends rien.

\- Incompréhensible en effet.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire de concert et Steve se prit à espérer que cette attitude si naturelle entre eux ne soit pas un cas unique. Il le réalisait enfin, il appréciait le temps passé avec Tony et pas uniquement pour le sexe. C'était nouveau et totalement perturbant. Les hommes de son entourage, il ne les fréquentait que pour la bagatelle ou l'amitié, jamais les deux à la fois en dehors de Bucky, mais cette relation-ci était sans égale tant elle était spéciale. Avec Tony, il lui semblait avancer dans l'inconnu et une part de lui adorait l'excitation que cela lui procurait.

Durant la brève visite, le milliardaire se montra sincère et intéressé, posant des questions, donnant son avis sur des améliorations possibles quand le budget serait là… Steve comprit pourquoi il avait si bien réussi dans les affaires, c'était un visionnaire qui ne manquait ni d'idées, ni d'énergie, et l'écouter était une source d'inspiration autant que de motivation. Et puis, par-dessus tout, le jeune militant était heureux à cet instant de découvrir que l'investissement de l'autre homme n'était pas feint. Tony n'était pas avec lui que pour le sexe, à se montrer intéressé par sa cause uniquement pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Cela ne rendait leur relation, aussi balbutiante et incertaine quant à la suite soit-elle, que plus touchante.

A cet instant précis, entre ce constat qu'il venait de faire et la vision de Tony occupé à griffonner sur un papier tiré de sa poche une simulation de l'argent qui allait être consacré à la réhabilitation de cet endroit – c'est vrai que de nouveaux ordinateurs et surtout une nouvelle imprimante ne seraient pas de trop, mais Tony voyait plus grand – Steve sentit une vague d'affection le submerger. Il luttait, principalement parce qu'il aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était, mais également parce qu'il ne savait rien de ces nouveaux sentiments, mais force lui était d'admettre que c'était difficile à cet instant de considérer Tony comme un simple amant de passage. Rien entre eux ne témoignait de plus que cela, mais tout prouvait pourtant que quelque chose était réellement en train de se passer.

Quelque part, Steve ne se sentait pas la force d'y faire face. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher pour souffrir ensuite, en cas de rejet de la part de l'autre ou pour découvrir finalement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de leur relation. La baise c'était plus facile que les sentiments, le cœur n'était pas en jeu, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation, cela se résumait en une suite de gestes mécaniques qui faisaient monter le plaisir, l'issue était toujours la même, rassurante. Tomber amoureux au contraire comportait bien trop d'inconnues qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir surmonter.

Aussi, ses pensées présentes, cet attachement qui, s'il couvait déjà depuis des jours, l'étouffait tout à coup, le firent paniquer. Cela ne lui correspondait tellement pas, qu'il lui fallait une parade. Et quelle meilleure parade que l'acte charnel pour détourner toute pensée déplaisante ? Surtout qu'avec un partenaire aussi sexy, c'était pécher que ne pas s'y prêter. Il allait entraîner Tony dans le placard à balai qui lui servait de bureau et le prendre brutalement contre la table ! Ainsi il n'y aurait plus de questions à se poser, plus d'émotions à refouler.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire sa proposition lorsque Darcy les rejoignit presqu'en courant. Frustré, Steve s'apprêtait à la fusiller du regard quand il constata que tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Les gestes empressés, les joues rouges, elle semblait nerveuse, ce qui étonna son ami tandis qu'elle venait s'arrêter près d'eux, lui faisant du même coup oublier les idées grivoises qu'il avait à l'esprit à l'instant.

\- Steve, tu me présentes ?

La voix était plus aigüe que d'habitude et l'interpellé ne put que s'étonner de cette attitude nouvelle pour lui, pourtant il fit bien volontiers comme demandé.

\- Bien sûr. Tony, voici Darcy Lewis, l'une de nos bénévoles les plus efficaces. Darcy, tu as bien sûr reconnu Tony Stark, notre nouveau mécène, qui déborde d'une foule de projets stimulants pour nous.

\- Enchanté miss Darcy. Et bravo pour l'excellent travail que vous faites ici, il faudrait plus de gens aussi motivés que vous.

C'est lorsque Steve la vit se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre tout en gloussant qu'il comprit finalement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle craquait pour l'homme en face d'elle et se comportait avec lui comme une adolescente devant le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Le spectacle aurait pu être pathétique, mais Steve était tellement surpris de la voir réagir ainsi auprès d'un homme, qu'il se contenta de demeurer bouche bée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reparte, non sans lancer des regards derrière elle. Tony pour sa part ne semblait nullement troublé, réaction typique de l'homme habitué à plaire.

\- En fait, c'est un super pouvoir, marmonna Steve quand ils furent à nouveau seuls.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ta façon de séduire les gens. Tu arrives même à couper le sifflet à la plus lesbienne des lesbiennes. Y a personne qui puisse te résister.

Le milliardaire éclata de rire. S'il prenait la situation à la légère, il semblait malgré tout flatté autant par la réaction de Darcy que les propos présents de Steve.

\- Je suis un super-héros, s'amusa-t-il. Et avec toi, ça fonctionne ?

\- Question inutile étant donné ce qui s'est passé les deux fois où tu es venu dans mon appart.

\- Je préférais vérifier, expliqua Tony en se rapprochant de lui d'une démarche assurée. Parce qu'à cet instant, j'ai très envie de partager avec toi mon fantasme actuel.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, murmura Steve avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il avait espéré que leur entretien se termine de cette façon et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Il regrettait juste que l'intervention de son amie l'ait coupé dans son élan, l'empêchant de prendre l'initiative de la suite. Mais le regard sans équivoque que portait Tony sur lui indiquait le meilleur quant à la suite.

Avec un petit sourire, de celui qu'arborent ceux qui sont coutumiers de ne rien se voir refuser, Tony prit la main de Steve dans la sienne et se pencha vers lui pour souffler la suite à son oreille.

\- Je veux qu'on aille s'enfermer dans ton bureau, où je vais te sucer.

Steve déglutit difficilement mais lutta au mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Lui qui était habitué à draguer était bien souvent direct avec sa conquête du moment, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi cash que Tony ne l'était à présent. Cet homme décidément le surprenait en permanence. Et il aimait cela.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la petite pièce. Ignorant sans difficulté le téléphone qui venait comme par hasard de se mettre à sonner, Steve, pantalon sur les chevilles, était assis au bord de la table étroite, Tony à genoux devant lui. L'air de savoir très exactement ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était très certainement le cas, le milliardaire sortit de sa poche un préservatif dont il s'empressa de couvrir le sexe dressé à hauteur de son visage. Steve ne rata rien du spectacle, réalisant combien l'assurance de son amant pouvait être sexy.

Quand il fut dans la bouche de Tony, il eut un grognement de satisfaction et dut se faire violence pour ne pas ruer vers l'avant pour être accueilli plus profondément. Nul doute qu'il aurait tout à gagner à faire confiance à Tony, aussi se contenta-t-il de s'accrocher fermement au rebord de la table tout en manifestant vocalement son plaisir.

Il était en feu, terriblement excité par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un homme de la prestance de Tony à genoux, à ne s'occuper que de son plaisir, voilà qui valait le coup d'œil. Mais surtout, voir son membre épais aller et venir entre les lèvres luisantes, voilà qui lui donnait la sensation qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un cri quand Tony le pris plus profondément, se sentant heurter le fond de sa gorge. Et lorsque les doigts agiles furent sur ses bourses, ce fut la sensation de trop. Il jouit dans un grognement, fermant les yeux en tremblant.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, la respiration encore haletante, Tony l'avait débarrassé de la capote et s'était redressé de façon à lui faire face. Il semblait si satisfait de ce qu'il venait e faire que pour un peu Steve aurait pu croire qu'il venait lui-même d'avoir un orgasme.

\- Putain, y avait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été aussi bon, dit-il avec encore un peu de difficulté.

\- Ça aussi c'est un super pouvoir, s'amusa Tony.

\- Et j'en ai jamais connu de plus utile, confirma Steve avant d'éclater de rire.

A cet instant, il se sentait tout particulièrement léger. Tout était à nouveau simple entre eux, sans prise de tête, comme cela devrait toujours le rester. Dans ces conditions, il ne voyait même rien à redire à avoir un régulier, surtout un aussi foutrement doué de sa langue.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit-il tout à coup en réalisant que lui seul venait effectivement de prendre son pied.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir, commença Tony en consultant sa montre, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je me rattraperai ce soir sous la douche en pensant à toi.

Steve rosit de plaisir en se rhabillant. Etre dans les pensées d'un homme qui aurait pu avoir n'importe qui, voilà qui était plus que flatteur.

ooOoo

Pour tenter bien inutilement d'échapper à la pluie qui n'allait pas en diminuant, Steve remonta le col de son blouson tout en étouffant un juron. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas froid, sinon ils auraient tous attraper la mort. Le Starbucks au coin de la rue le narguait, pourtant il tenait bon, comme toutes les personnes autour de lui. Pour se donner un semblant de motivation, il brandit sa pancarte de plus belle en scandant plus fort que jamais le slogan trouvé un peu plus tôt par Bucky.

Une manif sous la pluie, voilà qui n'était pas l'idéal, mais personne ici n'avait eu le cœur à la remettre à plus tard. La situation avait suffisamment choqué pour que tous ici se sentent le besoin d'agir. L'inutilité apparente de la démarche était remise en cause par le nombre de manif identiques qui s'étaient spontanément organisées aux quatre coins du pays durant les derniers jours.

La semaine précédente, un mariage entre deux hommes au Texas avait été troublé par une bande d'agitateurs, obligeant la cérémonie à être annulée et le Président avait choisi des mots plus que maladroits pour dénoncer l'incident, qui avait rapidement dépassé les frontières de l'Etat, confirmant si besoin était encore qu'il se fichait totalement du sort des minorités. Depuis que le mariage gay avait été autorisé sur tout le territoire, ce genre d'accrocs n'étaient malheureusement pas rares, mais dans ce cas l'inertie des autorités et la complaisance de ses plus hauts représentants avaient fait réagir une communauté lasse d'être stigmatisée encore et toujours. Voulant marquer leur soutient autant que pour faire entendre leur mécontentement, nombre de LGBT, et pas que, s'étaient joints aux diverses associations pour des manifestations, rapidement rejoints par d'autres minorités tout autant déconsidérés.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour à New York et Steve était surpris de voir autant de monde autour de lui. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ici, devant l'un des plus grands commissariats de la ville, une façon de montrer que l'inaction de la police souvent était intolérable, et devait ensuite rejoindre la mairie. Une marche de quelques kilomètres, qu'ils mettraient à profit pour se faire entendre, évoluant entre la police dépêchée sur place pour veiller au grain et les journalistes désireux de couvrir l'évènement. Sans la pluie, ça aurait pu être une bonne journée. Cela dit, Steve ne se plaignait pas, ce genre d'évènements étaient importants, une météo capricieuse ne pouvait effacer le positif qui ressortirait de leur action. Et comme toujours dans ces moments-là, l'ambiance était bonne lorsqu'ils se mirent en route.

Outre les membres des associations du coin qui avaient évidemment répondu présent, c'était également l'occasion pour Steve de retrouver certains amis qu'il voyait rarement. Il avait également remarqué quelques hommes avec lesquels il avait couché à l'occasion, mais n'en éprouvait pas la moindre gêne. Il aimait à penser que ce genre de situations étaient plus faciles à gérer pour les homos, mais cela tenait peut-être plus simplement à lui. Leur communauté n'était pas si étendue et pour tous il faisait partie de ceux qui refusaient de se poser, pas de déconvenues ensuite, la plupart de ses amants savaient à quoi s'en tenir et les choses ainsi étaient plus simples. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec Tony que les choses étaient compliquées et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer. Ceci dit, il avait décidé, avec une maturité qui l'étonnait lui-même, que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour se prendre la tête avec ça. D'autant que Tony n'était même pas là.

La veille, il l'avait tout de même appelé pour leur proposer de se joindre à eux, mais le milliardaire avait décliné, prétextant des réunions ennuyeuses auxquelles il ne pouvait se soustraire. C'était une excuse crédible, même si Steve n'avait pu s'empêcher de la remettre en question. Si Tony acceptait de les financer, il n'avait pour autant pas encore fait son coming-out, alors participer à une manif était probablement trop lui demander concernant son image publique. Quelque part, Steve admettait qu'on ne puisse pas le lui reprocher. Moins réjouissant en revanche, il avait pensé que son amant ne voulait tout simplement pas le fréquenter en dehors de leurs rencontres crapuleuses, comme s'il avait craint que passer du temps avec lui risquait d'officialiser une quelconque relation entre eux. Steve, qui ne voulait pas davantage une relation, était pourtant étrangement triste à cette idée.

Avoir un amant régulier, aussi séduisant que Stark en prime, faisait partie de ses fantasmes, mais la frustration demeurait pourtant, comme si cette situation ne lui suffisait déjà plus, malgré tous ses efforts pour se convaincre du contraire. C'était là une pensée dangereuse qui remettait bien trop de choses en question. Quelque part, c'était aussi bien que Tony ne soit pas venu, ainsi leur liaison demeurait claire, à lui de retrouver la raison et admettre que c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi la veille avait-il refusé le plan à trois proposé par Bucky avec un de ses collèges adepte de ce genre de situation ? Tony et lui n'étant pas en couple, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas continuer à aller voir ailleurs. Quant à un truc à plusieurs, il avait essayé plus d'une fois pour savoir qu'il adorait ça à l'occasion, la raison probablement pour laquelle son meilleur ami était venu vers lui. La proposition était tentante, plus que tentante même, mais à l'idée de se retrouver au lit avec d'autres hommes que Tony l'avait perturbé. Dieu merci, malgré son refus, Bucky lui avait fait grâce de sa psychologie de comptoir, ne lui refaisant pas le coup des sentiments amoureux éprouvés. Dans l'état de doutes dans lequel il était, Steve n'aurait pas su le gérer. Bucky justement, tout en scandant leur slogan du moment d'une voix forte, ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

\- Pas de regrets pour hier ? s'enquit-il d'un ton volontiers moqueur.

Steve eut un petit rire joyeux. Au moins avec Bucky il était certain que la conversation allait être originale et lui permettre de ne plus penser à Tony.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais fatigué, pour une fois je me suis couché tôt. Et puis, je suis certain que l'occasion se présentera une autre fois.

\- Justement, on te voit plus beaucoup en soirée en ce moment. Steve, tu t'es marié et tu oses pas me le dire ? s'écria Bucky d'un ton faussement mélodramatique, faisant rire davantage son ami.

\- Tu serais probablement le dernier que je mettrais effectivement au courant. C'est à cause de Bruce en fait, il me fait enchaîner les soirées de permanence.

C'était une excuse crédible sans être complétement fausse, donc Steve était certain que cela passerait. D'autant que Bucky et Bruce parlaient trop peu boutique pour risquer de le démasquer. Il passait bien la plupart de ses soirées à l'association ces derniers temps, mais c'était lui-même qui se l'imposait, ce dont personne ne se plaignait au demeurant. Il n'avait pas revu Tony depuis la semaine précédente, quand ils avaient fait leur petite affaire dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre l'initiative d'une rencontre, mais changeait d'avis au dernier moment quand il l'appelait en ce sens. Alors ils se contentaient de bavarder, de tout et de rien, réalisant combien c'était plus facile quand ils n'étaient pas physiquement réunis, appréciant d'avoir des goûts communs, de la conversation… Mais le plus important était passé sous silence. Tant que ses sentiments demeuraient flous, Steve trouvait rassurante cette distance, tout en sachant par contre que si Tony venait vers lui, il ne le repousserait certainement pas. Autant de contradictions de sa part l'écœuraient. D'autant qu'il se refusait à sortir et rencontrer d'autres hommes.

Alors, plutôt que se morfondre chez lui, il prêtait main forte à ses collègues, trouvant un réconfort bienvenu à apporter son aide là où il était utile. C'était d'ailleurs nettement plus satisfaisant à l'arrivée que ses rencards sans lendemain. C'était impossible cependant d'expliquer tout cela à Bucky. Celui-ci ne se prenait jamais la tête pour quoi que ce soit et ne comprenait pas les tourments d'autrui, ou préférait les ignorer pour rester positif. C'était sa façon de ne pas souffrir et Steve le comprenait. Son ami effectivement, même si ça ne sautait pas nécessairement aux yeux, croyait au grand amour, rêvait mariage, vie commune et tout le tralala. Il s'était vu tout près de se faire passer la bague au doigt à deux reprises, avant d'être abandonné ces deux fois, en ressortant fracassé, le cœur en miettes… Après de telles déceptions, Steve pour sa part n'aurait plus cru en rien, mais Bucky restait un romantique. Pourtant il avait fait une concession, sa façon de se blinder, de protéger un cœur durement malmené, il ne cherchait plus l'amour pour l'amour, ne se jetait plus à corps perdu dans chaque histoire, préférant sortir, s'amuser, en attendant de tomber sur le bon, qu'il savait être là quelque part. Steve était épaté par ce degré de résilience, tout autant qu'admiratif. Et si pour rester debout, il pouvait parfois avoir une conduite considérée comme égoïste, Steve savait que c'était simplement là son appétit de la vie, son côté toujours positif. Qui pouvait le lui reprocher ?

Et puis, son égocentrisme n'était rien d'autre qu'une façade, sa présence aujourd'hui en témoignait. Quand ses proches avaient besoin de lui, Steve le premier, il était toujours présent. Il ne pouvait simplement composer avec les démons de chacun, ayant bien assez à faire à maintenir ses propres doutes et ses chagrins à distance.

\- Tu m'as manqué, reprit-il dans ce désir de maintenir une conversation légère. C'est avec toi qu'ils sont le meilleur ces plans à trois.

Steve savait qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement d'un compliment visant à flatter son égo, mais que c'était simplement on ne peut plus sincère. Vu leur passif commun, et même s'ils ne couchaient plus ensemble désormais, des situations pareilles, quand elles se présentaient encore, confirmaient leur bonne entente physique.

\- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Bien obligé. J'ai appelé Reed. Ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'avec toi mais mon ils étaient tous les deux sacrément motivés.

\- J'imagine. Tu en reverras un des deux ? Je sais que tu apprécies Reed… Et ton collègue, dont tu m'as toujours pas dit le nom d'ailleurs, ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu lui tournes autour…

\- Je croyais qu'il avait du potentiel, mais la baise a confirmé qu'il était pas fait pour moi.

\- Elégant…

\- Tu me connais, je préfère passer à autre chose rapidement si c'est pas le bon. D'ailleurs ça t'indique rien sur le fait que tu vois encore Stark ? Y aurait pas une histoire d'âme sœur derrière tout ça ?

\- Buck ! J'ai une tête à croire à ces conneries d'âme sœur ?

\- Ok, sujet toujours aussi sensible. C'est enregistré, s'amusa Bucky. Note que je ne serais pas contre me joindre à vous au pieu un de ces jours.

\- Buck…

\- Ok, ok, je comprends. Tu préfères le garder pour toi seul. Compréhensible avec un canon pareil.

Steve l'interrompit cette fois d'un regard noir.

\- Arrête, grogna-t-il ensuite. J'emmerde Tony Stark !

Ce qui était en partie la vérité. Il en avait marre de se sentir vulnérable, de se prendre la tête, à plus forte raison si l'homme concerné faisait lui-même si peu cas de leur relation, aussi ambigüe soit-elle. Alors aujourd'hui, il voulait tout sauf penser à lui, à eux. Il avait tellement mieux à faire étant donné les circonstances.

\- D'accord, capitula Bucky en voyant son air déterminé. Pas que je veuille jouer les commères, mais puisqu'il faut changer de sujet… Clint est là.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu arriver.

\- Et devine avec qui il est en train de parler, depuis son arrive je précise ?

Steve regarda dans la direction que son ami indiquait d'un mouvement de tête. Il sourit en voyant Bruce auprès du photographe. Une nouvelle fois, il fut convaincu qu'il y avait vraiment un truc entre des deux-là, même si Bruce s'en défendait systématiquement.

Il y avait déjà songé plusieurs fois sans jamais se lancer, mais à présent qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, l'idée de jouer les entremetteurs entre les deux hommes, plus que par de simples réflexions à Bruce, le séduisait plus que jamais.

\- Il faut que je leur arrange un truc, dit-il donc, sachant que Bucky serait un allié.

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que seuls ils ne vont pas s'en sortir, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour.

Tout en s'interrompant pour scander quelques slogans colorés, les deux hommes passèrent les minutes suivantes à imaginer des plans pour faire en sorte que Bruce et Clint soient amenés à passer du temps ensemble dans des conditions plus intimes. Et cela prenait corps. Même si au fond d'eux, ils savaient que Bruce ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche tant il semblait y mettre de la mauvaise volonté.

Tout à leur conversation, ils ne virent le premier projectile qu'au tout dernier moment, quand il passa près d'eux pour frapper Darcy, à quelques pas derrière eux. Heureusement, la cannette était vide et ne fit pas grand mal, se contentant de faire enrager la jeune femme. Steve regarda les passants sur les trottoirs et eut tôt fait de repérer quelques mines patibulaires. Leur petit défilé avait bien sûr peu de chance de faire l'unanimité, mais Steve n'avait pas envisagé d'importants débordements. C'était peut-être le moment de réviser ce point de vue. Si certains n'hésitaient pas à perturber un mariage jusqu'à l'annuler par sécurité, une manifestation de ce genre ne risquait pas de les arrêter.

Voilà donc la société moderne dans toute sa splendeur. Intolérance, incompréhension… Les LGBT qui militaient ne le faisaient que pour avoir des droits équivalents à leurs concitoyens, au sein d'une société qu'ils contribuaient à enrichir tout autant que les autres, et non pas à faire de la propagande. Mais pour beaucoup, ils n'auraient pas dû avoir voix au chapitre. Leur sang ne méritait pas d'être utilisé là où les hôpitaux en manquaient pourtant cruellement, des métiers leur étaient difficiles d'accès à cause de ce bon vieil amalgame qui voulait qu'homosexuel signifie forcément pédophile. Et quand finalement la loi abondait enfin dans leur sens, il y en avait toujours pour remettre en question sa légitimité.

Aussi blindé soit-il, Steve en avait souvent marre de vivre auprès de gens qui pour certains n'auraient rien souhaité de mieux que sa disparition, et celle des gens "comme lui", expression qu'il avait en horreur, ne se sentant pour sa part guère différent du quidam qui avait trois enfants et peinait à boucler ses fins de mois, tout en rongeant son frein de ne pouvoir se faire entendre dans une société privilégiant toujours les plus riches. Que lui préfère les bras d'autres hommes n'était qu'un détail infime, mais que certains semblaient incapables d'oublier.

Le problème était qu'à trop se montrer, défilant comme n'importe quel autre groupe mal considéré, ralliant la presse à leur cause, se montrant sans fin là où on aurait préféré les enfermer loin de tout le monde, ils énervaient encore plus les homophobes et autres intolérants en tout genre, qui désormais n'avaient plus aucun moyen de nier leur existence.

Tout à ses considérations philosophiques, Steve ne comprit pas comment cela dérapa de la sorte, mais très vite leurs opposants les avaient rejoints après quelques nouveaux jets de projectiles. Et la marche qui se voulait calme et non-violente se transforma en pugilat. Leurs détracteurs n'étaient pourtant pas si nombreux, mais ils étaient enragés. Et très vite Steve, Bucky, ainsi que d'autres capables de se défendre se retrouvèrent à devoir se batte pour que le plus grand nombre puissent continuer à donner le change en avançant. Ce genre d'accrochages n'inquiétaient pas Steve, les heures passées en salle de sport chaque semaine lui donnaient un avantage non négligeable. Il regrettait simplement devoir en arriver à défendre ses convictions à coups de poings.

Les forces de l'ordre intervinrent immédiatement et très vite manifestants et fauteurs de trouble furent arrêtés sans distinction. Egaux au moins devant une police désireuse de maintenir le calme à tout prix, maigre victoire cependant.

En cellule, les deux camps furent tout de même séparés, ce qui n'empêcha pas Steve de ronger son frein. Le gros du groupe n'avait pas été inquiété et pouvait donc continuer ce qui avait été projeté, mais lui se sentait terriblement impuissant à cet instant. Ce n'était pas sa première arrestation, quelques années plus tôt en effet, il avait été terriblement impétueux, ne comprenant pas alors que le dialogue mieux que la violence pouvait faire passer ses idées. Il s'était calmé en fréquentant Bruce et Logan, tous deux tellement plus réfléchis. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception avec sa nouvelle ligne de conduite, restait-il convaincu. Il n'avait fait que se défendre, défendre ses amis. Il n'empêche que le résultat était le même. Le voilà coincé pour plusieurs heures. Il connaissait parfaitement le topo. Il lui faudrait payer une caution, pas qu'il en ait spécialement les moyens d'ailleurs, probablement pas avant le lendemain, puis il passerait en jugement d'ici quelques semaines et écoperait probablement de quelques heures de travaux d'intérêt général, comme s'il avait du temps pour cela… d'autant que le juge pouvait aisément se montrer sévère étant donné son passif.

Il craignait également la réaction de Bruce, celui-ci n'aimant pas ce genre de publicité qui leur était faite ensuite dans la presse. En somme, tout cela ne s'annonçait pas spécialement bien, pourtant il n'avait aucun regret quant à ses actes. Il était gentil, patient, tolérant, mais attendait la même chose en retour. Dans le cas contraire, il ne perdait pas un instant pour s'énerver, quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

\- Rogers ! appela tout à coup l'un des policiers qui les avaient conduits ici.

Surpris, l'interpellé se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule.

\- Tu sors. On a payé ta caution.

\- Ma cau… Qui ?

\- J'ai pas eu ce détail, je dois juste te faire sortir. Vu ton casier, tu connais la suite de la musique, tu recevras ta convocation au tribunal, où tu as intérêt à te présenter.

Oui, il connaissait cette routine qui ne l'impressionnait plus. En revanche, il était étonné par la situation, il n'avait encore appelé personne de son entourage, alors que quelqu'un ait pu déjà faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il sorte était inattendu. Il regarda ses camarades pour avoir la confirmation qu'il était le seul concerné, cela ne venait donc pas de Bruce, qui de toute façon était probablement encore en train de manifester.

\- Seulement toi, reprit le policier, confirmant ce que Steve avait déjà compris.

Sans un mot, il le suivit donc, content malgré les circonstances.

ooOoo

Quand il arriva dans la rue, Steve comprit finalement qui était derrière sa libération anticipée en voyant la jolie rousse, l'oreille greffée à son téléphone portable. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de mettre fin à sa conversation.

\- Monsieur Rogers, ravie de voir qu'ils ont fait aussi vite.

\- Miss Potts, alors c'est vous qui m'avez fait sortir ?

\- Tony m'a envoyée. Il estime qu'il serait mauvais pour son image qu'on apprenne que l'homme qu'il a présenté lui-même à la presse – qu'il sautait faillit rajouter Steve – soit présentement en détention.

\- Je n'en ai pas honte. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

Le sourire apaisant de Pepper confirma qu'elle pensait comme lui.

\- Je ne vous juge pas Steve. Pas plus que Tony. Je peux affirmer qu'il aurait été plus que ravi de vous accompagner aujourd'hui et d'agir comme vous avez été forcé de le faire.

Steve eut un grognement, rassuré cependant par ces propos. Ce qu'il n'avait pourtant aucune intention d'avouer. Il se composa une attitude détachée avant de prendre la parole.

\- Eh bien merci pour votre intervention miss Potts. Vous pourrez également remercier monsieur Stark. J'ai bien l'intention évidemment de lui rembourser le montant de la caution.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de s'y prendre, mais c'était pour lui un point sur lequel il ne reviendrait pas. Parce que s'il était redevable au milliardaire de quelques centaines de dollars tout en continuant à coucher avec lui sans la moindre attache, ça ne faisait pas le lui une espèce de pute ? De cela il se refusait. Tout comme cesser de voir Stark malgré sa bonne volonté, aussi, quitte à se mettre dans l'embarras, il était bien décidé à rembourser cette dette.

\- Vous discuterez de ce point directement avec lui. Il a justement demandé à vous voir.

Tony voulait le voir ? Après des jours de simples conversations seulement presque fraternelles ? Steve voulu refuser, envoyer au diable cet homme qui commençait à prendre bien trop de place, qui lui faisait se poser bien trop de questions sur lui-même. Pourtant, une part de lui ne demandait pas mieux qu'aller le voir et baiser encore et encore. Qu'importe qu'il n'y ait que du sexe, c'était au moins déjà quelque chose.

D'autant qu'en étant tout à fait honnête avec lui, Steve ne pouvait pas reprocher quoi que ce soit à son amant. Ensemble ils s'éclataient, les conversations étaient intéressantes, pas de promesse ni de prise de tête. Steve seul n'en était plus tout à fait satisfait, simplement parce que son cœur s'était mêlé à l'affaire. Et il en avait rajouté une couche en n'avouant à aucun moment au principal intéressé son malaise. Il était seul responsable de ses tourments actuels. Et pourtant, il avait la solution entre les mains, mais se refusait à poser les questions qui pourraient fâcher et faire s'éloigner définitivement le milliardaire, ce qui aurait pu être l'idéal.

Pourtant, c'était bien trop tôt pour parler couple et relation exclusive, à plus forte raison avec un homme aussi sentimentalement détaché que Tony semblait l'être. Alors il rongeait son frein, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Tout à ses réflexions, à la suite de Pepper il entra sans un mot dans la voiture garée le long du trottoir. Il resta silencieux durant tout le trajet, conscient qu'il aurait dû davantage se montrer redevable à la jeune femme, mais sans savoir quoi dire. Aussi accueillit-il la Tour Stark dans son champ de vision avec soulagement. Il marchait sur des œufs, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé à la perspective de retrouver enfin son amant.

L'ascenseur, dans lequel il était monté, toujours à la suite de la jeune femme, s'arrêta à l'étage où il savait se trouver le bureau de Tony pour y être déjà venu, mais si Pepper sortit effectivement de la cabine, elle empêcha Steve de faire de même.

\- Tony vous attend au dernier étage, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger que les portes s'étaient déjà refermées, le laissant seul et dans l'expectative. Il avait pensé à une rencontre formelle étant donné l'endroit, à présent il ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

Tony ayant parlé plutôt fièrement de ses projets en vue d'améliorer l'environnement, peut-être avait-il prévu de le rencontrer dans un quelconque labo, lui montrant son travail en parallèle de leur conversation, maintenant ainsi une distance qu'ils n'avaient jamais plus eu lors de leurs derniers contacts. Mais c'était une pensée absurde, le milliardaire ne pouvait avoir aucune idée de ce qui le préoccupait, donc quel intérêt de préserver les apparences ?

Il comprit où il était arrivé dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et se sentit particulièrement intimidé. Tony était venu plusieurs fois chez lui, même s'il n'y était jamais resté longtemps, ce qui lui avait paru à chaque fois totalement naturel. Se retrouver ici en revanche, dans ce qui était clairement les appartements de Tony… Enfin, il aurait apprécié être prévenu à l'avance. Malgré l'intimité qu'il y avait eu entre eux, malgré le pied qu'avait pris Steve dans ses bras, être chez Tony témoignait d'une proximité qui l'effrayait autant qu'il la désirait.

Tony l'attendait, bras croisés, sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ce qui ne fut pas pour l'aider.

\- Décidément, Pepper est efficace, je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais aussi vite.

\- Une nouvelle preuve que l'argent fait des miracles.

Il s'interrompit un instant, marchant à la suite de son compagnon en jetant des coups d'œil à tout ce qui l'entourait. Comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, c'était meublé avec goût, un peu trop peut-être. Toujours ce côté prétentieux et un peu froid, comme si l'homme vivant ici était en permanence en représentation. Des bibelots probablement précieux mais sans âme, pas de photo, un mobilier plus high-tech que réellement pratique, pas de livres, d'objet personnel… Steve trouvait l'endroit déprimant malgré le luxe dégagé. Pourtant, il se refusa à analyser ce que cela pouvait bien signifier quant à la personnalité du milliardaire. Alors il se contenta de garder une expression neutre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu vivais ici. La presse parle d'un manoir à la sortie de la ville.

\- C'est plus pratique, plaida Tony. Le manoir familial c'est pour me relaxer, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'y rentrer chaque soir. Déjà que j'ai du mal à aller jusqu'à mon bureau certains jours…

\- Tu n'as décidément pas l'air d'aimer ce que tu fais.

\- Pas le moins du monde. C'est la malédiction des fils à papa. Un héritage dont on ne veut pas spécialement, mais pour lequel il faut tout de même se montrer digne. Ça ne ferait pas bon genre d'être celui qui ruine l'empire familial. Qu'importe si celui-ci s'est construit sur le sang d'autrui. Je commence cependant à prendre mes distances en menant mes propres projets. Qui certes rapportent moins d'argent que la vente d'armes, mais me permettront à terme d'être enfin fier de mon nom.

Il eut un rire clair avant de continuer.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je le fais assez quand on s'appelle.

\- Alors pourquoi je suis là ? s'enquit Steve.

Il avait cru un instant que l'heure était finalement aux véritables confidences, ce qu'il aurait apprécié, à plus forte raison qu'il n'en aurait pas été l'instigateur. Mais sans surprise, Tony s'était refermé aussi vite qu'il avait commencé à s'ouvrir. Soit, alors il jouerait le jeu, avec probablement une partie de jambes en l'air à la clé. Le reste attendrait, si tant est que cela doive se faire un jour, ce qui semblait de plus en plus incertain.

\- Je voulais passer un moment avec toi. J'ai envie de toi.

Droit au but, songea Steve avec une pointe de déception, il n'en était cependant pas surpris. Et c'était de toute façon toujours mieux que rien.

\- Et comme je t'ai tiré de ta cellule, je pense que ça mérite quelques compensations.

Le ton était joueur, le sourire aguicheur. Steve, malgré ses questionnements, étaient séduit et se laissa appuyer contre le plan de travail le plus proche sans opposer la moindre résistance.

\- Comme si j'étais du genre à te refuser quelque faveur que ce soit, plaida-t-il, appréciant comme il se devait les deux lèvres occupées dans son cou.

\- Tu ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai prévu pour toi ce soir.

\- Mais je ne doute pas que je vais apprécier.

Le jeu gagnait en intensité, entre chaque phrase Tony l'embrassait à un autre endroit, aussi bien sur son visage que dans son cou, à la naissance de son torse là où il avait écarté sa chemise. Ses mains elles, ne cessaient leurs caresses à aucun moment. Mais Steve, malgré le plaisir qu'il y prenait, désirait prendre son temps, pour faire davantage monter le plaisir, aussi se faisait-il violence pour réagir le minimum, ce qui était loin de calmer l'autre homme.

\- D'autant que j'ai appris que c'était loin d'être ta première arrestation. Tu es un mauvais garçon parfois. Tu mérites une punition.

Cette fois, Steve ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction en songeant à ce que cela signifiait. Puni par Tony Stark, voilà une perspective tout à fait excitante. Pourtant, cette fois encore il avait le désir de faire traîner les choses, une façon comme une autre de garder encore un peu de contrôle sur les choses.

\- Comment tu as su que j'avais été arrêté ? s'enquit-il dans ce but.

\- Je sais tout. J'ai des contacts partout, éluda Tony en ouvrant habilement le pantalon de son compagnon.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en sentant la main glisser dans son sous-vêtement. Il ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant.

\- Et pourquoi m'avoir sorti de là aussi rapidement ? s'amusa-t-il, connaissant bien évidemment déjà la réponse. En parlant de punition, je sais d'expérience que passer une nuit au trou c'est plutôt pas mal.

\- Et laisser un autre que moi profiter de ça ? aboya Tony, se faisant possessif en serrant la main sur l'érection de Steve.

Celui-ci eut un couinement, mais dut admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable. A savoir si cela venait de la douleur ou de la possessivité soudaine de l'autre homme.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des douches communes en prison, continua le milliardaire, sa poigne se faisant caresse. Avec un cul comme le tien, tu n'aurais pas pu éviter le coup de la savonnette. Ce qui est inacceptable !

\- Tony Stark, vous protégez ma vertu ? rit doucement Steve.

\- Je ne laisse personne toucher à ce qui est à moi !

Le ton ne souffrait aucune contradiction, mais Steve de toute façon n'avait pas envisagé protester une seule seconde. Objet, jouet… qu'importe ce qu'il était entre les mains de l'autre, dans tous les cas il appréciait le traitement.

\- Tu protèges ma vertu pour mieux en profiter en fait.

Steve était amusé, mais maintenir cette conversation devenait de plus en plus difficile. Surtout que Tony pour sa part ne sortait pas de son rôle sérieux, presque dangereux, si ce n'était la lueur de désir dans ses yeux.

\- Comme s'il était question d'autre chose !

Définitivement possessif et autoritaire, mais Steve, qui n'avait pourtant jamais été homme à se laisser faire, trouvait cela tout particulièrement agréable. Cette relation avec Tony, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment la nommer, lui donnait l'envie d'essayer, d'accepter les désirs de l'autre sans se poser de question.

Alors, il se laissa entraîner par Tony vers la chambre, sur la mezzanine à l'étage, aussi curieux qu'impatient quant à la suite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait Tony à ses côtés, mais jamais il ne l'avait senti aussi excité, aussi empressé. Cet homme était encore un mystère pour lui et il savourait la perspective de pouvoir apprendre à le connaître peu à peu, à le découvrir davantage.

 **A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et nous voici en route pour le chapitre 6, qui reprend là où le précédent s'est arrêté, dans la chambre à coucher XD Mais le lemon n'empêchera pas la réflexion et les sentiments chez notre couple favori.**

 **Encore une fois, un immense merci pour vos retours sur cette fic, vos adorables reviews. Aurore Heart, xLouisa, Clairaice, Julia13verseau, Usah, barjy02, Mikan-Ichigo Hime, holybleu, maoul92, merci de partager ce que vous avez aimé ou moins aimé, c'est tellement inspirant de savoir ce que les lecteurs en pensent. Ceci est pour vous :)**

 **Chapitre 6.**

La chambre, qui était la seule pièce sur la mezzanine, était à l'image du reste, spacieuse, lumineuse, chic. Mais ce qui retint surtout l'attention de Steve lorsqu'il y pénétra fut le lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien d'hommes, de femmes, s'étaient succédés entre ces draps. Ce qui était absurde, parce que dans ce domaine il ne pouvait donner de leçons à qui que ce soit. Alors il laissa plutôt s'exprimer la petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui murmura combien il espérait être le dernier. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce que cela pouvait signifier quand le regard pénétrant de son compagnon le détourna de toute pensée rationnelle. Tony avait clairement des projets pour la soirée, des projets du genre à leur convenir à tous deux.

\- Déshabille-toi, souffla le milliardaire.

Tandis qu'il ouvrait sa chemise, Steve constata que c'était la première fois que Tony le verrait nu. Ils s'étaient branlés mutuellement, Tony l'avait sucé, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés à poil devant l'autre. Ils n'avaient décidément rien fait dans les règles, ce qui ne rendait la situation présente que plus excitante. Nul doute que ce soir ce serait leur vraie première fois, perspective qui suffit à faire durcir Steve.

Alors comme demandé, il se dévêtit complètement, prenant tout son temps, conscient que son compagnon ne le lâchait pas du regard, bien décidé à l'aguicher. Cela fit son petit effet. Rapidement, Tony, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration un peu aléatoire, semblait comme hypnotisé. Mais le compliment qu'il failli sortir resta coincé dans sa gorge. Et c'était aussi bien. Ils n'étaient plus là pour la parlotte. Et il était hors de question que la légère inclination qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Steve ne vienne pourrir ce qui s'annonçait comme une bonne baise. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait le mieux. Du sexe sans sentiment, ça lui avait toujours parfaitement réussi. Avec un corps aussi appétissant que celui qui se dévoilait devant lui, faire taire son cœur en réveillant ses bas instincts ne serait pas bien difficile, et l'autre là, qui remuait dans son caleçon, semblait de son avis.

Le corps en face de lui était une œuvre d'art. Jeune, aux hanches fines, parfaitement musclé, avec en son centre un sexe déjà dressé, d'une taille tout à fait généreuse, un sexe qu'un jour Tony aurait plaisir à avoir en lui, ne doutait-il pas. Mais pas ce soir. Pour l'instant, il voulait garder le contrôle. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être le passif une fois au lit, mais cela ne lui arrivait que rarement, parce que s'il aimait la sensation d'être envahi par un homme, il avait besoin d'avoir confiance en cet homme, sinon il était incapable de lâcher prise. Pour gagner sa confiance, il fallait du temps, bien peu de ses compagnons en avaient été dignes jusque-là. Steve le serait un jour, il en était certain. Steve un jour serait même très certainement le seul et l'unique à compter. Mais pour être tout à fait à l'aise avec lui, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps. Et de preuves d'attachement de la part de son compagnon.

Nul doute que l'avoir à sa merci aujourd'hui contribuerait à jouer en sa faveur. Tony était ainsi. Il avait besoin d'avoir des amants soumis avant de l'être à son tour. La faute à avoir été trop souvent déçu, à avoir trop souvent accordé sa confiance prématurément. On ne l'y prenait plus désormais, même avec quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que Steve.

Celui-ci n'aurait pu être le candidat plus parfait tant il était surprenant. Un homme fier de ce qu'il était, assumant ses préférences, militant pour aider les autres… Il débordait d'assurance, semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il voulait et se donnant les moyens sans faillir pour y parvenir. Pourtant, à cet instant, il semblait tout à fait disposé à se laisser dominer. La preuve ultime de la confiance infaillible qu'il avait en lui. Tony trouva d'autant plus excitant de s'imposer à un homme tel que lui.

Sans chercher un instant à se dissimuler, il laissa son regard errer lentement sur tout le corps nu, se léchant les lèvres sans y penser quand il fixa le sexe épais. Puis il eut un sourire satisfait. La nuit qui commençait, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil couchant illuminaient la pièce d'une lumière dorée, s'annonçait des plus prometteuses.

\- Allonge-toi, lança-t-il ensuite.

Steve, non content d'obéir, le fit de surcroît avec dans les yeux une lueur mutine témoignant qu'il aimait ce qu'il se tramait.

Quand il parvint à détourner son attention du corps de son amant, Tony se sentit immédiatement les idées plus claires et se maudit pour être à ce point si faible lorsqu'un homme lui plaisait. A lui de faire en sorte de rendre Steve aussi accro qu'il ne l'était. Or pour cela, il savait exactement comment s'y prendre.

Dans l'une des tiroirs de la table de nuit la plus proche, outre les classiques quoi qu'indispensables préservatifs et lubrifiants, le milliardaire récupéra plusieurs foulards en soie.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ? s'enquit-t-il en s'agenouillant au bord du lit.

Steve se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, mais hocha finalement la tête.

\- Quoi que tu aies prévu, fais le vite, dit-il d'une voix sourde, presque implorante.

Parfait, songea Tony. Si Steve était à ce point consentant, ça n'en serait que meilleur. Si lui aimait parfois faire preuve d'un peu d'originalité lors de ses ébats, il n'avait en revanche jamais trouvé le moindre plaisir à devoir forcer la main à ses partenaires.

Attachant l'une après l'autre les deux mains de Steve à la tête de lit, il le fit avec des gestes doux. Il n'avait nulle intention de le blesser, seulement de l'immobiliser. Pour la bonne forme, Steve tira sur ses liens avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger.

\- Je n'en ai pas douté instant, mais… Imaginer ces policiers te passer les menottes, ça m'a… disons excité. Ceci fera un compromis acceptable.

\- Excitant pour toi, mais une torture pour moi. Je veux pouvoir te toucher.

\- Eh bien, s'amusa Tony en quittant le lit, tu as été un mauvais garçon aujourd'hui. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. Malgré tout, tu as le droit de regarder. Pour l'instant, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil et un geste de la tête équivoque vers le dernier foulard, présentement abandonné près de Steve.

\- Oh, souffla celui-ci, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Sans plus d'explication et savourant l'intensité des deux yeux assombris de désir qui ne le lâchait pas, Tony se déshabilla lentement. Il voulait faire traîner les choses, frustrer et aguicher Steve, quitte à être lui-même à deux doigts de perdre toute raison.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé avec une telle intensité, fixant chacun de ses gestes avec gourmandise. Pour ses maîtresses, ses amants habituels, il n'était qu'un coup vite fait, qu'on utilisait uniquement pour faire ce qu'on avait à faire. Ils s'étaient servis de lui autant que lui d'eux. Et chaque fois, malgré le désir durant l'acte, il n'y avait nulle proximité, nulle émotion. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de se caser, pas plus maintenant qu'avant, mais ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir un amant régulier plutôt que passer d'inconnu en inconnu. D'autant que, chose inhabituelle, depuis que le beau blond était entré dans sa vie, il n'avait plus approché qui que ce soit.

Il ne s'était pourtant pas passé énormément de choses entre eux jusque-là, mais cela le satisfaisait amplement. Il en éprouvait d'autant moins de frustration que Steve semblait aussi ouvert que lui, promettant ainsi une vie sexuelle des plus satisfaisantes. Pour les mois à venir, il pourrait sans mal se contenter de cette relation. Voilà qui était nouveau pour lui, mais ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Une fois encore, parce que Steve était comme lui. Avec lui, il n'y aurait pas de routine, pas de frustration. Et surtout, pas d'attente impossible à satisfaire par son refus chronique de tout engagement.

Ils étaient seulement deux hommes séduisants, consentants, qui allaient s'éclater en baisant, tout en pouvant discuter à l'occasion. Le tout sans se prendre la tête. La relation rêvée.

Ce fut sur cette pensée hautement satisfaisante que Tony retourna sur le lit. Il se saisit du dernier morceau d'étoffe et s'autorisa à gratifier Steve du baiser qu'il quémandait. Si celui-ci l'accueillait aussi passionnément quand il le prendrait enfin qu'il le faisait à cet instant de sa bouche, alors Tony ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Avant d'en arriver là, il y avait encore bien des choses qu'il voulait faire subir au corps musclé qui se tordait élégamment contre lui.

Il commença par lui bander les yeux. Il ne sut comment qualifier le grognement qu'il obtint en retour, était-ce de la frustration ou au contraire un assentiment à la perspective de ce qui allait suivre ? Cela n'avait que peu d'importance finalement, le milliardaire savait que dans les minutes à venir son amant apprécierait tous les outrage qu'il lui réservait.

Steve avait un corps sculpté pour l'amour. Tony entendait bien l'honorer comme il le méritait, avant d'en prendre lui-même un plaisir dont il ne se priverait pas.

Un temps, il avait été tenté de le bâillonner également pour faire bonne mesure, mais il ne voulait pas se priver de l'entendre geindre et le supplier. Tony n'était pas homme à douter de ses capacités à combler ses partenaires, mais quelques encouragements n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire.

Il rit en voyant Steve tirer sur ses liens, tentant vainement de s'en défaire.

\- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ? s'enquit-il, joueur.

Cela amusa Steve, qui s'immobilisa avec un grognement moqueur.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Stark ?

Le ton de sa voix, rendue rauque par le désir, contrastait un peu avec le côté dédaigneux de ses propos, ce qui eut pour effet d'affoler un peu plus les sens du milliardaire. Et lorsque son compagnon reprit, cette fois sur un ton presque suppliant, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pu trouver meilleur homme à mettre dans son lit.

\- Je voudrais simplement pouvoir te rendre la pareille, marmonna Steve. Pouvoir te toucher, te donner du plaisir…

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurai en prendre le moment venu.

\- Je veux te voir…

\- Concentre-toi plutôt sur tes autres sens. Crois-en mon expérience, ça n'en sera que meilleur. Parce que c'est ce que tu mérites, n'est-ce pas ? Le meilleur.

Bien incapable d'ajouter quelque chose à ce stade, Steve se contenta d'un gémissement satisfait. Cette fois, ça ne faisait pas de doute qu'il lui donnait sa bénédiction pour… eh bien pour tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire.

S'installant entre les cuisses ouvertes de Steve, Tony l'embrassa avec une passion qui témoignait son empressement quant à la suite. Une fois de plus, tandis que sa langue se faisait intrusive, ne laissant aucun répit à Steve, celui-ci se débattait pour tenter de libérer ses mains. Afin de rappeler qui avait le pouvoir pour l'instant, Tony mordit sa lèvre sans douceur avant de s'éloigner avec un ricanement.

Il aurait eu bien des choses à dire, sur ses sentiments, sur cette peur insidieuse qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il était à ses côtés, la seconde provenant sans hésitation des premiers, mais il n'aimait pas parler dans ces moments-là où l'excitation était si intense. C'était le meilleur moyen pour dire les choses trop prématurément, pour se confier plus que nécessaire… Tony n'était de toute façon pas homme à s'appesantir devant autrui, qu'il en ait envie dans ces seuls moments où les pantalons tombaient confirmait qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires, aussi était-il ravi d'avoir au moins la présence d'esprit de se taire au dernier moment.

Pourtant, c'était d'autant plus difficile cette fois plutôt qu'avec ses amants précédents. Comme si avec Steve les sentiments étaient plus compliqués à ne pas assumer. Ce qui aurait été une erreur. Steve n'était là que pour une chose, grimper au rideau. Pas la peine de se leurrer en croyant – espérant ? – autre chose.

Alors Tony, bien décidé à ne plus se compliquer la vie, fut ce qu'il faisait le mieux. En un instant sa langue fut partout sur Steve. Forçant sa bouche en un baiser vorace, léchant le cou, flattant un téton, titillant le nombril… Steve se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas arquer le dos, pour ne pas montrer qu'il en voulait toujours plus, mais les gémissements qu'il ne parvenait à retenir témoignaient du plaisir qu'il prenait. Tony en éprouva une vague d'orgueil. Il n'était pas doué pour être supportable avec autrui, n'avait aucune idée quant à la façon de mener à bien une relation monogame saine, mais il savait se donner à fond quand il s'agissait de faire du bien à l'homme qu'il avait conduit dans son lit. Ça tombait bien d'ailleurs, c'était justement la seule chose à laquelle il accordait une réelle importance. Même son propre plaisir était bien peu de chose en comparaison. Même s'il y voyait là la preuve de son narcissisme, hypothéquant son propre plaisir dans le seul espoir de laisser à autrui un souvenir impérissable.

Ce dernier point était discutable, pourtant ce soir ça n'aurait pu être plus vrai. Il doutait que Steve et lui aient un avenir ensemble malgré un désir d'y croire, mais une chose était certaine, Tony voulait qu'à chaque amant futur que le cadet aurait dans ses bras, il ne puisse s'empêcher de penser à lui et à l'intensité de leurs ébats. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas tout perdu après leur inévitable séparation. Dans ce but, il savoura autant que possible, se délectant de chaque sensation, se repaissant encore et encore au goût de la peau désormais voilée d'une fine couche de sueur. Mais le plus beau, et sans aucun doute le plus aguicheur, demeurait les petits cris que Steve ne pouvait plus retenir. Tout en tentant de conserver un minimum de self-control, celui-ci se laissait aller peu à peu à ses gémissements saccadés, devenant finalement des cris que Tony n'aurait jamais imaginés dans la bouche d'un homme aussi sûr de lui.

Les autres hommes qu'il avait eus précédemment dans ses draps ne perdaient jamais totalement le contrôle, comme si cela pouvait les priver de leur virilité. Steve était fier, n'avait rien à prouver, il l'avait montré à diverses occasions, et ne voyait nulle raison de cacher tout le bien que lui faisait la bouche bien décidée à découvrir son corps tout entier.

Tony mordillait sa hanche quand il posa enfin sa main sur le sexe raide qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer le plus longtemps possible. Steve eut un sanglot tandis que tout son corps se tendait.

\- Tony…

La voix était implorante, lourde d'un désir encore inassouvi. Le milliardaire ne répondit rien, ne demanda aucune explication. Cela n'aurait de toute façon pu être plus clair, surtout à ce stade. Il imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre, demeurant si lent dans la manœuvre qu'il parvint à se frustrer lui-même. Mais voir Steve, lorsqu'il leva la tête vers lui, se mordre la lèvre et serrer les poings à s'en faire probablement mal valait toute la patience du monde.

Ils n'avaient pas encore été suffisamment intimes pour que Tony connaisse les points sensibles de l'autre homme, ces endroits qui lui faisaient immédiatement voir les étoiles. Il s'était donc contenté du basique, avec en prime ce dernier endroit ensuite aucun risque de se tromper… Le sexe d'un homme, c'était à la fois si intime, si beau et tellement propice au désir. C'était ce détail de leur anatomie qui ensuite manquait tant à l'aîné quand il touchait des femmes. Cette érection raide et lourde qu'il aimait caresser, sucer et qui immanquablement comblait son heureux propriétaire dès lors qu'il s'en occupait comme en ce moment.

Alors il continua à le caresser, son regard allant du visage de Steve à sa main qui n'avait de cesse de changer de rythme, de position. Un effleurement du bout des doigts sur le gland rougi, puis il serrait la verge juste ce qu'il fallait, faisant quelques mouvements du poignet.

Quand il sut que la jouissance approchait, il s'écarta, essuyant un grognement de protestation. Le sourire machiavélique qui fleurit sur ses lèvres lui fit presque regretter que Steve ait les yeux bandés. Il ne le tortura cependant pas longtemps, plongeant le visage entre les cuisses ouvertes de son amant. Sa langue joua un instant avec la chair frémissante des fesses avant que sa bouche ne caresse l'intimité qui se fit immédiatement accueillante. Le couinement qu'il obtint en retour traduisait cette fois la surprise, ce qui le satisfit au plus haut point. S'il aimait garder le pouvoir quand il faisait l'amour, Tony aimait également être là où on ne l'attendait pas, littéralement à cet instant.

La langue, vorace, s'enfonçait, goûtait… et il s'en délecta. Il se faisait l'impression que ce corps tendu à l'extrême lui appartenait tout entier. C'était probablement une sensation aussi intense que le plaisir éprouvé. Tony était habitué à tout diriger, gérant d'une main de maître une entreprise plus que florissante, négociant comme un chef l'image de lui qu'il renvoyait au grand public par le biais des médias. C'était une seconde nature chez lui, tout contrôler, ne rien laisser au hasard. Qu'importe s'il jouait en permanence un rôle dans une vie qu'il avait parfois, de plus en plus souvent, l'impression de n'avoir pas voulu. Alors par habitude il refaisait la même chose ce soir.

Il jouait au mec sûr de lui, dominant, qui soumettait l'autre sans mal, tel un homo assumé là où il avait tant de mal à sortir du placard. Ce n'était qu'un rôle de plus, mais il jouait depuis si longtemps avec les apparences qu'il ne savait plus rien faire d'autre. Alors il fonçait cette fois encore sans se poser de question. Alors il s'imposait à Steve, le baisant de sa langue, le caressant comme bien peu d'homme auraient accepté d'être caressé. Et tout au fond de lui, Tony était convaincu que c'était ce dont il avait envie. Il avait fait ce choix d'être un dominant voilà bien longtemps, il n'y avait aucune raison de venir se poser des questions à ce sujet. Alors il ne le faisait pas.

Quand Steve une nouvelle fois, à ses gémissements et la tension de son corps, sembla être prêt à la jouissance, Tony s'écarta. Il oublia pour un instant son propre sexe devenu douloureux à force d'être dur et qu'il aurait voulu soulager dans la minute, il ne pensa même plus pour quelques brèves secondes à ce qui n'allait pas tarder. Immobile, il se contenta de regarder Steve, de détailler chacun de ses traits, chaque courbe de son corps parfait, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu qui l'ait touché à ce point.

Steve, non content d'être beau à se damner et plus intéressant que toutes les cruches que Tony avait pu se faire par le passé, dégageait quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bien. A ses côtés, le milliardaire ne ressentait plus cette sensation de vide qui ne le quittait pourtant jamais et le faisait se sentir malheureux la plupart du temps. Steve parvenait à toucher une part de lui que personne n'avait jamais jusque-là ne serait-ce que soupçonnée, pas même lui-même. Cela faisait du bien et il saurait l'apprécier pour le temps que cela durerait. Parce qu'il savait d'expérience, ou pour en avoir été témoin, que les bonnes choses ne duraient jamais. Encore moins dans le domaine des sentiments.

En poussant la réflexion plus loin, il aurait pu admettre tout simplement être en train de tomber amoureux, mais c'était justement le point auquel il se refusait à songer.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il sursauta quand son amant l'appela d'une voix suppliante. Flatté d'être capable de réduire à pas grand-chose un tel homme, Tony le gratifia d'un long baiser où la tendresse n'avait plus guère sa place pour l'instant.

\- Tu es à moi, grogna-t-il en s'écartant.

Le hochement de tête qu'il obtint en retour lui provoqua un frisson qui le traversa de part en part jusqu'à son entrejambe douloureuse.

S'écartant à nouveau, cette fois ce fut pour aller récupérer dans la table de nuit préservatif et lubrifiant.

\- Tony…, répéta Steve quand il fut revenu sur le lit.

\- Tu as envie ? s'amusa le milliardaire, faisant courir ses doigts sur le ventre musclé qui frissonnait à son contact.

\- Putain oui !

Nul besoin d'être plus précis dans ces circonstances, mais Tony entendant bien jouer avec lui, quitte à les rendre fou de frustration autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? insista-t-il donc.

\- Tout…

La voix était incertaine, presque douloureuse. Le sexe avait décidément quelque chose de magique comme l'avait compris Tony bien souvent. Quand l'excitation montait, même l'homme le plus sûr de lui, le plus sérieux, le plus inhibé même, ne valait plus grand-chose dans l'attente de la délivrance.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse crier à t'en casser la voix ?

\- Ou… oui…

Tony ricana avant de poursuivre.

\- M'est avis que si je t'abandonne dans cet état, je saurais te faire crier de frustration.

\- Avant que je te fasse la peau !

La menace aurait pu être inquiétante si seulement celui qui la proférait n'avait été entravé, nu, sexe tendu et humide de désir, la peau rouge et frissonnante.

\- Alors demande-moi ce que tu veux, insista-t-il.

\- Je veux que tu me baises.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu étais plutôt du genre dominant.

\- Le fait que je te laisse m'entraver me semblait être un bon indice.

\- J'en reste surpris. Et justement, on ne doit pas être nombreux à te donner ce que tu attends réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'avec ton physique, pas sûr que le mec qui aime tout contrôler soit le genre à venir vers toi pour un coup d'un soir.

\- Tony, tu viens de prendre une capote, moi je bande tellement fort que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un tronc d'arbre entre les jambes…

Vu la taille de l'engin, l'analogie était plutôt correcte, se dit Tony avec un regard gourmand vers l'endroit concerné.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ce genre de conversation ? continuait Steve sans avoir remarqué évidemment son bref moment d'inattention.

Et il n'avait pas tort le bougre. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour, en crevaient d'envie autant l'un que l'autre, Tony s'était justement fait la remarque qu'il n'avait pas été excité à ce point depuis un bon moment. Malgré tout, l'idée de faire une pause pour simplement converser lui avait effectivement traversé l'esprit. Parce qu'avec Steve, il se sentait là où il avait toujours voulu être. Il voulait le connaître, tout savoir de lui, et cela concernait aussi bien son passé, ses goûts, que les parties de son corps les plus érogènes. Il voulait, désirait, Steve, en entier, bagages émotionnelles inclus. Que de chemin parcouru pour quelqu'un ne voulant à la base que quelques baises régulières avec un amant plutôt bien fait de sa personne.

Mais justement, la baise faisait partie du lot, c'était le point à ne pas oublier. La réflexion viendrait bien assez plus tard et la conversation pourrait reprendre à n'importe quelques moment. Autant donc faire ce qui était prévu, d'autant que ce n'était pas pour lui un sacrifice à proprement parlé.

Utilisant ce qu'il fallait de lubrifiant, il compléta la préparation de Steve, satisfait de le trouver tout particulièrement accueillant, tout autant que l'entendre gémir à nouveau là où il se plaignait quelques instants auparavant. Puis il enfila son préservatif d'un geste qui n'aurait pu être plus sûr. Qu'il doute ou pas, qu'il soit effrayé par ses sentiments… tout ça était effacé au moment de faire l'amour, pour ne laisser que l'assurance de quelqu'un qui sait très exactement ce qu'il fait. Il se caressa quelques secondes, plus pour se frustrer que par réel besoin, il avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur tandis que ses doigts exploraient l'intimité de son amant. Encore un regard pour le corps alangui, offert, puis il plongea en lui.

Tony grogna son assentiment quand Steve noua docilement ses jambes autour de son bassin, puis il entreprit de ravager de ses coups de reins l'homme qui n'aurait pu être plus en demande. La peau de Steve sous lui était brûlante et frémissante, ses cris lascifs un appel au pêcher et son expression délicieusement décadente. Tony, continuant à aller et venir, enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant, savourant son odeur musquée, goûtant de quelques baisers son goût si masculin. Le milliardaire, lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, utilisait ses cinq sens et ne laissait échapper aucune sensation.

\- Plus fort ! grogna Steve, qui n'avait même plus la force de se débattre comme quelques instants avant pour tenter de libérer ses mains.

Il se contentait de subir délicieusement, arquant le dos pour en avoir plus. Tony accéda à sa requête en accélérant, allant plus loin dans l'antre chaud, touchant la prostate. D'une main, il prit le sexe dur, le caressant en rythme.

\- Putain, oui !

Pour l'avoir vu parler à la presse avec tellement de fluidité, c'était amusant de découvrir à présent Steve incapable de faire une phrase complète. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de l'homme transpirant l'aisance et l'assurance. Tony en aurait presque ri, mais le moment était tout sauf approprié. Il se redressa légèrement, autant pour donner un autre rythme à ses coups de butoir que pour pouvoir regarder le beau visage tendu. Il serra plus fort la main autour du gland et Steve vint dans un hoquet, souillant la main. Tony sourit, observa encore et encore les traits à mesure qu'ils se détendaient. La cadence se fit plus douce, il voulait retarder l'échéance, profiter, se faire croire un bref instant que cela ne finirait jamais.

\- Tony…

Deux syllabes, une voix tendre au milieu d'une respiration haletante… Il n'en fallu pas davantage à l'interpellé. L'orgasme le laissa un moment sur la touche, incapable d'une pensée rationnelle. C'était le meilleur moment, celui où tout était parfait, où rien n'avait d'importance à part l'homme contre lui. Il reprit pourtant ses esprits, c'était malheureusement inévitable. A lui de faire en sorte que ce retour à la réalité soit aussi bon que ce qui avait précédé.

Il retira sa protection, qu'il abandonna au pied du lit, ne se sentant pas de bouger plus que nécessaire, puis détacha Steve avec des gestes doux. Dans un soupire de contentement, celui-ci se débarrassa du bandeau entravant ses yeux. Puis il prit Tony dans ses bras, le caressant, le touchant, avec sur les lèvres un sourire beau comme le milliardaire n'en avait jamais vu.

Pour Steve, cette première fois n'aurait pu être plus jouissive. Il avait pourtant de l'expérience dans le domaine, mais aucun amant n'avaient jamais vraiment su ce qu'il désirait. Tony, sans avoir rien à lui demander, avait pris les devants, s'imposant, insufflant juste ce qu'il fallait de tendresse à la fermeté. Steve n'avait eu qu'à se laisser guider, à se soumettre, le meilleur cocktail pour prendre son pied. A présent blotti contre Tony, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il en était à espérer parvenir à construire quelque chose de concret avec cet homme. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait aussi bien, sans même avoir besoin d'en parler au préalable, avait tout intérêt à rester dans sa vie, même si le lien qui pouvait exister entre eux n'était pas encore clairement défini. Après tout, jusqu'à présent leur unique activité commune était de coucher ensemble, nulle raison que cela change puisque cela fonctionnait parfaitement ainsi.

Nouant leurs jambes, Tony déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou tout en caressant son torse.

\- Tu as aimé ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qui n'avait pas son assurance habituelle.

\- Le grand Tony Stark douterait-il de se performances ? s'amusa gentiment Steve. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- C'est que tu m'as surpris toi aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver si docile. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- J'ai adoré ! Pour le reste… Le moment est certainement mieux choisi pour en parler que lors de ta première tentative, mais… enfin, disons que ce sont des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à qui que ce soit.

Probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux, ne s'était jamais senti suffisamment proche de l'un des hommes ayant partagé son lit. Avec Tony c'était différent, ça c'était clair. Mais mettre des mots sur ce qu'il désirait réellement au niveau du sexe n'était jamais évident. C'était si loin de l'image de séducteur invétéré qu'il représentait qu'il en avait presque honte. S'il assumait fièrement son homosexualité et n'avait jamais envisagé s'en cacher, le reste était moins évident. Avouer vouloir être dominé le rendait faible dans son esprit, tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. A une période de sa vie il avait été faible, plus jamais. Il s'était mis au sport pour être sûr d'avoir le dessus, assumant ce qu'il était pour éviter des rumeurs qu'il n'aurait pu contrôler.

Comment être sûr que Tony serait différent, ne profiterait pas de lui ? C'était pourtant un risque qu'il se devait de prendre. Il était temps, lui qui prônait la fierté pour les gays, leur droit à la différence sans pour autant être inférieurs, d'assumer ses dernières part d'ombres. Ainsi serait-il enfin capable d'avoir une vie amoureuse digne de ce nom. Que ce soit justement auprès de Tony qu'il envisagea changer rendait les choses plus faciles, quoi que sacrément terrifiantes en même temps. Tony puait la confiance en soi, lui avouer ses faiblesses reviendrait à admettre être moins important que lui.

\- C'est peut-être le bon moment pour partager, plaida Tony, comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit. Après ce qu'on vient de faire…

Steve eut un soupir avant de sa passer une main sur les yeux. Le moment était venu, mais il ne cèderait pas sans contrepartie, foi de Steve Rogers.

\- C'est donnant-donnant, dit-il donc. Moi aussi j'ai des questions à te poser.

\- Tu es dur en affaires, s'amusa Tony, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Par contre, tu commences !

\- Tu perds pas le nord à ce que je vois.

\- Jamais ! confirma Tony en riant.

C'était aussi bien, pensa Steve, ainsi il n'avait aucune excuse pour reculer. Il n'était pourtant pas à l'aise avec cette situation, aussi s'écarta-t-il légèrement et se fit-il un devoir de fixer le plafond. C'était plus facile de cette façon. Il apprécia cependant la main de son amant qui se posa sur son bras, apaisante, et entrepris une caresse lente.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire en fait, murmura-t-il. J'ai certaines envies, dans un lit, qui ne sont effectivement que rarement satisfaites. Ce soir, elles l'ont été au-delà de toute limite, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en suis encore surpris.

\- Pourtant tu as l'air d'avoir de l'expérience avec les hommes en général.

\- Pas les bons apparemment. Les hommes que je rencontre lors de mes sorties sont toujours du genre à attendre de moi d'être celui au-dessus. Personne ne semble songer que je puisse vouloir l'inverse. Peut-être à cause de mon gabarit, c'est un cliché comme un autre.

\- Et tu n'en as jamais détrompé aucun évidemment, dit Tony. Même moi c'est par hasard que j'ai découvert ce que tu aimais, et plus parce que j'ai fait ce dont moi j'avais envie. J'aurais pu tomber à côté te concernant parce que quelques instants je n'ai pensé qu'à ce que je voulais. Ce que j'ai tendance à faire dans un lit.

\- La preuve que sexuellement on est faits l'un pour l'autre.

Probablement que dans d'autres domaines aussi, mais il ne se sentait pas d'en parler.

\- Tu dois être frustré bien souvent, remarqua Tony.

\- Pas tant que ça. J'ai eu mon compte de baises réussies, simplement c'était moi qui devais tout faire pour ça, alors que je préfère me laisser porter. C'est probablement stupide, d'autant que je suis décomplexé dans la plupart des domaines, mais je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec le fait de parler de ce que je veux qu'on me fasse. Quand on me voit, en général on s'attend à ce que j'aime être celui qui est dessus. C'est comme si je me refusais ensuite à décevoir.

\- Pourtant ça peut être une bonne surprise pour certains. Regarde-moi.

\- Je sais. Cherche pas, moi-même je ne comprends pas comment je fonctionne. Ça vient peut-être du fait que je n'ai pas toujours été comme je suis aujourd'hui, physiquement j'entends. Sortir de l'adolescence, j'étais plutôt du genre crevette maigrichonne.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Tony avant de pousser un sifflement admiratif. Impressionnant ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à ce changement ?

A cette question, pourtant tout à fait légitime étant donné ce qu'il venait d'avouer, Steve se rembrunit et prit quelques instants pour trouver la meilleure façon de réagir. Il aimait cette complicité qui se tissait peu à peu avec Tony, lui permettant de se confier sans avoir à se forcer. Il y avait pourtant des sujets, celui-ci notamment, qu'il ne se sentait pas d'aborder. Restait à l'exprimer sans prendre le risque de vexer son interlocuteur.

\- Ça sera pour une autre fois si tu permets, dit-il donc, insufflant autant de douceur que possible dans sa voix malgré la douleur, trop bien connue, qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Tony, heureusement, non seulement ne se vexa pas, mais sembla au contraire le comprendre.

\- Entendu. Moi aussi j'ai mes petits secrets après tout et entends les conserver encore un peu.

A cette remarque, Steve se détendit tout à fait, parvenant mieux qu'il l'aurait espéré à maintenir ses démons à distance. Outre la patience de son compagnon, il appréciait l'entendre aborder sans emphase la possibilité d'autres fois à venir, comme si se revoir apparaissait enfin comme parfaitement naturel aux deux partis.

\- A ton tour, dit-il finalement, ravi de pouvoir détourner l'intérêt de sa personne, tout en revenant prendre Tony dans ses bras à présent qu'il était plus détendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Tout, faillit répondre Steve. Mais il devait faire montre de la même réserve qu'avait eue Tony à son égard.

\- Eh bien tout à l'heure, tu as prouvé que tu étais foutrement doué, ce qui me laisse à penser que tu as eu plus d'amants que je ne l'avais soupçonné, qu'avait pu le laisser penser ton tableau de chasse officiel…

\- Les femmes c'est pour la galerie, confirma Tony. Non pas que j'y trouve pas mon compte, mais je pourrais facilement me passer d'elles. Si seulement je le pouvais.

\- Et justement, pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ? Tu es un homme influent, important, il y a longtemps que tu n'as plus rien à prouver, quel que soit le domaine.

Tony eut un petit rire, plus las que joyeux.

\- A ton avis ? grogna-t-il. Je ne se serais pas arrivé là où j'en suis si je m'étais assumé. Et même maintenant… Avoir une réputation de coureur de jupons, ça amuse dans le monde encore tellement macho dans lequel j'évolue. Mais que crois-tu que penseraient de moi les membres de mon conseil d'administration si pendant un de mes discours exalté ils pensaient à moi à genoux, avec une queue dans la bouche ? Je perdrais leur respect et du même coup le pouvoir que j'ai réussi à obtenir autant à force de travail qu'en cachant ce que je suis.

Tout en l'écoutant, Steve avait entrepris une caresse douce dans son dos. Il savait, pour en avoir entendu bien souvent, combien ce genre de confessions n'était pas aisé. Pas davantage que l'existence, étouffée de secrets, qu'était celle de son amant. Ce qui expliquait en partie son exubérance, un masque là aussi. Et une façon à n'en pas douter de relâcher une part de la tension qui devait être quotidienne.

Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais douté, Steve avait à cet instant la confirmation qu'il était plutôt verni. S'il n'assumait pas ses vrais désirs dans un lit, ce qui n'était qu'un détail au regard du plaisir qu'il parvenait à éprouver malgré tout, au moins pouvait-il être lui-même dans tous les autres domaines. Il n'avait rien à perdre professionnellement ou socialement en criant haut et fort ce qu'il était. Mieux, il avait le luxe de pouvoir dire merde à tous ceux qui auraient eu quelque chose à redire quant à sa façon de vivre. Une chance que n'avait pas Tony, qui, malgré tout son argent et son pouvoir, restait prisonnier du qu'en dira-t-on. Une preuve encore une fois de la société merdique dans laquelle ils vivaient. Plus que jamais, Steve prit conscience combien le combat qu'il menait chaque jour, au sein de son association entre autre, demeurait d'actualité.

\- Pardon…, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Tony, visiblement surpris.

\- Pour avoir oublié quelques heures combien certains souffrent.

\- Steve, tu consacres tout ton temps à aider tes semblables, à faire au mieux pour rendre leur vie meilleure. Alors s'il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas à s'excuser de parvenir à s'assumer sans trop de conséquences sur sa personne, c'est bien toi.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, mais ça ne semble jamais assez au regard des injustices qui subsistent.

\- Et pourtant, c'est bien plus que n'en sont capables nombre d'entre nous. Steve, sans toi… Par le passé il m'est arrivé de faire des dons anonymes à certaines associations comme la tienne, quoi que jamais celle-là encore une fois parce que je n'en avais malheureusement pas entendu parler. Mais je n'avais jamais donné mon image ou de mon temps pour cette cause. C'est ta motivation, ta passion, qui m'ont inspiré. Ça doit être une belle victoire pour toi. Et c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour avoir été si égocentrique durant toutes ces années, alors même que je suis une victime du manque de considération qui est notre quotidien. On peut tous contribuer à changer les choses, chacun d'entre nous, je l'ai enfin compris, grâce à toi.

Voilà un discours inspiré que Steve était ravi d'avoir pu entendre, voir même en partie provoquer. Longtemps, tandis qu'il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, il avait imaginé Tony égoïste, à mille lieux de son propre combat. A présent, non seulement il le voyait se battre pour leur cause, mais en plus il découvrait un homme sensible, blessé… Et se sentait le devoir d'être là pour lui, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il s'installa à califourchon sur Tony et l'embrassa tout en ondulant contre lui.

\- Tu es optimiste, s'amusa l'aîné lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement. Il va me falloir un peu plus de temps avant d'être capable de remettre ça.

Steve rit doucement tout en promenant ses lèvres sur la mâchoire forte.

\- C'était pas pour ça. J'ai juste envie de te sentir partout contre moi.

\- Ça me va, sourit Tony en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je peux te faire une confidence ?

\- Bien sûr.

Steve réfléchit un instant sur la meilleure façon de le dire sans paraître effrayant, ou trop entreprenant, mais il avait besoin que ça sorte.

\- Ne va pas prendre peur, c'est pas une déclaration d'amour ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, c'est pas mon genre. Mais j'adore le Tony Stark que je découvre peu à peu, tellement éloigné de l'image caricaturale que tu offres au monde en général.

\- Profite, vous êtes pas nombreux à me voir sous mon vrai jour. Question de survie.

Un véritable vote de confiance, dont Steve entendait bien se montrer digne.

\- Mais avec toi c'est facile, reprit le milliardaire, c'est comme si ça coulait de source. Parce que je sens que je peux te faire confiance. Je l'ai senti à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. On comprend que tu es honnête, généreux, certainement pas calculateur. C'était tellement évident que j'ai mis ma vie entre tes mains.

Au regard surpris que lui adressa Steve, il éclata de rire avant de continuer.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Tu crois vraiment qu'avec tout ce que j'ai à perdre c'est une habitude pour moi de débarquer chez un inconnu pour lui sauter dessus ? D'habitude, je me tourne vers des pros dont la discrétion fait partie du métier. Ou des hommes qui auraient tout autant à perdre que moi si la vérité était révélée. Acteurs, autres chefs d'entreprises, politiciens… On est tellement nombreux dans ce foutu placard qu'il n'y a qu'à se servir… Toi au contraire, tu aurais pu courir tout révéler à la presse, tu avais mon avenir, ma vie, entre tes mains, mais comme je l'avais soupçonné tu n'en as rien fait.

\- Merci pour la marque de confiance, sourit Steve, content de cette révélation qui apportait déjà beaucoup.

Les baisers succédèrent aux caresses pendant un moment, jusqu'à laisser place à une étreinte tranquille, silencieuse. Steve se laissa peu à peu gagner par un agréable torpeur, réalisant en même temps combien il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pris plaisir à l'idée de dormir et surtout se réveiller ensuite auprès de l'un de ses amant, ne s'en formalisant pas pour autant. Avec Tony, tout semblait décidément plus simple que cela ne l'avait jamais été par le passé.

Lorsqu'il sombrait pourtant tranquillement, Tony remua tout à coup contre lui, le secouant ensuite sans guère de ménagement. L'espace d'une seconde fugace et pas si désagréable, Steve songea que le milliardaire était peut-être finalement prêt pour un second round, la seule raison pour laquelle il accepterait à ce stade de ne pas commencer sa nuit, comme initialement prévu. Mais les gestes un peu bourrus de son compagnon le détrompèrent rapidement, tout comme ses mots lorsque celui-ci se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.

Abasourdi, Steve ne fut capable que de poser un regard perdu sur Tony. Il se faisait chasser comme un malpropre après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mieux, ce qu'ils venaient de se confier ? Ça semblait pourtant être le début de plus qu'un plan cul régulier, il était convaincu de ne pas avoir été le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Tony sembla finalement comprendre son désarroi et lui adressa un sourire tendre, qui l'aurait presque rassuré.

\- Je suis désolé, plaida l'aîné. Je… je préfère dormir seul. Vieille habitude qui a la vie dure. C'est pas contre toi et j'espère vraiment pouvoir te revoir dès demain. Il y a juste certaines choses que je ne peux pas partager.

C'était un discours énigmatique, mais Steve, malgré les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et qu'il aurait voulu être capable de poser, sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Tony était un homme mystérieux, de cela il en était convaincu bien avant de le rencontrer et chacune de leurs conversations ne faisait que le lui confirmer. Le voir enfin baisser sa garde, être lui-même, serait long et demanderait bien de la patience, c'était cependant un défi enthousiasmant qu'était prêt à relever Steve.

A cet instant pourtant, il n'eut d'autre choix que se lever, le cœur gros.

\- Je t'appelle demain, dit Tony tandis que lui-même cherchait ses vêtements.

Il appréciait que son amant le rassure ainsi, une façon de confirmer que ce n'était pas forcément gaieté de cœur qu'il le mettait dehors, que rien ne s'arrêtait entre eux. Cela semblait même être le contraire au vu de l'attitude du milliardaire. Steve était convaincu que c'était une première pour lui de se conduire de la sorte.

Pourtant, quand il se retrouva tout seul dans son appartement un peu plus tard, Steve se sentit extrêmement vide. Lui qui aimait sa solitude, qui était si peu l'aise avec l'idée des sentiments d'une relation suivie, c'était perturbant d'avoir envie d'être loin d'ici, auprès d'un autre homme. Pourtant, il devait se rependre. Il n'était pas du genre à dépendre de quelqu'un, aussi sexy soit celui-ci.

Une bouteille de bière à la main, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et se saisit de son portable. Bucky serait la personne la plus appropriée pour écouter ses états d'âme. Entre eux, pas de chichi, quand l'un des deux avait besoin de parler, il appelait l'autre, quel que soit l'heure. Rarement ils ne répondaient pas en fonction de leur activité du moment et alors les conseils apportés, quoi que pas toujours judicieux, avaient au moins le mérite de désamorcer toute situation compliquée. Exactement ce dont Steve avait besoin à cet instant.

Il en fut pour ces frais, car Bucky ne décrocha pas. Rien de plus normal, songea-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules tout de même déçu, tandis qu'il raccrochait sans se donner la peine de laisser un message. Un samedi soir à New York, après une journée de manif… Tous ses amis étaient très certainement de sortie. En d'autres circonstances il aurait été avec eux d'ailleurs. Connaissant son meilleur ami, s'il n'avait pas encore ramené sa conquête du moment à la maison, il était certainement dans un coin tranquille d'un bar quelconque avec lui, sa langue dans sa bouche. Comme Steve il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

En étant tout à fait honnête, cela lui manquait. Voilà des semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti draguer. Il aimait cela, ce moment où il rencontrait quelqu'un, les premiers mots échangés, le flirt qui commençait, la perspective de ce qui allait immanquablement suivre… Il avait eu bien des hommes sexy de cette façon et si pour certains ce tableau de chasse était futile, lui s'en délectait. Autant pour le plaisir éprouvé que la fierté de n'essuyer que peu d'échecs. Mais depuis qu'il y avait Tony, il n'y avait justement plus que Tony. Dans une certaine mesure, c'était frustrant, surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait abordé le sujet de la fidélité. Steve n'était pas certain qu'ils puissent se considérer comme un couple, dans ce cas devait-ils se montrer exclusifs ? Il n'avait pourtant aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Il aimait ce qui se mettait tranquillement en place avec le milliardaire. Ne lui manquait finalement de ses aventures avec des inconnus que l'insouciance de n'avoir aucune question à se poser.

Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Ce n'était pas réellement désagréable, il avait simplement l'impression permanente de marcher sur des œufs.

 **A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

**xLouisa, Clairaice, maoul92, holybleu, barjy02, merci à vous :)**

 **Voici la suite, avec enfin le gala ;)**

 **Chapitre 7.**

Le samedi suivant arriva enfin la soirée de gala tant attendue. Steve n'avait pas vu passer les derniers jours. Entre les derniers préparatifs avec Pepper et les soirées en compagnie de Tony, le temps avait filé. Il aimait être occupé, se sentir utile, aussi avait-il apprécié sa collaboration avec l'assistante de son compagnon. De même qu'il aimait la routine qui se mettait peu à peu en place avec l'homme d'affaires, même si aucun d'eux n'avait encore abordé le sujet du sérieux de leur relation, pas plus que Tony ne lui avait proposé qu'ils passent une nuit ensemble. Leur lien était original et unique, et Steve, malgré les propos rassurants de Bucky, à mesure qu'il appréciait leur intimité, avait du mal avec la distance qu'imposait Tony. Celui-ci, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, se montrait tendre et attachant, mais c'était toujours terriblement bref. Ensuite, il s'en allait ou faisait partir Steve et quand ils étaient en public, il repassait immanquablement en place ce masque qui maintenait à distance jusqu'à son amant.

Tony avait ses raisons d'agir de la sorte, certaines qu'il avait d'ailleurs confiées, Steve respectait cela. Il avait lui-même ses casseroles à trimballer alors n'avait nullement l'intention de lui mettre quelque pression que ce soit. Pourtant, à mesure qu'il se sentait avoir des sentiments, il regrettait que tout ne soit pas plus simple.

Parce qu'à ce stade, il n'avait plus le courage de se mentir. Il tombait amoureux de Tony et c'était foutrement effrayant. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Parce que c'était bien trop rapide et qu'en définitive ce n'était probablement pas la bonne personne. Steve était fier d'être ce qu'il était et n'avait aucune intention de retourner dans le placard, de se cacher sans cesse. Et puis merde ! Il s'agissait de Tony Stark ! C'était à la face du monde qu'il voulait crier qu'ils étaient ensemble, pour entre autre faire baver d'envie tout le monde. Pas qu'il soit du genre à frimer en général, mais là il y avait quand même de quoi être fier. Et surtout, cette révélation éviterait à l'avenir que d'autres tentent de mettre leurs sales pattes sur le milliardaire. Steve n'était pas prêteur !

Ce soir tout particulièrement, alors qu'il se rendait dans cet hôtel chicos où avait lieu la soirée qu'il avait contribuée à préparer, grâce à laquelle il avait justement rencontré Tony, il aurait voulu plus que tout y faire son apparition en tenant la main de son compagnon. Il devait pourtant se contenter de la présence de Bucky à ses côtés, quand Tony lui avait annoncé avoir demandé à Pepper de l'accompagner. Rien de bien original, la jeune femme lui servait d'alibi le plus souvent pour chaque évènement mondain, mais c'était quand même sacrément frustrant. Et ironique quand devant la presse en tout genre Steve était le premier à défendre l'idée de s'assumer en toute circonstance. S'il n'avait pas déjà été aussi accro, il aurait envoyé Tony au diable et son fichu goût du secret avec.

Bucky, comme à son habitude au courant de tous les rebondissements de la vie sentimentale de son ami, d'autant qu'il avait su avant le principal intéressé que celui-ci était amoureux, avançait à ses côtés, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas caché son intention de se dégotter un amant parmi les personnalités invitées ce soir, et si en plus il pouvait mettre la main sur quelqu'un de réputé hétéro il serait comblé. Bucky avait des plaisirs simples, les mêmes que Steve il n'y avait pas si longtemps et qui lui manquaient à présent, tant tout était alors tellement facile.

\- Tu as vu la liste des invités ? s'enquit Bucky tandis qu'ils remontaient à pieds la rue où se trouvait le palace.

Par soucis d'économies, les deux hommes étaient venus jusque-là en métro, s'attirant bien des regards tant leurs smokings élégants semblaient peu à leur place dans un tel lieu.

\- Bien sûr, s'amusa Steve.

\- Et ? Arrête de me faire languir Steve ! Tu connais mes goûts. Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Il y a un ou deux acteurs qui devraient réveiller ton intérêt.

Comme si ledit intérêt avait réellement besoin d'être réveillé d'ailleurs, songea Steve, dont la capacité de son ami à ne penser qu'à la bagatelle dès lors qu'il était célibataire n'était plus à démentir.

\- Parfait. Si en plus il y en a un qui a toujours démenti en être malgré les rumeurs persistantes, il va avoir du mal à se débarrasser de moi.

\- Tu seras satisfait dans ce cas, confirma Steve en riant, plaignant silencieusement l'homme en question. Bucky, je te rappelle quand même qu'on est là pour bosser. On doit pousser tout ce beau monde à sortir son chéquier et d'après Pepper, avec un peu de léchage de cul ça sera facilement gagné. Nous reste qu'à jouer le jeu.

\- T'inquiète, c'est dans mes cordes. En attendant, puis-je te conseiller de te faire discret ? Chaque fois que tu prononces le nom de Pepper, on a l'impression que tu veux l'égorger. D'après ce que tu m'as dit de Stark, ce n'est absolument pas elle qui est un obstacle à ton "et ils vécurent heureux."

\- Je sais, soupira Steve, tout en remarquant de l'agitation sur le trottoir non loin d'eux, témoignant qu'ils y étaient presque. Mais elle est plus que quiconque celle qui offre à Tony l'occasion de se planquer. Quand il parade à son bras, personne ne pense à s'interroger sur ses réelles préférences. Putain ! Ça serait à moi de l'accompagner !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton plus affecté qu'il n'aurait voulu, mais estima qu'il valait mieux qu'il le fasse maintenant justement, auprès de celui qui ne le jugerait pas.

\- Patience, souffla Bucky. Il est pas con, il comprendra vite ce qu'il a à faire.

Seul un hochement de tête hésitant lui répondit. Lui aussi y avait pensé, il espérait juste avoir raison. Et surtout avoir la patience d'attendre. Il l'avait promis à Tony encore la veille, alors qu'il était allongé contre lui après avoir fait l'amour, il ne voulait aucunement lui mettre la pression. Mais cette belle promesse apparaissait moins évidente à tenir une fois qu'il était loin de lui, en sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place auprès de Tony, même si c'était en tout bien tout honneur le temps d'une soirée. Parce que Tony l'avait assuré, malgré leur passé, commun plus jamais il ne coucherait avec Pepper.

Quelque part, cette affirmation sonnait comme une déclaration d'amour et Steve aurait voulu se savoir capable de s'en contenter. Peut-être qu'avec les conseils avisés de Bucky cela viendrait. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tout gâcher tant qu'à faire.

\- Et crois-moi, reprit son ami en le détaillant d'un regard connaisseur, quand il aura vu comme tu es sexy dans ce costume, il aura tôt fait d'entendre raison.

Steve sourit en le remerciant. C'était Pepper, encore elle, qui s'était occupé de sa tenue. Quelques jours plus tôt, lors de l'une de leurs rencontres, alors qu'elle considérait ses éternels jeans et tee-shirts, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait prévu de porter pour l'évènement. Voilà une question qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais fait grand cas de son look et se contentait pour les grandes occasions de quelques chemises bon marché et un ou deux pantalons noirs qui ne passaient que rarement les portes de son armoire.

Soucieuse de jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, la jeune femme l'avait alors traîné dans une boutique si chic que Steve ne s'était même jamais approché de la vitrine. S'en était suivi une séance d'essayage à faire pâlir de jalousie Julia Roberts dans Pretty Woman, là où lui en revanche n'y avait vu qu'un profond ennui. Il se serait contenté de choisir le premier costume proposé, mais Pepper avait tenu à ce qu'il essaye la moitié de la boutique, donnant son avis sur tout, jusqu'à dégotter l'ensemble parfait selon elle. Steve ne trouvait pas celui-ci différent des autres, pourtant quand il se regarda avec plus d'attention dans l'un des nombreux miroirs, il dut admettre qu'il aimait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le tissu prince de Galles était d'une élégance folle sur lui et la coupe mettait savamment en valeur sa silhouette musclée. Ça avait quand même plus de gueule qu'un tee-shirt blanc. Le prix cependant l'interpella tout autant que le reste. Merde, comment un bout de chiffon, aussi classe soit-il, pouvait coûter trois mois de loyer ? A ses yeux, c'était une aberration, qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de surcroît. Mais lorsqu'il voulut en faire part à la jeune femme, celle-ci l'interrompit d'un geste sec de la main.

\- C'est pour Tony, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle était forte pour se faire entendre et Steve ne vit même pas la peine de tenter de parlementer, pour l'avoir entendu plus d'une fois aboyer au téléphone sur des interlocuteurs récalcitrants, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais gain de cause. Il était malgré tout mal à l'aise. Fréquenter un homme riche ne lui posait pas de problème de conscience parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à en profiter, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas être entretenu.

\- Un costume sur mesure aurait été plus adapté bien sûr, continuait la rousse en suivant le vendeur satisfait, portefeuille déjà dans la main, mais c'est un peu tard. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois.

Steve lui avait docilement emboîté le pas, se faisait la désagréable impression d'être la dernière poule de luxe en date de l'excentrique milliardaire.

Alors si finalement ce costume, que Tony n'avait toujours pas vu, parvenait à faire son petit effet, cela rattraperait peut-être un peu l'inconfort éprouvé à le porter.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'entrée de l'hôtel, les deux amis furent assaillis par une nuée de journalistes. Stark et son assistante avaient décidemment tout prévu à la perfection. Ils confirmèrent à plusieurs reprises qu'ils faisaient effectivement partie de l'équipe de bénévoles de La main tendue et Steve sortit le discours parfaitement mis au point avec Tony, où il parlait comme appris de l'association et de tout le bien qu'elle pouvait faire si on lui en donnait les moyens. Il avait répété ce même discours la veille devant son amant, déambulant nu dans la chambre de celui-ci. Apparemment, il était plutôt bien rôdé parce qu'il s'était vu gratifier en guise d'assentiment de la pipe la plus époustouflante jamais reçue.

Ce soir, si le challenge était moins personnel, il n'en restait pas moins important. Tony le lui avait dit entre deux baisers après l'avoir fait jouir de sa bouche, l'avenir de leur association se jouerait lors de cette soirée, aucun d'eux n'avait donc droit à l'échec.

Quand il laissa finalement les journalistes derrière lui pour rejoindre la salle décorée avec soin, il eut la conviction de s'en être tiré plus qu'honorablement. La suite dirait si son appel avait été entendu.

Il avait donné son avis sur tout ici, aussi bien sur la disposition des tables que le menu et la tenue des serveurs. Pepper, bien que dirigeant tout d'une main de maître, avait tenu à l'impliquer totalement, ce qu'il avait apprécié, même si parfois il aurait préféré jeter l'éponge pendant ces fastidieuses préparations. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut au milieu de la salle de réception, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris et ébloui, quoi que profondément troublé. Tout ici respirait le luxe, le fric, là où lui accueillait ses petits protégés dans des locaux à la limite de la salubrité. La vie pouvait décidément être une chienne tant elle savait être injuste.

Mais il était là ce soir pour faire en sorte de rééquilibrer un peu les choses, même si l'idée de lécher les bottes de tout ce beau monde l'exaspérait particulièrement. Quitte à lécher quelque chose, il aurait préféré que cela concerne Tony, et si possible autre chose que les bottes. Afin de se donner du courage, il se saisit d'une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait à proximité. Mignon le serveur, nota-t-il. Le genre avec qui il aurait pu finir la nuit s'il n'y avait pas eu un certain milliardaire pour occuper ses pensées.

Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, il avisa un peu plus loin Bruce en grande conversation avec Clint. Et son ami avait l'air plus détendu que jamais. Mieux, Steve se faisait l'impression de le voir sourire vraiment pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Son ami avait-il écouté ses conseils pour se laisser aller à revivre ? En tout cas, il avait été bien inspiré en invitant Clint ce soir, même si Bruce avait appris la nouvelle avec scepticisme.

Aussi heureux soit-il pour lui, Steve estima qu'il s'enfoncerait dramatiquement dans le pathétique si même Bruce, qui clamait pourtant haut et fort qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus après la tristesse endurée, arrivait à construire une relation plus saine que la sienne. A croire que lui était un aimant à emmerdes.

Bien décidé à noyer sa déconvenue dans le champagne, excellent au demeurant, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait le goût du luxe de celui qui avait signé les chèques, entre deux conversations avec de potentiels donateurs, Steve estima ses chances de survie qu'il quittait la ville. Se mettre au vert quelques semaines, loin de tout, s'imposant le célibat le temps de réfléchir calmement et cesser de se prendre la tête pour ce qui aurait été des broutilles en d'autres temps… Ça semblait une bonne idée, mais il aimait trop la ville et ses activités, les hommes et le sexe, pour supporter pareil changement de vie. Y penser était déjà une grande première pour lui, la preuve qu'il se posait bien trop de questions.

Ce qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son compagnon. Tony serrait des mains, souriait, se montrait affable avec tout le monde… En dehors de Pepper, Steve était probablement le seul à savoir qu'il détestait cet exercice et combien cela lui en coûtait. Il donnait pourtant le change avec tant de talent que chacun le pensait réellement dans son élément.

ooOoo

Bruce s'était réfugié dans un coin de la salle bondée, savourant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. L'ambiance était bonne, les bénévoles évoluant d'un groupe de potentiels donateurs à un autre, comme lui-même l'avait fait jusque-là. Il avait répondu à toutes les questions possibles et imaginables, avait promis des visites de leurs locaux aux plus intéressés… Bref, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de chacun d'eux et tout semblait se passer au mieux.

A présent, il se sentait vidé. Fier, mais vidé. Parce que ce n'était définitivement pas dans sa nature de se mêler à des inconnus, de parler à une foule. Il n'avait jamais su le faire. Il avait envié Logan qui avait eu cette capacité, leurs deux personnalités complémentaires faisant des merveilles aux premières de l'association. Steve avait cette même verve, qui faisait de lui le candidat idéal pour être jeté en pâture à la presse notamment, ce dont il s'acquittait systématiquement avec le sourire.

Bruce aurait aimé être pareil, mais il avait ses propres qualités, comme le fait de gérer l'intendance, jonglant avec les budgets, les plannings… Tout ce que d'aucun aurait trouvé tout particulièrement ennuyeux. Lui s'y retrouvait, appréciant le calme et la solitude de ces activités. Parce qu'il avait toujours eu cette tendance à rester seul, à se perdre dans ses pensées… Ce qui n'avait été qu'en empirant après la mort de Logan, dont il ne s'était jamais tout à fait remis. S'il n'y avait longtemps vu que des avantages, désormais cela le plombait, le tirait vers le fond. Il était seul et triste depuis si longtemps, qu'il se faisait souvent l'impression de ne plus savoir comment être heureux. Mais en avait-il seulement le droit alors que Logan n'était plus là ?

Il y pensait pourtant de plus en plus souvent. Sans même l'intervention d'un Steve décidément bien intéressé par sa vie privée, il avait lui-même compris qu'il commençait à désirer autre chose que cette existence d'ermite qu'il s'était peu à peu construite ces dernières années. D'autant qu'encore une fois, Steve avait eu raison – mais comment faisait-il celui-là pour systématiquement viser juste ? – Clint lui plaisait effectivement. Pour la première fois, Bruce envisageait la possibilité de refaire sa vie. Cela aurait dû être d'autant plus facile qu'il semblait évident que son attirance était réciproque.

Mais cela lui fichait la trouille. Outre le fait d'avoir l'impression de trahir Logan, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de s'y prendre pour draguer, flirter… Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis… eh bien depuis presque trente ans. Voilà qui lui fichait un sacré coup de vieux !

S'il avait bien eu quelques petits amis durant l'adolescence, c'était presque encore un gamin quand il s'était mis avec Logan, à peine plus de vingt ans. Puis ils étaient restés ensemble presque aussi longtemps avant que Logan…

Depuis tout ce temps, les choses avaient tellement changé… Les sites de rencontres, les coups d'un soir… Les gays voulaient-ils seulement encore la même chose qu'à l'époque ou se contentaient-ils de ces relations impersonnelles ? Steve, Bucky et nombre de ses amis semblaient le confirmer. Ce n'était pas ce que lui voulait. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était bien vite enfui du site de rencontre sur lequel on l'avait poussé à s'inscrire l'année précédente. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à aborder des inconnus même par écran interposé, mais s'entendre proposer un plan baise par des gamins qui pour certains n'étaient certainement pas en âge de boire n'avait pas été pour le motiver. La goutte d'eau était venue d'un jeune homme à peine majeur qui l'avait abordé pour lui demander une photo de son sexe. Il n'avait pas répondu et ne s'était plus jamais connecté.

Il préférait faire ça à l'ancienne. Même si ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Pourtant, avec Clint ça aurait dû être facile, ils étaient déjà amis, lui était à l'aise à ses côtés. Mais l'idée d'essayer d'aller au-delà le paralysait. Pourtant, il fallait admettre que le moment semblait idéal pour au moins envisager se lancer. Récemment, il avait réalisé que songer à son compagnon disparu n'était pas aussi douloureux que d'habitude. Davantage que triste, il se sentait comme… apaisé. Il était heureux d'avoir pu partager sa vie avec Logan, de lui devoir l'homme qu'il était devenu, mais le moment était peut-être bien venu d'aller de l'avant, fort de ses expériences passées.

Ce qui n'était jusque-là qu'un sentiment diffus gagna en intensité quand il avisa Clint qui s'approchait de lui.

\- La soirée est une réussite, dit le nouveau venu en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. J'ai discuté avec pas mal de monde, ils ont apprécié autant votre initiative que vos interventions. Je pense que c'est bon signe pour la suite.

\- C'est aussi mon impression. Merci d'être venu nous soutenir en tout cas.

\- Tu plaisante ? Je n'aurais pas voulu rater pour un empire l'occasion de te voir en smoking. Bruce, tu es plus sexy que tu ne l'imagineras jamais, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

L'interpellé rougit au compliment, mais ne se déroba pas pour autant, soutenant au contraire le regard de son ami.

Comme s'il voyait un encouragement dans sa réaction, Clint s'approcha davantage de lui, jusqu'à n'avoir plus qu'à murmurer pour se faire entendre.

\- Mais quelque part, ça m'arrange, ça t'évite de courir après le premier venu.

\- Clint, je ne suis pas…

\- Je sais.

L'interruption fit rire Bruce, qui n'avait lui-même pas su ce qu'il allait dire.

La situation n'était pas différente de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu plus d'une fois avec le photographe. Celui-ci le complimentait, le charmait… mais habituellement, gêné, Bruce finissait par se dérober, inventant une excuse sans même chercher à la rendre crédible avant de filer à toutes jambes. Que Clint s'accroche à ce point demeurait incompréhensible. Pour Steve, confident de toujours, cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était amoureux. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Bruce.

Oui, définitivement, la situation n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Ce qui n'était en revanche, c'était que pour la première fois, Bruce n'avait envie de se trouver nulle part ailleurs. Histoire d'éviter ensuite un retour de conscience, il mit cela sur le compte du champagne avalé à jeun. Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse comme une autre. Il avait envie d'être là avec Clint, il avait envie d'être enfin autre chose qu'un veuf éploré. Aussi, quand le visage de Clint fut près du sien, il n'eut pas un mouvement de recul.

Le premier baiser fut bref, à peine une caresse sur ses lèvres, le laissant malgré tout à bout de souffle.

\- On prendra tout le temps que tu voudras, dit ensuite Clint, si près de lui que son souffle caressait sa peau.

Par cette proposition, il n'avait plus le moindre doute quant au choix qu'il avait fait.

Quand la bouche de Clint fut à nouveau sur la sienne, et il n'était pas certain de ne pas avoir été étranger à ce second rapprochement, il ne leur fallu cette fois guère de temps pour que leur langues se mêlent, tandis que les deux hommes s'étreignaient tendrement. Oh oui, il lui faudrait certainement bien du temps pour avancer et franchir chaque étape se dressant désormais devant lui, mais c'était un défi qu'il était enfin prêt à relever.

ooOoo

N'écoutant Erik, qui l'avait rejoint peu auparavant, que d'une oreille distraite, Steve fixait Bruce, qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. S'il n'avait évidemment rien pu entendre de ce que s'étaient dit les deux hommes, il n'avait en revanche pas perdu une miette du spectacle, la raison du sourire niais qu'il affichait présentement.

Depuis des mois, il avait fait tout son possible pour pousser son ami à rependre sa vie en main. Alors voir celui-ci, qui avait été malheureux si longtemps, ainsi en galante compagnie n'aurait pu davantage le réjouir. D'autant que Clint était la personne idéale. Bien que régulièrement éconduit, il s'était armé de patience, ne s'avouant jamais vaincu tant il voyait en Bruce son pendant parfait. Il ne s'était pas trompé, pas plus que Steve, qui avait fondé bien des espoirs sur ce couple en devenir. Sauf soucis, ces deux-là étaient bien partis pour durer, ce que Bruce méritait tout particulièrement.

Pourtant, aussi heureux soit-il pour son ami, il ne pouvait totalement faire taire sa jalousie. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, qui s'était longtemps satisfait de relations sans lendemain, mais il commençait à désirer se caser de façon plus sérieuse. Et la présence de Tony dans sa vie n'y était certainement pas étrangère. Il n'avait malheureusement pas choisi le candidat idéal pour rentrer en sa compagnie dans le rang, Tony avait été clair à ce sujet, sans même qu'il ne lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit.

Ce constat amer n'enlevait cependant rien à la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait pour Bruce. Quant à lui, il se contenterait de Tony tant que celui-ci voudrait bien de lui, avant de passer à autre chose. Lui-même avait déjà fait subir cela à certains amants par le passé, il n'avait donc guère matière à se plaindre.

Avec un soupçon d'amertume, il chercha justement Tony du regard, pour le trouver finalement sur la piste de danse, évoluant avec grâce, Pepper à son bras. La jeune femme resplendissait. Coiffure élaborée, maquillage discret, robe sexy sans toutefois en montrer trop, elle respirait l'assurance. Il devait être difficile pour un homme hétéro de pouvoir lui résister. Mais qu'importe ces hommes, à cet instant Pepper n'avait d'yeux que pour son patron. Elle le fixait, lui souriait, parlait avec lui d'une façon qui trahissait leur proximité particulière, flagrante, même de là où était Steve. Tony n'était pas en reste, lui donnant toute son attention, la fixant comme si elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Steve comprenait, acceptait, que leur relation au long cours ne pouvait que jouer en faveur de cette proximité, là où lui n'était pas encore vraiment dans la vie du milliardaire. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Ce qui était justement ce qui le rendait fou de jalousie. Il n'aurait pas dû, ce n'était pas sa place, leur liaison, qu'elle soit amoureusement viable ou seulement sexuelle, était bien trop récente pour qu'il en attende trop. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, à plus forte raison qu'il avait toujours été par le passé celui qui freinait des quatre fers dès que cela prenait trop d'ampleur. Il n'empêche que c'était ainsi.

Il aurait voulu être celui qui faisait sourire et rire Tony, celui qui le faisait se sentir bien et léger. Mieux, il aurait surtout voulu être le seul capable d'y parvenir. Il désirait être celui qui s'affichait à son bras et dansait avec lui. Dans ces conditions, toute personne s'approchant un tant soit peu trop près de Tony, le rendant heureux, même brièvement, comme Pepper à cet instant, ne pouvait que lui provoquer un ressentiment proche de la haine. Pourtant, Steve aimait la jeune femme, mais pour l'instant seul Tony importait. Tony, si proche de lui mais en même temps tellement inaccessible à cause des barrières bien solides qu'il avait fixé autour de lui. Pour se protéger, mais Steve, qui ne lui voulait que du bien, s'y heurtait douloureusement chaque jour.

S'il se protégeait effectivement derrière cette carapace, Tony s'empêchait également de vivre comme il l'aurait mérité. Steve espérait pouvoir lui offrir le bonheur qui semblait tant lui échapper, mais pour cela le principal intéressé devait être un minimum coopératif, ce qui pour l'instant ne semblait guère être le cas.

Soudain, comme s'il avait fini par se sentir observer, Tony regarda dans sa direction et ses yeux intenses fixèrent les siens. Son expression changea du même coup, se faisant plus douce. Steve avait l'impression de retrouver l'homme qui était avec lui lorsqu'ils venaient de faire l'amour ou aborder quelques sujets sérieux. Le vrai Tony, celui que nul autre ne connaissait. Cela le satisfit, même si la jalousie était toujours là, mordante, violente.

Ne sachant s'il était encore en colère ou plus simplement rassuré, il soutint le regard de son amant, comme pour le mettre au défi de s'y soustraire. Donnant l'impression de comprendre son manège, Tony ne se déroba pas, poussant même le vice à arborer un sourire satisfait.

Mais après ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu n'être que quelques secondes, il ne resta plus qu'une colère insidieuse chez Steve. En effet, lorsque le morceau de musique changea, toujours sans lâcher son regard, Tony souffla quelques mots à son assistante, la bouche bien trop près de son oreille au goût de Steve, avant qu'une main flatteuse ne s'arrête quelques instants au creux de ses reins. La jeune femme rit à ce qu'il lui avait dit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. S'ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés l'un de l'autre ensuite, Steve aurait très certainement bondi à travers la salle pour lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Du calme, souffla Erik, toujours à côté de lui, avec un petit rire. Regarde, elle danse déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu parles d'une rivale… Quant à lui, il vient vers nous. Vers toi, je devrais plutôt dire, alors tu vois que tout s'arrange.

Steve ne songea même pas à lui demander comment il pouvait être au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant cette histoire, Erik n'avait jamais eu les yeux dans sa poche, et lui-même n'était pas ce soir la discrétion même, se contentant de fixer désormais bêtement le milliardaire, qui venait effectivement dans leur direction, se saisissant au passage d'une coupe de champagne.

\- Je vais vous laisser, reprit Erik en serrant brièvement son bras. Oublie pas de me parler de ce qui se trame exactement la prochaine fois qu'on se voit.

\- Merci, fut tout ce que put marmonner Steve.

L'air tout à fait fier de sa personne, Tony vint enfin se planter à côté de lui, son bras frôlant le sien tandis qu'il avalait quelques gorgées d'alcool.

\- Belle soirée, dit-il négligemment.

Steve apprécia l'introduction, aussi futile soit-elle, qui lui permis de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'il soit heureux, soulagé, d'avoir enfin Tony pour lui seul pour la première fois depuis des heures, il pouvait l'assumer. Hors de question en revanche que ce même soulagement le fasse bafouiller, à plus forte raison devant Tony lui-même. Il avait tout de même sa putain de fierté.

\- Les dons vont pleuvoir, crois-en mon expérience, continuait tranquillement Tony.

\- La danse était agréable ? s'enquit finalement Steve, mordant, sans se donner la peine de relever la remarque précédente, qui n'avait probablement même pas été faite dans ce but connaissant son compagnon.

\- Tu sais comment c'est, les photographes, tout ça… Je ne fais que ce qu'on attend de moi…

\- Si seulement tu avais pu y prendre moins de plaisir.

\- Pepper est mon amie. C'est de surcroît une belle femme. Je pense qu'il y a pire épreuve que danser avec elle. Ne serait-on pas jaloux, monsieur Rogers ?

\- Certainement pas, nia celui-ci avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

\- Mouais, s'amusa Tony, pas convaincu l'ombre d'une seconde. Je veux bien danser avec toi aussi, big boy, mais pas devant tout le monde.

Steve était frustré de devoir encore une fois se contenter des miettes, avoir l'homme tout à lui certes, mais loin des regards. Pourtant, la perspective d'une danse avait de quoi le dérider. Ce qu'il montra en esquissant un sourire. Comprenant qu'il avait gagné cette manche, Tony s'autorisa à en rajouter.

\- J'ai réservé une suite en même temps que cette salle. A présent que tu as suffisamment fait acte de présence, nous pourrions peut-être en profiter.

\- Si je refuse, tu iras faire cette même proposition à Pepper ?

\- Pourquoi tout compliquer de la sorte Steve ? La vie n'est-elle pas assez compliquée elle-même ? Laisse-moi simplifier le reste de la soirée. On va monter, danser ensemble, parce que je trouve l'idée terriblement excitante maintenant qu'elle a été évoquée, et puis baiser. Facile, agréable… Alors que tes questions…

Oui, ses questions touchaient des points douloureux, Steve ne le savait que trop bien. Mais un jour il les remettrait sur le tapis, ce serait nécessaire. Pas ce soir cependant, parce que le programme de Tony semblait délicieusement tentant et que lui était bien trop faible pour y résister.

\- Allons-y, dit-il donc, pas fier de céder aussi facilement, mais guère surpris non plus.

Tony eut une fois de plus ce petit sourire désinvolte, qui indiquait qu'il n'avait eu aucun doute quant à son assentiment. Cet homme était toujours tellement sûr de lui… Steve trouvait cela sexy la plupart du temps, mais parfois cela l'agaçait tout autant, comme à cet instant. Comme si Tony était habitué à ce qu'on fasse perpétuellement ses quatre volontés et que lui n'était guère qu'un pion de plus dans le grand échiquier luxueux de sa vie. Rien de bien flatteur là où Steve aurait voulu justement sortir du lot, devenir irremplaçable, inoubliable. Mais dire non à un type avec tellement de charme et d'assurance, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris que c'était impossible.

Il chercha Bucky du regard, désireux de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en allait. Mais lorsqu'il le vit, il renonça. Son ami était bien trop occupé pour lui prêter attention. Soit, ses amis avaient l'habitude qu'il disparaisse rapidement quand il trouvait chaussure à son pied, personne ne s'étonnerait donc de ne plus le revoir de la soirée.

\- Ton ami aime les challenges, fit remarquer Tony, qui avait suivi son regard.

\- Et en général il en sort toujours vainqueur.

\- Il a tout de même placé la barre un peu haut ce soir.

\- Tu crois ? s'amusa Steve. Crois-moi, il ne choisit jamais sa proie au hasard et ne perd jamais de temps avec un hétéro.

\- Tu as des amis passionnants, dit Tony avec un éclat de rire.

\- Ça rend nos conversations tellement intéressantes ensuite.

Et effectivement quand il reverrait son meilleur ami, Steve en aurait certainement de belles à entendre. Parce que comme prévu, Bucky n'avait pas choisi son prétendant d'un soir par hasard et quand il jetait son dévolu sur un homme, il l'avait toujours. Draguer était devenu tellement facile avec le temps qu'il adorait quelques difficultés supplémentaires parfois. Ce soir, il avait fait fort.

Bucky ne s'en était jamais caché, rien ne l'excitait davantage qu'une conquête qui ignorait encore son homosexualité ou la niait de toutes ses forces, souvent même inconsciemment. C'était évidemment rare de tomber sur de tels hommes dans les milieux dans lesquels évoluait la plupart du temps le jeune homme. Dans les bars gays, il tombait surtout sur certains ne s'assumant pas dans leur vie de tous les jours, ce qui lui offrait tout de même une compensation. Car Bucky aimait être le premier après bien des questionnements, laisser un souvenir impérissable… Il aimait à se vanter qu'avec un bon coup comme lui, l'homme qui se mentait jusque-là ne pouvait plus avoir le moindre doute. En somme, il travaillait pour la bonne cause, s'amusait-il bien souvent.

Steve levait immanquablement les yeux au ciel en riant quand il entendait cela. Pour autant, ayant partagé plus d'une fois son lit, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il y avait plus qu'un fond de vérité derrière cette prétention.

Ce soir, Bucky avait fait très fort en faisant son choix. Sam Wilson, séduisant afro-américain, était l'acteur du moment. Il avait roulé sa bosse de scènes de théâtre miteuses à petits films sans guère de moyens, jusqu'à se voir échoir, grâce à un cocktail détonnant de charme et de talent, le premier rôle de ce qui était devenu le plus gros succès ciné de l'année précédente. Défendu autant par la critique que le grand public, les producteurs se l'arrachaient désormais. Il avait cependant défrayé la chronique récemment suite à plusieurs rumeurs attestant de son attachement au sexe fort. Il démentait à chaque fois, s'affichant à chaque évènement mondain avec tout ce qu'Hollywood comptait d'actrices sexy. Les studios en contrat avec lui étouffaient toute nouvelle rumeur, ce qui était d'autant plus aisé qu'il n'y avait jamais la moindre preuve. Il n'était pas le premier à être attaqué sur ce terrain et Steve avait appris à ne plus guère y prêter attention, se contentant d'être affligé qu'on en vienne à harceler de la sorte qui que ce soit.

Il avait été surpris de voir le nom de Wilson sur la liste des participants, mais ne s'était guère interrogé davantage. La façon peut-être qu'avait trouvée l'acteur de montrer qu'il n'avait rien à cacher. Bucky en revanche semblait se montrer très intéressé par cette présence. Et parti comme il l'était, il serait peut-être bien à l'origine du coming-out le plus médiatisé depuis des années.

A présent pourtant, les petites affaires de Sam Wilson, de même que celles de Bucky d'ailleurs, n'étaient guère les siennes. Il avait bien assez à s'occuper avec son séduisant et pour sa part peu farouche amant.

 **A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici la suite et je crois qu'avec ce chapitre je ne vais pas me faire que des copines, mais j'assume ! XD**

 **xLouisa, Chocolate25, Clairaice, Mikan-Ichigo Hime, holybleu, Daelys, barjy02, SomeCoolName, merci ! Vous êtes adorables avec ces commentaires, à me donner votre avis, c'est tellement plaisant d'échanger avec vous :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 8.**

Steve suivit donc Tony jusqu'aux ascenseurs, ravi de constater qu'on ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention. Voilà qui aiderait le milliardaire à rester détendu.

Une fois la cabine en mouvement, le jeune homme sentit la tension monter. Il avait envie de Tony, Tony avait envie de lui, mais ils se retenaient, non pas parce que le lieu ne s'y prêtait guère, mais bien pour savourer l'excitation qui augmentait crescendo. Ça n'en serait que meilleur ensuite.

\- J'avais donné carte blanche à Pepper quant au prix de ton costume, dit subitement Tony avec un regard appréciateur. Mais je ne pensais pas être gâté à ce point. Tu es tellement sexy que j'hésite entre ne plus jamais t'enlever ce pantalon ou au contraire le virer vite et bien pour te baiser comme tu le mérites. Ce petit cul musclé, je le veux tout à moi.

\- Il est tout à toi pour la nuit. D'autant qu'on sait toi et moi que tu en feras bon usage.

Tony lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur un couloir désert. Ça puait le luxe et la classe, ça ressemblait tellement aux endroits que Steve n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter que, mal à l'aise, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas été contre se faire prendre brutalement ici même contre l'un des murs couvert d'une tapisserie à la couleur terne qu'il imaginait onéreuse. Car c'était ainsi qu'il gérait quand il était mal à l'aise, en faisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Mais s'il imaginait sans mal le plaisir ressenti avec le risque d'être découvert à tout moment par n'importe qui, c'était justement ce dernier point qui risquait de déplaire à Tony et son éternel souci du secret. Il décida donc de ne même pas mentionner son fantasme, ça ne ferait que les frustrer inutilement l'un et l'autre.

Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de suivre le milliardaire jusqu'à une porte anonyme, que celui-ci ouvrit avec une clé magnétique. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Steve n'aimait pas ces endroits, qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas les moyens de s'offrir. Tout était anonyme et froid, quel que soit le prix de la chambre. Les matières nobles qui distinguaient ce genre d'établissements d'un motel bas de gamme n'y changeaient rien. Le jeune homme préférait largement le confort tout relatif de son appart ou celui de sa conquête du moment. Au moins dans ces endroits habités par la vie, il se sentait exister. Ici, il se faisait plutôt l'impression de n'être qu'une ombre, l'occupant temporaire après le précédent, avant le suivant. Rien qu'un chiffre dans le bilan financier de l'hôtel.

Il était probablement trop jeune pour ce genre de réflexions, mais il détestait le capitalisme à outrance, où on vous faisait croire que vous étiez unique juste le temps de vous dépouiller avant de passer au suivant. Lui s'efforçait d'avoir une relation personnalisée et surtout sincère avec chaque personne qu'il croisait, lui pensait sentiment avant de penser argent. Il triait ses déchets, envisageait très sérieusement de devenir végétarien, faisait chaque année un chèque à une bonne œuvre et se consacrait tout entier au bénévolat. Bref, il luttait avec ses petits moyens contre le chaos qui rongeait peu à peu le monde.

Or Tony représentait ce cancer. Steve le comprenait ce soir. Avec son chiffre d'affaire chaque année à la hausse, ses centaines d'employés dont il était bien incapable de connaître le nom, en écrasant impitoyablement les petites gens pour s'offrir ce luxe qui ne lui apportait qu'un soulagement de façade, Tony était tout ce que Steve n'avait jamais supporté. Pourtant à cet instant, il entrait à sa suite dans une chambre qui n'en avait que l'appellation tant elle était grande, richement meublée. Il allait se donner à l'homme qui symbolisait tout ce qu'il combattait au quotidien. Tout ça pourquoi ? Quelques orgasmes, un costume de qualité… Comme s'il était une poule de luxe, comme s'il devenait du même coup ce qu'il avait toujours détesté.

Il pouvait fuir bien sûr. Garder le costume, un seul lui suffirait bien pour toute une vie, faire un crochet dans un bar quelconque pour se voir confirmer qu'il était effectivement à tomber dedans et se trouver un beau gosse qui ferait passer sa frustration. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, n'y songea qu'un instant fugace. Parce qu'un seul sourire de Tony et il n'était plus grand-chose. Cet homme, pas fondamentalement mauvais même s'il n'était pas entièrement bon, il l'avait dans la peau. Il le voulait à ses côtés chaque jours, dans ses bras chaque nuit. Malgré leurs différences, ils étaient plutôt bien assortis, non ? Il pourrait toujours lui apprendre à arrêter la viande de concert avec lui, ils pourraient consacrer du temps ensemble à l'association, quant à la générosité, Tony avait prouvé qu'il maîtrisait. Alors, ça valait bien le coup de tenter, de profiter sans avoir l'impression dégueulasse de vendre son âme au diable.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait encore, Tony s'était éloigné et tripotait les boutons de la chaîne stéréo, cherchant un morceau qui lui convenait sur la playlist. Steve profita de cette courte distance pour reprendre ses esprits. En étant parfaitement honnête, il fallait admettre que la suite était plutôt agréable. Un écran plat géant, un canapé à l'apparence confortable, un minibar richement rempli. Du gâchis cependant pour lui qui n'envisageait pas quitter le lit pour toute la durée de son bref séjour ici.

Enfin, Tony revint vers lui, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire qui faisait penser à Steve que leurs différences, d'apparence insurmontables par moment, étaient bien peu de choses finalement. Dans la pièce raisonnait une musique douce, langoureuse, le prélude idéal à une nuit romantique. Si Steve ne connaissait ni le titre, ni l'interprète du morceau – il n'avait jamais été bon dans ce domaine, là où il était incollable concernant les acteurs et actrices, chacun ses priorités – il devait reconnaître que Tony avait bien choisi. A cet instant, loin des questionnements précédents, il ne voulait rien de plus que Tony dans ses bras, s'enivrer de son odeur, le sentir contre lui.

\- Dansons, dit celui-ci, confirmant qu'il avait la même idée en tête. Chose promise…

S'il avait été excité et impatient la seconde d'avant, les derniers mots de son compagnon firent à Steve l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer, avant de prendre la parole, plein de morgue, et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de son comportement, peut-être simplement la trouille de perdre tout contrôle.

\- Si c'est juste parce que tu te sens obligé de le faire, on peut aussi bien en rester là.

\- Eh, du calme big boy, je disais juste ça comme ça. Pourquoi tout doit toujours être un combat avec toi ?

C'était un reproche qu'on ne lui faisait pas pour la première fois, Tony compris. Il ne voyait dans cette attitude, après y avoir réfléchi bien souvent, qu'un mécanisme de protection. Il gardait ses distances, sautait sur le moindre prétexte pour prendre la fuite… La seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour ne pas trop s'impliquer émotionnellement. Pour éviter l'inévitable déception ensuite et la souffrance quand tout finissait immanquablement par aller mal.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il dans un souffle. J'arrive juste pas à me sortir de la tête que c'est peut-être avec elle que tu préfèrerais être maintenant.

\- Steve, tu le sais, si j'ai une image publique à défendre, mais dans le privé, ici, je suis tel que je suis vraiment. Si c'est toi que j'ai emmené ici, c'est bien parce que je ne veux être avec personne d'autre. Je suis peut-être parfois un peu maladroit dans mes choix de mots, je l'admets, mais si tu es auprès de moi ce soir c'est parce que j'en crève d'envie. Cette soirée a été une torture, à devoir jouer les hétéros parfaits alors que tu étais si près et j'entends bien me rattraper maintenant.

Steve sourit pitoyablement en comprenant l'étendue de son erreur. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui doutait au moins autant que lui, ce qu'il parvenait à dissimuler sous des trésors d'assurance feinte, comme il le faisait pour camoufler ses vrais sentiments dans bien des domaines. L'acculer n'avait aucun intérêt. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait, aucun moyen de s'assurer qu'ils ne souffriraient pas, mais ce soir, il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où Steve aurait voulu se trouver. Auprès de personne d'autre non plus.

Cette fois, il ne refusa pas l'étreinte quand Tony revint vers lui. Ils évoluèrent un moment en silence au son de la musique aux notes douces. Steve se faisait l'impression d'être dans un cocon, c'était agréable et tellement apaisant. Il y aurait du sexe à un moment bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas leur préoccupation pour l'instant. Ça changeait agréablement, comme si Steve avait enfin rencontré un homme avec lequel il était en phase.

Il profita de l'étreinte le temps qu'elle dura, savourant l'odeur de Tony, la chaleur de son corps, des détails dont il profitait à peine quand ils s'agitaient sous les draps, mais qui lui faisaient pratiquement plus d'effets qu'un orgasme. L'excitation, le plaisir, avaient toujours été importants, mais les sentiments amenaient d'autres sensations qui ne faisaient que tout rendre meilleur.

Il sursauta quand le morceau se termina, laissant place à une musique nettement moins intime. Tony grogna et s'écarta brusquement de lui.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en se précipitant vers la chaîne.

Steve haussa les épaules. Il était un poil frustré de l'interruption, mais c'était aussi bien. Il n'aimait pas se laisser aller de la sorte, or avec Tony ça arrivait trop souvent.

Cet homme lui faisait trop d'effet, constata-t-il en soupirant, faisant taire au mieux la désagréable impression de froid éprouvée depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses bras autour de lui. Il comprenait à présent les propos tenus par Darcy quand elle était amoureuse, ou Bruce lorsqu'il parlait de Logan. C'était plaisant, mais pas mal déstabilisant aussi. Jusqu'à présent, même sur les brèves périodes où il avait été en couple, il n'avait toujours vécu que pour lui, s'assumant, faisant ses propres choix sans avoir de comptes à rendre. A présent, en se laissant un peu aller, il se faisait l'impression de devoir composer avec Tony, en fonction de lui… Comme si une partie de sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Il ne voulait pas de cela, il était bien trop indépendant pour ce genre de compromis permanents.

Pensif, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée, savourant la vue imparable sur New York, ville qui n'avait pas volé sa réputation de ne jamais dormir. Il en profitait rarement depuis les fenêtres de son appartement donnant directement sur une rue qui ne payait pas de mine, mais il adorait ce genre de panorama quand il surplombait bien des immeubles. Les lumières, la vie, c'était pour lui l'idéal pour l'introspection. Exercice d'autant plus dangereux avec les changements récents dans son existence.

Mais il pouvait compter sur Tony pour le ramener à de meilleures dispositions. Il sourit effectivement lorsque le milliardaire, après avoir plongé la pièce dans le silence, se glissa dans son dos, passant ses deux bras autour de ses hanches. Même si leur différence de taille les empêchait parfois de se prêter à tout ce qui leur passait par la tête quand ils étaient debout, Tony demeurait toujours capable de faire preuve de trésors d'inventivité pour faire monter le plaisir.

Sans un mot, celui-ci sortit la chemise du pantalon de Steve et glissa les mains en-dessous, caressant le ventre, qui se contracta agréablement. Steve ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement. Steve aimait la tendresse dont était capable de faire preuve Tony, mais ça n'avait plus guère d'importance quand il était question de ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux, le sexe. Ce moment-là au moins était terriblement simple, à plus forte raison avec un amant qui avait si parfaitement compris ce qu'il désirait.

Tony n'était guère du genre à tourner autour du pot, aussi délaissa-t-il rapidement son ventre pour dégrafer son pantalon. Mais au lieu de caresser ensuite le membre qui commençait déjà à durcir, il se contenta de descendre le vêtement – Steve n'avait pas mis de caleçon parce qu'il était sûr que cela finirait de la sorte et qu'il n'ignorait pas combien son amant appréciait ce genre de détail – avant de s'écarter de lui. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre plainte, Steve lâcha un juron, où la surprise se battait avec le plaisir. La bouche de Tony présentement sur ses fesses ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il s'était mis à genoux, à genoux pour lui. De la part d'un homme aussi puissant que lui, c'était d'autant plus flatteur. Mais Tony était justement comme ça, adorant surprendre, tant qu'il pouvait donner du plaisir.

Et pour le coup, le plaisir était là. Steve fut obligé de se tenir des deux mains à la vitre, dont la fraîcheur soulagea son corps brûlant, pour ne pas s'effondrer quand la langue de son amant fut en lui. Tony embrassa, suça, malmena l'anneau de chair et Steve n'était plus grand chose à ce contact. Tout son corps semblait n'exister plus que pour la sensualité de ce moment qui allait crescendo. Son sexe était si dur qu'il en était douloureux, pourtant il refusait de se caresser pour faire baisser la tension. Quoi que Tony ait prévu, il entendait le laisser mener la danse, le laisser faire à son idée. Alors il se contenta de se cambrer davantage, haletant et criant son plaisir, répétant inlassablement le prénom de son compagnon. Il voulait le supplier d'aller plus vite, plus profondément en lui, mais se retrouvait bien incapable de prononcer autre chose que ces deux syllabes qui jaillissaient de ses lèvres telle une litanie. Pantalon sur les chevilles lui rendant impossible tout mouvement, accroché comme si ça vie en dépendait à la baie vitrée, il se contentait de subir, encore et encore, son plaisir à la merci du rythme et des gestes imposés par son amant. Il n'était plus rien, réduit à néant se fit-il l'impression et il adorait ça.

Finalement, quand il crut ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage sans sombrer, Tony s'écarta, comme s'il avait perçu l'imminence du point de non-retour. Soulagé autant que frustré, Steve parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle et se fit violence pour ne pas en demander davantage. Jouir avec pour seule stimulation cette langue vorace en lui, voilà quelque chose qu'il aimerait connaître. Il faudrait qu'il en parle, Tony n'étant pas du genre à refuser un défi. Mais ce soir il était curieux de voir ce qui l'attendait. Tony justement s'accrocha à ses hanches.

\- Mets-toi à genoux, dit-il d'un ton impérieux.

Steve eut du mal à obéir, autant parce qu'il frissonnait encore de toute part qu'à cause du vêtement qui entravait toujours ses chevilles. Il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de celui-ci et y parvint finalement, s'entendant gratifier d'un grognement satisfait qui fit rosir ses joues.

Quand il tourna un peu la tête, se fut pour constater que Tony avait mis sa lutte avec son équilibre à profit pour se déshabiller. Il était si beau avec ce regard déterminé, cette érection conséquente que Steve savait être pour lui… Il passa une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres et gémit. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il dise à cet homme combien il était important pour lui. Un jour…

Comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait en tête, Tony lui sourit. Et c'était un beau sourire, empli de tendresse, le sourire d'un homme à celui qui comptait et non pas la grimace prétentieuse réservée à un simple compagnon de lit. Mais rapidement, il reprit son expression impénétrable, celle à laquelle Steve était tellement habitué qu'il ne s'en offusqua même pas. Il faudrait aussi à l'occasion que Tony parle de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, parce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant un peu l'air de deux idiots à s'accrocher encore et toujours à leur apparent détachement qui ne trompait plus grand monde, sans oser avouer à l'autre ce qui crevait pourtant les yeux. Deux idiots qui risquaient bien de perdre ce qu'ils avaient pour de stupides histoires d'égo et de contrôle. A moins que ce ne soit plus que cela, Steve n'était pas vraiment sûr, c'était bien trop compliqué depuis quelques semaines.

Heureusement, Tony savait rendre les choses plus simples au moins un moment. En quelques gestes, il l'installa comme il le souhaitait et se plaça entre ses jambes. Steve se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'érection lourde caresser ses fesses. Il le voulait tellement en lui qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Chaque fibre de son corps désirait ce qui allait suivre. Vaincu, il s'appuya cette fois de ses avant-bras sur la baie vitrée, heureux d'être déjà à genoux tant il n'aurait plus été capable de se tenir sur ses pieds. Il sentit Tony s'agiter derrière lui, devinant sans mal ce qu'il faisait, dont il eut la confirmation lorsqu'un doigt enduit de gel envahit son intimité. Tony était plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait été avec sa langue, à ce stade c'était justement tout ce que voulait Steve. Plus de tendresse, seulement la plus animale des passions.

Il frissonna en entendant le bruit d'une pochette de préservatif qu'on déchire. Vu leur position, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que ce n'était pas lui qui l'utiliserait. Il aimait tellement que cela se passe ainsi qu'il continuait à savourer la situation, l'appréciant à sa juste valeur, comme si ce devait être provisoire tant il y était peu habitué, lui qui si longtemps avait dû être celui qui menait la danse. Heureusement, pour lui confirmer sa chance, Tony semblait définitivement aimer ce rôle de dominant autant que Steve aimait le sien.

Il se cambra en sentant la brûlure caractéristique bien vite suivie du plaisir quand Tony le pénétra rapidement. S'il avait pris son temps avant pour faire tranquillement monter la température, à présent la douceur n'était plus de mise. Encore une fois, Steve se dit que ce diable d'homme devait s'être connecté à son cerveau d'une quelconque manière pour savoir de la sorte exactement ce qu'il voulait au moment où il le voulait.

Les coups de reins étaient brutaux, profonds, heurtant régulièrement cet endroit de sa personne qui lui faisait tant de bien. La bouche ouverte à la recherche désespérée de son souffle, Steve ne retenait aucun gémissement. Tony le voulait soumis, nulle raison donc de cacher l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Son premier cri vint quand le milliardaire planta ses dents dans sa nuque. S'il n'était pas adepte des châtiments corporels ou des pratiques SM quelles qu'elles soient, il n'était pas contre un peu de douleur. Maîtrisée par celui qui la lui portait, elle l'aidait d'autant plus à décoller. Avec ses amants précédents, cela arrivait par hasard, aucun ne comprenant le bien que cela lui faisait. Tony en revanche, une fois encore, savait d'une quelconque façon, que c'était la chose à faire. De la putain de magie ! A moins qu'ils ne soient tout simplement connectés, telles des âmes-sœurs, aurait plaidé Darcy, des étoiles plein les yeux. Steve, lui, n'était pas un indécrottable romantique, c'était plus rationnel que cela. Tony aimait les mêmes choses que lui dans un lit, ou présentement à genoux devant une baie-vitrée offrant une vision de rêve, c'était un sacré bon hasard, mais un hasard quand même. Pas de quoi acheter les alliances. Ce serait bon le temps que ça durerait, point barre.

A cet instant, il n'avait même pas la force de penser à tout cela, se contentant de subir. Tony était en lui, lui donnant ce qu'il voulait, il était entouré de sa chaleur, son odeur, et n'était plus capable que de gémir pitoyablement. A son oreille, son amant grognait son contentement. C'était aussi ça que Steve aimait, savoir que l'autre homme était comblé tout autant que lui. Ce n'était pas du sexe anonyme où chacun ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir. Même si elle n'était pas consensuelle, il y avait une relation établie entre eux, où chacun pensait à l'autre, à lui donner le meilleur, ou chacun parvenait à prendre le meilleur chez l'autre. Ça n'en était que meilleur.

Le cri que poussa Steve quand la main de son amant se posa sur son membre l'aurait gêné dans un autre contexte. Mais dans cette étreinte il n'aurait pu être plus naturel.

\- J'aime te faire crier, murmura Tony, son souffle caressant son cou avant qu'il n'y plante les dents.

Steve geignit pitoyablement, bien incapable de dire quoi que soit. Cela fut efficace puisqu'en récompense Tony entreprit de le caresser vigoureusement.

\- C'est ça, reprit Tony. Tu aimes ça, hein ? Tu aimes quand je sais exactement ce que tu veux.

Oh merde ! songea Steve au travers du brouillard de son esprit en transe. Etait-il si transparent ? Ou Tony était-il tout simplement excité par sa façon de subir sans se plaindre ? Mais était-ce vraiment le moment de se poser pareilles questions ? Il se contenta donc de cambrer davantage le dos, pour en demander plus. Il marmonna vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à une supplication pour en avoir plus. C'était confus, mais Tony compris le message général et accéléra autant ses coups de reins que la caresse sur son sexe, avec un petit rire appréciateur.

Quand il était revenu vers lui un peu plus tôt, il avait finalement occupé la musique, plongeant la pièce dans le plus parfait silence. A présent, entre deux gémissements, Steve pouvait entendre leurs deux corps claquer l'un contre l'autre, la main faire un bruit indécent en allant et venait sur lui… Avec la respiration lourde de Tony en prime, c'était des sons si excitants que le jeune homme y vit là leur musique personnelle, partition unique n'appartenant qu'à eux.

L'orgasme éclata sans prévenir, faisant cogner son sang dans ses tempes, la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri silencieux qui se transforma en un hoquet tandis qu'il se répandait en quelques jets sur la vitre devant lui. Il n'était pas encore revenu qu'il sentit Tony jouir à son tour, vulgaire comme à son habitude en cet instant où il s'autorisait à perdre pied.

Frissonnant, Steve s'appuya plus franchement à la vitre, savourant la fraîcheur contre son corps surchauffé, et Tony suivit le mouvement de son corps, toujours enfoui en lui.

Les cœurs cognaient à l'unisson, les respirations se calmaient peu à peu et Steve pour la première fois n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de reprendre la parole. Que pourrait-il bien dire après…ça ? Il avait pris son pied comme rarement, et pourtant il avait une sacré expérience dans le domaine, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché par moment de se poser pas mal de questions. Une prise de conscience qui le laissait une fois de plus dans le doute. Quand il n'y avait eu que du sexe, c'était facile. Il n'était pas armé pour la réflexion, pas assez d'expérience dans ce domaine particulier. Et l'apparente froideur de Tony quand ils portaient des vêtements n'aidait pas. Celui-ci ne faisait montre de tendresse que dans ces moments intimes, comment réagirait-il s'il soupçonnait seulement ce que Steve avait en tête ? Il fuirait, c'était certain. Alors Steve décida de se taire. Il venait de se faire baiser si fort qu'il en aurait certainement la voix cassée le lendemain. Avant, il n'aurait aspiré à rien d'autre, voyant là le point culminant de son week-end, rentrant chez lui le sourire aux lèvres, repu pour les jours à venir. Ce soir, l'idée même de quitter cette chambre et son occupant le glaçait de l'intérieur. Cruel qu'il doive justement se faire discret au lieu de l'assumer, lui qui avait toujours été si fier de ce qu'il était.

Après quelques baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule, qui avaient retrouvé la douceur du début de la soirée, Tony se retira finalement. Il abandonna le préservatif à même le sol, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amant.

\- Quoi ? s'amusa-t-il en désignant la vitre souillée par ses soins. Tu étais moins regardant pour la femme de ménage il y a quelques minutes.

Steve rougit en baissant les yeux, se faisant la promesse de nettoyer ceci lui-même tant c'était gênant.

\- Au moins ça me permet de conclure que ça t'a plu, reprit Tony, pas peu fier de lui.

\- J'ai rien fait pour le cacher, confirma Steve.

Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se lever, les gestes encore maladroits après leurs derniers exploits. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, se blottissant sous la couette. Immédiatement, Steve emmêla ses jambes à celles de l'autre homme, glissant une main autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Tony posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, souriant comme un bienheureux.

ooOoo

Les premières vagues de conscience venant lentement tandis qu'il émergeait, Steve gardait volontairement les yeux fermés, comme pour conserver l'illusion que ce week-end n'était pas fini. Il n'avait que trop bien la certitude que la semaine venait de commencer, qu'il allait devoir retourner à son travail, à sa routine. S'il le vivait bien habituellement, c'était moins évident après les deux jours surréalistes qu'il venait de passer. Ça avait été bon, en tout cas la plupart du temps, rendant la notion de quotidien difficile à envisager.

Samedi soir, après avoir fait l'amour, Tony et lui étaient restés un bon moment à se câliner au lit. Steve avait apprécié cette douce intimité, cette complicité grandissante. La première douche froide n'avait pourtant pas tardé. En effet, peu après, alors qu'il s'endormait et soupçonnait Tony d'en faire de même, celui-ci l'avait vivement secoué en lui demandant de rejoindre la seconde chambre de la suite.

Tony avait été clair à ce sujet dès le début, bien que n'en apportant aucune explication, il dormait seul et n'entendait pas que cela change. Steve pouvait respecter cette manie, bien qu'il n'aurait pas été contre en connaître la raison, mais à cet instant il s'était senti blessé. Il était assez bien pour se faire sauter, mais pas assez pour rester ensuite. Il était donc parti sans un mot, le cœur d'autant plus gros après les bons moments qu'ils venaient de passer. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de scandale, Tony ayant l'air suffisamment pitoyable.

Au matin, celui-ci leur avait commandé au service d'étage un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque, qu'ils avaient savouré attablé face à face, en peignoir, retrouvant instantanément la complicité de la veille, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés sur une mauvaise note la veille. Ça n'avait ensuite pas été difficile de faire table rase des aspects négatifs de leur relation durant les heures suivantes. Ils étaient retournés au lit, passant la journée à grignoter des cochonneries, regarder netflix et faire l'amour. Une bonne journée en somme. Le soir venu, ils s'étaient endormis si vite que Tony n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander de changer de chambre.

C'était durant cette nuit que Steve avait compris bien des choses sur son compagnon. Sans la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, il avait été réveillé par une respiration haletante, laborieuse, et des gémissements plaintifs. Il découvrit Tony assis au milieu du lit, frissonnant et en sueur, en proie à une crise d'angoisse. Après de longues minutes à essayer de se calmer, alors que Steve se sentait totalement impuissant, il parvint à expliquer qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, comme pratiquement chaque nuit. Il ne rajouta pas grand-chose et le cadet n'en demanda pas davantage. Il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Puis Tony, enfin détendu, s'était rendormi contre lui. Steve avait eu plus de mal, réalisant enfin tout l'étendu de la fragilité de celui qui se présentait pourtant comme tellement fort, avec cette fierté qui le faisait repousser quiconque aurait pu l'aider, l'apaiser. Lui y était parvenu à force de persévérance, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait des conséquences tôt ou tard. Pourtant, cela en valait le prix.

Ce matin, alors qu'il prenait son temps pour se réveiller, il craignait la suite. Il était ravi d'avoir percé l'un des nombreux secrets de Tony Stark, mais savait que celui-ci lui en tiendrait rigueur. Avec cet homme, rien ne pouvait jamais être simple. Peut-être le plus facile était de ne pas aborder ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, Tony n'en aurait plus le moindre souvenir. Si en prime lui quittait le lit pour faire croire qu'il avait dormi à côté… Voilà une sacrée motivation pour se lever, constata-t-il. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il comprit qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de diplomatie pour régler cette situation.

Alors près de lui, l'air passablement troublé, Tony le fixait effectivement avec attention.

\- Hey, dit Steve avec un sourire. Salut toi.

Il s'approcha doucement et tenta de l'embrasser, mais Tony se déroba au dernier moment.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me voir comme ça, marmonna le milliardaire.

\- Tony, tout va bien. Ça m'a pas dérangé.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais… c'est presque toutes les nuits. Je ne peux pas imposer ça à qui que ce soit.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Mais moi oui. Je n'aime pas qu'on me voit ainsi.

\- Il n'y a rien de honteux, et je parle en connaissance de cause.

En parlant, Steve tendit la main pour caresser la joue de l'autre homme, heureux de voir que cette fois il ne se dérobait pas.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il. Je veux dire, des raisons de ces cauchemars…

\- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, marmonna Tony. C'est juste…quelque chose que je ne fais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? insista Steve, se sentant tellement à l'aise dans ce rôle de confident. C'est important, parfois, de se confier.

\- Pas pour moi. J'ai tellement l'habitude de tout maîtriser, à plus forte raison mon image…

Même s'il ne parlait effectivement pas de son vrai traumatisme, dont Steve devinait sans mal le déclencheur, Tony parlait malgré tout à cœur ouvert, ce qui était un progrès. Steve avait mal de le voir aussi tourmenté.

Après réflexion quant à la meilleure façon de lui montrer l'importance de se confier, Steve décida de commencer par le faire lui-même. Il avait parlé parfois de son passé aux personnes dont il était proche, une preuve de confiance qui avait à chaque fois resserré leurs liens. Si cette fois en plus cela pouvait être bénéfique réciproquement, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Continuant à fixer son amant, il lui sourit et fut satisfait d'obtenir la même réaction en retour.

\- Il y a bien des choses que j'aimerais savoir à ton sujet. Mais avant, j'ai besoin de te parler de mon passé.

Tony acquiesça, semblant ravi que la conversation aille dans ce sens au lieu de l'interrogatoire qu'ils avaient craint l'un et l'autre.

\- Bucky pourrait en témoigner, gamin j'étais loin d'avoir le physique que j'aie aujourd'hui. Je t'avais dit que c'était récent et que ça me demandait un investissement quasi quotidien. Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir, pas au début en tout cas.

Il s'interrompit un instant, son regard se voilant tandis qu'il replongeait dans son passé. Il était parvenu à laisser les souvenirs derrière lui pour continuer à avancer, mais il redécouvrait combien il était dur d'y parvenir.

\- J'étais tout jeune quand j'ai compris ce que j'étais, reprit-il. A peine un ado qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant une chose n'a jamais changé, j'ai toujours été fier de ce que j'étais et je n'ai jamais songé à me cacher. Quand mes camarades de classe se sont mis à craindre que je fantasme sur eux, ce sont leurs propres mots, ou que je devienne contagieux, ils se sont mis en tête de faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour me rendre "normal". D'abord, c'était sans grande conséquence. Quelques moqueries, des regards noirs, des rumeurs sur mon compte si abracadabrantes que personne n'y croyait. J'avais assez de soutien auprès de ma famille et mes amis pour ne pas en souffrir.

Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui venaient de perler au coin de ses yeux, horrifiés de redécouvrir que les enfoirés qui avaient pourri sa jeunesse avaient encore plus d'emprise que prévu dès lors qu'il baissait sa garde.

\- Bucky me défendait tout le temps, en arrivant peu à peu à frapper et il a été viré du lycée à cause de cette violence, contraint à changer d'établissement. J'aurais pu demander à mes parents de le suivre, mais je n'osais pas leur dire ce qui m'arrivait. Mon père m'acceptait mais restait mal à l'aise, alors je lui parlais peu de moi. Et je ne voulais pas blesser ma mère. Alors je me suis retrouvé complètement isolé tous les jours. Quand personne ne t'adresse la parole, quand on rit et se moque de toi en classe dès que tu prends la parole, quand on t'insulte, te menace parce les profs te défendent en punissant et collant… Je rasais les murs, m'enfermais dans les toilettes à chaque pause… Peu à peu, je me suis complément éteint. Je me sentais si seul… Je dessinais comme un fou furieux pour oublier, mais je tremblais comme une feuille chaque matin, je pleurais tous les soirs en m'endormant. Et j'avais la trouille. En permanence. Quelque part j'ai pas à me plaindre, ils ne sont jamais passés à l'acte, mais toutes ces menaces… J'y arrivais plus. Alors il ne m'est resté que deux choix. Fuir d'une quelconque façon, mais je n'ai pensé au suicide qu'environ un quart de seconde parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Ou faire en sorte qu'on ose plus m'intimider. Alors je me suis inscrit dans une salle de sport et je me suis battu ensuite pour être capable de maintenir l'illusion. Que je pourrais rendre coup pour coup si ça devait en arriver là. Ça a marché. Et outre me muscler, ça m'a donné d'autant plus confiance en moi. C'est un peu grâce à ces salauds que je suis l'homme que tu as sous les yeux.

\- Et que tu aides ton prochain. C'est beau Steve, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ma situation. Tu es tellement bon, tellement gentil, que tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis pourri.

\- Bien que je doute de l'exactitude de ce dernier point, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas aussi gentil que tu ne sembles le croire.

\- Steve Rogers aurait-il des cadavres dans ses placards ? ironisa Tony.

\- Y en a principalement un qui n'est pas pour faire ma fierté.

Quand il avait commencé, il n'avait certainement pas prévu d'en arriver là. Ce détail qui l'avait rendu incapable de s'attacher, qui le faisait encore tellement culpabiliser, il l'avait toujours passé sous silence, craignant que cela n'écorne l'image qu'on avait de lui. Il aimait ce rôle d'homme lisse, sans faille, qu'on lui donnait sans hésiter. Mais c'était peut-être bien cette image qui mettait Tony mal à l'aise, lui faisant croire qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Alors que s'il savait…

Avec un soupir censé l'encourager, le jeune homme se lança finalement, non sans hésitation. Il avait aimé jusque-là que son compagnon l'imagine sans reproche. Mais puisque c'était nécessaire, il parla finalement de Peter. Peter qui avait honte, peur, qui appelait à l'aide quelque part, ses mots et ses larmes. Peter qu'il n'avait jamais aidé, écouté, compris… Qu'il avait laissé seul à se débattre au milieu de son marasme intérieur. Le suicide de Peter le rongeait depuis plus de quinze ans. Dans chaque jeune qu'il aidait, il cherchait une rédemption qui ne venait jamais. Alors il se faisait un devoir de rester malheureux, comme pour payer encore et encore de n'avoir su être là quand il l'aurait fallu.

Tout cela, il le dit à Tony et il fut rassuré de ne pas voir de déception sur son visage, mais plutôt une grande tristesse. Tony le réconforta au mieux, trouvant les mots qu'il fallait.

\- Je sais que je ne l'ai pas tué moi-même, conclut-il, mais c'est tout comme. Alors tu vois, je suis pas irréprochable, pas parfait, pas plus que toi. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on me demande et à toi non plus. Tu as le droit d'avoir des faiblesses.

Il ne sut jamais si le ton avait été trop agressif quand il prononça la dernière phrase ou s'il avait fini par toucher là où ça faisait vraiment mal, mais en quelques secondes il vit Tony se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Son regard s'était fait glacial tandis que sa bouche s'était transformée en une grimace de dégoût.

\- Un gosse un peu trop sensible et certainement mal dans sa peau, à qui tu n'as jamais rien promis, s'est pendu alors que vous n'étiez même plus en contact… C'est dramatique certes, mais tu sais combien j'ai de morts sur la conscience pour ma part ? J'ai commencé ma carrière comme marchand d'armes je te rappelle.

\- Tony, c'est pas un putain de concours. Après quoi ? On regarde celui qui pisse le plus loin ? grogna Steve en se levant.

Quelle façon merdique de finir ce qui avait pourtant été un week-end génial, songea-t-il en tentant d'ignorer la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se lançait à la recherche de ses vêtements, qu'il n'avait même pas songé à enfiler depuis près de trente-six heures. Et Tony qui ne lâchait pas le morceau en prime.

\- Tu as raison, c'est pas un concours ! En fait, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je parle ! Tu vas lever des inconnus quelques soirs par semaine, tu te donnes bonne conscience en aidant des types qui devront quand même passer leur vie à se demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas normaux et tu fais la leçon à tout le monde. _Assume-toi, accepte tes faiblesses_ …

L'imitation était mauvaise, mais son but seul était de faire mal, en cela elle était parfaitement réussie. Steve, les lèvres tremblantes, écoutait en luttant contre une envie tenace de pleurer. Chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis près de vingt ans et il détestait cela.

\- C'est tellement facile pour toi, continuait Tony. Moi, si je m'effondre, si j'accepte mes faiblesses, je ne me relèverai jamais. Et si je devais assumer préférer les queues à une paire de seins, je pourrais tout aussi bien dire adieu à l'entreprise qui me permet tant bien que mal de racheter mes pêchers. Alors excuse-moi de ne pas vivre comme Steve bon samaritain Rogers, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Tu mélanges tout, tenta pitoyablement Steve, jouant le tout pour le tout. Je voulais juste parler de tes cauchemars, te faire comprendre qu'avec moi au moins tu peux être toi-même.

\- Ouais, eh ben ça c'est un luxe que je ne peux plus me permettre depuis une certaine grotte en Afghanistan. Parce que le moi-même qui en est ressorti un jour, personne n'a envie de le rencontrer.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! C'est à cause de cet évènement que tu fais des cauchemars ? Parle-moi bon sang !

\- Je ne suis pas une de tes putains d'œuvre de charité, un cobaye destiné à te faire te sentir digne d'aller au paradis. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Tu n'es qu'un coup d'un soir Steve ! Si on s'est revus plusieurs fois, c'est seulement parce que c'est plutôt bon de te sauter, mais si tu as cru qu'il y avait plus, tu t'es planté. Tu n'as fait que remplacer ma main droite. Et je pense que pour le bien de tous il est temps qu'on passe à autre chose.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Tony alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui un Steve toujours à moitié débraillé, totalement hébété. Il en était encore à se demander comment les choses avaient pu déraper à ce point… Et ces choses que Tony avaient dites… Il se sentait totalement minable, sale…

Il s'était pensé amoureux, avait cru vivre quelque chose de spécial, et n'avait désormais plus que la sensation d'être un profiteur de la détresse humaine. Comme si tout ce qu'il faisait au quotidien était intéressé. Tony pouvait avoir ses blessures, pouvait avoir besoin de maintenir des barrières infranchissables entre lui et le reste du monde, Steve le comprenait et même le respectait. En revanche, il n'acceptait pas que ce constipé des émotions remette en question ce qu'il faisait pour les autres.

\- Va te faire foutre ! grogna-t-il à l'adresse de la porte de la salle de bain, toujours douloureuse close, comme si elle se faisait un point d'honneur à le narguer.

Plus de peine pour l'instant, Steve n'éprouvait que la plus sourde des colères à l'égard de cet homme qui lui avait momentanément fait croire à une vie à deux. C'est du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre tandis qu'il enfilait ses derniers vêtements. Ça aurait été plus crédible si son cœur ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'avoir été piétiné.

Pas peu fier, c'est finalement sans un regard en arrière qu'il quitta la suite, se faisant la promesse de se débarrasser de son costume à peine de retour chez lui. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de supporter une seule trace du passage de Tony dans sa vie.

 **A suivre…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme je ne serai pas là ce week-end et que la suite est prête, je me suis dit autant la partager immédiatement :)**

 **Ce chapitre se concentre exclusivement sur Tony, mais Steve sera de retour dès le prochain et on saura également comment lui gère la situation.**

 **xLouisa, Clairaice, Usah, barjy02, , SoleilBreton, Daelys, Mikan-Ichigo Hime, merci pour vos reviews ! C'est amusant de confronter vos retours, entre celles qui accablent Tony et celles qui le défendent. J'espère malgré tout que vous lui pardonnerez ;)**

 **Alice, n'ayant pu te répondre directement, je te remercie. Oui, ces deux-là ne nous facilitent rien. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite.**

 **A très vite !**

 **Chapitre 9.**

Tony passa la porte d'entrée du manoir familial le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne venait que rarement ici, généralement quand il avait merdé et ressentait le besoin de se terrer sans voir personne. Loin de la ville, sans voisin à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'était l'endroit idéal, s'il n'y avait pas eu une personne, dont il se plaignait souvent tout en sachant admettre son importance dans sa vie, au moins quand il était seul et avait besoin de compagnie. A cet instant pourtant, il ne voulait pas voir Jarvis, puisque c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait, et sa légendaire perspicacité.

Le vieux majordome était entré au service des Stark avant même la naissance de Tony, conservant toujours un lien sans faille avec cette famille qui s'était peu à peu avérée plus dysfonctionnelle qu'il n'y paraissait en public. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui était devenu un véritable parent pour le petit Tony, alors qu'Howard passait sa vie entre déplacements professionnels et réunions. Maria, en épouse dévouée, l'accompagnait le plus souvent et lorsqu'elle était à New York ou ici même, elle passait son temps à organiser divers gala, qui mettaient en avant l'entreprise et ce qu'elle faisait de bien pour le pays – même si pour ce dernier détail Tony doutait encore aujourd'hui, son père ayant rapidement choisi de devenir fabriquant d'armes parce que c'était ce qui rapportait le plus, tout en jouant la carte du patriotisme à outrance. Le jeune Stark avait donc grandit seul, entre des parents absents et des camarades qui lui étaient tellement inférieurs intellectuellement qu'il les fuyait volontairement.

Jarvis seul avait toujours été là, répondant à chacune de ses questions à mesure qu'il devenait curieux sur à peu près tous les domaines sans même réaliser qu'il pouvait lui arriver de gêner son interlocuteur, devenant le confident qui ne jugeait jamais et acceptait chaque lubie avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de bienveillance parfaitement dosées.

A la mort de ses parents, Tony avait été peiné bien sûr, mais il avait trouvé un réconfort presque immédiat de savoir Jarvis toujours là. Et là il était resté, même lorsque le jeune orphelin s'était mis en quête de tester ses propres limites, brûlant la chandelle par les deux bouts. Le majordome avait attendu patiemment qu'il mûrisse et s'assagisse, en veillant sur ses biens et sa santé même quand c'était nécessaire, avec une abnégation que Tony parfois lui enviait. Il n'avait cependant pas caché sa fierté quand le milliardaire avait enfin gagné un peu de plomb dans la tête et s'était mis au travail. L'accalmie avait duré des années, même si les choses n'étaient pas parfaites. Tony restait un inconditionnel fêtard, un séducteur de première, mais au moins ne mettait-il plus sa vie en jeu avec quelques expériences douteuses et gérait-il son entreprise avec sérieux, quand bien même ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé sa carrière. C'était là un équilibre délicat entre son devoir et son plaisir qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir au mieux.

Et puis, il y avait eu l'enlèvement. Tony était demeuré captif des mois durant, la plupart du pays le considérant rapidement comme mort. Jarvis n'avait jamais douté le revoir un jour, pas plus que Pepper et Rhodey, qui n'avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts pour que les recherches continuent encore et encore. Sa vie durant, le vieil homme avait eu foi en lui comme durant cette période.

Pour cela, Tony lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Aussi avait-il peur aujourd'hui de le décevoir un fois de plus, s'il lui avouait combien il s'était conduit comme le dernier des cons avec sa seule conquête semblant vouloir être avec lui sans rien attendre en retour.

Parce qu'il avait parlé plus d'une fois de Steve à Jarvis quand celui-ci venait à la tour Stark. Tout comme il ne lui avait jamais caché son attirance pour le sexe fort, il n'hésitait jamais à parler des quelques personnes qui sortaient un peu du lot. Jarvis avait été encourageant, voyant dans le jeune militant sa chance peut-être enfin pour lui de s'assumer et ainsi vivre la vie qu'il voulait vraiment. Alors, avouer qu'il avait probablement tout foutu en l'air, faisant preuve au passage d'une méchanceté digne de figurer dans les annales des pires ruptures, était au-dessus de ses forces. Pourtant, alors qu'il montait à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans son atelier, attitude qui témoignait à chaque fois qu'il n'était là pour personne, ce que le majordome n'ignorait pas, il croisa justement celui-ci sur le palier.

\- Vous ici en pleine semaine ? s'étonna Jarvis. N'aviez-vous pas d'ailleurs ce matin une réunion de la plus haute importance selon votre propre aveu ? Une de celles que même vous ne pouviez vous permettre de louper.

\- J'y ai envoyé Pepper à ma place. La capacité à déléguer, voilà ce qui fait de moi un bon PDG.

Jarvis eut un sourire indulgent alors qu'il s'empêchait de relever.

\- Et le gala ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

\- Une franche réussite. Pepper vient de m'envoyer les montants des dons et c'est encore mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer.

\- Bien. Monsieur Rogers doit être enchanté.

A l'évocation du nom de son amant, Tony ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, se maudissant pour cette réaction qui n'échapperait pas à l'homme capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Oh, je vois, souffla le vieil homme, à qui décidément on ne la faisait pas. Vous avez encore tout gâché.

\- Eh bien, ça semble être une constante chez moi, rétorqua Tony avec morgue, la seule façon pour lui de ne pas s'effondrer. Alors pourquoi décevoir quiconque en me conduisant bien pour une fois ?

\- Vous êtes irrécupérable.

Le ton était sévère, mais Tony savait qu'il demeurait malgré tout un fond de bienveillance.

\- Suivez-moi dans la cuisine, je vais vous préparer un bon café et nous parlerons.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, maugréa Tony, se lançant cependant à sa suite alors qu'il aurait voulu plutôt prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Le milliardaire s'installa au comptoir immaculé, regardant Jarvis s'affairer, réalisant du même coup que malgré son statut de propriétaire des lieux, il n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise que lui ici. Mais en réalité, il n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise nulle part, comme s'il cherchait encore à légitimer sa présence sur terre, alors même qu'il avait fait tant de mal.

\- Alors, commença le majordome après avoir déposé une tasse odorante devant lui, dois-je perdre tout espoir de rencontrer un jour ce jeune homme qui semble avoir eu tant de bonne influence sur vous ?

\- Si je pouvais le faire venir et te le présenter immédiatement, je le ferais sans hésiter J., mais je doute qu'il veuille seulement encore entendre parler de moi.

\- Et qu'avez-vous donc fait de si irréparable ?

Tony prit délibérément son temps pour boire quelques gorgées de café, cherchant ses mots autant que son courage pour continuer. Jarvis ne l'interrogeait pas par curiosité malsaine, il ne le faisait que pour le faire réfléchir, parce qu'il savait mieux que personne comment il fonctionnait. Quand quelque chose le perturbait, Tony agissait toujours de la même façon. Il s'enfermait dans son atelier, ici ou dans sa tour, et se noyait dans le travail pour ne surtout pas penser et faire face à ses sentiments. Et lorsqu'il était ensuite trop fatigué pour travailler, il buvait jusqu'à tomber pratiquement dans le coma. Cela pouvait durer des jours ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le problème se résolve tout seul ou que lui l'ait définitivement oublié. Pas une réaction très adulte, aussi Jarvis se faisait-il un devoir de le mettre face à ses responsabilités, à plus forte raison quand il estimait que c'était vraiment important.

Steve était-il vraiment important ? Tony avait longtemps pensé que oui, alors si en prime Jarvis voulait qu'il y réfléchisse, c'était peut-être bien que cela en valait la peine. Arriver à cette conclusion était déjà une sacrée avancée en soi, pour autant, Tony ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Il se contenta donc d'un soupir à fendre l'âme, qui, il le savait, n'aurait aucun effet sur Jarvis, celui-ci semblant depuis longtemps immunisé contre ses tentatives de provoquer la pitié pour parvenir à se défiler. Alors, il choisit la voie la plus sage, en parlant. Non pas qu'il soit grand amateur de cette thérapie, mais c'était soit ça, soit se voir contraint de demeurer sur ce tabouret des heures durant. Il le savait d'expérience, sous le regard sévère, il était toujours le premier à finir par céder, aussi longtemps soit-il capable de résister. Autant donc se jeter à l'eau a plus vite avant finalement de retrouver son atelier et avec lui sa solitude.

\- Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Et quand je dis ensemble… dans le même lit, toute la nuit.

\- Oh…

Jarvis évident n'ignorait rien de ses cauchemars récurrents, de ses crises d'angoisse et de son besoin d'intimité la nuit venue. Il ne l'encourageait pas pour autant, mais au moins comprenait-il ainsi ce que Tony avait présentement sur le cœur.

\- Et ? insista-t-il. Il vous a repoussé quand vous l'avez réveillé involontairement ?

\- Non ! s'écria Tony, lui-même surpris de vouloir défendre à ce point Steve.

\- Non, bien sûr. Il n'y a que vous pour croire que quelqu'un qui vous serez attaché pourrait réagir de la sorte.

\- Il a été digne de ce que j'ai toujours pensé de lui. Il a été génial… Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a apaisé et a attendu que je m'endorme. Exactement ce que j'ai toujours espéré que quelqu'un fasse pour moi dans un tel moment…

\- Et donc ? Outre le fait qu'il vous ait prouvé que vous pouviez parfois perdre le contrôle sans crainte, qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour vous faire ensuite tout gâcher ?

\- Ce matin, il a voulu qu'on parle. Que je me confie pour qu'il tente de me comprendre.

\- Rien qui diffère de ce que je suis présentement en train de faire.

\- Avec toi c'est différent J. Avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être toujours parfait.

\- Oui, heureusement, sinon j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou il y a bien longtemps, ironisa le majordome. Je sais peu de choses le concernant, seulement ce que vous avez bien voulu me dire, mais il semble lui aussi prêt à accepter vos faiblesses.

\- Moi je ne suis pas prêt !

\- C'est donc ça le problème. Et puisque vous êtes incapable d'être simplement vous, sans faire dans l'épate, vous préférez le laisser partir.

\- Ce que je préfère n'a guère d'importance de toute façon. Je lui ai dit de telles horreurs qu'il ne voudra probablement plus jamais s'approcher de moi.

\- Je vois. Toujours votre fameuse technique consistant à les faire fuir en toute conscience pour éviter qu'ils ne le fassent sans que vous ne voyiez rien venir. Une façon désespérée de tout contrôler une ultime fois. Comme si cela pouvait vous préserver de la peine ensuite.

Touché, songea Tony avec amertume. Celle-là, il ne l'entendait pas pour la première fois. C'était même récurrent dans la bouche de cet homme, aussi bien que dans celles de Pepper et Rhodey. Il avait passé des heures à analyser cette tendance à un contrôle autodestructeur qu'on lui prêtait, et jamais il n'avait été capable d'y changer quoi que ce soit. C'était trop bien ancré en lui pour qu'il voie seulement comment agir autrement. Et puis c'était plus facile de se remettre d'une blessure qu'on s'était soi-même provoquée plutôt qu'une portée par surprise, par derrière. La preuve, il était toujours debout malgré tous les coups encaissés. C'était là une promesse qu'il s'était fait bien voilà bien longtemps, toujours il se donnerait les moyens de se relever, qu'importe que les moyens en question ne soient pas nécessairement les bons.

Pourtant cette fois, l'idée même de se relever quand il aurait digéré paraissait plus difficile que jamais. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à une relation consensuelle, autant de par son statut que son passé. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'expliquer à Steve, s'emportant trop rapidement, mais c'était un fait, il avait bien trop de sang sur les mains pour s'autoriser à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne jouait pas les martyrs, non, il était simplement réaliste. Tôt ou tard, il craignait devoir payer pour ce passé, quand bien même il tentait sans fin de racheter ses fautes, et à ce moment-là, il serait mieux seul. Ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème jusqu'ici. Il aimait la vie qu'il menait jusque-là, pas d'attaches, pas de responsabilités, c'était facile, il n'y avait que du bon temps. Et si par moment il se sentait bien un petit peu seul, il estimait que c'était un bien petit prix à payer. Surtout que personne jamais ne lui avait fait regretter ce choix de vie.

Mais en étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, quand Steve était entré dans sa vie et qu'il avait commencé à y prendre une place que nul n'avait jamais eue, Tony avait commencé à réaliser combien l'idée de se poser paraissait finalement alléchante. Il ne le lui avait pas dit bien sûr, déjà qu'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, et gardait au contraire sa distance habituelle, car c'était plus rassurant ainsi. Mais savoir qu'à présent tout était fini faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné.

Songer à tout cela, prendre conscience de ses bêtises, était d'autant plus douloureux qu'il ne voyait pas comment arranger les choses. Vu les horreurs qu'il avait dites à Steve, celui-ci ne pourrait rien pardonner et c'était bien normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? s'enquit Jarvis en le regardant déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

\- Travailler jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

\- Et ensuite ? insista le vieil homme.

\- Je ne pense pas aussi loin J, et c'est aussi bien, sinon je vais devenir dingue.

Jarvis hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi qu'il comprenait, qu'il lui laisserait du temps.

Satisfait, Tony quitta la pièce et se rendit dans son atelier, bien décidé à y mourir pourquoi pas si on lui fichait suffisamment la paix.

ooOoo

Quelques jours après, alors qu'il n'avait mangé et dormi que contraint et forcé par son majordome, Tony vit justement celui-ci faire irruption dans son atelier, éteignant la musique qui vociférait jusque-là. Lâchant son fer à souder et ses lunettes de protection, Tony le fusilla du regard, ce qui ne fit aucun effet à l'importun, qui prit plutôt immédiatement la parole avant de lui laisser l'occasion de lui faire la morale, puisque c'était à peu près tout à quoi se réduisait leur relation ces derniers jours.

\- Je sais que vous aviez dit ne vouloir être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, sauf en cas de visite de monsieur Rogers, mais…

\- C'est ça le truc, comme on sait tous qu'il ne viendra jamais, je devais pouvoir être tranquille en dehors de ces foutues heures de repas où je ne te fais le plaisir de manger que pour arrêter de te voir t'humilier en me menaçant ridiculement de me gaver. Toi et moi savons que tu serais incapable de passer à l'acte.

\- Un homme poussé dans ses dernier retranchements est capable d'une force insoupçonnée, philosopha Jarvis.

\- Ça explique peut-être l'apparition de Hulk quand on emmerde son alter-égo, mais je doute que tu aies un jour été exposé aux rayons gamma.

\- Quand je pense que ça fait plus de quarante ans que j'entends ces analogies idiotes aux comics, soupira Jarvis en secouant la tête. Si j'avais su à l'époque que vous refuseriez toujours de grandir… Bref, monsieur Quill vient d'arriver et il souhaiterait vous voir.

\- Peter ? demanda Tony en souriant, pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

\- Je doute qu'il y ait un jour un autre monsieur Quill pour prendre sa suite vu sa propension à maintenir la gente féminine à bonne distance.

Tony essuya ses mains sur un chiffon qui était peut-être plus sales qu'elles encore tout en éclatant de rire.

\- Il a une phobie des vagins, plaida-t-il avec le même amusement qu'à chaque fois que le sujet, totalement assumé par le principal intéressé, était abordé. Heureusement qu'il est homo, tu imagines sinon…

\- C'est trop d'informations pour moi monsieur, grogna Jarvis. Je vous confirme une fois de plus que les habitudes, ou phobies dans ce cas, sexuelles de vos amis m'indiffèrent totalement. Les vôtres aussi, soit dit en passant, mais là j'ai peu d'espoir d'y échapper.

\- Tu adores ça J, s'amusa Tony en tapant sur son épaule tandis qu'il le dépassait pour sortir de la pièce.

Malgré son travail et son acharnement à se vider la tête, ces quatre derniers jours il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Steve, avec toute la culpabilité et la colère envers lui-même qui allait avec. Jarvis avait bien proposé de faire venir Pepper ou Rhodey pour qu'il se change les idées, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Ça lui aurait pourtant fait du bien, mais il se sentait trop honteux pour se voir tirer les vers du nez par ceux-là même qui avaient fait face à tellement de ses frasques, de ses erreurs. Tôt ou tard, ils se lasseraient et il voulait tout sauf en arriver là.

La visite impromptue de Peter au contraire était une bénédiction, faisant déjà son effet sur son humeur alors qu'il allait seulement à sa rencontre. Voir quelqu'un qui n'était au courant de rien concernant sa présente situation, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de Steve, voilà qui ne pouvait mieux tomber.

Peter, veste en cuir sur le dos et sac à dos élimé posé à proximité, comme à son habitude, l'attendait dans le salon, occupé à regarder l'un des nouveaux tableaux récemment acquis par le milliardaire. Non pas que Tony ait un quelconque intérêt pour l'art, mais il paraissait que ce genre d'investissement se faisait chez les gens de la haute.

\- Comment tu vas vieux frère ? s'enquit Tony en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Mieux que jamais, répondit Peter en lui rendant son étreinte. Par contre, je vais éviter de te retourner la question. J'ai eu Pepper au téléphone, elle m'a briefé dans les grandes lignes. Alors, il paraît que tu as encore fait le con Stark ?

Tony s'écarta en soupirant longuement. Merci Pepper, songea-t-il avec amertume. Pour ce qui était de recevoir un ami au courant de rien, il pourrait toujours se gratter manifestement.

\- Et tu n'es venu que pour jouer les commères ? Sympa ! attaqua-t-il immédiatement.

\- Tu sais bien que non, se défendit Peter avec un sourire. Les hasards du calendrier. Je suis arrivé hier à New York. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu n'as jamais répondu.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, réalisa tout à coup Tony, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son portable, abandonné dans un coin quelconque à son arrivée ici. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Steve risquait de l'appeler de toute façon. Il préféra donc ne pas commenter et laissa plutôt son ami poursuivre.

\- Inquiet de ce silence qui ne te ressemble pas, j'ai appelé Pep, qui a été à peine rassurante. Elle m'a parlé d'un certain Steve et m'a dit que comme chaque fois que tu allais mal, tu t'étais isolé ici. Apparemment, Jarvis à comme consigne de ne laisser rentrer ni Rhodey ni elle, mais comme ça ne s'appliquait pas à moi, j'ai décidé de rappliquer.

Evidemment, Tony n'avait pas pensé à inclure l'autre homme dans sa décision d'interdire l'accès à sa demeure, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était à l'autre bout du monde.

Tony avait rencontré Peter dix ans plus tôt, quand celui-ci avait été chargé par son magazine d'écrire un papier sur lui. Journaliste de talent condamné aux pages people alors qu'il avait tellement plus d'ambition, Peter avait eu du mal à cacher son désintérêt durant tout l'entretien. Tony, qui avait été obligé de le recevoir par Pepper, avait été amusé de sa conduite, n'éprouvant lui-même plus de plaisir à la situation. Rapidement, l'article avait été oublié et les deux hommes avaient parlé comme deux potes qui se seraient toujours connus.

Ils avaient gardé le contact ensuite, avait même couché ensemble à l'occasion, et Tony avait été le premier à le pousser quand Peter avait voulu plus que ce job de gratte-papier sans âme. Globe-trotter dans l'âme, amoureux des voyages et de l'aventure, Peter avait finalement trouvé un job en or dans un magazine de tourisme, qui publiait chaque mois les récits de ses périples. Au fil du temps, il avait acquis une petite popularité, qui avait fait l'affaire de ses employeurs. Tony lui-même s'était depuis abonné au mensuel et se passionnait pour ses billets d'humeur ou ses reportages plus sérieux.

En toute impartialité, qu'importe que ce soit son ami, il lui trouvait une belle plume et ses talents de photographes n'avaient eu de cesse de s'améliorer. Gouailleur et généreux, il s'était peu à peu constitué un réseau aux quatre coins du monde, lui permettant de dormir chez l'habitant, d'être le témoin de la vie quotidienne des populations approchées, rendant ses récits aussi intéressants que divertissants. Il n'en perdait pas pour autant de vue le journalisme d'investigation, abordant régulièrement des sujets graves, dénonçant pratiques ou personnalités douteuses, ce qui lui avait valu bien des menaces et des interdictions de séjour dans quelques pays. Il le vivait bien, se sentant aventurier dans l'âme et devant parfois en payer le prix.

Seule ombre au tableau pour Tony, toujours en vadrouille, son ami n'était pas présent souvent et le gros de leur relation se faisait par mails et quelques coups de fil occasionnels quand le réseau le permettait. Pire, Peter était depuis deux ans en couple avec le fils du roi du Wakanda et s'ils se voyaient moins qu'ils l'auraient voulu, il n'en demeurait pas moins fidèle, ainsi quand il venait voir Tony désormais, ce n'était plus qu'en toute amitié.

Aujourd'hui, ce dernier détail était le bienvenu. Si le sexe était une activité que le milliardaire pratiquait assidument, depuis quelques temps il ne désirait qu'un seul homme, cruelle ironie que ce soit justement celui qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

\- On en parle ou pas ? insista Peter.

Tony haussa les épaules sans répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, ça avait été suffisamment humiliant avec Jarvis. Pourtant, il se connaissait, il connaissait Peter, ils y viendraient forcément. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas son pareil pour écrire des papiers parfaitement documentés, ce nom de dieu d'homme n'avait pas son pareil pour vous faire parler sans même en donner l'impression.

Voulant tout de même reculer l'inéluctable, Tony se dirigea vers le bar, leur servant deux verres de gin, il n'avait rien oublié des préférences de son ami. Ils s'installèrent ensuite l'un en face de l'autre dans les deux canapés et Tony tenta sa dernière carte pour échapper à son sort, se lancer lui-même dans un interrogatoire en règle.

\- Comment va T'Challa ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer ? Ok. Il va parfaitement bien. Il prépare la passation de pouvoir avec son père. Et non, nous n'avons toujours pas l'intention de nous marier. Tu me vois sur un trône, coincé dans ce royaume ? C'était la condition sine qua non pour que j'accepte qu'on officialise les choses, que je n'arrête de parcourir le monde que quand je le déciderai moi-même. Tant que je ne vais pas voir ailleurs, ça lui convient. Ce qui répond à ta question suivante j'imagine. Oui, je lui reste fidèle.

\- Star Lord qui est casé, soupira Tony, ça semble tellement incroyable.

Si même lui, qui avait tellement longtemps profité de la vie, en était arrivé à se poser, c'est que vraiment, partager quelque chose de fort avec quelqu'un devait en valoir en la peine finalement. Tony perdait-il réellement quelque chose d'important en maintenant tout et tout le monde à distance ? Bon, tant qu'on n'avait pas rencontré une personne spéciale, cette tendance à l'autodestruction n'était guère dérangeante, mais se complaindre dans cette attitude alors qu'il aurait pu avoir Steve… Pourtant, à l'inverse de son ami ici présent, et bien d'autres avant lui, il avait été incapable de faire le bon choix quand il s'était présenté.

Et le sourire tout à coup lumineux et comblé de Peter confirmait qu'il était clairement heureux là où lui-même dépérissait…

\- Comme quoi tout arrive, confirma Peter. Ce mec est une bénédiction. Et entre nous, reprit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu, la rumeur concernant les blacks hyper bien montés est totalement confirmée dans son cas.

\- Content pour toi, sourit Tony, sincèrement ravi. Et que pense-t-il de ton petit surnom ? Totalement confirmé aussi, selon lui ?

\- Il est pas au courant. On n'a jamais vraiment abordé le rayon de nos ex. Pas que j'ai honte de quoi que ce soit, mais comme je ne veux rien savoir le concernant, ça me va bien qu'on en parle pas.

\- Il ne sait donc pas qu'il a Star Lord en personne dans son pieu…

Tony était presque déçu de cette révélation.

\- Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de profiter de chacun de mes talents, dit Peter en riant.

\- Me voilà rassuré. Bien que casé, tu as tout de même une réputation à préserver.

A l'époque où les deux amis s'étaient rencontrés, Peter était une figure du milieu gay new-yorkais. De toutes les soirées, y compris les plus select et discrètes où des personnalités publiques comme Tony pouvaient se montrer sans crainte du scandale, ne refusant aucune expérience, il avait une liste de conquêtes à faire pâlir n'importe quel initié. Ses talents d'amant n'étaient un secret pour personne et avec toute la modestie dont il était capable, il s'était lui-même surnommé Star Lord de par sa capacité à faire voir les étoiles à n'importe lequel de ses amants avec un talent que tous lui enviaient.

Tony, dont l'égo n'était pas en reste, avait été surpris d'un tel degré de prétention et avait été certain au départ que ses capacités étaient surestimées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe dans son lit. Ce mec était capable de faire des merveilles juste avec sa langue ou un seul doigt selon son désir du moment, sans parler de sa queue bien évidemment. A vous filer des complexes.

Chaque gay new-yorkais dans la force de l'âge espérait alors secrètement réussir à l'avoir pour lui seul, tout en souhaitant officiellement qu'il reste toujours sur le marché afin que tous puissent en profiter. Ça avait été un drame pour beaucoup quand il avait commencé à sillonner le monde, ne se montrant plus qu'occasionnellement aux soirées. Quoi qu'un peu déçu lui aussi, Tony avait relativisé, se disant que ce n'était que justice que tout le monde ait la chance de profiter de ce coup hors pair et pas seulement quelques initiés qui en avaient déjà eu plus que leur compte.

La nouvelle de sa relation monogame avec le Wakandais avait surpris autant que résigné tout ce beau monde, c'était la fin d'une époque.

\- En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi il est prêt à t'offrir un royaume, reprit Tony, se sentant décidément plus léger à mesure que le temps passait.

\- J'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas que pour ce trait de ma personne.

\- C'est vrai que ton sens de l'humour atroce et ton incapacité à ferme ta gueule doit peser dans la balance, ironisa Tony. Sans parler de tes goûts merdiques en matière de musique. Arrête donc, je suis sûr que tu es un compagnon tout à fait valable.

\- Comme si j'étais du genre à en douter.

Sur cette confirmation que bien que rangé, Peter n'avait toujours pas appris la modestie, il finit son verre puis fixa son compagnon avec un sérieux qu'il n'affichait que rarement.

\- A ton tour, dit-il d'une voix forte. Toi aussi tu ferais un petit ami tout à fait valable, alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu finis toujours par te casser la gueule bien comme il faut par ta seule faute ?

\- Si je le savais, maugréa Tony, sa mauvaise humeur revenant d'un seul coup. C'est comme si à chaque fois que tout se passait bien, une petite voix m'obligeait à tout gâcher. Dans l'instant, je prends mon pied en plus quand ça dérape. Mais après, ça fait un mal de chien. J'ai géré quand j'ai saboté mes relation avec Rhodey puis Pepper, parce qu'on est restés amis et que j'étais jeune, j'avais encore la perspective de bien des opportunités. Cette fois en revanche… il n'y a plus grande chance qu'il fasse encore partie de ma vue à l'avenir, encore moins que je puisse espérer recoller les morceaux… Et j'arrête pas de me dire que c'était peut-être bien ma dernière chance.

\- Ça et le fait que pour la première fois tu aies réellement des sentiments, philosopha Peter avec douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce que Pepper est allée te raconter ? On n'en a jamais parlé elle et moi !

\- Elle m'a rien dit à ce sujet, elle a seulement exposé les faits. Mais arrête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. T'as vu ta tronche ? On dirait que tu t'es fait heurter par un bus. D'habitude, quand ça marche pas, tu passes aussi vite à autre chose. Mais celui-là, il semble vraiment important. Alors laisse-moi te poser une question. Tu crois que ça vaut pas la peine de te battre pour le récupérer ?

\- Je le ferais si je pouvais. Mais là j'ai vraiment déconné et franchement, si j'étais à sa place, je me cracherais à la gueule si je devais me revoir. Ou je me ferais la peau.

\- A ce point ?

\- Oh oui.

Et Tony, alors qu'il avait essayé de se promettre qu'il n'en parlerait plus à quiconque, raconta mot pour mot tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La dispute et surtout les horreurs qu'il avait balancées. A la fin, il se trouva plus minable encore qu'au moment où Steve avait claqué la porte de cette chambre. Et pourtant sur le coup, il s'était déjà senti comme la dernière des merdes.

\- Ah ouais, quand même…, souffla Peter.

\- Alors tu vois, y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour effacer ça.

\- C'est clair, tu pourras rien effacer. Mais arranger les choses peut-être… Parle-lui de l'Afghanistan, explique lui pourquoi tu es comme tu es. Ça l'aidera à comprendre, c'est probablement la seule façon pour qu'il pardonne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter qu'il me pardonne. De le mériter lui. On sait tous que je ne suis pas prêt à sortir du placard et lui n'a aucune intention d'y retourner. Il est mieux sans moi, à s'assumer. Et puis, je suis trop compliqué à vivre… Lui, il est lumineux, il prend tout du bon côté… Combien de temps il sera capable de supporter mon côté sombre ? Je ne vaux pas autant de complications…

\- Moi je trouve que si. Et surtout, il mérite peut-être de le décider lui-même avec toutes les cartes en main, tu crois pas ?

\- Ça, c'est le genre d'info que j'aurais dû avoir avant, soupira douloureusement Tony. Avant de le traiter comme je l'ai fait.

\- Oui, en même temps ça paraît évident pour n'importe qui un minimum doué dans les relations humaines, taquina Peter. Je sais, si ça pense autrement qu'avec des 0 et des 1, c'est un peu compliqué pour toi, mais quand même, c'était du bon sens de pas lui dire ce que tu lui as dit.

\- Je sais. Surtout que je ne le pensais pas. Son histoire était triste et en temps normal j'aurais été compréhensif, je l'aurais même consolé. C'est juste que… j'étais tellement mal à l'aise. Tu comprends, à peine quelques heures auparavant il m'avait vu si faible et il en rajoutait une couche en me demandant de partager l'épisode le plus pénible de ma vie… J'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Je veux dire, toi, Pepper, Rhodey, même Jarvis, vous savez qu'il s'est passé des trucs là-bas, mais vous avez jamais insisté pour tout savoir, respectant mon silence, mes secrets. Tu aurais dû l'entendre, c'était un véritable interrogatoire de flic.

\- Ou tu exagères un peu ta perception de l'évènement parce que tu étais subitement hors de ta zone de confort. Quant à lui, c'était peut-être un peu maladroit, encore qu'il n'avait aucune idée du degré de ton malaise. Pour le reste, sa conduite n'est pas étonnante pour quelqu'un d'amoureux.

\- Amoureux ? répéta Tony en sursautant.

Celle-là, on peut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Dis pas de conneries !

\- Ça me semble pourtant évident après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, de sa façon de se conduite avec toi. Bon, encore une fois, ça ne m'étonne pas que ce détail aussi t'ait échappé. Tu es irrécupérable Tony, l'artisan de ta propre perte. A ce stade, c'est du grand art.

Fixant un point invisible devant lui, Tony commença à réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Steve, amoureux ? Non, mieux, Steve amoureux de lui ? Pour autre chose que son argent et sa célébrité en plus, parce que Steve n'avait effectivement jamais semblé intéressé ni par l'un ni par l'autre. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'envisageait même plus comme possible depuis bien longtemps. Et est-ce que c'était si improbable ? Lui-même éprouvait certaines choses qui, s'il avait eu le courage de se pencher dessus, aurait pu s'avérer être de l'amour, alors même qu'il était plutôt du genre difficile à émouvoir.

Mais dans ces circonstances justement, si lui vivait si mal cette séparation, alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment considérés comme un couple, pathétique en passant, il en était peut-être de même pour Steve. Alors essayer de le récupérer, de lui prouver combien ils étaient mieux à deux pouvait finalement devenir une possibilité. Restait à savoir comment gérer cela, parce que jamais il n'avait couru après qui que ce soit. Jamais. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin jusque-là.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, intervint Peter. Va juste le voir. Excuse-toi, dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Il te faudra peut-être un peu de temps, il te faudra peut-être prouver ta bonne foi, mais s'il est comme tu l'as décrit, alors il devrait te pardonner.

\- Tu peux pas en être sûr.

\- Non, bien sûr. Personne ne peut l'être. Mais franchement, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. J'aurais pu filer comme à mon habitude après ma première nuit avec T'Challa, par crainte qu'il ne partage pas mon intérêt, par crainte qu'au vu de sa fonction ce soit impossible, mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Je me suis incrusté, j'ai su me rendre indispensable. Et regarde-nous aujourd'hui. J'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

\- Ça m'énerve cette convention ! De devoir toujours dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre pour être heureux. On se retrouve tôt ou tard avec le cœur brisé, puis on reprend la chasse, encore et encore, parce qu'on croit qu'on a besoin de ça. Alors que ce serait tellement plus simple d'être capable de se suffire à soi-même, d'être le seul responsable de son bonheur et de voir les autres simplement comme une source de divertissement, d'occupation entre deux projets… Regarde-moi, il y a tellement de trucs que j'aime faire, construire, comprendre… Pourquoi ça me suffirait pas ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de lui ?

\- Ça Tony, ce sont là des questions que je me suis posé bien souvent moi aussi. Ça serait plus simple en effet. Mais c'est dans la nature humaine d'avoir besoin d'autrui, c'est comme ça. Et si tu es malheureux sans lui, je ne peux que te conseiller de tout faire pour le récupérer. Le reste, tu auras bien le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

\- Ok, marmonna Tony en hochant la tête. Je suis pas homme à refuser les défis en général.

\- J'aime mieux ça. Et puis imagine, vous pourrez nous rendre visite au Wakanda, on pourrait se faire des sorties à quatre.

\- Oh, oh, doucement ! Tu te souviens, pas encore prêt à sortir du placard.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'ici tout le monde n'est pas aussi tolérant que là-bas concernant la sexualité de chacun.

\- Oui, ça, un aspirant au trône ouvertement homo, ça s'est vu nulle part ailleurs. Il a fallu que tu te trouves le seul prince qui n'avait aucun raison de se cacher. Veinard !

\- J'avoue ! Ils sont malins là-bas. Aimer un homme ne l'empêchera pas d'être un bon roi. Et le premier enfant de sa sœur accèdera ensuite au trône après lui, ça sort pas de la famille et tout le monde est content. Mais toi aussi, tôt ou tard, avec la bonne personne, et j'ai l'impression que tu l'as trouvée, tu pourras assumer. Et tu verras que c'est pas si mal.

\- Ouais ben une seule chose à la fois si tu veux bien. Tu veux passez la nuit ici ? Il y a des chambres d'ami très confortables.

\- C'est sympa, mais j'ai un avion pour le Mexique dans la soirée. Je ne reviendrai que le mois prochain.

\- Tu es hallucinant.

\- De la part d'un type capable de passer vingt heures d'affilées à bricoler des robots, j'y vois un compliment.

\- C'en est un, dit Tony en riant.

Putain, qu'il se sentait bien tout à coup qu'il avait pris sa décision. Oh bien sûr, la partie n'était pas gagnée, loin de là, mais c'était bon d'avoir un but, de n'être plus que passif. Lui restait juste à trouver les mots à présent et à ne plus faire le con pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise même si pour l'instant j'emprunte des chemins plus sinueux que prévu à la base ;)**

 **Alice, merci à toi. Oui, Tony est brisé et va devoir apprendre à gérer. On verra bientôt pour ce qui est de la réaction de Steve :)**

 **Encore merci également à SoleilBreton, , barjy02, holybleu et SomeCoolName, vos retours sont tellement importants. En fait, plus cette fic avance, moins je garde confiance et plus je vois les lecteurs ne pas revenir, alors vos commentaires aident beaucoup à garder le cap.**

 **Chapitre 10.**

Il faisait nuit quand Tony se gara devant le petit immeuble de Steve. Il avait insisté pour garder Peter chez lui jusqu'à l'heure de son départ pour l'aéroport, histoire de rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Et, bien qu'il ne se l'avoue même pas à lui-même, de retarder le moment de la confrontation avec son amant – s'il avait encore le droit de l'appeler ainsi d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas dupe, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il allait devoir se mettre à nu et ça lui faisait peur, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il savait faire. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. Alors, résolument, après le départ de son ami, il n'avait pas reculé.

Comme la première fois qu'il était venu, il resta un moment dans la voiture, résumant dans sa tête une ultime fois ce qu'il allait dire, rassemblant son courage à présent qu'il était là, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas d'excuse, la lumière aux fenêtres confirmant que Steve était bien là – il devrait d'ailleurs lui conseiller d'installer des stores parce que ça frisait l'exhibition à ce stade, or l'idée que qui que ce soit puisse le voir dans son intimité en dehors de lui réveillait la jalousie de Tony. Son souffle s'accéléra quand Steve se planta justement devant l'une des fenêtres, un verre à la main. Il était si sexy que Tony eut envie de lui avec la même force que lors de chacune de leur rencontre, mais il avait également l'air si tourmenté, que Tony en avait en temps mal au bide. Plus moyen de fuir désormais, pour leur bien à tous deux.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à quitter l'habitacle, il vit une silhouette se dessiner derrière Steve. Il n'était pas seul bon sang ! L'esprit de Tony fonctionna à toute vitesse pour tenter de gérer ce qu'il voyait. Steve avait peut-être fait venir un ami pour essayer de se remonter le moral, c'était normal, lui avait bien eu Peter. Mais cela rendait sa présence ici plus compliquée. Steve, il pouvait potentiellement le gérer, mais pas un ami accusateur dont aucune inclinaison sentimentale ne le ferait céder. A deux contre un, c'était foutu d'avance.

Le milliardaire envisageait très sérieusement de rester planqué ici en attendant que l'empêcheur de tourner en rond s'en aille, avant d'aller finalement tenter sa chance. Mais la seconde suivante, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond changea de catégorie pour devenir un rival, un putain d'ennemi même, lorsque Tony le vit prendre Steve dans ses bras avant de le tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser. Un instant, Steve sembla tendu, mais rapidement il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre et répondit au baiser. Même de là où il était, même le cœur en morceaux, Tony ne pouvait nier la passion qu'il y avait dans cet échange.

Ce fut alors en lui un tsunami d'émotions. D'abord l'incompréhension, puis la détresse et enfin la colère, parce que celle-ci était finalement la plus simple à gérer. D'accord, il avait fait le con, dit des horreurs à Steve, mais tout de même, celui-ci aurait pu attendre un peu avant de se remettre sur le marché.

Lui se morfondait depuis des jours, culpabilisait à mort, et Steve pendant ce temps faisait venir des hommes chez lui, était déjà passé à autre chose ! D'accord, Tony n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, mais ça n'empêche qu'il avait la haine contre Steve à cet instant, parce qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'avec lui tout serait possible. Mais l'autre n'avait manifestement pas été du même avis, n'attendant guère pour reprendre sa petite vie de célibataire débauché. A cet égard, Tony se sentait ridicule d'être ici. Ridicule d'avoir cru être en train de tomber amoureux. Tout ceci ne faisait que confirmer qu'il n'était que mieux seul, entouré de son bricolage, loin de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux sentiments.

Rageusement, il mit le contact et fila, le cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en était douloureux, ce même cœur dont il aurait été mieux avisé de se débarrasser voilà bien longtemps.

ooOoo

La langue de son compagnon profondément enfoncée dans sa bouche, Steve tentait tant bien que mal de mettre un peu de passion dans cet échange, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Pourtant, la sensation était agréable, Stephen savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, mais les sentiments étaient un peu difficiles à gérer. En fait, depuis que cet homme avait pénétré dans son appartement peu auparavant, Steve, se sentait comme la dernière des merdes, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. La raison pour laquelle il se promettait ensuite à chaque fois de ne plus l'appeler. Jusqu'à la fois suivante. C'était du putain de masochisme et Bucky lui aurait fait la peau s'il avait su qu'il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre ce soir, au lieu d'accepter la proposition d'accompagner son meilleur ami en boîte. Mais ce que Bucky ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas le pourquoi du comment de cette relation malsaine. Pas que Steve y comprenne lui-même grand-chose d'ailleurs. C'était juste que parfois, quand il avait besoin de se faire souffrir, d'expier une faute, imaginaire ou non, Stephen était le candidat idéal.

Il avait rencontré ce foutu Stephen Strange environ huit ans plus tôt, quand celui-ci était venu dans les locaux de La main tendue, pour rencontrer les jeunes gens qu'aidait l'association et leur parler prévention. C'était une de leurs activités phares, donner les bons réflexes à ces jeunes. Des médecins intervenaient souvent, généralement venus volontairement et se montrant accessibles et agréables. Ça n'avait pas été le cas avec Strange qui, s'il avait partagé les informations pour lesquelles il était venu, s'était conduit de l'avis général comme un vrai con. Il n'avait fait acte de présence que par obligation, dans le cadre de ses heures de travail d'intérêt général suite à une arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse, et n'avait aucune intention de faire plus que le strict minimum, débitant son blabla sur un ton monocorde, répondant à peine aux questions ensuite. Dépité, Logan avait fini par prendre le relai pendant que Steve l'emmenait à l'accueil pour signer sa feuille de présence, prouvant qu'il avait fait ses deux heures sur les nombreuses qui l'attendait dans différents centres et dispensaires. Steve n'avait signé qu'à contrecœur tant le médecin y avait mis de la mauvaise volonté.

Le précieux papier dans la poche, Strange avait semblé tout à coup bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il l'entourait, demandant à Steve de lui faire visite le reste de la structure. Surpris de la demande, le jeune homme avait néanmoins obtempéré. Il n'avait compris qu'ensuite le pourquoi de ce bref sursaut d'enthousiasme tandis qu'ils étaient dans la petite pièce où ils entreposaient leurs dossiers, qui deviendrait quelques années plus tard son bureau, quand il serait amené à seconder officiellement Bruce après la mort de Logan.

En fait, l'intérêt du médecin n'était pas pour les locaux, mais pour lui comme il le lui fit vite comprendre en l'acculant contre la porte pour l'embrasser presque violemment. Steve n'avait jamais été farouche, mais encore moins à cette époque où, après quelques mois d'une relation en pointillé, il avait compris que Bucky et lui n'était définitivement que des amis. Il avait du même coup repris ses habitudes de dragueur alors qu'il gérait l'échec de cette relation qui aurait dû aller de soi, après tout Bucky et lui étaient tellement complémentaires. Un temps, il avait craint n'être tout simplement pas digne d'être aimé et avait oublié ce constat douloureux dans bien d'autres bras. Comme si Strange avait compris cet état d'esprit – ce qui n'était pas impossible quand on connaissait le bonhomme – et décidé d'en profiter.

Après quelques baisers, encore à moitié habillés, ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire l'amour à même le sol. En partant, le médecin avait glissé sa carte dans sa poche, lui disant que c'était où il voulait, quand il voulait.

Dans les premiers temps, alors que Steve retrouvait du plaisir dans son célibat et retrouvait le plaisir de savourer une amitié finalement sans sous-entendus avec son meilleur ami, Strange avait été un amant comme un autre. Quand Steve l'appelait, il venait. Ils faisaient leur petite affaire et il repartait. Parfois, c'était Strange lui-même qui proposait de venir ou débarquait à l'improviste. Pas de prise de tête, pas de sentiments. D'autant que très vite, Steve avait eu la confirmation que cet homme était bien le connard égoïste et peu fiable qu'il avait rencontré à l'association. Quant à savoir pourquoi il avait gardé le contact avec lui, faisant appel à lui encore régulièrement, quoi que moins souvent le temps passant, alors qu'il aurait pu avoir qui il voulait, cela demeurait un mystère.

Certes, Strange avait tout de même quelques atouts en sa faveur. Il avait de la conversation, quand il ne filait pas à peine en avaient-ils terminé avec le sexe ou qu'il n'était pas décidé à critiquer tout ce qui l'entourait dans l'appartement de Steve, il était plutôt craquant et c'était surtout un putain de bon coup. Dans ce domaine, Steve s'était plaint à Tony avoir eu bien peu d'amants au fait de ses désirs de passif. Strange était probablement son exception la plus performante, tant ouvrir les cuisses pour un homme n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Alors oui, Steve prenait immanquablement son pied, mais ce n'était pas spécialement la priorité de Stephen. Car Stephen avait plutôt tendance à faire avant tout ce qui plaisait à Stephen, que Steve y trouve son compte n'était finalement qu'un heureux hasard.

Au départ, quand il proposait ces rencontres, Steve ne cherchait que le plaisir physique. Mais rapidement, si celui-ci était bien là, pour le reste il se sentait plutôt mal après une visite du médecin. Celui-ci rappelait combien sa vie était parfaite, son métier important et qu'il ne venait le voir que comme il aurait consacré du temps à une œuvre de charité quelconque, comme si Steve n'était pas tout à fait digne de lui. Et celui-ci, qui généralement était plutôt fier de lui et de ses choix, malgré des jobs qui n'étaient qu'alimentaires et des relations qui restaient qui restaient sans lendemain, n'avait plus guère d'estime de lui après un de leur tête à tête.

Evidemment, le "Mais tu as vu comme il est beau !" qu'il servait à Bucky quand celui-ci venait lui remonter le moral en pestant sur ce médecin de malheur, ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps, autant sur l'un que sur l'autre.

Avec le temps, il avait tout de même pris ses distances, ne l'appelant plus que très occasionnellement. Strange lui-même, même s'il répondait présent à chaque demande, ne le sollicitait plus du tout, arguant même une fois, lorsque le sujet était venu sur la table, qu'il aimait la nouveauté, qu'avec Steve ça avait fini par devenir trop routinier. Steve avait accusé le coup, se promettant une nouvelle fois de ne plus faire appel à lui. Après cette fois-là, il avait tenu presque un an. Et puis, un soir qu'il se sentait seul, parce que Bucky avait un nouveau mec à qui il consacrait tout son temps, que Erik était parti quelques jours en Allemagne, il avait eu la flemme de sortir trouver quelqu'un. A cet instant, oubliés les mauvais côtés de Stephen, il n'était apparu que comme une solution de facilité.

Depuis quelques années, ils se voyaient rarement. Et surtout, Steve avait modifié son besoin de lui. Désormais ce n'était plus quand il s'ennuyait ou voulait un bon coup. Ce n'était pas plus sain pour autant. Vu son malaise quand Stephen le quittait, il n'allait avec lui que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à expier, quand il avait fait le con, quand il se sentait coupable d'une faute ou une autre et voulait se punir.

Il se faisait un devoir d'être bon avec son entourage alors cela n'arrivait que rarement, mais c'était agréable pour lui d'avoir cette solution à portée de main. Bien qu'il ne s'en explique pas la raison. Quand il pensait trop à Peter et se mettait à culpabiliser, il appelait Stephen. Quand il brisait le cœur, quoi qu'involontairement, d'une conquête, il l'appelait encore. Quand il se sentait impuissant à aider un gamin à l'association, rebelote… Et ce n'était que quelques exemples.

Bucky, un soir qu'il était venu lui remonter le moral après que Stephen, deux jours de suite, soit passé, avait émis une opinion qui n'était pas la plus con.

\- Steve, tu es trop sensible, avait-il dit après un verre de trop. Tu n'arrives pas à faire face à certains sentiments désagréables. Quand tu culpabilises, quand tu as mal, quand tu as peur, tu ne sais pas gérer, alors tu veux juste t'en débarrasser. Et quel meilleur moyen pour ça qu'en remplaçant ces sentiments par cette impression que tu es juste nul quand ce connard s'en va ? Tu n'as plus peur, tu n'as plus mal, tu es juste convaincu que tu es la dernière des merdes et au fond tu as l'impression que ça te fait du bien. Je comprends pas trop, mais apparemment, pour toi, c'est juste plus facile à vivre ainsi…

Réflexion d'ivrogne ou vraie révélation, en tout cas, les propos de son ami, à bien y réfléchir, avaient semblé censé. Mais bon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à cette relation toxique. Alors au lieu d'envisager tout arrêter, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Attends, c'est plus que ça. Si tu voyais sa queue, tu me comprendrais.

Le questionnement envisagé était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. A quoi bon de toute façon, qu'il en comprenne ou non la raison, il n'avait aucune intention de faire sortir définitivement Stephen de sa vie.

La raison pour laquelle il l'avait invité ce soir. Quatre jours qu'il avait fui cette chambre d'hôtel, quatre jours qu'il n'avait de cesse de penser à Tony et franchement il n'en pouvait plus. A l'association, à la librairie, en compagnie de ses amis, sans cesse il pensait aux bons moments passés avec Tony, avant que ceux-ci ne se fracassent contre les souvenirs de cette dispute horrible, de ces propos ignobles qu'il avait dû encaisser.

Il ne se sentait pas coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé, comme à son habitude il avait essayé simplement de venir en aide à quelqu'un qui en avait vraiment besoin. Bon, peut-être qu'il en avait fait un peu trop, c'était son défaut, alors qu'il semblait clair que Tony n'était pas prêt. De même, quand celui-ci était allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, lui avait compris immédiatement que les mots n'avaient pas été sincères, qu'ils n'avaient été qu'un moyen de défense. Peut-être dans ces conditions qu'il aurait pu insister un peu pour essayer d'arranger les choses au lieu de juste partir. Mais sur le coup, il avait eu mal et n'avait vu d'autre solution que la fuite pour se préserver.

Les premières heures ensuite, il avait espéré que Tony appelle. Il aurait pardonné sans hésiter. Il serait revenu en courant. Mais Tony ne s'était pas manifesté. Alors il avait estimé que c'était fini, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'accepter. Bien sûr, il aurait pu débarquer à la tour Stark et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Tony, mais ce n'était définitivement pas son genre de ramper de la sorte. Le silence de Tony était explicite, il ne voulait plus de lui, alors il n'allait quand même pas lui courir après.

Cette décision prise, il ne se sentait pourtant pas mieux. Peut-être que Bucky avait eu raison, peut-être qu'il était effectivement amoureux, parce que ça faisait mal à en crever, pour la toute première fois. Et essayer de s'en remettre pompait tellement dans son énergie que faire venir Stephen avait semblé la solution de facilité. Tout, pour ne plus penser à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Tony Stark.

Stephen avait débarqué à peine une heure après son coup de fil, sexy en diable dans sa tenue pourtant sans prétention, une bouteille d'un vin onéreux dans la main et sur les lèvres un sourire satisfait que Steve lui avait vu si souvent qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention.

\- Je me disais bien que ça faisait longtemps, avait-il dit en entrant, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la cuisine sans attendre d'invitation, agissant en conquérant comme chaque fois qu'il était ici.

Il leur avait servi un verre à chacun, puis Steve, soudainement plus très sûr d'avoir finalement bien fait en l'invitant, s'était réfugié devant la fenêtre du salon en silence. Stephen avait arpenté un moment la pièce, commentant, et pas très gentiment, les nouveaux dessins que Steve y avait accrochés, n'ignorant pas que c'était ses œuvres. Stephen ne savait pas faire le moindre compliment, à part pendant qu'il baisait, et encore, c'était alors utilisé davantage pour se flatter lui-même.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il tout de même après un moment. Tu as l'air bien peu réactif.

\- Je vais bien, soupira Steve, qui n'avait aucune envie de partager avec lui ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

S'approchant de lui, Stephen n'avait pas insisté, se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras et lui donnant un baiser presque brutal. Un instant, Steve s'était tendu à ce manque de douceur après n'avoir connu pendant des semaines que Tony et sa façon toute bienvenue de se préoccuper de lui et de son bienêtre. Mais après tout, Stephen ne faisait rien de plus que ce pourquoi il était venu ici. Alors Steve se laissa aller, répondant autant au baiser qu'à l'étreinte.

C'était bon de ne plus penser à Tony, de ne plus penser à rien. C'était bon de n'avoir à se demander ce qu'il fallait faire pour rendre ce moment spécial, ce n'était que du sexe et dans ces moments-là, Stephen était suffisamment égoïste pour que lui-même fasse pareil.

Rapidement, ils furent dans la chambre, nus. Steve était à quatre pattes au bord du matelas et Stephen debout derrière lui, caressant son dos, flattant ses fesses. Enfin, il se pencha pour utiliser sa bouche. Là encore, point de douceur tandis qu'il léchait sa peau, la mordillait. Peu importe, c'était terriblement bon de la sorte.

Comme à son habitude avec Stephen, les préliminaires n'étaient jamais bien longs. Une fois qu'il était excité, il allait droit au but. Sans se donner la peine d'utiliser du lubrifiant, il se contenta de sa salive pour préparer Steve, le faisant tellement sommairement, se permettant quelques commentaires appréciateurs, que Steve réalisa combien sa position était dégradante. Il ne dit pourtant rien, se contentant de gémir, parce que là encore c'était agréable malgré tout.

Quand il estima qu'il en avait fait assez, Stephen claqua sa fesse à plusieurs reprises, riant en entendant les grognements d'inconfort.

\- Ton petit cul m'avait manqué Rogers. Il est tellement gourmand quand je lui offre ma queue.

Ce genre de propos n'était pas du genre à déranger Steve, lui-même s'y prêtait parfois quand le plaisir était à son comble, mais Stephen y mettait tellement de froideur que ça avait un petit côté humiliant. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant de trembler d'anticipation. Vite, qu'on y arrive, parce qu'il ne voulait que ça, se faire prendre sans ménagement.

\- Minute, je sais que tu en veux, mais je vais mettre une capote. Pas que j'ai des doutes de me concernant, je me fais tester assez souvent, mais on sait tous les deux que tu es suffisamment prolifique pour que je prenne mes précautions.

C'était mesquin, et totalement sans fondement tant Steve était lui-même un amant totalement responsable au quotidien, mais cela ne valait pas le coup de se défendre. A ce stade pour Stephen, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose. C'était en tout cas ce que Steve aimait à se convaincre.

Peu après, Stephen entra en lui, un tout petit peu, allant et venant lentement un moment, avant de s'enfoncer finalement tout entier.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? grogna-t-il.

\- Oui, gémit pitoyablement Steve. Plus vite !

\- Oh, monsieur est impatient. Tu m'étonnes, ça a dû te manquer durant tous ces longs mois à croire que tu pouvais te passer de moi.

\- Plus vite ! insista Steve, que le mouvement horriblement lent mettait à la torture.

Stephen n'obéit pas immédiatement, s'autorisant à rire tout en griffant légèrement d'un ongle le dos moite.

\- C'est un poème de te baiser, Rogers.

Dans ces moments-là, il l'appelait toujours par son nom, comme pour confirmer la distance qui devait demeurer entre eux, pour que ce ne soit pas trop personnel, malgré le degré d'intimité qu'induisait cette activité.

Enfin, il le saisit par les hanches, s'y accrochant au point qu'il y laisserait certainement des marques, et accéléra la cadence.

Steve eut un sanglot de soulagement tandis qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il balança son corps en rythme, rendu ivre par le bruit érotique de leurs deux peaux qui claquaient. Le plaisir était partout, inondant tout, rendant chaque sensation plus intense, tandis que le moindre mouvement l'approchait inexorablement de la délivrance et de ces quelques secondes où il n'aurait même plus conscience d'exister. Mais chaque fois qu'il touchait de près la jouissance, comme si Stephen savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête et la lui refusait en ralentissant un instant, elle lui échappait à nouveau. Frustré, conscient que de cette façon il manquait un truc, celui-là même que Stephen ne ferait pas pour lui, il cracha dans sa main pour faciliter les choses et saisit son érection. Il se caressa avec vigueur, fermant les yeux quand le plaisir augmenta à cette seconde sollicitation de ses sensations. Et quand il se répandit longuement dans sa main, sur les draps, ne cessant de se caresser, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'était tellement facile, pérora Stephen, la voix lourde.

Il continua à se mouvoir en lui un moment, lui donnant encore du plaisir malgré son orgasme, avant de se retirer d'un coup. Steve respirait difficilement, mais ne bougea pas. Il connaissait cela, c'était l'une des habitudes de Stephen. Celui-ci effectivement se débarrassa de son préservatif et se caressa un instant, avant de venir ainsi, son sperme se répandant en quelques giclées sur le dos de son amant. Il eut un petit cri qui satisfit Steve, c'était toujours bon à prendre de savoir que le plaisir éprouvé était réciproque. Puis Stephen se pencha, léchant lentement sa semence avant de peser de tout son poids sur Steve, qui ne les retenait que par la force de ses bras, pour s'approcher de son visage, l'embrassant passionnément, partageant le sperme qu'il n'avait pas avalé. Les premières fois, quand il avait eu droit à ce traitement, Steve avait été déconcerté, mais Stephen n'aimait justement rien plus que cela, à présent il trouva cela totalement excitant. Stephen n'avait aucune limite, s'autorisant à mettre en scène chacun de ses fantasmes au moment où il venait.

Ils s'écroulèrent finalement sur le matelas, s'étreignant à mesure que la tension refluait lentement.

\- Putain, quel talent ! dit Stephen, sans préciser à qui il lançait ce compliment.

Pas que cela importe d'ailleurs. Steve souriait enfin, se sentant léger pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait planté Tony dans cette putain de chambre. Mieux, il ne pensait même pas à lui, c'était reposant.

\- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas trouvé aussi distant, reprit le médecin. Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est comme si tu portais toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules.

\- Parce qu'on parle de ce qu'on ressent maintenant ? s'étonna Steve.

\- Eh, je suis pas un monstre sans cœur !

Steve eut un rire aigre en haussant les épaules.

\- Y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai quitté quelqu'un.

\- Quelqu'un ? Tu veux dire un mec ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas le genre à entretenir une relation suivie.

\- Ah ça, je confirme, on m'y reprendra plus !

\- C'est ce que je dis tout le temps, s'amusa Stephen en se levant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista-t-il en réunissant ses vêtements.

Le voyant faire, Steve fut presque soulagé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son amant ne pose ce genre de questions, mais en tout cas le voir s'apprêter à partir après avoir tiré son coup, voilà qui ne changeait pas au moins.

\- Je suis tombé sur un enfoiré égoïste, dit-il en s'allongeant plus confortablement. Une constante chez moi apparemment, reprit-il avec un petit rire sans joie en fixant l'autre homme, qui s'habillait.

\- Je dois le prendre pour moi ? Je ne sais pas ce que lui t'a promis, mais moi j'ai toujours été clair. T'es bien pour la baise, et je sais que tu y trouves ton compte toi aussi, mais tu me vois te présenter à mes collègues ? J'ai une réputation. Et un vendeur en librairie qui la semaine prochaine sera peut-être plombier, ça me desservirait.

Comme toujours avec Stephen, c'était blessant, mais incroyablement honnête. Il fallait au moins lui laisser cela. Et c'est alors que Steve réalisa à quel point Tony ressemblait à Stephen, de l'argent, une réputation, une image à entretenir auprès des gens qui comptaient… Peut-être que Tony n'avait pas assumé pour eux parce qu'il avait honte de lui également. Voilà qui aurait expliqué bien des choses. Et qui n'arrangeait pas sa situation. Steve n'avait jamais eu honte de ce qu'il était. Il n'était pas du genre ambitieux, à écraser tout et tout le monde pour une carrière davantage portée sur l'image qu'un réel intérêt. Etait-ce réellement répréhensible ? Aurait-il dû changer, devenir froid et sans cœur pour faire bien ? Pourtant, Tony avait eu l'air fier de ce qu'il était, il le lui avait dit plus d'une fois. Mais après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il ne savait plus ce qui avait été sincère.

\- T'as raison, j'ai été con, dit-il avec amertume. Il n'était pas fait pour moi. Pas plus que toi. En fait, vous auriez été davantage assortis. Tony Stark et Stephen Strange, le couple parfait qui écrase les petites gens…

\- Tony Stark ?

Oups, ça c'était pas prévu. Malgré sa rancœur, Steve n'avait eu aucune intention de révéler à qui que ce soit le vilain petit secret de Tony.

\- Tu t'es fait Tony Stark ? Là tu remontes dans mon estime Rogers. On l'a pourtant jamais vu dans nos petites soirées très privées. Dommage, il aurait eu du succès…

\- N'en parle à personne, il veut pas que ça se sache, s'empressa de dire Steve, n'hésitant pas à se faire implorant.

\- J'ai bien des défauts, mais la discrétion ça me connaît. Si tu savais le nombre de personnalités officiellement hétéro et heureuses en ménage que je croise dans nos soirées de débauche… J'aurais des poissons bien plus gros à outer que Tony Stark si c'était mon genre. En tout cas, je sais à qui je vais proposer de m'accompagner pour la prochaine. Bon Rogers, c'est pas que je passe pas un bon moment en ta compagnie, mais franchement je ne viens pas là pour la conversation, pas plus que tu ne me fais venir pour ça, alors je vais y aller. Et tant que tu as le cœur brisé, évite de me rappeler. J'ai pas envie que tu fasses un transfert sur moi et à la réflexion je te préfère un peu moins morose. Encore que, y avait bien longtemps que ça n'avait pas été aussi bon de te sauter. A croire que le manque d'estime te va bien. Une piste à creuser…

S'approchant du lit, Stephen le prit un instant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, mordant sa lèvre avec rudesse.

\- Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, pas que je veuille à tout prix défendre Stark, mais il y a tout un service dans mon hôpital qui n'existe que grâce à lui. Alors, peut-être pas si égoïste que ça ton bonhomme. A bientôt Rogers.

Bien après son départ, Steve était toujours allongé, à fixer l'embrasure de la porte, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser. Cette relation, certes originale mais qu'il avait toujours pensée sincère, avec Tony ressemblait tout à coup à un fantasme monté de toute pièce dans sa tête. Il s'était vraiment laissé aller à espérer qu'avec un peu de patience et beaucoup de compréhension, il aurait pu avoir une vraie place dans la vie de Tony, comme celle qu'il était prêt à lui donner dans la sienne. Mais ça semblait n'avoir été qu'un mensonge. Un beau mensonge, mais un mensonge quand même. Voilà ce qu'on récoltait à écouter son cœur. Mais il l'avait dit à Stephen, ça n'arriverait plus. Il n'était pas du genre à commettre deux fois la même erreur.

Quant aux propos de Stephen concernant Tony et son implication dans son hôpital, c'était suffisamment obscur pour exciter son intérêt. Mais franchement, est-ce que ça valait la peine de creuser ? Est-ce que Tony le méritait vraiment ? Putain, il avait fait venir Stephen pour s'envoyer en l'air et ainsi oublier tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête à lui en filer le mal de mer. Le sexe avait été aussi bon que prévu, mais le répit dans sa tête avait été de bien trop courte durée. Comme si Tony, en mettant le grappin sur lui, avait fait en sorte de devenir inoubliable. C'était bien son genre, tiens !

Avec un grognement de frustration, il se décida finalement à se lever. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Stephen aussi avait fait en sorte de devenir inoubliable. Outre la sensation de brûlure là où il l'avait pris avec vigueur, son dos le lançait désagréablement laissant à penser qu'il y aurait très certainement des marques de griffures. Stephen aimait laisser des traces de son passage, pour être sûr qu'on ne l'oublie pas de sitôt. Pourtant, c'était très exactement ce que Steve allait s'employer à faire, il avait suffisamment de trucs à l'esprit pour ne pas en plus composer avec la culpabilité d'avoir remplacé Tony, au moins dans son lit, aussi vite.

Il changea rapidement les draps, fourrant ceux qui puaient le sexe à lui en filer la nausée dans la machine à laver. Puis il alla sous la douche, effaçant ainsi les dernières traces de ce corps à corps qui n'avait définitivement pas eu l'effet escompté une fois le plaisir retombé. Cette fois, il n'avait même pas détesté Stephen suffisamment pour n'avoir plus que sa honte de l'avoir encore une fois appelé à l'esprit. Comme si ce fichu Stark avait pris toute la place. C'était à devenir fou.

 **A suivre…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 11. Je prends mon temps pour décrire les sentiments de Steve, et parler un peu de Bucky et sa fameuse conquête XD, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Unanonyme, merci pour ta review, contente que tu apprécies :)**

 **Alice, désolée pour ton petit cœur, apparemment je torture les lecteurs autant que les personnages XD En espérant que tu survivras à celui-ci. Merci !**

 **Clairaice, Mademoiselle Else, Julia13verseau, Usah, SoleilBreton, holybleu, , barjy02, Homecomingmary, vous êtes des amours pour vos adorables commentaires. Je ne révèle rien quant à la suite, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ;)**

 **Chapitre 11.**

Quand il entra dans les locaux de La main tendue, Tony salua à peine Darcy, toujours aussi souriante derrière son comptoir. Revenir ici après tout ce qui s'était passé était perturbant, pourtant quand Pepper lui avait proposé de le faire à sa place, il avait refusé. Il voulait venir lui-même, sa dernière action avant de filer. Il s'était simplement assuré en prenant ce rendez-vous avec Bruce que Steve ne serait pas là. La question avait surpris Bruce, mais il n'avait demandé aucune explication, il était assez malin pour en tirer seul les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Après les salutations d'usage, il s'assit en face du responsable de l'association dans son bureau à peine plus grand que celui de Steve, mais c'était à lui justement de faire en sorte que d'améliorer ce genre de détails et il était là pour ça. Bruce avait un regard bienveillant et Tony comprit ce que Steve pouvait apprécier chez cet homme.

\- Autant crever l'abcès tout de suite puisque je ne vais pas nier ne pas avoir compris. Je suis désolé que ça ne se soit pas bien passé avec Steve. C'est quelqu'un de bien et j'espérais vraiment pouvoir le savoir heureux.

Tony eut un sourire poli en retour, mais préféra ne pas commenter. Une semaine, une putain de semaine que Steve était sorti de sa vie et penser à lui restait terriblement compliqué, même il gérait plus ou moins. Du moins il essayait, parce qu'il pensait effectivement à lui quasiment en permanence. Alors s'il pouvait au moins éviter de parler de lui, de prononcer son nom, ça l'arrangeait bien. La veille, quand Pepper l'avait obligé à le faire, il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et franchement, il n'en était pas fier. Il avait pleuré une seule fois à cause de Steve avant de se faire la promesse que ça n'arriverait plus, alors il faisait tout pour s'éloigner de la moindre tentation de se laisser aller.

Dans cette suite d'hôtel, dont il avait appris à haïr le souvenir même, après le départ de Steve, il était retourné dans la chambre. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme tandis qu'il ressassait ses paroles ignobles. Pitoyablement, il avait rassemblé ses quelques affaires tout en rêvant à un verre, et qu'importe que la journée commence à peine. Mais avant de sortir, il avait fait une dernière fois le tour de la pièce du regard et s'était arrêté sur la baie-vitrée contre laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour le premier soir et la trace de sperme séché qui la souillait toujours. C'était une vision tellement absurde après ce qui s'était passé qu'il avait été secoué d'un rire nerveux. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'était assis à même le sol, les yeux toujours posés sur ce même détail, et après quelques minutes, il avait commencé à pleurer. Juste comme ça, sans un signe avant-coureur, sans un bruit, comme pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée.

Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment soulagé quand ça s'était finalement arrêté, aussi brusquement que c'était venu. Mais il avait au moins trouvé la force d'effacer les marques de ces ébats, frottant la vitre plus que nécessaire comme si cela avait pu effacer sa peine en même temps. Les traces étaient parties, pas la peine. Dans ces conditions, à quoi bon pleurer à nouveau ? Il avait fait le con, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Et devant témoin, c'était d'autant plus exclu de se laisser aller à s'apitoyer. Il était bon pour faire croire que rien ne l'atteignait, alors autant continuer à en jouer, même si à cet instant, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas vraiment dupe.

Toujours sans un mot, Tony se saisit de son attaché-case – que c'était pompeux et mortellement sérieux un tel accessoire, mais étonnamment ça rassurait toujours ses interlocuteurs quand il s'agissait de parler affaires – et en sortit le contrat préparé par ses avocats. Après tout, c'était pour cela qu'il était venu, autant aller droit au but et filer vite fait.

\- Je suis là pour ceci, dit-il en tendant les papiers à Bruce, un contrat qui fait de moi… votre mécène en quelque sorte. En plus de l'achat et de l'aménagement du bâtiment voisin auquel votre association, grâce à l'agent du gala, et moi-même seront propriétaires à parts égales, je vous alloue une rente mensuelle d'un montant qui, vous le verrez, devrait suffire pour les dépenses courantes.

\- Ecoutez Tony, c'est vraiment très généreux de votre part et j'aimerais pouvoir accepter, mais si vous faites ça pour récupérer Steve, parce que vous vous sentez coupable de quoi que ce soit, ce serait totalement déplacé.

\- Steve n'a rien à voir là-dedans. En fait, je préférerais même qu'il ne sache rien de la rente en question. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire qu'il s'agit d'un donateur anonyme. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense comme vous je ne le fais pas pour vous, je veux juste faire ce qui est juste. J'avais prévu ceci avant que lui et moi… bref. Quelques jours avant le gala, Erik m'a présenté quelques jeunes dont vous vous occupez. J'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu, la reconnaissance chez eux après la souffrance… J'aurais aimé avec un endroit comme le vôtre quand il m'est arrivé de me poser certaines questions sur ce que je désirais… Personne ne devrait être seul dans un tel moment… Et je veux vous aider à continuer à être là pour eux.

\- Et Steve ne doit rien savoir, répéta Bruce.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est le mieux ? On sait tous les deux qu'il ne voudra rien qu'il saura venir de moi. Et il n'a peut-être pas tort vu ma propension à abîmer tout ce que je touche.

\- Vous avez de sérieux problèmes mon ami, remarqua Bruce d'un ton bienveillant.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, souffla poliment Tony.

\- Et c'est donc sérieux cette offre ? demanda Bruce en reportant son attention sur le contrat, qu'il commença à feuilleter.

\- Très sérieux. Vous savez, quand on a autant d'argent que moi, le fisc vous raquette. Faire ce genre de dons offre la possibilité de ne pas être totalement pris pour une vache à lait. Et entre nous, vous ferez meilleur usage de cet argent que Trump.

Bruce releva la tête et sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Vous savez, il n'y a aucune honte à se montrer généreux. En tout cas, devant moi vous n'avez aucune raison d'invoquer ce genre d'excuses.

\- Je le fais surtout pour moi. Une façon de contrôler les choses.

\- Alors je ne peux pas lutter. Bon, ce contrat…

Tony apprécia qu'il n'insiste pas. C'était déjà assez perturbant qu'il se confie de la sorte. Mais Steve ne lui avait-il pas dit Bruce était le meilleur pour inspirer compassion et confiance ? Néanmoins, c'était plus simple de parler boutique, aussi s'attacha-t-il soigneusement à ceci.

\- Vous pouvez le faire lire à un juriste avant de le signer. Il est très basique. Il n'y a aucune compensation de quelque nature que ce soit en retour. Nous aurons juste le droit de consulter parfois vos comptes pour nous assurer que c'est bien l'association seule qui bénéficie de cet argent. C'est une clause standard.

\- Sans problème. Nous n'avons rien à cacher. Nous avons avocat qui travaille à l'occasion pour nous à titre gracieux, je vais le lui faire parvenir et je vous recontacterai très vite.

\- Oui, alors à ce propos, il faudra plutôt voir avec Miss Potts. Je prends quelques vacances en Californie. Je serai certainement injoignable dans les jours à venir.

\- J'imagine que ça aussi Steve doit l'ignorer.

\- Je pense que de cela il se fichera totalement de toute façon.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous. Mais comme il m'a demandé de ne pas m'en mêler…

Tony eut un petit sourire, même s'il n'avait rien de joyeux. Lui-même avait donné le même conseil à Pepper. Cela signifiait peut-être que c'était aussi difficile pour Steve. Bien que ça n'en ait rien de réjouissant, parce que Steve moins que lui méritait cela.

ooOoo

La salle du Starbucks était à moitié vide, ce qui était plutôt agréable, tant en ce moment Steve ne supportait ni le bruit, ni la foule. En dehors du boulot et de l'association, depuis des jours il n'avait quitté son appartement que pour aller courir, alors il avait besoin de se réhabituer en douceur. Mais Bucky avait insisté et comme il ne relevait Darcy qu'en fin de matinée, il s'était forcé à accepter. Il avait refusé assez souvent et commençait à s'en vouloir. Surtout que rester seul chez lui, à se morfondre, n'était pas la solution. Il avait besoin de reprendre sa vie.

Buvant en silence son cappuccino, il regardait partout autour de lui, avisant le petit couple d'amoureux qui flirtait tranquillement, le type en costume qui ne lâchait pas son portable… tout pour ne pas fixer son ami, qui lui ne le quittait pas du regard. Celui-ci avait le don de lire en lui, or il ne voulait pas partager certaines choses. Alors il cherchait un sujet sur lequel lancer Bucky pour que celui-ci ne pense pas à le cuisiner.

\- Oh non ! lança tout à coup Bucky, faisant craindre le pire à Steve. Non, Steve ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

Aïe, c'était raté ! Rien d'étonnant, mais c'était frustrant malgré tout.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il tout de même, désireux de faire l'innocent le plus longtemps possible.

\- Arrête, ça prend pas. On a grandi ensemble, je te connais par cœur. Tu as cet air fuyant et honteux qui ne signifie qu'une chose. Tu es pas possible ! Je croyais que c'était bien fini la dernière fois.

\- Buck…

\- Tu as couché avec Strange ! Encore !

\- Vas-y, dit le encore un tout petit peu plus fort, que tout le monde t'entende. Je ne me sens pas encore assez mal.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'avec Stark ça se passait bien.

\- Tony et moi, c'est fini.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute et franchement ça faisait plus mal que prévu.

\- Parce que t'as couché avec Strange ? Mais t'avais quoi dans le crâne ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu sais bien que j'appelle Stephen seulement quand je vais mal. Il est venu me sauter après…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé moi ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ça avait l'air d'aller avec ta nouvelle conquête, je ne voulais pas t'embêter. En plus, avec Stephen c'était simple. Toi, tu m'aurais posé un bon millier de questions… Même maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt à en parler.

\- Je comprends, mais…

\- Buck, je vais bien ! J'ai eu quelques jours difficiles, mais à présent ça va. Je t'assure.

Bon, c'était tout de même un petit mensonge, mais Bucky n'avait pas besoin de le savoir après tout.

\- Allez, à ton tour, dit-il rapidement pour changer de sujet. Désolé de ne pas avoir été très présent depuis le gala. Je t'ai vu avec Sam Wilson. Je veux tout savoir. Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ? Vous vous être revus ? C'était comment ? Je veux tout savoir !

\- Oh, du calme, dit Bucky en riant.

Mais Steve voyait clairement que sa curiosité à son égard le flattait.

\- Eh, se défendit-il tout de même en riant, depuis une semaine, ma vie sexuelle s'est résumée à Stephen. J'ai passé le reste du temps à manger tellement de chips que j'aurai pas assez de toute une vie pour éliminer ces calories. Laisse-moi vivre cette rencontre par procuration.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'ai pas envie d'étaler mon bonheur si toi ça va pas…

\- Ça va bien ! Et je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Le petit sourire et les yeux pétillants de son ami confirmaient qu'il avait raison.

\- Bon, d'accord ! dit-il, ne pouvant dissimuler davantage son excitation. En fait, ça paraît complétement hallucinant quand on y pense. L'année dernière, on fantasmait sur lui dans une salle de ciné et maintenant je peux me vanter d'avoir sucé Sam Wilson. Entre autre gâteries.

\- Ok ! s'écria Steve en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Je dois avoir absolument tous les détails.

C'était comme cela qu'ils fonctionnaient toujours. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux avait un amant valable, une histoire croustillante, l'autre devait tout connaître ensuite. A cet instant, ça n'aurait pu être davantage bienvenu pour Steve de surcroît. Rien de mieux pour se changer les idées que ce genre de compte-rendu.

\- Par contre, ça doit rester entre nous, commença Bucky sur le ton de la confidence. Il n'est pas prêt à ce que ça se sache.

\- Je connais ça, répondit douloureusement Steve.

Désormais, pour avoir vu Tony tout gâcher en grande partie à cause de ces foutus secrets, il n'était plus certain de trouver un bon côté aux hommes toujours dans le placard.

\- Steve, si c'est pour te voir faire cette tête de chien battu chaque fois qu'un détail te fait penser à Stark, autant qu'on en reste là. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- J'ai justement besoin de ça pour pas penser à lui. Allez, t'arrête pas.

\- Bon, si tu es sûr… Après le gala… A ce propos, Bruce et Pepper n'étaient pas ravis que Stark et toi ne soyez plus là au moment de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Mais tu me connais, j'ai réussi à noyer le poisson en en faisant des caisses avec tout le monde pour qu'on ne remarque pas votre absence.

\- Merci Buck.

\- Je passe au casse-pipe pour que tu t'envoies en l'air, rien que tu n'aurais pas fait pour moi. Et crois-moi, le bon dieu, si seulement je croyais en lui et qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre d'un petit pédé de Brooklyn comme moi, me l'a rendu au centuple.

\- Commence pas à blasphémer et va droit au but.

\- Une fois quasi tout le monde parti… Oh, d'ailleurs, Clint n'a pas quitté Bruce d'une semelle, dériva une fois de plus Bucky en riant.

\- Buck !

En réalité, Steve était plutôt ravi de cette dernière nouvelle, mais connaissant Bruce, ça allait encore traîner un moment, il aurait tout le temps de l'interroger par la suite. Et là tout de suite, il voulait du croustillant pour combler un peu le propre vide de sa vie.

\- Je te charrie, plaida Bucky. Enfin, c'est vrai pour Bruce, mais on en causera plus tard. Donc Sam a réussi à se débarrasser de son garde du corps et il est venu chez moi. Tu imagines ? Le chouchou d'Hollywood, du public et de la presse, dans mon appart ? En plus c'était un peu le bordel, mais il a pas commenté. En même temps, il a pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose à part la chambre.

\- C'était sa première fois avec un autre mec finalement ?

\- En fait non. Il est sorti avec un de ses collègues quand il débutait sur les planches. Mais quand il a compris que pour réussir il devait rentrer dans le rang, ils se sont séparés. Il a eu quelques filles, mais rien de satisfaisant. Alors il a préféré rester seul et se concentrer sur sa carrière. Il a eu quelques amants à l'occasion, d'autres gars du milieu qui mentaient tout autant que lui. Et si je te révélais certains noms, tu n'y croirais pas, mais j'ai promis de rien dire.

\- Toi qui espérais un puceau à qui tout apprendre.

\- Arrête, j'ai pas perdu au change.

\- Je commence à le comprendre. Donc, dans ta chambre…

\- Au début, il a été parfaitement docile. Je l'ai déshabillé, caressé… Il a un de ces corps… Les photos qu'on a pu trouver sur internet lui rendent pas justice. Putain, j'étais dur juste en touchant sa peau. C'était pas mon premier black, mais j'ai bugué sur la différence de couleur entre nous pendant que je posais ma main partout. D'habitude, je m'en fous, un homme c'est un homme, mais là je sais pas, ça m'a excité cette peau d'ébène. Et sa queue… putain, j'ai cru que je pourrais jamais m'arrêter de la sucer. Mais quand il a senti qu'il était à deux doigts de jouir, il m'a arrêté. Et alors là, fini le mec docile. On était tellement excités tous les deux qu'on savait qu'on tiendrait plus longtemps. Il m'a allongé sur le ventre, il a juste pris le temps de baisser mon boxer et il m'a baisé. Tu sais comme j'aime faire ça encore à moitié habillé, ce sentiment d'urgence qui te prend quand t'en crèves tellement tu as envie…

Oh oui, Steve connaissait ça parfaitement et n'avait aucune difficulté à visualiser ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre. L'image était tellement excitante.

\- Il a même pas eu à me toucher tellement j'ai joui rapidement. J'en ai presque eu honte, mais il était si fier de lui pour me faire autant d'effets… Et puis, on a eu l'occasion de prendre notre temps un peu plus tard.

\- Il a passé toute la nuit avec toi ?

\- La nuit ? Tu plaisantes ? On n'est pas sorti de mon appart pendant quatre jours.

\- Sérieux ?

\- C'est la magie de New York mec. On s'est fait livrer à manger quand on voulait, même des capotes de la pharmacie du quartier… On a regardé des films, on s'est envoyés en l'air à peu près partout. Tu te souviens qu'on se demandait si mon lavabo branlant tiendrait le choc ? Il tient. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, on s'était promis de jamais comparer nos performances avec d'autres, mais c'est vraiment le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu. Il me touche à peine que je bande déjà comme si j'étais en manque depuis des mois.

\- Eh ben… Quand je vous avais vu ensemble, je pensais pas que ça collerait à ce point.

\- T'imagines même pas. Et il n'y a pas que le sexe. On a beaucoup parlé aussi. Il est gentil, intéressant, super intelligent…

\- Je suis content pour toi. Tu vas le revoir ?

\- C'est ce qu'on s'est promis. Il est reparti à Los Angeles pour un tournage, mais on s'appelle tous les jours. On l'a fait deux ou trois fois au téléphone, mais surtout on parle et… ben ça me semble aussi naturel qu'avec toi. Et pourtant, tu me connais, je suis plutôt du genre taciturne en général… Il doit revenir très vite. J'ai tellement hâte. Pour la toute première fois, je suis pas du tout frustré d'être seul depuis des jours. Même quand je vois passer un canon, il me laisse de marbre. J'ai seulement envie de Sam et tant pis si je dois patienter encore quelques semaines. Steve, j'te jure, je sais que c'est super récent, mais je suis accro ! Et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça peut marcher cette fois. Genre, vraiment marcher.

\- C'est génial ! J'espérais tellement t'entendre dire ça un jour.

\- Moi aussi. Je sais que j'ai enchaîné les conquêtes, mais j'ai jamais craché sur une relation plus sérieuse. Je cherchais le bon et j'espérais vraiment le trouver. Et je crois que ça peut être lui.

\- On dirait bien, oui. Tu te sens capable de gérer la distance et la discrétion ?

\- Je me sens capable de tout gérer !

\- Ok. Alors oui, c'est peut-être bien le bon.

\- Et je crois que c'est réciproque. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé de moi à son attachée de presse. Elle lui a déconseillé un coming-out pour l'instant, tant qu'il a autant de contrats, mais elle prépare malgré tout le terrain. C'est encore un peu tôt, mais il est pas contre l'idée, si tout se passe bien pendant quelques mois, de faire le grand saut.

Submergé par une émotion qui ne lui était pas familière, Steve quitta son fauteuil pour prendre son ami dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec force.

\- Tu le mérites Buck. Tu le mérites tellement, murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi.

Et pourtant, une part de lui n'aurait pu être plus malheureuse. Comme si Bucky avait senti cette fragilité, il lui rendit son étreinte et ses bras autour de lui firent du bien. La situation n'aurait pu être plus surréaliste. Bucky était sur un petit nuage alors que lui était au trente-sixième dessous. Alors oui, il était ravi pour lui, sincèrement, mais aussi tellement jaloux. Lui aussi aurait voulu que ce soit si simple avec Tony. Lui aussi aurait voulu pouvoir se projeter sereinement sur la suite…

Submergé par ces émotions qui n'auraient pu être plus contradictoires, il éclata en sanglots et se sentit incroyablement pitoyable. Une semaine qu'il se morfondait et il avait pourtant réussi à ne pas craquer, pour finalement s'effondrer en public, devant Bucky, gâchant du même coup son bon moment.

\- Eh, ça va aller, dit son ami d'un ton apaisant en caressant son dos.

Comme il aurait voulu s'en convaincre lui-même, tout en restant pour longtemps dans ces bras en fuyant la réalité, ça aurait été tellement plus simple que d'affronter la réalité. Mais la part terre à terre de lui reprit le dessus et il s'écarta finalement en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Désolé, bafouilla-t-il misérablement.

\- T'excuse pas, dit Bucky en prenant sa main. C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te parler de tout ça maintenant.

\- Mais non, t'as pas de raison de te cacher. Et je suis content que tu vives ça.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Tu gâches rien en t'apitoyant sur ton sort. Et maintenant que moi ça va, on va s'occuper de toi.

Un nouveau sanglot secoua Steve, le forçant à respirer profondément pour se rependre.

\- Moi aussi j'espérais que c'était le bon, chuchota-t-il avec difficulté. Et pendant quelques jours, j'y ai vraiment cru.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu aurais dû m'appeler cette semaine, j'aurais dû être là.

\- Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Mais maintenant, je veux aller de l'avant. Il le faut !

Il avait dit cela avec toute la conviction dont il était capable, pour constater que ce n'était pas grand-chose au final.

\- Et je serai là, rappela Bucky. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Le récupérer ou passer à autre chose ? Il faut qu'on définisse un plan d'action. Et je peux aller lui casser la gueule si ça peut te soulager.

\- Merci Buck, dit Steve d'un ton las. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis. Je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux, justement pour m'éviter de ressentir exactement ce que je suis en train de ressentir. Ça fait mal…

\- Je sais mon pote. J'te lâche pas.

\- C'est foutu. J'aimerais te dire que je veux le récupérer, mais je suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie après ce qu'il s'est passé. Quant à lui… S'il m'avait appelé pour s'excuser, pour proposer qu'on se voie, qu'on essaie d'en parler… je te jure que j'aurais dit oui. Mais il ne s'est jamais manifesté. Alors je pense que ça veut tout dire.

\- Il a peut-être la trouille, si ça c'est si mal passé.

\- Oui, mais tu vois, j'ai envie d'un mec qui a des couilles. Déjà que l'idée d'envisager une sortie du placard, et je parle juste de l'envisager hypothétiquement, pas de rédiger une annonce officielle dans la seconde, avait le don de lui foutre la trouille, alors j'aurais voulu qu'il soit au moins capable de me montrer qu'il tenait à moi.

\- Appelle-le toi-même et dis-lui tout ça.

\- Non. Pas après les horreur qu'il m'a sorties.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

S'il avait réussi à y échapper avec Bruce, Steve savait depuis le début qu'avec son meilleur ami il n'y couperait pas. Et même s'il n'avait pas envie de remuer ce souvenir douloureux et bien trop récent, il avait besoin de s'entendre confirmer qu'il avait bien fait de partir. Qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas ramper pour tenter de le récupérer.

Alors il raconta, la façon dont ça avait dérapé, les propos blessants, méchants, qui avaient été prononcés, trouvant du réconfort dans l'attitude de Bucky, qui était de plus en plus en colère.

\- L'enfoiré ! grogna celui-ci quand il en eut fini. A ta place je l'aurais démoli !

Pile ce qu'il avait espéré entendre, aussi s'autorisa-t-il un petit sourire quoi que pitoyable.

\- J'y ai pensé, avoua-t-il, pas très fier de lui. Mais j'admets qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes. Je l'ai vu durant ce week-end même si je le soupçonnais déjà avant, il est traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu en Afghanistan. Et il n'a pas eu une enfance facile avec un père trop distant, il refuse de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais j'en ai peut-être fait trop et il s'est braqué. Il aurait été un type qu'on aidait à l'assos, j'aurais compris et pardonné. Mais avec lui, je m'en suis pas senti capable. Comme s'il était trop fracassé pour moi et que je préférais m'éloigner.

\- Et alors ? Même si c'est le cas, c'est compréhensible. Tu n'as pas à te noyer dans ses problèmes, surtout s'il y met si peu du sien. Steve, je ne veux que ton bonheur et j'ai conscience qu'on marche sur des œufs. Je veux pas te pousser à le fuir si c'est pour que tu sois malheureux, pas plus que je ne veux te conseiller de lui pardonner si c'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Je sais pas ce que je veux. Ou plutôt si, je voudrais pouvoir oublier tout ce qui le concerne. Oublier que je l'ai rencontré. Et reprendre ma vie. J'étais heureux tout seul.

Il se redressa tout à coup, déterminé.

\- Tu sais quoi Buck ? J'emmerde Tony Stark ! Et j'emmerde les sentiments que j'ai pensé éprouver ! On est à New York, il y a des milliers de célibataires dans les rues ! Pourquoi je devrais me contenter d'un seul ? Franchement, une semaine à penser à lui, c'est bien assez. Je retourne sur le marché.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ça m'a jamais rendu malheureux.

Il se plongea un moment dans le silence, essayant de se convaincre lui-même du bienfondé de ce qu'il avançait. Ça ne tenait qu'à lui en fin de compte de retrouver ses bonnes habitudes, de ne compter sur personne.

Bucky pour sa part semblait bien peu convaincu, mais il eut la décence de le garder pour lui. Quand il était d'une telle mauvaise foi, Steve était de toute façon incapable d'écouter même les arguments les plus censés.

ooOoo

Les semaines suivantes furent particulièrement moroses. Avec l'approche des vacances d'été, la librairie ne désemplissait guère, apportant chaque jour son lot de lecteurs désireux de glisser un livre pas prise de tête, et si possible à la mode, dans sa valise, avant bien souvent de l'ouvrir à peine une fois arrivé à destination. Ça avait le mérite d'occuper Steve, entre étagères à réapprovisionner et clients à conseiller. Encore que la partie conseil était bien souvent contrariée et toute sa bonne volonté n'y pouvait rien. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de femmes à qui il avait proposé quantité d'alternatives intéressantes pour les voir finalement repartir avec le dernier Grey sous les bras. Ces phénomènes de mode l'exaspéraient passablement, qu'ils soient littéraires ou pas d'ailleurs, comme si le consommateur était incapable de penser par lui-même une fois le mastodonte marketing passé par là. Il n'aimait pas, pire, s'inquiétait de ce besoin pathologique de se fondre dans la masse éprouvée par la majorité des gens. Pas étonnant ensuite que ceux un peu différents craignent le rejet. Quand c'était ainsi pour un simple livre, on pouvait craindre le pire pour des préférences sexuelles notamment.

Pourtant, comme conseillé par Odin et son propre bon sens, il gardait ses opinions pour lui, avant d'oublier sa rancœur quand il s'occupait avec passion du petit rayon tout récent d'ouvrages LGBT. Ces quelques titres, rangés à part, presque cachés comme s'ils étaient honteux, étaient de son fait. C'est lui qui avait insisté des semaines durant auprès de son patron, chiffre à l'appui témoignant du petit succès de ce genre, pour proposer quelques livres. Entre deux fils assumant totalement leur bisexualité et un esprit relativement ouvert, tant que les affaires ne s'en ressentaient pas, d'où l'emplacement discret imposé, Odin avait fini par se laisser tenter, propulsant Steve responsable de ce rayon.

Le succès, modeste certes mais tout de même là, ne s'était pas fait attendre. Ça aidait d'avoir ses entrées dans le milieu pour faire passer l'information chez ceux que ça pouvait intéresser, gay-friendly inclus. Darcy, qui avait une passion pour la littérature M/M, ce qui avait surpris Steve quand il l'avait appris, faisait partie de quelques forums sur internet sur lesquels entre autre elle partageait ses quelques fanfictions, et avait fait de la pub pour la librairie et à son vendeur passionné et faisant preuve de conseils judicieux. Cela avait fait son petit effet et Steve lui en était reconnaissant. Lui-même lisait peu ce genre de chose, mais il aimait la diversité et surtout appréciait que chaque lecteur, quel que soit sa sexualité, puissent se reconnaître dans des héros positifs. L'hétéro, blanc, aux revenus confortables, ça commençait à devenir lassant.

Même madame Carter s'était laissée tenter, pour revenir la fois suivante avec un petit sourire gêné mais un air parfaitement satisfait quand il s'était agi d'en faire son compte-rendu habituel.

En somme, le boulot était en ce moment pas mal prenant. Ce qui était plus agréable dans son état d'esprit habituel. L'association également demandait pas mal de temps avec les bouleversements inhérents aux récentes rentrées d'argent. Comme chacun de ses collègues, il avait eu son mot à dire sur la nouvelle décoration et n'avait plus envie de déprimer désormais depuis que la peinture ne s'écaillait plus, que le canapé de la salle de pause était un vrai canapé et non plus un amas de tissu sans forme. Bruce l'avait également chargé de leur nouvelle campagne d'affichage, une partie de plaisir avec leur photocopieuse flambant neuve. C'était lui aussi qui avait fait visiter les lieux à Johnny Storm, qui avait tenu à venir les remercier en personne, à peine sorti de l'hôpital, pour leur présence auprès de ses parents dans les pires moments.

Tout semblait donc aller pour le mieux et Steve aurait été parfaitement heureux sans la boule dans son ventre qui ne le quittait que rarement. Malgré tous ses efforts, il pensait à Tony plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais rappelé et il était las de passer parfois des heures à fixer son téléphone en espérant le voir sonner. Alors, pour s'échapper de cette tristesse dont il ne voulait pas, fidèle à sa résolution prise devant Bucky, il sortait à s'en donner le tournis, collectionnant les amants à un rythme qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des années. Ainsi, presque chaque soir, quel que soit l'heure à laquelle il quittait l'association, il se faisait un point d'honneur à se rendre dans l'un de ses bars favoris. C'était mieux que se morfondre seul dans son appartement, à sursauter chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait, pour être systématiquement déçu que ce ne soit jamais Tony. Et chaque soir il repartait en galante compagnie, quand ils ne faisaient pas directement leur petite affaire sur place, dans les toilettes ou les vestiaires. Il s'enivrait de ces nouvelles conquêtes sans prises de tête, de sexe sans conséquences, de corps jeunes et sexy qu'il explorait à sa guise, et parvenait à s'endormir ensuite sans penser à Tony et à tout ce qu'il avait enfin espérer connaître à ses côtés.

Ses amis lui reprochaient parfois cette conduite immature et Darcy tentait régulièrement de le pousser à essayer de reconquérir le milliardaire, sans se demander un instant si lui-même n'avait pas besoin d'être reconquis également. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'y avait qu'à Bucky qu'il avait raconté les détails de leur dispute, Darcy donc continuait à idéaliser Tony.

Erik, qui avait refusé sa proposition de coucher une nouvelle fois avec lui, arguant que cette fois c'était Steve qui était trop vulnérable pour que lui ne se fasse pas l'effet de profiter de la situation, avec son franc parlé habituel, lui demandait chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient combien de temps il envisageait sérieusement de se conduire ainsi. A son ton et son regard dur, il était clair que son ami désapprouvait et espérait provoquer un déclic, mais Steve éludait systématiquement.

C'était plutôt une bonne vie qu'il était en train de se forger, alors pourquoi arrêter ? Il n'attirait dans ses bras que d'autres adultes consentants – un ou deux avaient été tout juste majeurs quand même, en tout cas c'est ce qu'ils avaient juré – se protégeait et ne faisait jamais de fausse promesse. Il n'y avait donc rien dont il pouvait avoir honte. Au nom de quoi aurait-il dû changer ce qui le rendait heureux, ou au moins pas malheureux ?

Malgré ses récentes faits d'armes, la proposition faite par Thor l'avait d'abord surpris et il avait pris quelques jours pour y réfléchir, avant finalement d'accepter. Un plan à trois, rien qu'il n'avait déjà pratiqué et ça allait plutôt dans le sens de sa nouvelle existence faite de débauche sans restriction. Que ça vienne de Thor n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant, celui-ci n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour Steve, qui jusque-là s'était toujours refusé à répondre à ses avances par respect pour Odin. Ce qui était plus original en revanche, c'était l'identité du troisième larron. Entre Loki et lui, le courant n'était jamais passé, alors que celui-ci le veuille de la sorte, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais surtout, si Steve n'avait jamais eu de limite dans ses aventures, tentant bien des choses, il n'avait jamais eu deux frères en même temps, parce que cela signifiait que les deux frères en question partageraient un niveau d'intimité pour le moins discutable. Cette notion d'inceste, même s'il ne la jugeait pas, le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, tout en le faisant culpabiliser, lui qui se targuait de ne jamais émettre le moindre jugement sur les désirs d'autrui, encore une fois tant que tous les partis concernés étaient partants. Mais après réflexion, c'était excitant justement de flirter avec l'interdit, de sortir de sa zone de confort. En prime, c'était bien les deux frères qui avaient lancé l'idée, alors pourquoi lui se serait permis de les juger ?

Il s'était donc retrouvé avec eux dans la chambre de Thor, apprenant pour l'occasion qu'ils partageaient le même appartement, rapidement nu, allongé, à subir les outrages de deux langues taquines et quatre mains foutrement douées. Les deux hommes semblaient désireux de s'occuper de lui, tout en échangeant à l'occasion quelques baisers langoureux qui ne le feraient certainement plus regarder Odin de la même façon ensuite.

Le plaisir avait été à son firmament, la sensation délectable, tandis qu'il jouissait, profondément enfoui dans la bouche de Loki, tandis que celui-ci se faisait prendre par Thor. Le retour sur terre ensuite avait été un peu moins agréable. Les deux frères avaient bien proposé qu'il passe la nuit avec eux, mais en sentant un malaise, inconnu après un moment de débauche comme il en connaissait souvent, le prendre, Steve avait préféré s'éloigner.

A présent seul chez lui, ce qui lui arrivait rarement ces derniers temps, il faisait le point sur les dernières semaines et il n'était pas très fier de lui. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se prendre la tête pour ses sorties, ne cachant pas enchaîner les amants sans en éprouver la moindre honte. Mais depuis Tony, même lui commençait à trouver qu'il avait exagéré. Un amant chaque soir, parfois même deux quand la soirée s'éternisait, sans se souvenir pour la plupart ensuite de leur nom. Parfois, il avait même l'impression d'avoir affaire à un homme qu'il avait déjà eu, mais sans être capable d'en être sûr… Il en était au point où il consommait le sexe comme un affamé se serait jeté sur de la nourriture, sans réel plaisir, juste pour se sentir ensuite un peu soulagé. Il n'était pas regardant sur le type d'homme qu'il choisissait, du moment que l'autre semblait partant et il n'y mettait même plus les formes. Avant, même avec un inconnu qu'il ne reverrait plus, il y avait un minimum de préliminaires, de tendresse. Il offrait un verre, discutait un peu, puis ils faisaient ça dans un lit, ou au moins sur le canapé. Maintenant, c'était limite s'il ne proposait pas directement à l'autre d'écarter les jambes avant même de se présenter, puis le moindre endroit offrant un soupçon d'intimité faisait l'affaire. Et franchement, à ce stade de sa vie, il se trouvait pathétique de faire encore ça à l'abri derrière une voiture sur le parking à peine éclairé d'un club ou dans les toilettes à la propreté toute relative de son bar préféré.

De même, s'il avait apprécié à l'occasion plus d'une fois une partie à trois, voir deux frères coucher ensemble aurait dû au moins l'interpellé. Or s'il avait tout de même hésité un moment avant de foncer, il s'était joint à eux, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait par le passé. Pas qu'il juge des hommes comme eux, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais avant il avait des limites. Plus rien ne le retenait à présent dans sa quête effrénée de plaisir et il n'aimait pas cela. Il était comme un junkie qui faisait tout pour avoir sa dose, à ce stade ce n'était même plus vraiment du plaisir, c'était juste mécanique.

Surtout que cet enchaînement de baises sans âme n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Car s'il s'endormait généralement sans trop de mal, soit entre les bras d'un homme de passage, soit seul mais le corps repu d'extase, toute la journée, dès lors qu'il avait un instant à lui, il pensait à Tony et il avait mal. Plus d'une fois, il avait été tenté de l'appeler, avant que sa foutue fierté lui rappelle que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas. A d'autres moments, il culpabilisait pour aller voir ailleurs de la sorte, comme s'il lui devait encore quelque chose. C'était à devenir fou.

Et ce soir, nouveau sentiment, il se sentait sale et ne voulait plus de tout cela. Des hommes de passage, un répit de trop courte durée… A quoi bon ? Après l'avoir effleuré du bout des doigts, il savait enfin qu'il voulait désormais d'une vie à deux plus consensuelle. Malgré tout, il n'était pas certain que ce soit avec Tony. Celui-ci lui manquait, mais à ses côtés tout était tellement compliqué qu'il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Et pourtant, il ne voulait personne d'autre que lui. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs.

Contrairement à ces dernier temps, il dormit mal cette nuit-là, somnolant à peine avant d'être réveillé en sursaut pour passer les quelques heure suivantes à ressasser il ne savait quel malaise. Ou plutôt si, il savait, mais se refusait à y penser. Il n'empêche qu'il avait une figure de déterré quand il finit par se lever, faisant même l'impasse sur son jogging quotidien. Et son humeur ne fut pas pour s'arranger en arrivant à la librairie.

 **A suivre…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici la suite, en espérant que vous apprécierez l'évolution de la situation. On en apprend également un peu plus sur Bruce, ça me tenait à cœur de me concentrer un peu sur lui à nouveau.**

 **Alice, oui, Steve est compliqué, on l'ait souvent quand on souffre et je ne l'excuse certainement pas. Espérons le voir enfin se bouger ;) Merci pour ta review.**

 **Louisa, j'espère que la suite te plait davantage. J'essaye de gérer au mieux les sentiments de chacun, ce qui n'est pas évident avec deux hommes aussi compliqués. Même pensée que toi concernant le Thorki, c'était juste amusant à aborder d'aussi loin XD Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis :)**

 **Et encore une fois, merci à Barjy02, SoleilBreton, Sasa875, holybleu et Daelys, des commentaires qui donnent la pêche, même si on n'est pas toujours d'accord quant à la conduite des personnages, comme dans la vraie vie finalement :)**

 **Chapitre 12.**

Quand Odin l'accueillit, il avait l'air si sinistre que Steve craignit un instant qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il avait fait avec ses fils la veille. Pas sûr qu'un père, aussi tolérant soit-il, ne réprouve pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais le regard bienveillant qu'il porta sur lui le rassura au moins un peu.

\- J'ai reçu une visite plutôt désagréable hier soir, juste avant la fermeture, commença l'aîné sans préambule. La nièce de madame Carter est passée pour m'annoncer le décès de sa tante.

A sa tête, Steve ne s'était pas attendu à une bonne nouvelle, mais il n'aurait pas pensé à cela. La vieille femme quand elle commençait pouvait être ennuyeuse, avec parfois des avis un peu trop tranchés, mais elle n'en était pas moins adorable et Steve avec le temps avait fini par considérer celle qu'il connaissait depuis son arrivée à ce poste presque comme une amie. Parfois, elle lui demandait des nouvelles de sa vie amoureuse, elle n'avait effectivement pas mis longtemps à deviner son orientation – quoi que les regards gourmands qu'il lançait parfois à Thor quand celui-ci venait rendre visite à son père et qui était à tomber depuis qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux, n'étaient peut-être pas étrangers à l'affaire – et malgré la différence de génération, elle n'avait jamais semblé gênée. Il n'avait pas été jusqu'à la considérer comme une confidente, même s'il régalait régulièrement sa curiosité, mais il avait aimé la voir entre ces murs telle une présence rassurante et fidèle. S'il ne perdait pas une amie intime avec elle, il était néanmoins plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait envisagé.

\- Quand ? s'entendit-il demander d'une voix qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas.

\- Il y a quatre jours. Le lendemain de sa dernière visite ici. Miss Carter souhaitait venir plus tôt, mais elle a dû gérer beaucoup de choses…

\- Elle n'a pas dû pouvoir finir le dernier roman qu'elle nous a acheté, souffla Steve, sentant au fond de lui que c'était quelque chose qui l'aurait forcément déçu. Quand a lieu l'enterrement ?

\- Demain après-midi. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien que l'un de nous y aille. Après tout, elle faisait un peu partie de la famille. Même Frigga avait eu l'occasion de la rencontrer plus d'une fois quand elle passait…

\- Je vais y aller ! dit Steve d'un ton ferme.

\- Oui, ça me semble normal, elle avait l'air de t'apprécier tout particulièrement.

Non, définitivement, ce décès n'aurait pas dû le toucher autant, mais Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre cela sur le compte de sa fragilité, passagère se rassurait-il comme il pouvait, actuelle. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de bouleversements et il n'aimait pas cela.

La journée passa horriblement lentement, tout semblant se liguer contre lui pour confirmer son humeur morose. Dehors, il pleuvait averse, les clients se faisaient rares et Bucky annula leur soirée parce que Sam venait d'arriver en ville pour à peine vingt-quatre heures. Steve avait confirmé à son ami que ce ne serait que partie remise, lui enjoignant de profiter de son compagnon tout en passant sous silence la mauvaise nouvelle pour ne pas le culpabiliser. Et ce soir-là, après avoir fermé seul la boutique – une belle preuve de confiance de la part d'Odin que de lui laisser cette responsabilité une fois par semaine – sans même y réfléchir, il décida de rentrer chez lui immédiatement, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. S'il n'avait guère envie d'être seul, il avait encore moins le courage de sortir, se montrer et faire croire à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qu'il était plus intéressant que ce n'était vrai. Sans dîner, il s'avachit devant la télé et s'endormit tôt sans même s'en rendre compte. Et ces heures de sommeil auxquelles il n'était plus habitué lui furent bénéfiques au vu de la journée éprouvante qui l'attendait le lendemain.

La cérémonie à l'église fut brève, seule la fameuse nièce prit la parole, évoquant cette tante pour laquelle elle avait la plus grande affection, comme cela sautait aux yeux de l'assistance. Steve fut touché par cet hommage et ne put que se sentir bien peu à sa place au milieu de ces proches éplorés. Mais, tandis qu'il allait s'éclipser après avoir présenté ses condoléances à la jeune femme, celle-ci le retint.

\- Vous devez être Steve Rogers, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Je suis Sharon, la nièce de Peggy. Merci d'être venu. Je compte sur votre présence à la réception. Pas que vous me deviez quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais vraiment vous parler un moment.

Surpris autant par le fait qu'elle connaisse son nom que par sa requête, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que hocher la tête. Il suivit donc l'assemblée jusqu'au petit restaurant tout proche où une salle avait été privatisée. Se sentant encore moins à sa place ici qu'à l'église, il se tapit dans un coin de la pièce, un verre à la main, et fit de son mieux pour se faire oublier. Il fut tout de même abordé par la sœur de la défunte, aussi classe qu'elle l'avait été elle-même, quoi semblant plus froide, puis un couple qui la connaissait depuis des années et parla d'elle avec bienveillance.

Lorsque la salle commença à se vider, Sharon revint enfin vers lui, présentant rapidement son mari et ses deux enfants avant d'aller s'assoir seule avec lui à une table en retrait.

\- J'espérais vraiment vous rencontrer, commença la jeune femme avec une émotion palpable. Peggy me parlait très souvent de vous. Son beau libraire musclé. N'y voyez aucune offense, c'est elle qui parlait de vous en ses termes. En fait, je crois qu'elle était un peu amoureuse de vous.

Gêné, Steve eut un petit rire mais garda bien difficilement contenance.

\- J'aimais la voir arriver à la boutique. Elle n'avait pas toujours un caractère facile, mais elle était bienveillante.

\- Oui, ça la définie bien. Ecoutez, monsieur Rogers…

\- Steve.

\- Steve. Entre mon travail et les enfants, je n'étais pas toujours aussi disponible pour elle que je l'aurais voulu, mais je savais qu'elle ne se sentait pas seule grâce à vous et votre patron. Ainsi que tous ces livres que vous lui avez conseillés. Qui aurait cru qu'elle s'essayerait à Cinquante nuances de Grey ?

\- Celui-là je ne le lui ai pas conseillé, plaida Steve avec malice.

\- Oui, cette curiosité pour tout l'a toujours animée. Elle et mon oncle n'ont jamais eu d'enfants, elle avait perdu pas mal d'amis au fil du temps, alors ses visites dans votre librairie comptaient beaucoup pour elle. Et je voulais vous remercier d'avoir été là pour elle, las probablement parfois connaissant son débit de parole, mais toujours à l'écoute. Ça m'aidait à me déculpabiliser quand j'étais trop occupée pour aller la voir.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir été là, de l'avoir connue. Et je peux vous assurer qu'elle a été elle-même une oreille attentive à plus d'une occasion.

\- Vous étiez sa bonne action du moment en quelque sorte, elle a toujours aimé soulager, à sa façon. L'argent de sa famille lui a permis de se montrer généreuse toute sa vie, gérant bien des œuvres de charité dans divers domaines. Mais c'est en vous rencontrant qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour la communauté LGBT. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont parlaient les gens de sa génération. Alors elle se sentait toute fière d'avoir un ami, car elle vous considérait comme tel, issu de cette communauté qui lui était tellement étrangère.

\- Et j'ai apprécié son ouverture d'esprit à mon égard. Même ma mère, qui m'a pourtant accepté sans hésitation, n'a jamais eu sa facilité pour parler de choses assez… intimes.

\- Tante Peggy, souffla Sharon en secouant la tête. Désolée si elle a pu vous gêner parfois. Plus le temps passait, moins elle avait de filtre.

\- Ça n'a jamais été un problème. J'aimais son côté naturel malgré ses bonnes manières et sa classe.

\- L'héritage d'une vie pas toujours aisée jusqu'à ce que mon oncle ne réussisse dans les affaires.

\- Elle ne parlait jamais de lui. De même, je ne savais pas qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfant.

\- Elle était discrète à ce sujet, ça a toujours été le regret de sa vie. Sa mère accusait mon oncle de ne pas être capable de lui offrir cette maternité. Pour sa belle-mère, c'était elle la responsable. Chacune aurait voulu les voir se séparer. Mais ils étaient tellement amoureux. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'adolescence et n'ont connu personne d'autre. Quand j'étais petite, cet amour exclusif me faisait rêver. Quand oncle Dum Dum est mort, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle a finalement fait face, mais il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre. En près de vingt ans. Alors que notre génération divorce pour un oui ou pour un non, ça laisse rêveur.

\- Oh oui, acquiesça Steve, songeur.

Il n'était venu là que pour rendre hommage à une femme pour qui il avait eu un grand respect et en était quitte pour une belle leçon de vie. A une période où son cœur le torturait tellement, c'était tout ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Pourtant, il tint bon, pour la jeune femme en face de lui, qui semblait se raccrocher à cette conversation pour ne pas laisser l'émotion la submerger. Et pour en savoir plus sur celle qu'il avait considérée comme une amie durant ces quelques années.

\- Tenez, dit Sharon en sortant une enveloppe de son sac. Je ne savais pas si je vous verrais, ni même si vous seriez intéressé, mais j'ai préparé quelques photos pour vous à tout hasard. Ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

\- C'est très gentil. J'apprécie vraiment l'intention, sourit Steve en sortant les quelques clichés d'une autre époque.

\- Voilà tante Peggy toute jeune mariée, expliqua fièrement Sharon. Et là avec oncle Dum Dum. Un beau couple, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve hocha la tête, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. En quelques photos, il avait sous les yeux toute une vie, un amour fusionnel et il en fut touché.

Ils parlèrent encore un bon moment, Steve apprenant une foule de détails sur cette femme qu'il n'aimait que davantage à mesure qu'il la découvrait, trop tardivement malheureusement. Conscient d'avoir fait une belle rencontre, il promit avec sincérité à Sharon de garder le contact, avant de la quitter finalement, les photos soigneusement rangées dans sa poche.

Et dès qu'il fut seul, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Tony. Parce que cette belle histoire d'amour dont lui avait parlé Sharon l'avait ramené à ce qu'il aurait voulu connaître avec le milliardaire. Même s'il était clair qu'entre eux, rien n'aurait pu être aussi simple. De même, il aimait cette notion romantique d'un seul amour pour toute une vie. Il est clair qu'il n'était pas fait pour cela, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier. Pourtant, si son corps avait bien connu beaucoup d'hommes, trop pour qu'il puisse les compter, son cœur il n'avait effectivement envisagé le donner qu'une fois. Avant de vite être rattraper par la réalité. Tony avait beau lui manquer, il ne voulait pas le récupérer. Pas encore en tout cas, pas alors que sa propre vie lui faisait l'impression d'être un champ de ruines. Drogué au sexe, la peur au ventre par rapport à ses propres désirs, il n'était pas assez fort pour faire face aux propres démons de Tony.

Pourtant, quelque chose qui concernait totalement le milliardaire lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit depuis des jours et il savait qu'il devait en passait par là. A cause de cette information qu'avait lancée Stephen en quittant son appartement, Steve savait qu'il y avait une partie du mystère Tony Stark à portée de main et il en avait assez de reculer. Alors, poussé par l'atmosphère particulière de cette journée, il décida qu'il était temps d'y faire face. Il appela donc Stephen puisque c'était lui qui avait amené le sujet et lui demanda de lui arranger le coup.

ooOoo

C'est ainsi qu'alors que cet après-midi riche en évènements touchait à sa fin, Steve se rendit au dernier étage d'une aile récente du Mount Sinai Hospital, se présentant à l'infirmier qui avait été prévenu de sa visite par Strange. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrit alors.

\- Le docteur Strange m'a demandé de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre service, indiqua celui qui d'après son badge s'appelait Pietro. C'est monsieur Stark qui a financé la construction de cette aile de l'hôpital. Nous sommes un service réservé aux vétérans de guerre. A l'étage du dessous, ils gèrent l'aspect psychologique, avec des séances avec des psychologues, des thérapies de groupe, pour qui en a besoin. Ici, nous traitons les blessures physiques.

Et tout en parlant, le jeune infirmier l'avait conduit dans une grande salle de soin où kinés et infirmiers s'occupaient de quelques patients.

\- Voici Drax par exemple, dit Pietro en indiquant un colosse avec une prothèse en guise de bras droit. Il a été blessé en Irak l'année dernière. Sa prothèse est toute récente. Le travail est long avant elle. Cicatriser le corps, reconstruire l'esprit, mais ils sont suivis tout du long. Outre la rééducation classique, nous avons beaucoup d'amputés. C'est l'entreprise Stark qui fabrique les prothèses. Ce sont les plus performante du marché, maniables, high-tech… Et nous assurons le suivi.

\- Et c'est Stark qui finance tout ça ? insista Steve, aussi surpris qu'admiratif par tout ce qu'il voyait ici.

\- C'est ça. Il y a quelques bruits de couloir par ici comme partout, vous savez comment c'est. Il semblerait qu'après sa captivité en Afghanistan, il ait rencontré des vétérans un peu partout dans le pays et ait été choqué par le manque de soins, de suivis, dont la plupart souffraient. En parallèle, les prothèses, tellement mal prises en charge par les assurances, ont semblé un défi intéressant pour sa société toujours à la pointe de la technologie. Ce service a deux ans à présent et les prothèses sont de plus en plus sophistiquées. Pour lui, c'est donnant-donnant, les blessés testent ses produits et eux ont accès à des soins, des services, auxquels ils ne pourraient pas prétendre. Il n'y a que des volontaires ici et je peux vous assurer qu'on a une sacrée liste d'attente. A terme, il est prévu que d'autres hôpitaux bénéficient de ce programme dans tout le pays.

\- C'est extraordinaire, souffla Steve, qui peinait encore à croire que tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux soit le fait d'un seul homme. Pourquoi la presse n'en a pas parlé ? C'est pourtant tout à fait le genre d'histoires qu'ils adorent. La rédemption du méchant chef d'entreprise avide…

Pietro haussa négligemment les épaules.

\- C'est ce qui a été convenu dès le début. Moi-même, je vous parle de Stark, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Il n'y a que miss Potts qui passe parfois. Pour le reste, on a un administrateur. Aux yeux de tous, c'est une association anonyme qui finance tout ça, elle n'est pas officiellement rattachée à Stark Industrie. Les grosses têtes de l'hôpital sont au courant bien sûr, ce qui inclue Strange, qui m'a dit de ne rien vous cacher, mais c'est tout. Les patients ne le savent pas et chaque employé ici est soumis à une clause de confidentialité. On a un travail, on est bien traité, très bien payé, pourquoi remuer tout ça ? Wanda, ma sœur, travaille également ici, comme physiothérapeute, alors je peux vous dire que dans la famille, on sait ce qu'on doit à Tony Stark. Et on est bien placé pour savoir le bien qui est fait ici. Quel que soit les raisons de son geste, ce qu'il a réalisé ici est une grande chose.

\- C'est ce que je vois.

\- Et on se fiche du pourquoi il préfère rester discret. Si c'est le prix à payer, c'est pas grand-chose.

Steve hocha la tête tout en reportant son attention sur le dénommé Drax, qui apprenait, sous les encouragements d'une jeune femme, à utiliser sa prothèse pour saisir des petits objets, comme il l'aurait fait avec sa main.

\- Je peux rester encore un moment ? demanda-t-il sans regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Bien sûr. Prenez le temps que vous voulez. On a rarement des visiteurs, mais à chaque fois c'est la même réaction que vous.

Avec un sourire lointain, Steve ne se donna pas la peine de détromper Pietro, qui déjà retournait vaquer à ses occupations. Car il doutait effectivement que les précédents visiteurs aient eu la même chose que lui à l'esprit. S'il était admiratif de ce que Tony avait fait ici, c'était davantage la surprise qui primait. Tony n'avait décidément pas son pareil pour cacher son jeu.

En dehors de son implication dans le domaine encore balbutiant des énergie renouvelables – et encore, bien des cyniques n'y voyaient rien d'autre qu'un investissement de plus qui porterait ses fruits quand le marché s'étendrait et que Tony ne le faisait que dans cette perspective – avec La main tendue c'était officiellement la première fois que le milliardaire prenait fait et cause pour une association, donnait son image à un combat juste, quel qu'il soit. Steve l'avait pensé égoïste quand il n'était pour lui qu'une personnalité en vue qu'il croisait dans les pages d'un magazine quelconque, il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien. Comme dans bien d'autres domaines, Tony privilégiait simplement la discrétion, faisait du secret un art de vivre. Comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler à tous qui il était en réalité. C'était louable dans cette société du paraître, mais Steve aurait voulu qu'il se conduise différemment avec lui, qui n'était ni un simple partenaire en affaires, ni un rival. Ce que Tony considérait comme des faiblesses devait rester cacher sous une montagne de cynisme, mais Steve ne voyait pas comment il était possible d'envisager construire quoi que ce soit de solide auprès d'un tel homme. Lui-même ne se sentait ni le courage, ni la force de déconstruire toutes ces habitudes, cette barrière servant à protéger un cœur apparemment malmené, pour repartir ensuite sur des bases saines. Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de forcer ce mur de paraître, ou juste de se faufiler par un quelconque interstice, il en avait été pour ses frais, le mur semblant plus solide à chaque nouvelle tentative.

Tony avait trouvé le moyen de faire face à ce qui lui était arrivé en se cachant pour faire le bien. Pour le reste, il jouait les play-boys imbus d'eux-mêmes, mentait sur ses vraies préférences, ses vrais désirs, qu'ils soient professionnels ou sentimentaux, et se prétendait insubmersible là où il doutait tellement. C'était une conduite compréhensible et il était loin d'être le seul à l'avoir adopté, mais dans ces conditions, Steve n'entrevoyait pas de place pour lui à ses côtés. Lui était fier de ce qu'il était, clamant haut et fort ses différences, ses faiblesses. S'il ne manquait pas de respect pour un homme qui aurait choisi une autre voie, il ne pouvait composer avec cela au quotidien. Il n'était pas capable de fermer les yeux sur la souffrance d'autrui, quand bien même celui-ci se l'infligeait lui-même tout en prétendant n'avoir nul besoin d'aide. De plus, il avait passé l'âge d'aimer dans la clandestinité en se fabriquant des alibis bons à rassurer ceux qui ne voulaient le comprendre. Malgré tout ce qui les avait unis, tout ce qui les rapprochait, un fossé le séparait de Tony et il ne voyait pas comment le franchir. Lui qui avait espéré le voir se combler naturellement avec un peu de bonne volonté, comprenait tout à coup qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'attendre cette hypothétique conclusion.

L'homme dont il ne niait plus être tombé amoureux n'existait que pour lui seul, là où pour tous les autres il était un personnage inventé de toute pièce. C'était injuste, mais il ne pouvait se dissimuler de la sorte à son tour. Dans ces conditions, il n'y avait pas grand nombre de possibilités, mais il se faisait un devoir de choisir la bonne, dut-il y laisser quelques plumes au passage.

Après avoir remercié Pietro, Steve quitta l'hôpital et se retrouva sous la pluie, au milieu d'une foule toujours trop pressée alors que lui-même n'avait aucun but, juste la plus difficile des décisions à prendre en pesant le pour et le contre sur les quelques possibilités qui s'offraient encore à lui.

ooOoo

Dans la chambre seulement éclairée de quelques bougies, Bruce était blotti contre son amant, un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il l'avait perdu, il avait l'amour avec un autre homme que Logan et, si une partie de lui culpabilisait pour ce qu'il voyait encore comme une forme de trahison, il était heureux d'avoir enfin laissé ses craintes de côté pour se donner corps et âme. Tout comme il était heureux que ce soit avec Clint qu'il ait franchi cette étape lourde de sens.

Après les quelques baisers échangés le soir du gala de bienfaisance, il avait essayé de faire marche arrière, ne donnant plus de nouvelles à Clint, ne répondant plus à ses appels, des jours durant. Mais son prétendant, aussi accroché à lui que Steve l'avait pressenti, avait tenu bon. Jusqu'à ce que lui-même ne le contacte finalement pour lui proposer une sortie. Il avait joué franc-jeu, avouant son attirance, mais ne cachant rien de ses craintes et son désir, une nécessité même, de prendre son temps. Une fois encore, Clint n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

Alors, ils avaient pris leur temps. Entre restaurants, séances de ciné, promenades à Central Park, pique-niques sous les étoiles, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, laissé leurs sentiments s'épanouir. Les premiers baisers avaient été timides, les premières caresses tout autant. Bruce avait besoin de se faire à l'idée qu'il touchait un autre homme que le seul à avoir jamais compté, à l'idée qu'en tombant peu à peu une nouvelle fois amoureux il n'en continuait pas moins à aimer Logan. Et Clint n'avait jamais été trop empressé, n'avait pas critiqué une seule fois de l'entendre si souvent parler de son compagnon disparu. C'était toutes ces preuves de sa compréhension à son égard qui petit à petit lui avaient permis d'accepter d'ouvrir un cœur trop malmené et de laisser une place dans une existence trop longtemps solitaire.

Ce soir, quand il avait invité Clint à dîner chez lui, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Ce n'était pas leur première soirée de ce type, mais cette fois il se savait prêt à l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Des jours qu'il y pensait à mesure que le désir, en parallèle de l'affection, renaissait dans son corps longuement oublié. Et le matin même, alors qu'il faisait quelques courses en prévision du repas, il avait décidé sur un coup de tête que le moment était venu, que ce jour ne serait pas moins bien choisi qu'un autre et que les hésitations avaient assez duré. En plus de ce qu'il avait sur sa liste de course, il avait donc acheté des bougies – son assurance nouvellement retrouvée n'empêchait pas de faire ça bien et un peu de romantisme ne faisait de mal à personne – et une boîte de préservatifs.

Ça avait été un choc une fois rentré, en rangeant ceux-ci dans sa table de nuit de constater que ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore étaient périmés. Rien que de très normal pourtant et il s'était refusé à ce que ce détail ne le fasse revenir sur sa décision.

La soirée avait été aussi réussie que prévu, la conversation fluide et le flirt plus appuyé que d'habitude. Et la bonne résolution de Bruce ne l'avait quitté à aucun moment. Il avait simplement eu un tout petit plus de mal à se sentir à l'aise que ça n'avait été le cas durant leurs précédents rendez-vous. Et lorsqu'il avait proposé à Clint de le suivre dans sa chambre, celui-ci avait été étonné, même s'il n'avait pas hésité un instant.

Bruce avait été surpris que les gestes lui reviennent aussi naturellement, tout comme il apprécia ne penser à Logan à aucun moment contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint. Et Clint, s'il ne cacha jamais son envie de lui, fut d'une douceur à toute épreuve. Bruce n'aurait pu trouver meilleur homme pour partager cela.

A présent qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Bruce caressait doucement la main de Clint posée sur son ventre. S'il était heureux, ce qui était un sentiment étrange après s'être senti seul et mélancolique si longtemps, cette fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Logan et il s'en voulait pour cela. Dans un moment pareil, Clint aurait dû être le seul à compter, mais de cela il était incapable.

\- Tu penses à lui ? demanda Clint, qui regardait vers la commode, sur laquelle se trouvaient les photos d'un bonheur passé. C'est bien normal dans un moment pareil et je n'aurai jamais la prétention de t'en empêcher.

Bruce savait que c'était inutile de nier, car c'était davantage cela qui aurait rendu Clint malheureux. Alors il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Pendant longtemps, il n'y avait aucune photo de lui ici, ça me faisait trop mal de le voir, souriant, si vivant, alors que dans ma tête j'arrivais plus à me rappeler de lui comme ça. Perde quelqu'un, c'est déjà douloureux, mais le voir dépérir, s'éteindre à petit feu, pendant des mois, c'est le pire… Pardonne-moi, c'est pas le moment. Je suis bien avec toi. Ce qu'on vient de faire c'était génial et surtout, tu me rends heureux. Le reste, Logan…

\- Arrête, ça fait partie de toi et je le savais en tombant amoureux. Il m'a fallu pratiquement deux ans pour t'avoir, mais je n'ai pas renoncé. Alors ce n'est pas ce passé qui aura raison de moi. Je ne te demanderai pas de l'oublier, ni même d'arrêter de penser à lui. Il sera toujours là et je l'accepte. T'avoir dans mes bras ce soir, t'imagines pas combien de fois j'en ai rêvé, alors si le prix à payer pour ça c'est de vivre avec son souvenir, eh ben je prends.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire de nouveau pour le remercier après l'avoir fait si souvent déjà, Bruce se contenta de l'embrasser.

Un peu plus tard, il quitta le lit, enfila un tee-shirt et un caleçon malgré les protestations de Clint et éteignit les bougies avant de faire un bref passage à la salle de bain. Il revint rapidement se glisser sous la couette, accueillit par un Clint qui le serra immédiatement contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il tombe dehors, tu parles d'un mois de juin.

\- J'aime bien la pluie, plaida Clint. Davantage que la chaleur écrasante qui aurait déjà pu nous tomber dessus à cette époque.

\- Je déteste la pluie, dit Bruce d'un ton dur. Avant, j'aimais ça moi aussi pourtant. Logan et moi, on se promenait souvent avec des temps pareils, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous le même parapluie. C'est des moments où la ville est tellement calme. Mais… Il pleuvait quand on l'a enterré, alors depuis…

\- Je comprends.

\- Et voilà que je parle à nouveau de lui.

\- On fait un deal Bruce, tant que tu n'en parles pas pendant qu'on fait l'amour ou le matin avant mon café, le reste du temps c'est quand tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et quand je trouverai que c'est pas le moment, je te promets de te le dire. Vendu ?

\- Vendu !

\- Bien. A présent, il y a un sujet le concernant que j'aimerais que nous abordions. Autant parce que j'y ai moi-même beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps que pour que ce soit fait, que tu puisses t'en libérer. Steve m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais confié ses derniers moments à qui que ce soit, que durant les ultimes moments vous étiez seuls dans cet appartement et que depuis tu portes seul le fardeau de ces souvenirs. Je me dis, et arrête-moi si c'est prétentieux de ma part, que je peux être la bonne personne pour partager ça.

Bruce fut secoué d'un petit rire dépité.

\- Je ne pensais pas que la soirée évoluerait comme ça.

\- Habitue-toi, je suis imprévisible. Mais surtout, je veux que tu saches que je peux tout entendre. Mieux, je veux tout entendre, pour qu'on partage tout.

\- D'accord, souffla Bruce d'une toute petite voix, touché par cette demande.

Ce qui se passait à cet instant était totalement improbable. Cette conversation qui se profilait déjà, mais également d'avoir Clint dans son lit, après toutes ces années.

C'était Steve qui le lui avait présenté, seulement quelques mois après la mort de Logan. Le courant était tout de suite passé, même si au départ la relation n'était que professionnelle. Il avait compris bien plus tard que Clint aurait souhaité davantage. Lui avait préféré le déni, se complaisant dans ce rôle de veuf inconsolable. Plus récemment, quand Clint était parti plusieurs mois dans sa famille, il avait réalisé combien sa présence régulière lui manquait. En ce sens, les retrouvailles avaient été agréables, même si encore une fois, il l'avait tout de même tenu à distance.

Puis peu à peu, le temps faisant son œuvre, autant que Steve et Bucky avec leurs éternels sous-entendus, leurs encouragements sincères, il avait un peu moins rejeté l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ce qui l'avait convaincu, c'était la patience de Clint qui, même avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit de concret, ne lui avait jamais mis la moindre pression, se contentant juste d'être là.

A présent, Bruce avait la conviction que cet homme était le compagnon idéal pour renaître doucement à la vie, à l'amour. Et sa compréhension à l'égard du souvenir tellement présent de Logan n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

Et effectivement, encore une fois, avec Clint, partager ces ultimes moments qu'il avait gardé pour lui jusque-là semblait naturel, même si l'épreuve lui apparaissait insurmontable.

\- Il n'est pas mort à l'hôpital ? lança finalement Clint pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Quelques jours avant, Bruce n'aurait pas cru possible d'avoir un nouvel homme dans son lit, aujourd'hui semblait le jour de tous les possible, alors autant continuer sur sa lancée, décida-t-il. Il n'en serait que plus fort ensuite.

\- Il ne supportait plus l'hôpital, commença-t-il lentement, cherchant son courage au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient. Les infirmières trop gentilles pour être sincères, les médecins qui n'arrivaient plus à cacher qu'ils étaient dépassés, les heures de visite, les médicaments à heures fixes, les repas qu'on s'évertuait à lui servir alors qu'il n'avalait plus rien… Il voulait retrouver sa chambre, sa tranquillité. Alors il est rentré et j'ai prévenu notre entourage qu'il ne voulait plus voir personne. Certains l'ont mal pris, d'autres ont été soulagés, mais ce n'était pas mon problème. Pour moi à ce stade, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Ce retour n'a pas été très long. A peine six jours.

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion, alors il s'arrêta un moment, essayant d'éloigner l'image de ce corps abîmé, maigre, ce visage douloureux. Il aurait voulu ne pas le voir ainsi, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé partir seul, alors il n'avait aucune regret, tirant sa force de la fierté de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'au bout, même s'il n'était pas fier de lui dans tous les détails de ces quelques jours.

\- C'était un enfer, reprit-il en cherchant encore jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans les confidences. Il était bourré de médicament mais il avait tout le temps mal, il arrivait à peine à respirer… Quand j'étais près de lui, j'avais toujours un sourire factice sur les lèvres pour le rassurer et dès que je le quittais je pleurais sans cesse. J'étais à bout. Je voulais qu'il soit libéré de tout ça, mais en même temps j'avais tellement peur du moment où il me serait enlevé. J'avais installé un matelas au pied de notre lit par peur de lui faire mal en dormant à ses côtés, mais je dormais à peine, je passais mes nuits à l'écouter respirer, la peur au ventre de ne plus l'entendre tout à coup. Et puis… le cinquième jour il m'a demandé de l'aider à mourir. On en avait parlé longtemps avant, mais vite fait, j'y pensais plus. Et d'un coup…

\- Hey, tout va bien, murmura Clint en caressant délicatement son dos. On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- J'y reviendrai plus jamais, alors je veux que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute, plaida Bruce, les larmes aux yeux. Je comprenais totalement sa demande, mais comment je pouvais faire ça ? Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours l'espoir stupide de le voir subitement aller mieux, parce que je n'imaginais pas un monde sans lui. Et me voilà à devoir envisager d'être responsable de sa fin… Il y tenait vraiment et j'aurais voulu avoir la force de le faire… J'ai pesé le pour et le contre pourtant. Et puis soudain, ça n'a plus eu d'importance. Il s'était endormi et j'en ai profité pour prendre une douche. Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, il ne respirait plus…

\- Il ne souffrait plus, rappela Clint.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais très vite, la culpabilité à repris le dessus. J'avais pris dix minutes pour m'occuper de moi et je n'ai pas été là à l'ultime seconde. Pire, je l'ai laissé continuer à lutter jusqu'au dernier moment parce que je n'avais pas le courage de faire ce qu'il attendait de moi… Tout ça cumulé à ma peine… Je te jure, j'ai vraiment envisagé de me foutre en l'air. A la place, je me suis allongé contre lui, il était tellement maigre, tellement fragile, et j'ai pleuré, pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il faisait nuit quand j'ai enfin envoyé un message à Steve. Il a débarqué peu après avec Bucky et je les ai laissé absolument tout gérer, des premières démarches jusqu'à l'enterrement. Même l'association, pendant que j'errais comme une âme en peine ici. C'est Steve encore une fois qui m'a pressé à sortir, à retravailler… C'est un emmerdeur de première par moment, mais il a tellement fait pour Logan puis pour moi que je ne pourrai jamais cessé de lui être redevable. Même ta présence ici ce soir, c'est un peu grâce à lui.

\- Je ne doute pas un instant du rôle de Steve, mais tu t'en es sorti avant tout parce que tu es fort. C'est ça que j'admire chez toi. D'autres n'auraient jamais relevé la tête, mais toi tu es là. Et je suis certain que Logan, où qu'il soit, sait tout ce qu'il te doit.

\- Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'abréger ses souffrances. Je me dis parfois que c'était par manque d'amour. Je ne l'aimais peut-être pas autant que je le croyais.

\- Absurde ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire ce qu'il t'a demandé. Et c'était plus probablement certainement à cause de trop d'amour.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'essaie d'éviter d'y penser en général. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais étrangement et malgré mes réserves premières, je suis content de l'avoir fait avec toi ce soir.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se mit à pleurer, fragilisé par tous ces souvenirs qu'il maintenait généralement à distance de toutes ses forces. Il apprécia les deux bras qui l'étreignirent avec fermeté. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Il ne le sut jamais, mais lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Bruce se sentait apaisé. Il regarda longtemps Clint en comprenant enfin, et surtout en l'acceptant avec sérénité, que cette paix retrouvée c'était bien à lui qu'il la devait.

\- Merci, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser s'intensifia et les choses furent sur le point de devenir beaucoup plus sérieuses quand la sonnette raisonna dans la pièce. Les deux hommes, tout à leur affaires, n'y prêtèrent nulle attention, mais le bruit strident reprit, se faisant insistant. Après quelques instants, il devint clair qu'ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer ce visiteur inopportun.

Bruce s'excusa donc auprès de son compagnon et se rendit dans l'entrée, non sans grogner son mécontentement contre ce mauvais timing.

Il ne s'était pas attendu au spectacle qu'il eut sous les yeux en ouvrant la porte. Steve était planté là, l'air tout à fait pitoyable et surtout totalement trempé, ses cheveux gouttant sur ses épaules et son tee-shirt beige lui collant au corps. Il semblait agité et Bruce s'inquiéta, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Pas plus que c'était son genre de débarquer sans prévenir aussi tard. Il était au courant de ses soucis avec Stark même si aucun des deux n'étaient entrés dans les détails, mais très sincèrement, il n'avait pas pensé que cela prendrait de telles proportions. Il s'en voulu pour cela, sachant parfaitement que sa toute nouvelle relation n'y était pas étrangère. Mais il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper, qu'importe le bon moment avec Clint qui venait d'être interrompu.

ooOoo

A la vérité, Steve n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à aller sonner chez Bruce. A un moment, ça lui avait juste paru comme la seule chose à faire.

Après sa visite à l'hôpital, il avait beaucoup marché puis était allé s'abriter dans un café, ressassant sans cesse tous les évènements des derniers jours, avec une seule constante, celle d'être arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait encaisser. D'aucun lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une rupture, qu'il n'était certainement pas le premier à y faire face et c'était vrai. Il n'empêche, reprendre sa routine en se convaincant que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait plus. Entre son travail, l'association et sa récente quête effrénée de plaisir, il avait oublié de s'écouter quelque part en chemin, se donnant l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Tony dans l'affaire. C'était plus profond que cela, venait-il de comprendre. Lui qui, dans ses jeunes années, s'était rêvé artiste, n'avait plus touché un crayon, encore moins un pinceau, depuis des mois, les seuls projets qu'il avait étaient liés à l'association là où il s'était espéré à son âge propriétaire de son logement, avec un job qui n'était pas qu'alimentaire. C'était là un constat amer.

Profitant d'une accalmie dans l'orage qui sévissait, il avait repris sa marche, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'interrompre tandis qu'il s'abattait ensuite des trombes d'eau sur lui. Et la révélation s'était imposée tout à coup. Alors sans réfléchir, il avait filé chez Bruce, histoire d'agir avant de changer d'avis et revenir ainsi à la case départ.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit son ami lui ouvrir en caleçon qu'il comprit qu'il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Pourtant, il pénétra sans hésiter dans le séjour quand il y fut invité.

Sans un mot, il alla s'installer sur ce canapé sur lequel il avait dormi bien souvent après la mort de Logan, quand il refusait de laisser Bruce tout seul. Il s'apprêtait à présenter ses excuses pour cette ingérence dans la vie de son ami, quand celui-ci posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Je vais préparer du thé.

Steve se contenta de hocher la tête en se retenant de grogner. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus fort, mais ne se donna pas la peine d'en faire la remarque. Depuis quelques années, quand il y avait des soucis à gérer, Bruce ne jurait plus que par le thé. Il avait été à la bonne école.

L'association avait effectivement un jour accueillit un nouveau membre. Charles Xavier, un Anglais qui venait enseigner à l'université de New York et, quoi que parfaitement hétérosexuel, avait décidé de leur consacrer une partie de son temps libre. Et il avait eu son petit succès. Darcy avait adoré ses bonnes manières, Bruce sa façon de gérer tous les problèmes avec philosophie et le sourire, quant à Erik, il l'avait adoré tout court. Charles, en bon britannique, résolvait chaque situation difficile avec une tasse de thé et Bruce avait fini par prendre cette habitude à son tour, ne s'en répartissant pas lorsque l'autre homme était finalement reparti dans son pays deux ans plus tard.

Le thé en revanche n'avait jamais redonné la sourire à Erik, lorsqu'il avait compris que toutes ses tentatives pour le séduire étaient vouées à l'échec. Charles était resté un indécrottable hétéro, fidèle à sa petite fiancée qui l'attendait au pays. Quant à Steve, il n'acceptait chaque fois la tasse que par politesse, pour lui un problème était plus vite oublié avec une bonne dose d'alcool. Il avait bien été le seul à être soulagé par le départ de Charles, qu'il avait toujours trouvé condescendant et incroyablement coincé. Et puis, c'était bon de voir Erik recommencer à vivre une fois qu'il ne l'avait plus à proximité pour se languir de passion.

Si le souvenir de Charles n'était plus abordé, le thé était toujours bien là lui et Steve, quand il prit la tasse que lui tendait Bruce en le remerciant poliment, envisagea très sérieusement de se lancer dans son remake tout à fait personnel de la Boston Tea Party pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il considérait comme de l'herbe bouillie. Ce qu'il se garda bien de partager tant le sourire de Bruce était éclatant sous ses yeux tout de même un peu inquiets. Trop éclatant à la réflexion. S'il n'était plus sinistre à mesure qu'il faisait son deuil, son ami n'était tout de même pas le genre à sourire de cette façon pour rien. Et Steve doutait que seule la préparation d'un thé le mette dans cet état, ou alors c'était pire que prévu.

Mais alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de cette conduite inhabituelle chez son ami, Steve eut la réponse en voyant Clint Barton, sensiblement habillé comme Bruce, sortir de la chambre. A ce spectacle, il se leva si vite qu'il renversa une partie de son breuvage, ce qui était présentement la seule bonne nouvelle.

\- Merde, je ne savais pas que tu recevais. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Arrête, le calma immédiatement Bruce. C'est pas un problème.

Le mal était de toute façon déjà fait semblait crier ses yeux, alors que Clint s'approchait de lui. Et Steve ne s'en sentit que plus mal. Lui qui avait espéré trouver de l'apaisement en venant ici, c'était la douche froide.

Il était totalement heureux pour Bruce à ce qu'il parvenait à déduire de la présence de Clint à peine habillé. Mais une partie détestablement jalouse de sa personne, celle qu'il parvenait toujours à faire taire quand il était dans de bonnes dispositions, ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Jusque-là, lui avait une vie géniale et sans prise de tête, pendant que Bruce était douloureusement seul. Et voilà que tout à coup, les rôles semblaient inversés. Toute sa réalité était sans dessus-dessous… Cela ne faisait que renforcer ses plans pour la suite.

Plus que par habitude que réelle envie, il avala les quelques gorgées du thé qu'il lui restait tandis que Bruce s'asseyait près de lui. Clint, après une parole bienveillante, s'était éclipsé vers la cuisine.

\- Désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, dit son ami. Et accessoirement, merci de m'avoir un peu forcé la main.

\- Content de voir que l'un de nous au moins semble heureux.

\- Pourquoi avoir minimisé ta peine ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu faisais face quand j'essayais d'en parler.

\- Parce que croyais sincèrement faire face.

S'interrompant, il posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et serra nerveusement les deux poings. Il était venu pour ça après tout, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça avait tellement de mal à sortir ? Inspirant profondément tout en faisant fi du regard intense qui ne le quittait pas, il commença à débiter le discours qu'il avait soigneusement préparé tandis qu'il errait sous la pluie.

\- Bruce, je suis sincèrement désolé de te mettre dans l'embarras en plantant l'asso de la sorte, mais il faut que je le fasse. Il faut que je parte !

\- Que tu partes ? Mais où ?

\- J'en sais rien. Ailleurs. J'ai besoin de faire autre chose que ce que je fais tous les jours.

\- Steve, loin de moi l'envie de minimiser ta tristesse, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré de tout foutre en l'air pour une rupture ? Tu retrouveras très vite quelqu'un d'autre comme lui si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Alors déjà, il n'y personne comme Tony. Ensuite, je n'aurai de toute façon aucune envie de me retrouver quelqu'un comme lui. Et puis, très vite ? Tu es certain ? Il a fallu que j'attende d'avoir trente-six ans pour tomber finalement amoureux. Tu imagines si ça me prend autant de temps la seconde fois ? Je vais me retrouver à écumer les maisons de retraite. D'ailleurs, c'est une remarque stupide, parce que je ne veux plus tomber amoureux ! Je ne le voulais déjà pas cette fois ! Et pour finir, que les choses soient claires, je ne prends pas cette décision à cause de Tony, mais bien pour moi. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai fait pas mal de choix discutables et j'en ai assez. Je sais plus trop où j'en suis depuis un moment et… Enfin, j'ai envie de me donner du temps pour repartir à zéro. Me retrouver, retrouver la niaque que j'avais avant. Il y a quelques jours, pendant ma permanence j'ai eu au téléphone un type d'à peu près mon âge qui déprimait complétement de ne pas trouver le courage d'annoncer à ses proches qu'il avait commencé le processus de changement de sexe, qu'il se sentait femme depuis toujours. Je l'ai écouté, je lui ai donné des conseils… mais j'ai pas été ému ou touché par son histoire. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je change et je n'aime pas ce que je deviens. Alors faire un break… Je crois que ça sera bénéfique pour tout le monde.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Mais tu vas aller où ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je veux juste prendre ma moto et rouler. Le reste… j'aviserai en temps voulu.

\- Je m'inquiète, avoua Bruce, c'est une décision tellement radicale.

\- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un père en quelques sortes, mais je ne te demande pas ta permission. Ma décision est prise. Et puis, je reviendrai je pense, mais pas tout de suite. Je suis désolé pour la surcharge de travail que ça va vous donner, mais je suis sûre que Bucky voudra bien faire un peu plus d'heures quand son cher et tendre ne sera pas en ville. Et puis tu vois, c'est le moment idéal en fait. Toi-même tu es entre de bonnes mains, Bucky est amoureux, Darcy vient de s'installer avec Jane… Vous allez tous de l'avant. A part Erik, mais tant qu'il a sa photo je sais qu'il est heureux. Moi, je n'évolue plus, je sais plus ce que je veux. Un peu de recul va me faire le plus grand bien.

\- Je comprends, répéta Bruce avec un soupir, même si ça ne semblait pas totalement vrai. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter. Tu as intérêt à donner des nouvelles régulièrement et à revenir dès que tu le sentiras. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici.

\- Tu sais, quand je disais que je te considérais un peu comme mon père, fallait pas le prendre au pied de la lettre.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es pour moi ce qui s'approche le plus d'un fils. En plus d'avoir été un incroyable ami quand j'en avais besoin. Je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que ce moment arriverait, quand tu as débarqué tu ne semblais tellement pas décidé à vouloir te poser, mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

\- Justement, je suis resté trop longtemps. Parce que j'ai trouvé une famille à l'assos, chez Odin… La vie était facile. Mais aujourd'hui je veux plus.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras ce qu'il te manque, dit Bruce en l'étreignant brièvement. Tu restes dormir ici cette nuit, d'accord ? Tu auras bien le temps de faire ce que tu as à faire ensuite.

\- Si tu espères pouvoir essayer de me faire changer d'avis demain matin, c'est peine perdue.

\- J'y pensais même pas, mentit Bruce avec un petit rire. Mais Clint a promis de faire des pancakes et il paraît qu'ils sont à tomber.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit vous concernant ?

\- Parce que c'est très récent, sourit Bruce. On a pris notre temps. En fait, c'est la première fois qu'il passe la nuit ici…

\- Et moi je gâche tout ça…

\- Tu ne gâches rien du tout. Qu'on soit clairs, c'est sur le canapé que je te propose de passer la nuit, pas au lit entre nous deux.

\- Oh ! s'écria Steve en portant théâtralement les mains à son cœur. Cruelle déception !

\- Idiot !

Ils riaient encore quand Clint finit par les rejoindre. C'était une belle façon de leur dire au revoir, songea Steve, qui n'avait pas espéré que sa décision passe aussi bien.

 **A suivre…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nouveau chapitre, qui apportera quelques évolutions, qu'on espère pour le mieux ;)**

 **Louisa, merci beaucoup. Oui, la mort de Peggy ça m'a touché également, mais j'aimais l'idée que ça offre un déclic à Steve. Qui prend probablement une décision nécessaire pour l'aider à repartir sur de bonnes bases. Reste à voir s'il a fait le bon choix. La réponse à ta question concernant les retrouvailles arrivera très vite ;)**

 **Alice, la décision de Steve peut être surprenant en effet, mais à ce stade il est tellement perdu que ça semble plutôt positif. Merci à toi, en espérant que cette suite te plaira.**

 **Merci également encore une fois à Mikan-Ichigo Hime, SoleilBreton, Barjy et holybleu pour la motivation que vous m'offrez avec vos gentils retours :)**

 **Chapitre 13.**

Tony était heureux. Ou en tout cas, il n'était pas malheureux. Il continuait à faire des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisse, mais il apprenait doucement à les gérer. Steve lui manquait encore quand il s'autorisait à penser à lui, alors il gardait dans un coin de la tête l'espoir d'être capable de le récupérer un jour, ça suffisait à apaiser son cœur.

Pour le reste, il avait trouvé un rythme de vie qui lui convenait pour l'instant. C'en était fini des réunions sans fin, de ces décisions qui ne l'intéressaient pas… Pepper s'éclatait tellement plus que lui à gérer tout ça, que la nommer à la tête de Stark Industrie avait été l'idée la plus logique de toute sa vie. Il lui faisait toute confiance pour gérer son argent et son entreprise, parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et qu'elle avait une éthique et une conscience qui ne la feraient jamais dévier de la voie nouvellement prise par Tony. L'environnement devait rester l'occupation première de la société, même si des domaines un peu moins honorables devaient toujours être exploités pour faire rentrer l'argent. Qu'importe, même dans ces activités secondaires, Pepper ferait un point d'honneur à limiter les effets négatifs, à l'inverse de nombre de leurs concurrents.

Elle avait été surprise par cette promotion, sans jamais douter pourtant de ses capacités, deux réactions qui avaient confirmé à Tony qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Et une fois qu'elle avait trouvé ses marques, ce qui n'avait pas pris bien longtemps – mais après tout, n'était-ce pas déjà elle qui gérait dans l'ombre bien des choses ? – lui en avait profité pour filer en Californie.

Pour la presse, ce milliardaire dilettante qui se réfugiait dans sa villa cossue de Malibu ne pouvait que s'accorder quelques vacances dissolues. Pourtant, point d'extravagances ou de fêtes endiablées. En fait, Tony passait la plupart de son temps seul. Il sortait bien de temps en temps rejoindre Rhodey dans un bar, mais ils ne faisaient aucun excès, se contentant de passer un bon moment entre potes. Nouvellement affecté à la tête de la base aérienne d'Edwards, Rhodey y avait trop de responsabilités pour songer à se mettre minable. Quant à Tony, s'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa grande maison, il n'en débordait pas moins de projets, c'était assez pour lui occuper l'esprit mieux que l'alcool. Dans ces conditions, perdre ses mauvaises habitudes éthyliques s'était fait sans difficulté.

S'il continuait dans son atelier high-tech à améliorer le générateur d'énergie capable de fonctionner à la force hydraulique, qu'il espérait rapidement mettre sur le marché, avec pour objectif à terme de rendre obsolète les centrales nucléaires, s'il continuait à travailler sur de nouvelles prothèses toujours plus performantes destinées à la médecine, il s'occupait principalement de projets pus personnels. Lui qui supportait de plus en plus difficilement la présence humaine, développer ses petits robots c'était sa façon à lui de s'entourer. Il ne le faisait que pour son propre plaisir et n'avait aucun but commercial, c'était justement ce qui était reposant. Bien sûr, ses premiers bébés n'effectuaient que des tâches sommaires et n'étaient guère capable de tenir une conversation intéressante, cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de leur parler lui-même toute la journée. Et puis, ils n'étaient que la première phase de son grand projet.

Depuis longtemps déjà, il réfléchissait à une intelligence artificielle autonome capable d'interagir à sa seule voix et de gérer peu à peu tout son quotidien comme l'assistant le plus zélé. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'y consacrer jusque-là, c'était chose faite à présent.

Et quand il ne bricolait pas ses bébés, il passait ses journées à faire de la programmation, et putain, il adorait ça ! C'était tellement plus simple que les interactions humaines. Ici, avec ses joujoux, pas de prise de tête ni de déception. L'être humain, lui compris, Steve compris malgré ses belles qualités, demeurait incompréhensible pour lui alors c'était bon de s'éloigner. Et cela fonctionnait. S'il ne s'était pas encore lui-même pardonné pour ce qu'il avait dit à Steve de même que son incapacité à en assumer ensuite les conséquences, il n'en voulait plus à Steve. Que celui-ci ait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras d'un autre homme paraissait normal, fut un temps il aurait fait de même, que Steve veuille le meilleur pour lui, au point de vouloir le pousser à assumer pour se sentir mieux, quoi que de façon maladroite était tout aussi compréhensible au vu de sa façon permanente d'aider les gens. Dans son cœur, Tony avait pardonné, mais ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à revenir vers lui, parce qu'avoir pardonné ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne doutait pas de pouvoir faire confiance, il craignait une prochaine nouvelle désillusion et devait apprendre à vivre avec cette angoisse. Alors en attendant, ses robots, sa solitude étaient le meilleur remède. Son cœur se soignait peu à peu, mieux, il reprenait confiance en lui pour avoir pu survivre à cette situation et en voir même du positif. Alors oui, clairement, sans que rien ne soit parfait, mais il soupçonnait que la perfection n'était définitivement pas de ce monde, il pouvait se satisfaire d'aller mieux. Et de vouloir se donner les moyens pour que cela s'améliore encore.

Il se sentait tellement léger qu'il avait même retrouvé un rythme de vie à peu près normale, mangeant à heures fixes, se couchant à des heures raisonnables… tout ce que Jarvis avait essayé sans fin de lui inculquer. Ce même Jarvis qui était inquiet chaque fois qu'il l'appelait pour seulement s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie comme il le disait. Tony savait que c'était une excuse et que le vieillard aimait à prendre de ses nouvelles, s'intéressants sincèrement à ses projets.

Occupé comme il l'était, Steve avait bien peu de place dans ses pensées et c'était aussi bien. Pourtant, plus d'une fois il avait eu envie de l'appeler, ne se retenant qu'au tout dernier moment, lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait aucune idée quant à la façon de lui présenter ses excuses après les propos durs qu'il avait eus. D'autant que c'était un peu tard désormais. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire bien plus tôt. Alors, chaque fois, il reposait le téléphone tout en se promettant qu'un jour il serait assez fort pour enfin dire tout ce qui devait être dire.

ooOoo

Steve finit de remplir la gamelle de croquettes, caressa un instant le chien puis il referma la cage. Il s'épongea le front du dos de la main en soupirant. En cette fin du mois d'août, il faisait encore une chaleur caniculaire dans ce bled perdu de Louisiane. Mais le pire pour le New Yorkais qu'il était, c'était l'humidité, qui lui laissait l'impression d'être poisseux en permanence.

De retour dans le petit bureau, il salua son responsable, confirma qu'il serait là le lendemain à la première heure pour préparer les animaux avant l'ouverture du centre à des adoptants potentiels, puis il contourna le bâtiment pour monter dans le studio qui se trouvait juste au-dessus, là où il s'était installé trois semaines plus tôt. Il ouvrit une canette de bière et s'assit devant la fenêtre ouverte, d'où passait à peine un souffle d'air pas vraiment rafraîchissant.

Un mois, c'est tout ce qu'il était parvenu à tenir en quittant New York avant de devoir se trouver un travail pour subvenir à ses maigres besoin. Un mois, où il avait fait de la route tous les jours dans sa nouvelle voiture, qui était loin d'être récente mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu s'offrir sans trop entamer ses maigres économies, dormant parfois sur le siège arrière, parfois dans des motels choisis au hasard. Il s'arrêtait pour manger quand il avait faim, pour dormir quand il avait sommeil, pour flâner dans la nature ou une quelconque ville quand il en avait envie et pour dessiner quand il était inspiré. En gros, il testait pour la toute première fois la vraie liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait.

Le lendemain de sa visite chez Bruce, il avait donné sa démission à la librairie, convaincu Thor de le remplacer le temps de trouver quelqu'un afin qu'Odin n'est pas à souffrir de sa décision soudaine. Puis il avait vidé son appartement, vendant tout ce qui pouvait l'être, récoltant une petite somme qui ne serait pas du luxe tant ses économies n'étaient pas aussi importantes qu'il avait eu l'audace de l'espérer. Puis la sagesse lui avait dicté d'acheter une voiture, qui serait plus pratique qu'une moto, qu'il avait vendu avec un pincement de cœur. Tout ça avait pris un dizaine de jours, durant lesquels il avait également prévenu chacun de ses amis. Ceux-ci, se disputant entre incrédulité et compréhension, avaient organisé une fête d'adieu la veille de son départ, où quelques larmes avaient coulé. Puis il s'était mis en route, plus sûr que jamais de sa décision.

Après ce premier mois sans responsabilité aucune, il s'était arrêté ici, à Davenport, petite ville au beau milieu de la Louisiane, en découvrant que le bar du coin cherchait un serveur. Trois soirées lui avaient confirmé qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce travail. Mais entretemps, en discutant avec les habitués, il avait appris que l'association s'occupant des animaux errants et blessés dans la région, avant de les proposer à l'adoption, cherchait justement quelqu'un. Grâce à quelques subventions, en plus de tous les bénévoles il y avait un poste rémunéré, à la condition d'être disponible au moindre appel indiquant un animal abandonné. Ça pouvait être le week-end et la nuit, demandant à couvrir parfois pas mal de distance. Steve n'avait pas hésité un instant. Après avoir passé tant d'années à aider les hommes, faire de même avec les animaux était un défi intéressant. D'autant que ces petites boules de poils étaient attachantes.

C'était un job mal payé, mais avec un logement de fonction sur place, si on pouvait appeler logement un studio minuscule avec vu sur le chenil. Cette précarité ne l'avait pas effrayé et chaque jour il prenait plaisir à ce qu'il faisait. Retrouvant du même coup son aisance naturelle, il avait très vite charmé autant ses quelques collègues que les adoptant potentiels qui passaient parfois et ne repartaient plus que rarement désormais sans un chat ou un chien, Steve n'ayant aucun mal à les convaincre que tel animal était fait pour eux.

Le lendemain, pour le deuxième samedi consécutif, il avait organisé, en en parlant avec passion dans toute la ville, des portes ouvertes. Il avait même convaincu la patronne du restaurant le plus apprécié du coin de préparer un buffet pour les visiteurs. On les attirait avec ce genre de choses avant de leur vanter les mérites d'un animal de compagnie. En ce sens, le samedi précédent avait été un succès et Everett Ross, un petit blond tout à fait sympathique et accessoirement le responsable de l'association, ne cachait pas son intention d'en faire un rendez-vous régulier permanent. Même s'il était tout récent ici, Steve était fier de ce succès dont il n'était pas étranger.

Les journées étaient longues et bien rythmées, ne changeant guère de ce qu'il avait connu à New York, mais les soirées étaient bien différentes en revanche. Quand son budget lui permettait un restaurant, il y allait seul et rentrait tôt, mais le plus souvent il restait chez lui. Il n'avait pas fréquenté d'hommes depuis sa soirée avec Thor et Loki, découvrant du même coup avec surprise qu'il n'en éprouvait aucune frustration. Au contraire, c'était même reposant. Il se désintoxiquait lentement de sa vie d'avant, or cette quête effrénée de sexe faisait partie de ce qu'il avait voulu laisser derrière lui. Et cela lui laissait du temps pour faire autre chose.

Après avoir repris le dessin durant son mois sur la route, à présent il peignait à nouveau. Il avait utilisé une partie de son premier salaire à s'équiper en toiles et pinceaux, qui remplissaient agréablement un coin de son studio. L'inspiration était de plus en plus présente après bien des années de vaches maigres et s'il n'avait pas encore l'intention de montrer le résultat à qui que ce soit, il était plutôt satisfait de son travail. Comme vingt ans plus tôt, il en était à espérer pouvoir exposer un jour et pourquoi pas même en vivre. Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai, mais rêver de la sorte faisait du bien au moral.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsque son portable tout près de lui vibra. Même s'il gardait la tête froide, la perspective de ce sms, dont il n'ignorait pas l'identité de l'auteur, qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à lire était excitante. Le premier était arrivé huit jours plus tôt et depuis il en recevait un chaque soir, à peu près à la même heure, presque comme une routine rassurante. Et s'il le lisait plusieurs fois par jour avec chaque fois la même émotion, il n'y avait toujours pas répondu, mettant au défi son interlocuteur de continuer, testant sa motivation, cherchant lui-même le courage d'assumer ses propres actes.

Pour l'instant, Tony, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, tenait bon. Steve se faisait l'impression d'être courtisé sans avoir à faire lui-même le moindre effort et il adorait cette sensation.

Il se saisit finalement du téléphone et lu rapidement. _Je pense à toi._ Rien de follement original, mais Steve aimait justement cette simplicité. A la réflexion, il n'aurait pas voulu une grande déclaration d'entrée de jeu et avait apprécié que cela commence avec seulement quelques mots. _Tu me manques._ Le lendemain ça avait été _Pardon d'avoir tout gâché,_ puis _Je ne suis pas digne de toi_. Et cela avait continué ainsi toute la semaine.

S'il n'avait jamais répondu, Steve avait beaucoup réfléchi en revanche. Si une part de lui n'avait jamais perdu espoir de renouer un jour avec Tony, son côté rationnel avait été moins convaincu. A présent en revanche, ça n'apparaissait plus aussi improbable. Mais la vraie question était de savoir s'il en avait vraiment envie. Et la réponse était pleine de nuances. Oui, il en crevait d'envie, parce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Tony malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mieux, c'était bien loin de lui que ses sentiments s'étaient renforcés, là où avant il n'avait cru qu'à un stupide coup de cœur. Pourtant, il n'était toujours pas prêt. Il aimait n'avoir à penser qu'à lui, sans responsabilité aucune en dehors de ce nouveau travail qui n'était de toute façon que provisoire et qu'il pouvait quitter sur un coup de tête. Il avait envie de voir du pays, faire des rencontres, amicales, et peindre. Il ne voulait pas se résumer à un compagnon incapable de s'assumer. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de briser Tony davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et puis il devait gérer sa honte également. D'avoir remplacé Tony, sinon dans son cœur, au moins dans ses bras à de trop nombreuses reprises. Il devrait en parler s'il envisageait de renouer avec lui, mais ne voyait pas comment trouver une justification à ce qu'il avait fait. S'il était bien amoureux, il aurait dû être capable de patienter, ou mieux, de chercher à le reconquérir, au lieu de tenter vainement de l'effacer de sa mémoire en sautant sur tous ceux qui voulaient bien de lui. S'il avait toujours été fier par le passé de son côté séducteur, à présent il se faisait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Sans avoir aucune idée de la façon de tout effacer. Parce que chaque fois que Tony lui écrivait qu'il était désolé, lui-même l'était tout autant sans oser l'avouer. Parce que chaque fois que Tony s'excusait, lui s'en voulait d'avoir fait croire à cet homme décidément idéal qu'il le seul responsable de ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Tony avait bien trop à perdre pour foncer tête baissée dans une relation rendue publique, Steve avait simplement pris trop de temps pour le comprendre et ne savait plus désormais comment l'expliquer au principal intéressé.

Dans ces conditions, il n'avait aucune intention de se précipiter. Alors il laissait à Tony un tout petit peu de place, lui consacrant quelques minutes chaque soir et c'était parfait de la sorte.

Reposant son téléphone, estimant que quelques minutes étaient passées, il finit sa bière avant d'enfiler un vieux tee-shirt tâché puis il fut devant sa dernière toile, pinceau à la main.

ooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, Steve se promenait dans le parc près de l'association avec deux chiens – il faisait ces promenades chaque fois qu'il avait du temps dans la journée, ce qui lui plaisait autant qu'aux animaux – quand son téléphone sonna. Voyant le nom de Tony s'afficher, il hésita à ignorer l'appel avant de comprendre qu'il était temps de faire face pour ne pas ensuite regretter. Profitant qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, il lâcha les chiens et s'assit sur un banc avant de respirer profondément et enfin, les mains tremblant légèrement, il décrocha.

\- Tony, dit-il simplement.

\- Steve.

Les secondes suivantes, il n'y eut rien d'autre, Steve se contentant d'écouter la respiration à l'autre bout du fil, comme il l'avait fait durant cette seule nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Plus courageux que lui, Tony reprit finalement la parole.

\- J'ai cru que tu avais peut-être changé de numéro, comme je n'ai pas eu de réponse à mes messages… Et ensuite, je me suis dit que je méritais ce silence après tout.

\- Je suis désolé, je… ne savais absolument pas quoi dire.

\- Je comprends. Comment vas-tu ?

Steve prit un instant pour regarder ce qui l'entourait. Les arbres, qui offraient une ombre bienvenue, le ciel bleu, les deux chiens qui jouaient tranquillement, les quelques passants au loin qui marchaient sans se presser… La paix. C'était tellement agréable. La réponse parût alors évidente.

\- Bien. Très bien même.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis content de le savoir. J'ai su que tu avais quitté la ville.

\- Tu m'espionnes ? demanda Steve d'un ton qu'il se força à rendre léger.

\- Oh non, sinon je saurais également où tu es à cet instant. Pepper a parlé à Bucky il y a quelques semaines.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Steve, sautant sur la première occasion pour évoquer un sujet qui ne les concernait pas directement.

\- Elle va bien, répondit Tony, qui n'était certainement pas dupe. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Oh, tant mieux !

Et c'était sincère, si elle était casée, Steve n'avait plus de raison de la considérer comme une rivale et c'était une idée agréable à présent qu'il était loin du milliardaire. Même si au fond de lui il détestait cette jalousie, que la jeune femme ne méritait certainement pas.

Le silence suivant fut nettement plus long et Steve en ressentit une grande tristesse. Avant, c'était facile pour eux de faire la conversation, de rire. Tout semblait terriblement compliqué à présent. Il se refusait à réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Alors ce fut lui cette fois qui s'obligea à reprendre la parole.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? C'est bizarre de ne pas te voir mentionné dans la presse, comme si tu t'étais assagi.

\- Je suis presque vexé que tu sembles en douter. Moi aussi je suis parti. Je suis en Californie, je travaille beaucoup. Pepper gère l'entreprise et moi je me consacre à ce qui me tient vraiment à cœur. On aurait dû faire ça bien plus tôt.

\- Alors, nous deux ça aura eu un effet bénéfique en fin de compte. On a pris ensuite des décisions qui semblent nous convenir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a encore un nous deux dans ce qui semble nous convenir ?

Steve enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour se frotter les yeux. Finalement, il préférait le moment où ils étaient trop gênés pour vraiment parler.

\- J'espère que oui, dit-il finalement très lentement, mais c'est encore prématuré.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. En fait, ça me fait plaisir de te parler, mais je comprends que je ne suis prêt à t'avoir en face de moi. Je suis encore trop honteux par rapport à ce qui s'est passé la dernière, ce que j'ai dit… Je suis tellement désolé. J'étais mal à l'aise, je me sentais en danger et je n'ai trouvé que l'attaque pour en sortir. Ça ou les blagues de merde, c'est toujours comme ça que je fonctionne.

\- Oui, ça je m'en suis rendu compte, sourit tristement Steve. J'ai voulu t'aider, mais tu ne m'as jamais laissé approcher. J'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à lutter, pour l'instant je ne me sens pas assez fort pour ça.

\- Je comprends. J'en suis au même point, je voudrais qu'on ne se cache pas, mais en même temps je ne me sens pas de tout révéler.

\- Alors, on en est toujours là, constata Steve, se voyant confirmé ce qu'il soupçonnait chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Pardon de ne pas avoir été capable de l'accepter avant…

\- Donnons-nous du temps, confirma Tony. En attendant, est-ce que je peux t'appeler parfois ?

\- Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir. Je suis heureux de te parler. Tu me manques.

\- A moi aussi. C'est fou que ce soit aussi compliqué pour nous, alors que c'est si simple pour le commun des mortels.

\- Ça me décevrait qu'on soit comme le commun des mortels. Tony, il faut que je te laisse maintenant.

\- D'accord.

La voix était triste et Steve dut se faire violence pour lui dire au revoir. Quand il raccrocha, il se sentait passablement déprimé. C'était agréable de parler avec lui, mais effectivement, il n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus de simplicité.

ooOoo

Il y eut quelques autres coups de fil durant les jours suivants. Ils avaient trouvé leurs marques, parlant de leurs journées, n'abordant jamais l'avenir, parce que c'était là que le bas blessait.

Un soir, Tony avait appelé plus tard que d'habitude et semblait fatigué. Steve, qui était allongé sur le canapé qui lui servait aussi de lit, gain de place oblige, chercha à l'interroger, mais comprit très vite que son compagnon avait un but bien précis avec cette conversation, alors il se tut et attendit. Le silence, confortable, dura longtemps entre deux banalités de la part du milliardaire, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il ne se lance. Steve ne bougeait pas, osant à peine respirer, ne voulant pas l'interrompre parce qu'il avait deviné que l'instant était grave.

\- Je dors plus depuis qu'on a commencé à se parler, commença effectivement Tony. Tu me rappelles tous les mauvais choix que j'ai pu faire. Toi tu t'assumes, tu es fier de ce que tu es… Moi j'ai toujours passé mon temps à sauver les apparences. Ça a pris tellement d'importance que je ne sais plus faire autrement. Tout maîtriser, tout le temps… Mais il y a eu une fois où j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, où on s'est servi de moi…

Steve se redressa vivement, le cœur battant la chamade. Se pouvait-il que…

\- Quand on m'a enlevé en Afghanistan, les premiers temps j'ai cru que j'allais maîtriser la situation, qu'on allait vite me retrouver grâce à mon argent, que je pourrais amadouer mes ravisseurs avec ma langue bien pendue. J'en ai vite été pour mes frais. La plupart de mes gardes ne parlaient pas Anglais, alors je parlais dans le vide. Ma cellule était minuscule… J'étais dans le noir, avec presque rien à manger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais j'étais tout de suite moins combattif ensuite. C'est ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire, casser mon moral, pour que je sois plus coopératif. Parce qu'il avait des projets pour moi. Ils voulaient que je leur fabrique des armes ou que j'améliore celles qu'ils avaient déjà. Ils m'ont filé un assistant, un pauvre bougre qu'ils retenaient depuis plus longtemps que moi. Yinsen. On est devenus amis durant toutes ces semaines à collaborer ensemble. On coopérait le minimum, travaillant plus lentement qu'on aurait pu, sabotant tout ce qu'on pouvait… Mais celui qu'on a identifié comme le chef de ces mercenaires est arrivé et lui a compris qu'on se fichait d'eux. Les privations ont repris et la torture psychologique. Je peux t'assurer que c'est pas évident de garder la tête froide quand tous les jours on braque une arme sur ta tempe et qu'on appuie sur la gâchette après de longues minutes. L'arme n'était jamais chargée, mais comment en être sûr ? J'avais la trouille. Tout le temps. Et plus guère d'espoir qu'on me retrouve après tout ce temps.

Steve se rappelait parfaitement de cette période. Après plusieurs mois sans nouvelle, les médias avaient eux aussi pensé qu'il n'y avait plus guère de chance de retrouver le milliardaire. Tous avaient peu à peu cessé de parler de lui, comme si le sujet n'intéressait plus personne. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ça faisait de le vivre depuis l'autre côté… Pourtant, il ne dit rien, par peur de voir Tony se refermer.

\- Yinsen et moi on a compris qu'on ne pouvait compter que sur nous-mêmes et qu'il fallait qu'on s'enfuie. Alors on s'est fabriqués quelques armes de fortune et on a décidé de passer à l'action quand il est apparu qu'on ne leur servait plus à grand-chose et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se débarrasser de nous. On a placé des explosifs artisanaux un peu partout, on a tiré dans le tas et on a filé vers la sortie. C'était une horreur, il y avait des coups de feu partout, des cris… Yinsen a été touché et quand j'ai voulu l'aider, il m'a dit de partir et de tout faire sauter ensuite. Je sais qu'il avait raison, qu'en l'aidant on aurait été rattrapés alors que moi seul j'avais une chance… Pourtant, j'aurais dû essayer. Mais je crevais de trouille, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai juste filé comme il me l'avait dit… On était planqués dans un réseau de grottes, avec la réaction en chaîne de nos quelques explosions, tout s'est effondré. Et je me suis retrouvé tout seul au milieu du désert, sans une goutte d'eau. J'ai erré presque deux jours, avec la conviction que j'allais mourir, que Yinsen s'était sacrifié pour rien… Jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe, dirigée par Rhodey, ne me localise. Lui et Pepper n'avaient jamais abandonné, continuant à me chercher…

Tony s'interrompit et Steve se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, ce qui n'aurait pas été si improbable vu le contexte. A cet instant, il regretta comme jamais de ne pas être à ses côtés, pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et tenter de l'apaiser. Mais Tony semblait tout de même tenir bon et reprit la parole, d'un ton pourtant misérable.

\- Quand je suis rentré, j'ai localisé la famille de Yinsen et je les ai fait venir aux Etats-Unis, je les ai installés dans une maison confortable, je les aide financièrement… J'essaie maladroitement de rembourser ma dette, même si je sais que ça ne suffira jamais. J'ai arrêté la vente d'armes… J'essaie d'être digne de cette seconde chance qu'on m'a accordée. Mais je continue à rêver de là-bas, à faire des crises d'angoisse. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans ces moments-là, toi pas plus que les autres.

Tony fut secoué d'un petit rire triste avant de reprendre.

\- Alors, je suis moins sexy tout à coup, hein ? J'ai peur des espaces fermés depuis ces grottes, j'ai souvent la trouille quand j'y repense et en prime j'ai laissé un homme mourir tout seul… Tu m'étonnes que je me dissimule. Qui pourrait encore avoir envie de moi en sachant tout cela ?

\- Moi ! s'écria Steve. Tony, merci pour tout ça. Ça explique tellement de choses.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai eu peur que tu sois déçu, que tu raccroches avant la fin.

\- Tu plaisantes ? N'ai jamais honte d'être qui tu es. Je suis fier de toi.

Tony soupira, semblant soulagé. Et Steve était effectivement ravi d'avoir eu ces informations, qui renforçait l'idée que Tony était un homme qui méritait qu'on s'intéresse à lui pour ce qu'il était vraiment, pas juste pour son argent ou son pouvoir. Qu'il culpabilise, qu'il soit traumatisé, confirmait quel homme bien il était. Pourtant, Steve n'était toujours pas prêt, ce qu'il devait lui comprendre faire avec la même honnêteté.

\- Ça va nous permettre de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais, j'ai encore besoin de temps. C'est pas toi, c'est vraiment moi. Je suis en pleine remise en question et pour l'instant je ne veux m'occuper que de moi.

\- C'est aussi bien, dit Tony. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu ne reviennes que par pitié. Et puis, j'aime ce qu'on partage en ce moment. On discute, y a pas de prise de tête… Ça me va. Pour le reste, on a le temps.

Steve était soulagé de cette réaction. Ce qui se passait était sain et plutôt encourageant pour la suite. Aussi, quand il raccrocha après quelques banalités échangées, il n'avait plus de doute. Ça prendrait peut-être encore un peu de temps, mais il y aurait bientôt à nouveau un Tony et lui.

Ce constat lui fit tellement de bien qu'il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, peignant des heures durant avec un plaisir renouvelé.

ooOoo

Au mois de novembre, Steve était depuis quelques semaines au Nouveau-Mexique. Après la Louisiane, il avait repris la route quelques jours, ravi de retrouver les mêmes sensations qu'au début de son périple, puis il avait très sérieusement envisagé d'aller retrouver Tony, mais d'un commun accord ils avaient préféré se laisser encore du temps. De son propre aveu, Tony préférait se débarrasser seul de ses démons. C'était aussi bien à la vérité. S'il savait que ça ne durerait pas toujours, Steve aimait sa nouvelle vie sans beaucoup de responsabilité.

Mieux, quand il avait envoyé un mail à ses amis pour les informer de son nouveau point de chute, Erik lui avait donné à tout hasard les coordonnés d'un ami galeriste à Albuquerque, Scott Lang, qui semblait avoir du nez pour découvrir de nouveaux artistes. Cette rencontre avait porté ses fruits et Steve avait pu exposer plusieurs de ses tableaux dans sa galerie, les moins personnels – c'eut été bizarre de justifier le pourquoi des portraits de Tony – ainsi qu'avoir l'avis d'un professionnel sur son travail. S'il n'avait guère l'espoir de gagner sa vie avec sa peinture, il était tout de même extrêmement fier qu'on lui trouve un certain talent. D'autant que peu après, deux de ses toiles avaient été achetées.

Ce soir-là, après que Scott l'ait emmené boire un verre pour fêter ça – lui glissant au passage qu'il serait ravi de continuer la fête dans sa chambre, ce que Steve avait refusé sans la moindre hésitation – il s'était retrouvé dans son petit appartement tout seul, heureux de cette réussite, et réalisa combien il aurait voulu célébrer cela avec Tony. D'autant que celui-ci, travaillant sur un nouveau mystérieux projet qui l'occupait tout particulièrement, était moins joignable depuis quelques jours. Il respectait cela, mais ne s'en sentait pas moins horriblement seul.

A son arrivée à Albuquerque, il avait trouvé une place dans un magasin communautaire, où il faisait de belles rencontres et était apprécié pour sa gentillesse et sa simplicité. C'était un mi-temps payé le minimum, mais à ce stade il s'en fichait. Tony lors de certains de ses coups de fil lui brossait le tableau de ce que serait leur vie à deux et dans ces moments-là Steve réalisait combien l'argent de Tony lui faciliterait la vie. Mais ensuite, il culpabilisait en se souvenant que tant d'autres n'avaient pas cette chance. Alors, même s'il ferait toujours en sorte que cet argent soit bien employé pour aider les autres, s'il devait se serrer la ceinture d'ici là, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureux. D'autant qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas.

Entre quelques heures de bénévolat dans un centre pour femmes battues et sa peinture, surtout que Scott lui avait demandé quelques nouvelles toiles à exposer, il était bien occupé. Comme quoi, ne pas passer toutes ses soirées dans des bars à chercher à se dégotter des amants lui laissait du temps pour des choses bien plus constructives. Cette absence de vie intime ne lui manquait étonnamment pas le moins du monde. Au départ, il y avait vu une certaine nécessité pour se racheter une conduite, aujourd'hui il voulait tout simplement être fidèle à Tony. Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais abordé ce sujet en particulier et peut-être que Tony lui-même allait voir ailleurs tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. S'il n'en était pas jaloux – après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment été le petit ami idéal et ne pouvait pas exiger grand-chose dans ce domaine – lui-même ne désirait aucun autre homme.

Un matin peu après, il était dans le café se trouvant dans sa rue, à attendre l'arrivée de Scott qui, acceptant parfaitement qu'il résiste à ses avances, était devenu un bon ami. Il bavarda un instant avec Natasha, la serveuse qui était là chaque matin, avec son sourire et ses attentions pour chacun, puis feuilleta le journal du jour. Il ne regardait les pages qui se succédaient que d'un œil, pas vraiment attentif, quand un nom attira son attention. Que la presse parle de Sam Wilson n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, après tout son dernier film était un véritable succès et on murmurait déjà son nom pour les prochains Oscars. Steve n'avait que peu de nouvelles de Bucky, celui-là même qui avait le mieux compris et accepté son besoin de s'éloigner un temps, mais pour ce qu'il en savait tout semblait rouler entre les deux hommes, aussi Steve appréciait-il lire quelques lignes sur le compagnon de son ami et se réjouissait de sa réussite. Il espérait juste à chaque fois que cette réussite justement ne serait pas un frein à cette relation qui pour l'instant restait secrète. Steve n'aurait pas voulu que Bucky perde l'homme qu'il aimait pour une simple carrière.

Pourtant, quand il lut plus attentivement le titre qu'il avait sous les yeux, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il s'en était fait pour rien. L'article le lui confirma rapidement. Deux jours plus tôt, à la surprise de tous, Sam avait profité d'un festival de cinéma où chaque années on décernait un prix à un film mettant en avant les minorités, LGBT inclus, pour faire son coming-out, se disant fier de s'assumer et espérant apporter sa maigre pierre à l'édifice du changement. Le reste du papier n'était guère intéressant, l'auteur se contentant d'émettre quelques hypothèses quant à la suite de sa carrière suite à cet aveu courageux.

La photo qui illustrait le tout en revanche valait son pesant d'or pour Steve. Un cliché de paparazzi, d'une qualité douteuse, prise peu après l'annonce, montrait Sam en compagnie d'un homme inconnu tandis qu'ils se faufilaient dans une voiture. Si l'inconnu était de dos, Steve reconnu sans la silhouette athlétique et les cheveux longs de Bucky. Il sourit en caressant le cliché du bout des doigts. Que de changements dans la vie de son ami… Et il n'était même pas avec lui pour le soutenir et lui exprimer sa fierté. Bien sûr, il pouvait lui envoyer un sms, mais ce n'était tout de même pas la même chose.

C'est alors que pour la toute première fois, il réalisa combien ses amis lui manquaient. Tous à son désir d'aller de l'avant, il avait égoïstement tout lâché. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont évoluait la relation de Bruce et Clint, n'avait rien su des derniers bouleversements dans la vie de Bucky qui avaient mené à cette annonce sûrement mûrement réfléchie, ne savait pas si Darcy était toujours aussi heureuse avec Jane… C'était une conséquence qu'il n'avait pas ignoré tandis qu'il quittait New York et généralement il s'interdisait à trop penser à eux pour éviter d'avoir des regrets. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprit que prétendre qu'il parvenait était heureux de la sorte ne signifiait aucunement que c'était vrai.

Il avait toujours su qu'un déclic seul le ferait rentrer, il comprit à cet instant que c'était le moment et il s'en sentit parfaitement serein. Il ne regrettait nullement ce qu'il avait fait, ce temps passé loin de ses habitudes, mais il était temps.

Il resta encore quelques jours pour que l'épicerie lui trouve un remplaçant, il promit à Scott, qui avait encore annoncé avoir vendu quelques œuvres à de riches clients, de revenir avec quelques tableaux au plus vite, puis il entassa ses maigres possessions dans sa voiture et prit la route de New York. Tony, quand il le lui avait annoncé, avait encouragé ce projet, même si lui-même était toujours en Californie. Retrouver le milliardaire serait l'étape suivante, mais il était New Yorkais dans l'âme, il devait commencer par là.

Il pleura lors de ses retrouvailles avec Bucky. Son presque frère lui avait manqué plus qu'il n'avait voulu se l'avouer. Ce fut également l'occasion de rencontrer enfin Sam et avoir du même coup la confirmation que Bucky avait effectivement trouvé la perle rare. Pour l'instant, les conséquences sur son travail ne se faisaient pas encore sentir, mais il était tout à fait prêt à en assumer les retombées pour simplement avoir Bucky à son bras lors des soirées officielles. C'était une très belle preuve d'amour qui semblait rendre son ami tout chose.

Les quelques jours suivants, tandis qu'il squattait le canapé de son meilleur ami, confirmèrent que chacun de ses amis allait aussi bien qu'il avait pu l'espérer. Si Bruce prenait toujours son temps pour chaque nouvelle étape, il était comblé, la main de Clint dans la sienne, quand Steve les rejoignit au restaurant où ils avaient prévu de se retrouver. Darcy était absolument épanouie auprès de Jane. Erik restait fidèle à lui-même, heureux tout seul, entre ses photos et l'association, ne désirant rien d'autre. Certains n'étaient pas fait pour la vie à deux et Steve ne doutait pas qu'Erik était de ceux-là tant il était joyeux et souriant.

Son retour à de La main tendue ne se fit pas sans émotions. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le résultat des travaux et le résultat fut à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les locaux dans le bâtiment d'origine, qui étaient en cours de rénovation au moment de son départ, avaient fait peau neuve, permettant aux bénévoles de travailler dans des conditions bien plus agréables. Le matériel était du denier cri, le réaménagement permettant plus de fonctionnalité. Mais la vraie découverte vint avec le bâtiment voisin acheté grâce à Tony. Réservé à l'accueil de jeunes ayant besoin d'un refuge d'urgence, il offrait quelques studios, une salle commune et une cuisine. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour pouvoir les garder plus que quelques jours en cas de besoin pour ensuite, comme avant, essayer de les lancer dans le monde.

Bruce, qui lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire, semblait épanoui. Avec un peu d'argent, les soucis de savoir comment gérer la suite s'étaient envolés et c'était inestimable.

\- C'est génial Bruce ! Tu as l'air de gérer ça aussi bien que tout le reste.

\- C'est beaucoup plus simple avec des moyens. On a même des nouveaux bénévoles. Pepper elle-même nous aide à l'occasion. Elle a un sens inné de l'organisation. Et les gens lui mangent dans la main, c'est hallucinant. Elle nous a organisé des interventions dans des lycées du coin, on y parle prévention et acceptation, tu sais, la routine. Ça a clashé avec certains parents qui nous accusé de faire de la propagande, la routine là aussi malheureusement, mais ça aussi elle le gère.

\- Je pensais qu'avec ses nouvelles responsabilités chez Stark Industries elle n'aurait plus de temps pour nous.

\- Cette femme est une machine. Et puis, elle surveille ses investissements.

\- Ses investissements ? demanda Steve.

Et alors, il comprit. Pourquoi régulièrement au téléphone Tony demandait des nouvelles de l'association ou de Bruce, alors que lui-même n'était plus sur place. Pourquoi Pepper continuait à s'investir une fois sa mission concernant le gala terminée. Et cela expliquait également cette façon d'avoir vu les choses en grand ici, sans vraiment compter. Les fonds levés n'y auraient pas suffi sur le long terme. Steve y avait vaguement songé depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais la remarque de Bruce avait finalement tout confirmé.

\- Stark Industries continue à vous donner de l'argent, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tous ces mois loin de vous, je n'ai pas cessé de me culpabiliser de vous avoir lâché, même si tu avais été le premier à m'encourager à le faire, et je me demandais si l'argent qu'on avait eu suffirait finalement. Le savoir m'aurait évité de m'inquiéter.

S'il eut l'air gêné par le tournant que prenait la conversation, Bruce eut le mérite de ne pas nier.

\- Tony est venu m'annoncer la mise en place d'une rente mensuelle juste avant de quitter la ville. Et il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Il ne voulait pas que tu penses qu'il ne le faisait que pour te récupérer. Je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance que tu le saches à présent puisqu'apparemment vous vous êtes rapprochés.

\- Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit cet idiot, murmura Steve en secouant la tête.

Encore une fois, Tony et son goût du secret. Ceci dit, il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde et comprenait même sa démarche, mais à mesure qu'ils s'étaient rabiboché, il aurait apprécié que Tony se décide à le mettre dans la confidence.

Il se détesta pour cette réaction, mais cette nouvelle provoqua surtout une vague d'affection pour le milliardaire. Il confirmait que malgré les apparences, il se préoccupait réellement des autres. Qu'il était le genre d'homme que Steve avait toujours voulu avoir. Et à deux, ils pourraient faire de grandes choses.

En revenant ici, il savait que ça serait la première étape dans ce retour à sa vie normale avant ensuite de retrouver Tony. Cela ne l'empêchait d'être surpris par l'envie soudaine d'être très vite auprès de lui. Tony lui manquait depuis des mois, mais cela n'avait jamais été avec une telle intensité.

Après avoir squatté le canapé de Bucky depuis son arrivée, Steve obtint de Bruce de laisser ses affaires dans sa chambre d'amis en attendant de se chercher un chez lui. Puis, après avoir assuré ses proches qu'il ne partait que quelques jours, il avait filé, avec un peine un sac à dos contenant quelques vêtements, en Californie.

 **A suivre…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eh bien voilà, on y est, dernier chapitre avant un petit épilogue qui arrivera rapidement. J'espère que vous apprécierez, que je ne suis pas allée trop vite dans la résolution de tout ceci.**

 **Louisa, ils auront mis le temps, mais effectivement, ils avancent enfin. Je suis contente également d'être revenu brièvement sur le couple Sam/Bucky, même s'ils étaient en retrait ça me paraissait normal d'arriver à une conclusion pour eux aussi. Concernant Steve et la peinture, c'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé à développer, désolée. Contente que tu aies apprécié, merci beaucoup et à très vite pour le final.**

 **Alice, merci ! Le moment des révélations pour Tony n'a pas été facile pour moi, contente que tu aies aimé.**

 **Usah, merci à toi.**

 **Et un grand merci également à SoleilBreton, holybleu, SomeCoolName, Clairaice, Mikan-Ichigo Hime, barjy et Julia13verseau pour vos messages source d'encouragements. Je vous dis à très vite pour la fin de cette aventure :)**

 **Chapitre 14.**

En arrivant chez Tony, ce fut la douche froide, y compris littéralement, puisque durant le trajet en taxi depuis l'aéroport il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Steve avait choisi de ne pas prévenir Tony pour lui faire la surprise, il n'avait pas songé à prendre un parapluie avec lui parce que putain, c'était Malibu ! Et le voilà devant la maison de son compagnon, sous l'averse, avec personne pour lui ouvrir. Pourtant, Tony lui avait répété assez souvent qu'il travaillait chez lui et sortait à peine, c'était vraiment la faute à pas de chance.

S'asseyant à même le sol sous le porche, pour être un minimum à l'abri, Steve, qui commençait à flipper sérieusement pour avoir décidé de foncer de la sorte – et si Tony n'était pas prêt à le voir ou revenait avec quelqu'un… encore que, dans les deux cas il l'aurait mérité – se demandait si ce double manque de bol n'était un signe. Bien sûr, il avait son portable et pouvait rappeler un taxi, Tony n'aurait même pas su qu'il était venu. Pourtant, il refusait cette option. Pour lui, le bon moment était venu. Il avait besoin de voir Tony et estimait avoir assez reculé tous ces mois. Il en venait même à regretter d'avoir contribué à tout ce temps perdu. Peut-être aurait-il dû, dès le lendemain de leur dispute, chercher à revoir Tony, oubliant du même coup ses propos qui l'avaient profondément blessé mais également énormément troublé, le poussant à se remettre en question comme il l'avait fait.

Tout n'était pourtant pas négatif. Cette séparation avait fini par pousser Tony à s'ouvrir à lui. Et lui-même en avait profité pour revenir à ses premiers amours avec la peinture et le dessin, parvenant même à gagner un peu d'argent. De même, il aimait en être venu à se sevrer des coups d'un soir, et ce pas uniquement parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un, mais bien parce qu'il avait enfin compris, et surtout accepté que ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait. Depuis Thor et Loki, il n'y avait eu personne et il n'en éprouvait pas le moindre regret. Il en était à se dire que même s'il ne devait pas récupérer Tony – ce qui aurait été bien sa veine après s'être mis en danger en traversant tout le pays sans le prévenir – il ne reviendrait pas à ce qui avait fait sa vie intime jusque-là.

Il était, malgré quelques regrets, plutôt content de ce bilan. Restait à espérer qu'il en soit de même pour son compagnon. Et pour le savoir, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Plus d'une heure passa ainsi, mais la pluie fini par cesser et enfin, un Audi blanche se présenta. Immédiatement, Steve se leva, ne voulant rien rater de la réaction de l'homme pour lequel il était là. Et quand Tony sortit enfin de la voiture, il se contenta de rester immobile, à simplement le fixer un moment. Puis il s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant pourtant à une distance respectable.

\- Il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnu à mesure que j'approchais.

\- Je passe rarement inaperçu, s'amusa Steve, qui à présent qu'il était près de lui, avait comme par miracle, et surtout contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, retrouvé son calme. Pardon de ne pas avoir prévenu, mais ça me plaisait de te faire la surprise. Un peu ratée puisque j'attends depuis un moment.

\- Oh, rassure-toi, je suis surpris. T'as pas eu de chance, c'est la première fois que je sortais cette semaine. Je suis allée déjeuner avec Rhodey et j'ai fait quelques courses. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je dis pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, bien au contraire, mais tu m'avais juste parlé de ton retour à New York… J'en étais à me dire que ça allait être à moi de faire le trajet et te voilà…

Même s'il ne voulait pas le torturer, Steve était heureux de le voir aussi ému. Cela lui confirmait qu'il avait bien agi.

\- J'ai retrouvé tout le monde là-bas, expliqua-t-il, ne voulant le faire languir davantage. C'était vraiment super, mais… j'ai eu besoin de te revoir.

Et tandis que Tony esquissait enfin un sourire, Steve se précipita dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent sans guère de douceur en riant. Et quand ils s'écartèrent après un moment, ce fut pour se regarder longuement. Après tant de mois à se parler simplement par téléphone, si proches mais tellement loin en même temps, Steve avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient là, face à face. S'il avait trouvé nécessaire la séparation, ces retrouvailles apaisaient son cœur comme jamais. Steve en profita pour constater que Tony semblait fatigué, moins soigné que dans ses souvenirs, en témoignaient les quelques cheveux gris sur ses tempes, son bouc moins bien taillé que d'ordinaire, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'intérêt à faire attention à son image. Mais tant que le sourire était là, Steve avait la preuve qu'il allait bien.

Et quand ils s'embrassèrent enfin, ce fut comme si Steve était de retour chez lui après une longue errance. Qu'importe l'endroit du pays où il poserait ses valises, qu'importe ce qu'il ferait pour gagner sa vie, tant qu'il était auprès de cet homme, il serait là où il devait être.

Il gémit de frustration quand Tony lâcha finalement ses lèvres, mais celui-ci s'écarta tout de même.

\- J'adore la barbe, sourit le milliardaire en la caressant un instant. Tu es plus beau que j'aurais espéré.

Steve se mordit les lèvres en baissant rapidement les yeux. Il s'était essayé à la barbe tandis qu'il était en Louisiane et avait aimé ce changement, comme beaucoup d'autres, pourtant il avait hésité à se raser avant de venir, par crainte du regard de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais Tony avait le chic pour aimer la nouveauté.

Ils rirent doucement, presque gênés par cette proximité qui leur avait temps fait défaut durant des mois. Puis Tony embrassa la main de Steve et s'éloignât ensuite.

\- Rentrons si tu veux, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le coffre de la voiture, dont il sortit deux sacs de provision. Je crois qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour réaliser.

Steve hocha lentement la tête, guère surpris de cette réaction, et ramassa son sac à dos avant de le suivre à l'intérieur.

L'ambiance alors fut des plus particulières. En venant, Steve n'avait eu aucune idée de la façon dont cela se passerait, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'espérer certaines choses, pour lesquelles il en était pour ses frais. Tony était prévenant, lui servant un verre de vin, lui posant quelques questions, mais il maintenait une certaine distance. Il avait besoin d'un moment, avait-il dit, alors il le lui laissa. C'était de toute façon bien le genre de Tony, prendre son temps pour se laisser aller, comme s'il fallait encore se prouver qu'il avait le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- On commande quelque chose ou on prépare un truc ensemble ? demanda Tony après avoir rangé ses quelques achats dans la cuisine.

\- Si tu as ce qu'il faut, on peut cuisiner quelque chose, je trouve ça sexy deux hommes ensemble, derrière les fourneaux.

Tony ne releva pas l'allusion, mais lui adressa un sourire. Quand Steve lui eut annoncé qu'il ne mangeait plus de viande – ces quelques mois lui avait permis de faire quelques changements dont il n'était pas peu fier – Tony sortit ce qu'il fallait pour un risotto aux champignons. S'ils parlèrent peu, ils profitèrent de la préparation pour se frôler régulièrement, ce qui vu la taille de la pièce signifiait pas mal de choses. Pourtant, la conversation n'était pas très soutenue, faite principalement de banalités. Steve cependant se sentait à l'aise. Il ne doutait pas que le reste viendrait en temps voulu et pour l'instant aimait à profiter de ce qui ressemblait enfin à une vie normale à deux.

Quand ils passèrent à table, Tony reprit tout à coup la parole.

\- Jarvis, mets nous un peu de musique s'il te plaît.

S'étant attendu à voir arriver le vieux majordome dont Tony lui avait parfois parlé, Steve sursauta en entendant une voix désincarnée répondre à son compagnon.

\- Une préférence monsieur ?

\- Marvin Gaye.

Surpris, Steve regarda vers le plafond, cherchant à comprendre alors que la musique résonnait dans la pièce. Près de lui, Tony rit doucement.

\- Etonnant, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'avais ce projet depuis longtemps sans avoir jamais le temps de m'y mettre. C'est une IA totalement autonome, qui réagit simplement à nos voix. Elle gère tout ici. Je peux passer une commande internet grâce à lui juste en donnant quelques ordres, il me réveille à l'heure où je le lui ai demandé… C'est infini. Et en plus, il a de la conversation. Et de la répartie puisque c'est moi qui me suis occupé de sa programmation.

\- Une sorte d'ami virtuel en quelque sorte.

A ce constat, Steve ne savait s'il devait être triste ou heureux que Tony ait réussi ceci. Il ne pouvait que songer au fait qu'il avait dû se sentir bien souvent terriblement seul dans sa vie pour avoir longtemps nourri ce projet. Mais le milliardaire semblait si fier de lui que Steve ne vit pas l'intérêt de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

\- Pourquoi Jarvis ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait tout de même fait une gaffe quand il vit Tony se rembrunir.

\- J. est mort il y a trois mois, dit-il doucement.

\- Oh Tony…

\- Mais c'est pas grave, grâce à lui, dit-il avec un geste vague vers le plafond, c'est comme s'il était encore un peu là.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je suis tellement désolé.

\- C'est gentil. J'étais pas prêt à en parler.

Steve hocha doucement la tête avant de prendre la main de Tony dans la sienne.

\- Tu te souviens que je suis là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux. Et ça marche des deux côtés. Pas de jugement, pas de honte. Entre nous, on n'est pas obligés d'être toujours forts.

\- Je sais, murmura Tony. Je sais et je m'habitue.

Sur ces entrefaites, le repas se termina comme il avait commencé, presqu'en silence. Steve se fit la promesse de ne pas mettre la pression à Tony, car cela ne leur avait pas réussi jusque-là ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Mais qu'importe, quelque chose lui disait que cela viendrait en temps voulu. Et puis cette impression de filer vers l'inconnu avait un petit côté excitant qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Tony proposa ensuite de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire, insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait que Steve se sente ici comme chez lui. La maison était grande et superbe et Tony, pas peu fier de ses installations dernier cri, certaines de son fait. Dans le salon, l'écran géant et la collection impressionnante de films fit songer à Steve combien les soirées télé, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le grand canapé pourraient être agréables. La salle de sport était parfaitement équipée, la bibliothèque plus que fournie, piscine et jacuzzi, terrasse avec vue sur l'océan… Vivre ici devait être un vrai plaisir et ce n'était guère étonnant que Tony ressente si peu le besoin de sortir.

Dans la salle à manger, Steve ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. Il tomba effectivement sur deux de ses toiles, les premières qu'il avait vendu dans la galerie de Scott. D'abord flatté, il fut également déçu que l'acheteur soit Tony lui-même là où il avait pensé être parvenu à toucher un amateur impartial. Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, Tony vint près de lui, regardant également les toiles.

\- Après ton départ, j'avais mis une alerte Google à ton nom, expliqua-t-il. Jarvis m'a informé qu'il y avait des tableaux signé par toi sur le marché. J'imagine exactement ce qui te passe à l'esprit, alors laisse-moi juste te rappeler un truc. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que j'étais au courant pour ces toiles, tu n'aurais donc pas été déçu si je ne les avais pas achetées, ce que je n'aurais pas fait si elles ne m'avaient pas plu. Tu as un vrai talent Steve, n'en doute jamais !

\- Merci, dit timidement Steve.

S'il était généralement à l'aise avec tous les aspects de sa vie, son art le faisait souvent douter. Pour lui, l'acte même de peindre n'aurait pu être plus intime, alors montrer le résultat, même si c'était le but de cette activité, avait toujours le don de lui mettre la pression. Pourtant, il était fier que Tony voit son travail, mieux, l'apprécie, parce qu'il sentait combien ses compliments étaient sincères.

\- C'est toi qui as également acheté les autres ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

\- Pepper a vu des photos de ceux-ci et a fait ta pub dans les soirées mondaines. Ça a suffi. Je te l'ai dit, tu as beaucoup de talent.

Steve secoua la tête en souriant. Cet homme décidemment avait le don de tout bouleverser dans sa vie en donnant l'impression que c'était on ne peut plus naturel. Encore une fois, il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre si loin de lui tout ce temps.

ooOoo

Un peu plus tard, Steve s'installa dans une chambre d'amis. C'était perturbant d'être seul ici, mais à la réflexion, il aimait l'idée qu'ils ne se précipitent pas. Qu'ils se sautent dessus juste parce que ça faisait trop longtemps n'aurait pas été une façon très saine de tout recommencer.  
Après une douche rapide, le jeune homme enfila un caleçon et se glissa entre les draps frais. Tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait espéré quand il avait fantasmé encore et encore ces retrouvailles dans sa tête, mais il était heureux malgré tout d'être là et confiant quant à la suite.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, un peu plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait encore le sommeil, il vit Tony se faufiler dans la pièce. Sans un mot, celui-ci vint se glisser dans son lit et le prit dans ses bras. Avec un profond soupir de satisfaction, Steve enfouit son visage dans son cou et réalisa tout à coup combien il s'était senti abandonné tous ces mois loin de cet homme, qui l'apaisait comme aucun n'y était jamais parvenu.

\- Ça m'avait tellement manqué, dit doucement Tony.

\- A moi aussi. Ces quelques mois loin de tout étaient géniaux, mais je n'aurais pu rêver meilleure conclusion.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi après ce que je t'ai dit sur l'Afghanistan.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que pendant quelques mois tu as perdu le contrôle sur ta vie ? Parce que tu as eu peur pendant tout ce temps ? Je m'en fiche Tony. Sincèrement, tu n'es pas obligé d'être toujours le meilleur. C'est pour ça aussi que je suis là. Je peux prendre le relai chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. Ça ne sera pas une preuve de faiblesse de ta part, juste de confiance, d'amour…

\- L'amour, répéta lentement Tony. Tu sais que ce mot m'est quasi étranger.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre, confirma Steve, n'osant rien rajouter de plus alors que les confidences semblaient si proches.

Tony se tut un long moment, caressant simplement son dos, respirant ses cheveux, comme pour s'imprégner peu à peu de lui et trouver du même coup la force qui lui manquait. Et finalement, les mots se frayèrent un chemin.

\- Depuis l'adolescence, la moindre prétendante était davantage attirée par mon nom, mon argent. Avec les hommes, toujours à cause de ce putain de nom, c'était plus compliqué encore. C'est eux que je désirais vraiment, mais ça ne devait pas se savoir. Alors c'était juste quelques coups à l'occasion avec des types qui auraient eu autant à perdre que moi à se prêter à quelques indiscrétions, ou des professionnels qui avaient de l'éthique tant que je payais convenablement. J'en ai pris mon parti, m'amusant avec les femmes tout en cultivant cette image de play-boy qui plaisait étonnamment tellement aux médias. J'avais inconsciemment fait mon deuil d'une relation consensuelle, de l'amour et je me persuadais que ça ne me touchait pas. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais connu de vrai modèle.

Il s'interrompit le temps d'un petit rire sans joie, nerveux et Steve réalisa qu'il tremblait, que sa caresse sur son dos était moins assurée. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien il était désolé, mais il n'osait intervenir. Cette confession était terriblement fragile, un mot l'aurait stoppé et il ne voulait prendre ce risque.

Enfin, le milliardaire reprit ses confidences, la voix rauque d'émotions.

\- Rétrospectivement, je pense que mon père aimait ma mère, mais il n'a jamais su le lui montrer. Il la trompait en permanence, lui faisait régulièrement faux bond et se rattrapait ensuite en lui offrant des bijoux, monnayant son pardon. Maman a commencé à boire parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Et ça a empiré avec les années. Il était de moins en moins là, elle buvait de plus en plus. Et moi, j'étais au milieu, me considérant peu à peu comme leur fardeau à mesure que je demandais de l'affection. Elle m'en témoignait à sa manière et je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais elle était tellement focalisée sur ses problèmes, à essayer d'attirer son attention à lui, qu'elle me consacrait peu de temps. D'autant qu'il fallait ne jamais rien laisser paraître, alors, même quand le moral était au plus bas, il fallait sauver les apparences pour ces foutues réceptions, ces visites à des associations, ces interviews… Quant à lui, entre ses maîtresses, son travail, j'étais le cadet de ses soucis. Tant que je ne faisais pas de vagues, que je restais à ma place en attendant de reprendre un jour le flambeau, tout se passait bien. Je pense que s'il n'y avait pas eu Jarvis, des vagues j'en aurais faites. Mais lui était toujours là, de bons conseils, patient… Et ils sont morts. Ça m'a affecté plus que je n'aurais pu le prévoir.

\- C'est bien normal.

\- Mais je n'en voulais pas de cette peine. Ils ne m'avaient jamais vraiment rendu heureux, quel droit avaient-ils de me rendre malheureux ? J'ai finalement remonté la pente et je suis devenu aux yeux de tous l'homme que les médias connaissent. Mais ça n'a jamais été vraiment moi. Alors je buvais pour oublier ce que je voulais vraiment. Je ne me plains pas pour autant. Ça n'a pas été une vie si horrible et j'ai tout de même fini par faire des choses dont je suis fier aujourd'hui.

\- Je peux le confirmer, sourit Steve.

\- Te concernant en revanche, il n'y a rien dont je sois fier.

\- Tony, c'est sans importance à présent. Je suis justement là parce qu'il est temps d'oublier.

\- Je ne le peux pas. Pas sans avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

\- D'accord, je t'écoute, dit Steve d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante, bénissant l'obscurité qui les entourait parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que l'autre homme voit son expression, mélange d'inquiétude et d'adoration.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'était l'amour. Et voilà que tu as débarqué d'un coup dans ma vie, passant la porte de mon bureau et balayant du même coup chacune de mes certitudes… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de grandes déclarations romantiques, c'est encore prématuré. Mais tu m'as fait revoir mes convictions, entrevoir un avenir à deux possible et ça m'a… déstabilisé. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne se voit que pour le sexe, ça facilitait les choses, c'est la partie que j'ai toujours su gérer. Mais quand tu t'es confié et surtout que tu m'as demandé de faire de même, j'ai réalisé que malgré mes efforts, il y avait plus que du sexe… Une partie de moi a apprécié ce constat, une plus grande encore s'est sentie piégée en revanche. Les sentiments, je ne sais pas les gérer, alors j'essaie d'apprendre depuis toi, en me posant les bonnes questions, en envisageant les choses tel qu'elles peuvent le devenir. Mais je risque encore d'être maladroit parfois, de te faire du mal comme ce jour-là.

\- On surmontera ça ensemble, confirma Steve en attrapant la main qui reposait sur sa hanche, la serrant fort dans la sienne. Pas de déclaration de mon côté non plus, pas encore. Mais ce que j'ai compris durant ces quelques mois loin de toi, c'est que nous méritons de faire un bout de route ensemble. Tant pis si parfois on se prend un arbre ou on fait quelques tonneaux, l'important c'est de s'y remettre ensuite, de ne pas lâcher.

\- Et on finira cabossés.

\- On finira ensemble surtout.

\- Je voudrais voir les choses à ta façon, soupira Tony.

\- J'ai appris durant ces mois. Je crois qu'avoir mal près de toi, ça sera moins douloureux. J'ai envie d'essayer en tout cas.

Il se tut un instant, déposant quelques baisers dans le cou de son compagnon, en appréciant la texture et estimant qu'ensuite ça serait dur de s'en passer.

\- Tony, j'ai malgré tout une faveur à te demander.

\- C'est légitime je pense. Tu veux que je sorte enfin du placard ?

\- D'accord, deux faveurs en fait, avoua Steve avec un petit rire. Mais pour celle-ci, je suis prêt à quelques concessions. J'ai effectivement besoin de savoir que tôt ou tard on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher. Mais je peux comprendre qu'il te faille du temps et je ne veux te mettre aucune pression. J'aime à croire que quand on aura construit quelque chose de solide, alors ça se fera naturellement. Je saurai patienter jusque-là, je l'ai enfin compris. Compris que je ne serai pas heureux si je te forçais la main, si ça ne venait pas de toi.

\- J'y ai beaucoup pensé. Je ne peux pas te donner une date précise, mais je sais que moi aussi je n'ai aucune envie de vivre toujours dans cet espèce de mensonge. Pas avec toi. Mais j'ai des dispositions à prendre et j'ai besoin de savoir que je ne m'en mordrai pas les doigts ensuite.

\- Je comprends. On a le temps. Quant à l'autre faveur… Ne me dissimule plus rien à l'avenir. Je ne te demande pas de m'avouer le moindre de tes sujets honteux, tu as le droit d'avoir ton jardin secret, tout comme j'ai le mien. Mais quand quelque chose te touche, te blesse, quand tu t'interroges… Je suis là pour te soulager d'une partie de ce poids. Et je veux te connaître tout entier, or ça passe par ce genre de détails. N'aies jamais peur de douter, ça ne te rendra pas faible ou fragile, bien au contraire. Tu aurais pu m'appeler quand Jarvis est mort. Tu auras dû m'appeler ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir te réconforter.

\- A quoi ça aurait servi ? Ça n'aurait pas diminué ma peine.

Misère, songea Steve, il allait y avoir du boulot pour que cet homme réalise combien ne plus être seul dans tous les domaines pouvait être agréable. Cet homme s'était tellement habitué à tout gérer par lui-même, pour lui-même, qu'il ne savait même plus comment faire autrement.

\- Je t'assure que ça t'aurait tout de même fait du bien, tenta-t-il donc. Tu n'as pas davantage été expansif à ce sujet, mais je sais combien il comptait pour toi et je suis triste que tu aies dû traverser ça tout seul.

\- Je vais bien, plaida Tony. Je ne nie pas que ça ait été dur quelques jours, mais j'ai géré. Comme pour tout le reste, je m'en suis remis, je m'en remets. Il a été pendant si longtemps le seul à compter alors c'est bizarre de se dire qu'il ne sera plus jamais là. C'est douloureux même. Mais je me dis que je peux m'estimer heureux de l'avoir eu dans ma vie.

\- Et moi aussi, parce que je sais que c'est à lui plus que quiconque que je dois l'homme que tu es. J'aurais aimé le connaître.

\- Il t'aurait adoré. Oh, il n'en aurait rien dit, il t'aurait même fait subir un interrogatoire en règle lors de votre rencontre et aurait ensuite prétendu que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, mais il t'aurait adoré. Il me manque, acheva Tony d'une toute petite voix où perçait l'émotion.

\- Je suis désolé.

Tony le serra plus fort contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Merci, dit-il lentement. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être compris à ce point.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour ça.

\- Merci, répéta le milliardaire, trop touché pour savoir quoi rajouter. Et toi ? Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille.

\- Te les connais. Ma famille, c'est Bucky, Bruce, Darcy et le reste de l'association. J'ai des parents géniaux, qui m'ont toujours accepté comme je suis, mais qui préfèrent ne pas en savoir trop sur cet aspect de ma vie. Ça continue à les gêner malgré leur tolérance. Je ne leur en veux pas, c'est pas toujours évident d'assumer un fils différent. Alors, on se voit une fois par an tout au plus et ça nous suffit. Je les aime, mais je suis bien loin d'eux. Et eux aussi.

\- Donc pas de présentations en règle ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Connaître l'homme qui partage ma vie serait pour eux arrêter de nier que j'ai une vie sexuelle. Et je crois qu'à ce sujet, ils ne sont pas prêts. Ils ne le seront jamais. La faute à une vie passée avec l'idée qu'un homme va avec une femme.

\- C'est pas évident comme situation. Je me demande parfois comment mon père aurait réagi s'il avait su pour moi, s'il t'avait connu. En général, je n'aime pas ce que j'imagine. S'il était encore là, je me serais probablement marié pour ne pas sortir du rang.

\- Et retardant d'autant plus le moment où tu t'accepterais enfin…

\- La vie est compliquée, confirma Tony. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Elle est quand même un peu plus simple depuis que tu fais partie de la mienne.

\- C'est tout ce que j'espérais entendre. Pour le reste, on a le temps, on avancera pas à pas.

\- Main dans la main.

Sur cette conclusion qui n'aurait pu être plus parfaite, ils s'embrassèrent longtemps avant de s'éteindre à nouveau. Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot, ils n'en avaient plus besoin.

La main de Tony était sur son cœur tandis que Steve s'endormait, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il avait là tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience de désirer.

ooOoo

En se réveillant le lendemain, Steve était resté longtemps immobile à regarder Tony dormir. C'était un spectacle qu'il avait longtemps cru se voir refuser et cela comptait d'autant plus comme un bon moment que Tony n'avait pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit, à peine quelques gémissements à un moment avant que son sommeil ne soit à nouveau apaisé et que Steve se rendorme. Il s'autorisa à se considérer comme responsable de cette sérénité et en éprouva une immense fierté.

N'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller, il se leva discrètement, prépara du café et finit par céder à l'appel de la piscine couverte. Il l'avait vu la veille durant la visite des lieux et avait immédiatement pensé aux longueurs qu'il pourrait y faire. A présent, il ne voyait aucune raison de résister, ne considérant même pas le manque d'un maillot de bain comme un obstacle. C'est donc nu qu'il entra dans l'eau, dont la température n'aurait pu être plus idéale.

Il naga un bon moment, ravi de la sensation, admirant par-delà les baies vitrées la vue sur l'océan. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, depuis que le Jarvis IA lui avait proposé de passer commande pour un maillot de bain – oui, ça l'avait un peu effrayé qu'un programme informatique ait remarqué ce détail – et personne alentour susceptible de le déranger. Steve comprenait que Tony puisse s'enfermer ici des semaines, lui-même aurait pu aisément faire de même. Il n'aurait pas souffert de ne voir âme qui vive après tant d'années à chercher des contacts permanents avec autrui, il s'imaginait sans mal passer ses journées entre ce bassin, la salle de sport et une pièce où il aurait installé un atelier pour dessiner. Avec en prime la bibliothèque et la collection de DVD, avoir de la compagnie ici ne présentait guère d'intérêt. Enfin, seul avec Tony, voilà qui était encore plus parfait.

La veille, quand l'autre homme l'avait rejoint dans son lit, ils s'étaient contentés de parler avant de finir par s'endormir. La question du sexe ne s'était pas posé et Steve avait apprécié qu'ils puissent faire autre chose, atteindre un degré d'intimité certain sans avoir besoin d'en passer par cette étape. Pourtant ce matin, à présent qu'il avait retrouvé Tony, il constata que celui-ci lui manquait également physiquement. Justement parce qu'avec Tony ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de rapprochement physique, mais que c'était bien plus profond que cela. Il avait hâte de se donner à lui, offrant aussi bien son corps que son cœur. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ceinture tous ces longs mois, pour que le sexe ne soit plus que cela désormais. Et pourtant, avant d'en arriver là, il faudrait parler de Stephen et tous les autres, parce que mentir était hors de question à ce stade. Et s'il n'avait pas vraiment honte de sa conduite avec ces autres hommes, le sexe n'avait jamais rien eu de honteux pour lui, c'était gênant d'avouer avoir eu besoin de remplacer Tony, avec la crainte que celui-ci le prenne mal en prime, ce qui n'aurait été que justice.

Il nageait depuis une bonne heure à un rythme soutenu, ses muscles le brûlant agréablement, quand Tony arriva, se posant devant le bassin, tasse à café à la main, le visage encore chiffonné de sommeil mais l'air davantage reposé que la veille. A l'image de Steve un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas fait grand cas de sa tenue, ne portant un pantalon de survêtement. Sans raison aucune, Steve le trouva à cet instant tout particulièrement séduisant.

\- Je vois que tu as pris au pied de la lettre mon invitation à faire comme chez toi, s'amusa Tony. Pourquoi en effet s'encombrer d'un maillot de bain.

\- Je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

\- Oh oui !

\- Ton IA a pourtant semblé devoir protéger ma vertu, me proposant d'en commander un.

\- Il a le sens pratique.

\- Ça reste gênant, nota Steve en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, barbotant paresseusement. Avec sa proposition, il a clairement laissé entendre qu'il m'avait vu nu.

\- C'est juste un tas de circuits et de chiffres. Il n'est pas programmé pour juger ou être choqué.

\- Pas choqué, hein ? répéta Steve, joueur. Alors, il n'y a rien qui s'oppose à ce que tu me rejoignes, avec à peu près autant de vêtement que moi.

Tony eut un petit rire satisfait tandis qu'il posait sa tasse à même le sol. En se relevant, il retira rapidement son pantalon, Steve constatant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'encombrer de sous-vêtements.

\- Rien, je confirme, dit-il en entrant enfin dans l'eau, avec dans le regard cette lueur que Steve lui avait vu plus d'une fois et qui avait tendance à promettre le meilleur. On peut même lui demander de nous filmer.

\- Je note. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'est juste toi et moi.

Tony l'avait vite rejoint, le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sans s'embarrasser de patience. C'était bon de retrouver ces lèvres, ces mains, qui très vite avaient repris leurs droits sur son corps, le touchant partout. Entre deux baisers, Steve gémissait, sentant l'excitation monter très rapidement. Les rapports physiques avec un quelconque étranger ne lui avaient finalement pas manqué une fois qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait vivre sans, mais à mesure qu'il redécouvrait le corps de Tony, qu'il le sentait frémir sous ses caresses, il réalisait que lui, il lui avait manqué. Il se sentait tout à coup comme un plongeur en apnée reprenant son souffle, comme un drogué avec sa dose, c'était parfait après avoir connu le manque bien trop longtemps.

Il buvait chaque baiser, goûtait chaque caresse, ses propres doigts touchant sa peau avec délectation. Leur entente physique ne s'était jamais démentie, mais à cet instant, après tellement de temps, ils étaient comme en osmose.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, grogna Tony avant de plonger dans son cou, mordant sa peau.

Steve essaya de répondre, de dire que c'était réciproque, il essaya vraiment. Mais la main qui se faisait entêtante venait de se poser sur son sexe et il ne fut capable que de geindre pitoyablement en hochant la tête. Il retrouvait le plaisir de se laisser guider lentement vers l'extase, caressant lui aussi mais ne prenant guère d'initiative, parce que c'était ainsi qu'ils préféraient l'un et l'autre. Et l'eau permettait d'être original. En temps normal, Tony n'aurait pas pu porter Steve, dans l'eau c'était possible, alors Steve avait noué ses jambes autour de ses hanches. C'était là des sensations nouvelles et Steve espérait que ça serait le cas à chaque fois. Nouveau et passionnant pour toujours les enflammer aussi vite.

Le sujet du préservatif fut rapidement balayé quand Tony l'aborda. Steve dut se concentrer pour formuler sa réponse.

\- Moi je peux m'en passer, j'ai fait un test quand j'étais en Louisiane et depuis il y a eu personne.

\- Idem. J'ai touché personne depuis toi et mes actionnaires m'imposent une visite médicale complète deux fois par an. HIV et compagnie compris, car il paraît que ma santé pourrait influencer la bourse… Donc on est bons.

Ouais, on est bons, tu parles. Steve était loin d'être bon lui. Tony venait de lui dire que depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait eu personne, alors que lui-même avait presque fait un marathon dans les semaines qui avaient suivi leur séparation. Déjà qu'il n'était pas fier de lui sur ce coup, là il avait sacrément honte.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Tony.

\- Ben… je suis allé voir un peu ailleurs pour ma part.

\- Je m'en doutais bien, avoua Tony, s'éloignant un peu en comprenant que Steve en avait besoin au moins un instant. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Non, mais il le faut.

\- Fais-moi juste grâce des détails par pitié.

\- C'était pas mon intention, souffla Steve, souffrant de voir son compagnon tout à coup triste, comme s'il avait éludé jusque-là ce qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était probablement passé pour mieux en être peiné à présent. J'ai un peu déconné après notre dispute, reprit Steve en baissant les yeux, plus du tout excité à ce stade. Ou beaucoup diraient certains. J'avais mal, je t'en voulais et je savais pas comment réagir, parce que j'avais jamais aimé, jamais appris donc à faire face à cette perte qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Avant, à San Francisco et quand je venais de débarquer à New York, il y avait des hommes, beaucoup d'hommes. Je me posais pas vraiment de questions, tant qu'on se protégeait, qu'on se faisait aucune promesse, autant se faire du bien. Et puis, en vieillissant j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus vraiment ça, en tout cas plus aussi souvent. Sans vouloir me lancer dans quelque relation que ce soit, je ne rejetais pas totalement l'idée alors je faisais un peu le tri. Et ça me laissait du temps libre pour plein d'autres choses… Mais quand tu es parti… Je sais pas, je me suis dit que je n'arriverais jamais à avoir une relation stable que je n'avais même pas eu conscience jusque-là de seulement désirer. Alors j'ai recommencé à sortir. D'abord pour t'oublier, oublier ce qu'on aurait pu avoir. Ensuite, j'ai continué par habitude, juste pour prendre mon pied… Et j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

\- Ok, dit lentement Tony. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir eu autant de concurrence.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je te considère comme remplaçable, qu'il me suffit d'ouvrir les cuisses quand ça va pas avec toi, parce que c'est pas le cas. Quelque part, je crois que c'est justement parce que tu avais pris trop de place que j'ai réagi comme ça. Mais je ne me cherche pas d'excuse. J'étais triste, je me sentais seul, mais je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me toucher, que tu m'en veuille.

\- Bien sûr que je t'en veux, je vais pas le nier. Mais tu es revenu et ça mérite qu'on essaye quand même. On a fait tous les deux des conneries, mais on est assez grands pour savoir qu'on doit pas s'arrêter à ça.

\- Je te jure que ça fait des mois qu'il y a plus eu personne, qu'il n'y aura plus jamais qui que ce soit d'autre !

\- Je sais.

\- Et, même si c'est pas vraiment une excuse, j'ai fait ça parce que j'étais perdu. C'était bon de me réveiller le matin en sachant que tu faisais partie de ma vie, alors quand t'as plus été là… C'était ces mecs ou m'effondrer complétement.

\- Je comprends. Fut un temps, j'aurais fait pareil.

\- Mais tu l'as pas fait.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Tony avec un rire amer en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord du bassin. Quelques jours après qu'on se soit quittés, je suis venu chez toi, je voulais m'excuser, essayer de tout arranger… Et je t'ai vu avec un type. Ça m'a fait tellement mal et oui, à cet instant je t'en ai voulu à en crever. Mais ensuite, j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça à mon tour, même si tu n'en saurais jamais rien. Encore tellement attaché à toi malgré tout, j'avais envie de te préserver, même à distance.

\- Putain, je suis désolé ! La seule chose qui me rassurait quand j'allais voir ailleurs, c'est que tu n'en savais rien, que ça ne pourrait pas te toucher. Même pour ça j'ai échoué... Toi qui avais déjà si peu confiance en autrui…

\- Comme pour tout le reste, j'ai géré.

\- Seul, encore une fois. Tony, pardon, je comprends enfin combien je ne suis pas digne de toi. J'ai toujours été persuadé que j'étais utile aux autres, que je pouvais les aider, mais je fais du mal. Peter, toi… Pourtant je suis pas quelqu'un d'insensible, je ne fais pas exprès…

Terminant sa phrase, il se détourna, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil, se trouvant stupide à être toujours à poils dans cette piscine, se privant de même coup d'une sortie digne. Il était tellement mal qu'il ne sut pas s'il était content ou effrayé que Tony revienne dans l'eau et l'entoure de ses bras, le forçant à se retourner vers lui.

\- Tu es un homme bien Steve. Tu as des défauts, tu fais des conneries, mais tu es un homme bien. Et franchement, même si j'ai pris plus mon compte de baffes depuis que je te connais, je suis bien avec toi et j'ai envie que ça dure. Je ne te pardonne pas ces écarts, parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu es là aujourd'hui, désireux de nous laisser une chance, désireux de me faire du bien et c'est ce que je veux moi aussi. On oubliera toutes ces conneries, chaque blessure cicatrisera et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ça va prendre du temps, pour toi comme pour moi, mais on va aller de l'avant, on est déjà en train de le faire, ressasser ce qui a merdé servira à rien, à part pour éviter de recommencer. Mais je pense qu'on est assez forts, et qu'on le deviendra encore plus, pour ne plus nous louper.

\- Mais je t'ai fait du mal, insista Steve, alors que j'ai toujours cru que j'étais là justement pour soulager les gens. Je peux pas vivre avec ça. Et certainement pas non plus avec la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir compris avant.

\- Tu m'as fait du bien Steve. Depuis le début. Avec toi j'ai plus l'impression d'être juste le type dont on profite, le type qui ne mérite rien de bien. Grâce toi, je sais que je mérite d'être aimé, que je mérite d'être heureux. Je sais pas comment tu as fait pour me persuader de ça, mais tu as réussi putain ! Sois fier de ça et sois heureux avec moi, parce que j'en ai besoin. Je suis bien avec toi seulement si tu es bien toi aussi. Parce qu'on fonctionne comme ça.

Steve hocha doucement la tête et sanglota un instant, évacuant du même coup la peine, malgré ce relent douloureux de culpabilité qui restait tapi tout au fond. Tony ne dit plus rien, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras, embrassant doucement son visage, lui laissant le temps qu'il fallait.

Après ce qui aurait pu passer pour une éternité aussi bien que seulement quelques secondes, ils reprirent leurs caresses, d'abord timidement puis avec un peu plus de passion. Steve un instant proposa qu'ils attendent encore un peu, quelques jours même si nécessaire, mais Tony fut catégorique. Il avait envie, il voulait effacer tous ces hommes qui avaient pu le toucher en se réappropriant son corps. Steve n'eut pas la force de refuser, songeant pourtant qu'il n'apprécierait pas totalement tant il s'en voulait encore. Mais Tony effaça peu à peu de ses lèvres, de ses mains, chaque angoisse, chaque doute. Il prit son temps, faisant lentement revenir le plaisir avec un naturel qui témoignait de leur lien, de leur proximité. Et quand il fut enfin en lui, Steve réalisa qu'effectivement tous ces autres n'avaient pas d'importance. Il ne le lui dirait pas aussi tôt dans leur nouvelle relation, pas avec des mots en tout cas, mais il aimait cet homme, ce qui rendait tout ce qu'ils faisaient plus intense.

Tony fut très bon, s'appropriant son corps avec une douceur que Steve n'aurait pu espérer. Celui-ci l'encouragea encore et encore à coup de suppliques, souvent incohérentes, mais toujours tellement sincères. Son membre dur prisonnier entre leurs ventres le mettait à la torture, il avait chaud et il frissonnait en même temps. Tony n'avait de cesse de changer de rythme pour le surprendre toujours et ne lui laissait aucun répit, mais toujours avec cette même tendresse qui était plus importante que tout le reste.

Quand la jouissance monta, Steve arqua le dos, sentant augmenter les sensations en lui, sentant les mains de Tony profondément enfoncées dans ses hanches pour le retenir. Et enfin, il jouit dans un cri, continuant ensuite d'accueillir Tony alors que celui-ci n'était pas repu. Il grogna de satisfaction quand Tony vint enfin en lui, réalisant du même coup que c'était la première fois qu'on le prenait sans protection, satisfaits que ce premier soit justement Tony. La sensation était indescriptible et scella bel et bien cette impression qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre à compter de la sorte.

\- C'était parfait, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Tony avant de lécher sa peau. Et pas que le sexe. Tout. Absolument tout. Chaque caresse, chaque parole. C'est comme si tu comprenais exactement ce dont j'ai besoin et que tu me le donnais au centuple. Un jour je serai capable de te rendre la pareille.

\- Tu es incroyablement stupide si tu as pas encore compris que c'était déjà le cas, dit tranquillement Tony avant de l'embrasser avec paresse.

Les caresses suivantes furent lentes et ils prirent leur temps, ne parlant plus, se contentant d'apprécier ce qu'ils avaient, la perspective de ce qui les attendait à présent que les choses étaient claires, que les sentiments étaient assumés.

Sortis de la piscine, le petit-déjeuner fut rapide tandis que chacun faisait des plans sur sa façon d'occuper sa journée. Tony négocia quelques heures dans son atelier et Steve décida d'en profiter pour aller courir. Un film ensuite, peut-être après avoir fait un tour au marché bio à quelques kilomètres. Mais la vaisselle à peine rangée, les vêtements étaient à nouveau par terre. L'atelier pouvait attendre, le marché bio aussi, à la réflexion Steve ne voulait rien d'autre que Tony dans ses bras, nu, sans inhibition aucune, voilà le plan parfait pour les heures à venir, les jours même, parce qu'il l'avait retrouvé et putain, il n'était toujours pas rassasié de lui. Il ne le serait probablement jamais, c'était ce que ces longs mois lui avaient enseigné. La tendresse précédente laissa sa place à la passion, animale, les mots doux à des encouragements souvent vulgaires à mesure que le plaisir les emportait. Tout avait été dit, les compteurs étaient remis à zéro et, s'il y aurait encore bien des difficultés à aborder parfois, ils avaient enfin la certitude de pouvoir être eux-mêmes, de ne plus avoir à se cacher, ni à l'autre, ni chacun à soi-même. Comme s'ils avaient dû en passer par le pire pour se sentir enfin dignes du meilleur, avec la certitude féroce de ne plus jamais avoir besoin de douter.

 **A suivre…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici enfin l'épilogue :)**

 **Louisa, ils auront mis le temps mais je pense qu'ils sont enfin prêts à aller de l'avant. Merci d'avoir lu, contente que tu aies aimé. Et je peux t' assurer que recevoir une notification m'annonçant une de tes reviews était tout aussi agréable.**

 **Alice, merci beaucoup à toi, en espérant que la fin te plaira également.**

 **Et un grand merci à SoleilBreton, Clairaice, Julia13verseau et holybleu également pour vos adorables messages, ravie que vous ayez aimé ce dénouement qui m'aura fait tellement douter. En espérant vous revoir pour de prochaines aventures ;)**

 **Epilogue.**

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, Steve sourit en regardant Tony arranger le col de sa veste face au miroir. Ensuite, il passa à l'inspection de ses tempes, s'assurant qu'il ne voyait pas un cheveu gris, ce qui avait tendance à arriver quelques semaines après une visite chez son coiffeur. Tony était tellement habitué à maîtriser son image que ce genre d'approximations lui étaient intolérables, comme s'il pouvait faire oublier qu'il allait sur ses cinquante ans. Lui-même en tout cas ne l'oubliait pas et c'était parfois suffisant pour lui miner le moral, alors s'il pouvait dissimuler au maximum les manifestations physiques avec des teintures ou des crèmes pour la peau hors de prix censées retarder l'apparition des rides, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il était d'une manière générale effrayé par l'idée de vieillir et les un peu plus de dix ans qui le séparaient de Steve n'arrangeaient rien. Celui-ci, voyant le tort que cela pouvait causer, avait très vite laissé au placard les surnoms, quoi qu'affectueux, comme "papy" quand le dos faisait mal ou le genou se bloquait. Désormais, il se contentait d'un regard affectueux et de proposer un massage ou apporter un poche de glace.

C'était comme dans tous les domaines de leur vie commune, il avait fallu quelques ajustements pour éviter de blesser l'autre, pour éviter également de s'oublier dans l'affaire, et globalement ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Evidemment, l'un et l'autre ayant passé des années célibataire, à ne faire guère de concession dans la vie de tous les jours, composer avec les désirs de l'autre n'était pas toujours chose aisée, il y avait parfois des disputes mais ce n'était jamais rien d'insurmontable et ils en venaient toujours par s'amuser ensuite des petits dérapages.

Presque trois ans déjà que Steve avait débarqué sous la pluie dans la villa de Malibu. Presque trois d'un bonheur qui se construisait encore quotidiennement, pas à pas et la vie était plutôt belle depuis lors. S'il restait toujours actionnaire majoritaire de Stark Industries et gardait un pouvoir décisionnaire, Tony ne participait plus du tout à la vie de l'entreprise et ses diverses filiales. Il se contentait de donner des conseils à Pepper, ainsi que son avis, et celle-ci provoquait les grands changements. Le credo était toujours plus d'écologie, le retour au naturel et cela fonctionnait plutôt pas mal. Comme elle était loin l'époque du premier prototype de moteur à énergie verte fabriquée en solo dans son atelier. Le moteur était désormais fabriqué en série et monté sur des voitures de luxe en attendant de devenir plus abordable pour tous. Une partie des bénéfices occasionnés était consacrée à la recherche. L'année précédente Stark Industries avait ouvert son laboratoire pharmaceutique spécialisé dans les médecines et remèdes naturels, employant de jeunes médecins et scientifiques motivés à faire changer les choses plutôt qu'à s'enrichir à tout prix à coup de molécules chimiques. Pour le reste, Tony passait le plus clair de son temps à améliorer ses robots, rêvant d'une armure autonome à la Iron Man. Jarvis pouvait désormais interagir dans toutes ses propriétés et Steve s'était habitué à sa "présence".

Steve quant à lui n'avait rien perdu de ses habitudes à aider son prochain, d'autant plus efficace désormais que l'agent n'était plus un problème. Il s'investissait dans diverses associations, était devenu le visage de la lutte pour la protection de l'environnement et le droit des animaux, qui ne pouvaient aller que de pair selon lui. Quoi que surmédiatisé désormais, il n'hésitait pas à consacrer des heures à La main tendue comme n'importe quel bénévole chaque fois qu'il était à New York, répondant simplement au téléphone ou apportant une écoute à ceux qui séjournaient dans leurs locaux.

Pour le reste, il continuait à se consacrer à la peinture, s'étant fait peu à peu une petite réputation dans le milieu, même s'il n'en retirait pas de quoi vivre. Au début, quand Tony lui avait proposé d'en finir avec ses boulots alimentaires pour se consacrer à ses deux vraies passions, Steve, malgré les avantages que cela représentait, avait eu du mal à se faire à son tout nouveau statut d'homme entretenu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne tout ce que lui-même apportait à Tony au quotidien, qui était finalement bien plus précieux que l'argent.

S'il faisait encore parfois des cauchemars ou des crises d'angoisse, laissant plus facilement Steve être là pour lui dans ces moments d'extrême fragilité, le fait de s'être en quelque chose racheté une conduite avait en partie apaisé Tony. Autant que la présence, comme promis patiente et dénuée de jugement, de Steve à n'en pas douter.

Ils avaient trouvé un certain équilibre dans une relation qui demeurait parfois fragile cependant. Certaines habitudes de l'un avaient parfois tendance à exaspérer l'autre, mais ils apprenaient encore et encore, et pas toujours sans heurt, à s'en accommoder.

A cet instant, c'était l'obsession quasi-pathologique de Tony pour son apparence qui jouait avec la patience de Steve. Après les cheveux, le milliardaire arrangeait à présent son nœud de cravate, pourtant déjà parfait selon son compagnon. Celui-ci, qui faisait généralement peu de cas de son apparence, ne voyait souvent pas d'intérêt à se coiffer autrement qu'en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir, ayant à peine enfilé un tee-shirt et un jean sur ses boots la plupart du temps. Il se fichait bien que tout soit parfait. De même, il se moquait des costumes qui coûtaient une fortune de Tony ou de ses lunettes de soleil à la mode. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était que son compagnon paraisse reposé et heureux, le reste n'étaient que des détails sans importance. Tony, de son point de vue, n'était jamais aussi beau que mal rasé, une marcel tâché sur le dos et un jean informe.

Lui-même ne consacrait de temps, et encore pas toujours, qu'à la barbe qu'il gardait taillée avec soin que parce que Tony l'avait supplié de la laisser à nouveau pousser après qu'il l'eut rasé quand ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Au fil du temps, Steve s'était habitué à ce look qui au départ n'avait été qu'un laisser-aller de sa part. Mais puisque Tony aimait sa barbe, Steve ne voyait pas de meilleure raison pour la garder.

Aujourd'hui, il avait tout de même fait un effort d'apparence, même si cela se résumait à avoir enfilé le fameux premier costume offert par Tony pour le gala qui avait changé tant de choses pour tout le monde. Des costumes, il y en avait eu d'autres au fil du temps et des évènements mondains, mais celui-ci avait toujours une place spéciale dans le dressing, et le cœur, de Steve. Parce que cette soirée où il l'avait porté pour la première fois avait été une totale réussite, que même la séparation deux jours plus tard n'avait pu ternir, après tout, ils ne s'étaient séparés que pour mieux se retrouver et n'auraient peut-être pas construit ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui s'ils s'étaient alors retombés dans les bras immédiatement, ne mesurant alors l'importance de la place de l'autre dans la vie de chacun.

Et cette journée-ci, qui s'annonçait si spéciale, Steve la voulait plus que tout autre réussie de bout en bout, d'où le costume. Mais celui-ci avait été vite enfilé et à présent il se faisait l'impression d'attendre Tony depuis une éternité.

\- Tu es superbe ! dit-il finalement en s'approchant de lui pour détourner son attention de son propre reflet.

\- Tu sais comme je n'aime rien laisser au hasard, il va y avoir plein de photographes.

\- Et tu n'as rien laissé au hasard, même si j'aimerais te dire qu'on emmerde les photographes, qui je te le rappelle n'ont pas toujours été tendres avec nous.

A mesure que leur relation gagnait en intensité, des rumeurs avaient inévitablement commencé à naitre sur ce qui était alors présenté officiellement comme une simple amitié. Pendant des mois, ça avait été un véritable sport national pour les photographes et paparazzi de tous poils de leur mener la vie dure, les suivant partout dans l'espoir de faire le cliché qui confirmerait les rumeurs de plus en plus pressantes sur une romance entre eux. Leur échapper était pesant, les supporter, tout autant et avait plus d'une fois failli les pousser à jeter l'éponge et se séparer pour être tranquilles. Steve, fidèle à sa promesse, n'avait jamais mis la pression à Tony pour qu'il assume à la fois son homosexualité et leur amour, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas de ces soi-disant journalistes. Pour cela, il n'avait plus le moindre respect pour eux.

\- Langage Steve ! s'amusa Tony, même s'il partageait globalement son point de vue.

\- Tu es superbe, se contenta de répéter Steve pour ne pas penser davantage à ces désagréments inévitables dus à la médiatisation de son compagnon.

Et pour étayer son compliment, il embrassa Tony, qui en oublia enfin son fichu miroir. Cela fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances, car il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Tony pour répondre fiévreusement au baiser.

\- Tu crois qu'on a le temps de s'envoyer en l'air vite fait ? demanda-t-il même quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Et te voir ensuite remettre deux heures à arranger le moindre détail de ta tenue ? Même pas en rêve Stark. Il est vraiment temps qu'on y aille, ça ne se fait pas d'arriver en retard à un mariage.

Tony tenta bien la moue boudeuse, mais quand il fut clair qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, il se contenta de rire en prenant la main de son compagnon pour l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur de la Stark Tower.

Il avait été un temps question de le rebaptiser la Stark-Rogers Tower, mais Steve avait tout fait pour que cette idée de Tony ne se concrétise pas. Si son compagnon était mégalo au point d'afficher son nom partout où il le pouvait, ce n'était certainement pas son cas. Il vivait suffisamment assez mal sa petite célébrité due à la présence de Tony à ses côtés pour ne pas en rajouter inutilement.

ooOoo

L'église était richement décorée de fleurs, un peu trop même au goût de Steve, qui craignait pour la salle de réception ensuite. L'organisatrice du mariage, engagée l'année précédente pour gérer tous les détails de la cérémonie, avait une conception toute personnelle de la simplicité demandée par les deux futurs époux, au point que Steve en serait bien venu aux mains plus d'une fois avec elle au cours des derniers mois sans les regards désapprobateurs de Bucky.

Quelques photographes de presse avaient été autorisés à se tenir tout au fond de l'église, mitraillant chaque arrivée, dans un désir de contrôler l'information en leur lançant quelques miettes plutôt que de voir l'évènement transformé en cirque médiatique. Le photographe officiel choisi par les fiancés en revanche, celui ferait les clichés formels, comme il l'avait fait au moment des fiançailles, était Erik. S'il n'était pas habitué à couvrir ce genre d'évènements, son talent palliait à sa nervosité.

Quand Tony et Steve remontèrent l'allée sous les flashes, Steve était heureux de constater qu'on ne les invectivait plus comme lors de leurs premières sorties officielles en tant que couple. Tout le monde s'était habitué désormais à les savoir ensemble et ils ne suscitaient plus guère l'attention que tous les autres couples connus rangés et sans histoire. C'était aussi bien.

Après des mois à être traqués par les paparazzis, à ignorer les questions pesantes sur leur vie privée, Tony avait finalement décidé qu'il était prêt à confirmer les rumeurs concernant leur relation. Steve ne le trouvait pas vraiment prêt pour sa part et le soupçonnait de n'agir que pour retrouver la tranquillité, mais il l'avait soutenu, heureux tout de même à l'idée que ce déchaînement prenne fin et qu'il puisse enfin tenir la main de son homme dehors sans craindre les conséquences.

Le discours qui devait faire lieu d'annonce officielle avait été rédigé conjointement par Tony et l'attachée de presse embauchée pour l'occasion. Le milliardaire y annonçait son homosexualité, disait sa fierté d'être enfin capable de s'assumer et son désir de pousser bien d'autres gens dans sa situation à ne plus avoir honte d'être ce qu'ils étaient. C'était un discours empreint de tolérance et d'amour pour Steve, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi fier d'être avec cet homme, son homme, qu'au moment de cette conférence de presse. Tony y avait fait sa déclaration, Steve à ses côtés, avait ensuite demandé qu'on leur fiche enfin la paix et avait rappelé que sa vie privée ne changeait rien quant à la bonne santé de son entreprise et la direction vers le progrès et l'avenir qu'elle avait prise. Ses collaborateurs et associés en affaire avait compris le passage qui leur était destiné et aucun n'avait finalement quitté le bateau comme craint au départ par le milliardaire.

Le désir de retrouver enfin la paix et une vie privée digne de ce nom avait été un peu plus long à être pris en compte. Durant les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi, les photographes s'étaient montrés plus intrusifs que jamais. Las, les deux hommes avaient fui le pays quelque temps, s'installant dans la propriété loin de tout récemment acquise au fin fond de la Nouvelle Zélande. A leur retour à New York la presse était entretemps passée à autre chose et ils avaient pu reprendre leurs vies.

Désormais, comme en témoignait leur entrée relativement discrète dans l'église, ne faisait plus spécialement vendre et c'était aussi bien. Steve était une adepte de la théorie "Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés" et avait dû faire assez d'entorses à ce principe pour toute une vie.

Il était plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru quand il prit finalement sa place devant l'autel, tout près d'un Bucky rayonnant. Cela aurait plutôt dû être l'inverse, non ? Bucky après tout était la star du jour, lui n'étant que son témoin. Mais c'était comme ça depuis le début, aussi stressant que soit la situation vécue, si elle concernait Sam et lui, alors Bucky demeurait calme et serein, parce qu'il savait que tout était pour le mieux et cela n'aurait pu être plus vrai que pour le jour de leur mariage.

Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été faciles pour ces deux-là depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et plus que quiconque, ils méritaient leur happy end.

Quand il avait fait sont coming-out, Sam avait décidé de ne pas immédiatement mentionner Bucky, pour ne pas lui faire subir la prévisible tempête médiatique. Globalement, l'acteur avait plutôt bien géré les questions indiscrètes – et il en fallait du courage pour garder le sourire quand on s'entendait demander pour pas loin de la centième fois à quel âge s'était faite la révélation sur ses préférences sexuelles, alors qu'on était là pour défendre un film qui nous tenait à cœur – et les filatures des photographes, qui s'étaient donné eux-mêmes la mission de découvrir l'identité de son compagnon – parce que pour tous, il n'y avait que pour un homme bien précis qu'on faisait une sortie du placard potentiellement désastreuses pour une carrière. Par sa patience, Sam avait prouvé que le moment avait été idéal pour s'assumer, qu'il était bien prêt.

Il y avait eu d'autres déconvenues en revanche. Venant d'une famille presbytérienne très croyante, Sam avait vu son père lui avouer sa déception et sa honte quant à son choix de vie. Cela avait été un coup dur malgré la bénédiction de sa mère et sa sœur. Et puis, il était finalement passé outre en réalisant que c'était à lui désormais de créer sa propre famille, où les différences de chacun seraient portées fièrement.

Concernant sa carrière, comme beaucoup l'avait craint et Bucky le premier, cela avait été compliqué. Sam avait naïvement pensé que son seul talent suffisait et avait été profondément blessé par la réalité. Si certains réalisateurs et producteurs prenaient fait et cause pour lui, la plupart avaient été moins tendres. Plusieurs projets pour lesquels il était pressenti avaient subtilement changé leur fusil d'épaule, invoquant des excuses moins crédibles les unes que les autres. Et deux contrats qu'il avait déjà signés avaient été annulés pour officiellement divergences artistiques. Divergences artistiques tu parles ! avait grogné Bucky, dont les poings le démangeaient à chaque nouvelle déception.

Ce parcours professionnel si prometteur était devenu plus compliqué à gérer, moins satisfaisant mais offrant finalement à Sam d'autres opportunités. Il s'était lui-même tourné vers la production, s'entourant des bonnes personnes pour monter des projets qui comptaient. Ce n'était jamais des films qui cartonnaient ni ne lui rapportaient les cachets auxquels il était tout juste habitué, mais au moins travaillait-il et nombre de ces films défendaient des valeurs de tolérances et représentaient des minorités trop souvent silencieuses, ce qui était finalement davantage source de fierté qu'un énième film de super-héros.

Bucky néanmoins culpabilisait, se sentant responsable des moments de déprime de Sam quand celui-ci regrettait la grande époque. Il avait même un temps envisagé sérieusement le quitter pour lui permettre de reprendre un minimum le contrôle de sa vie. Sam pourtant ne lui avait jamais rien reproché, rappelant au contraire qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que lui donner le courage de s'assumer enfin, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu regretter, quand bien même il aurait été condamné ensuite à jouer dans des pièces de théâtre sans le moindre budget, là même où il avait fait ses premières armes.

Ces épreuves n'avaient rien fait d'autre que les rapprocher davantage et l'annonce de leur relation peu après n'aurait pu se faire plus naturellement. Si Bucky était parfois en colère contre cette intolérance, renforcée depuis qu'il n'était plus un simple anonyme, il était tout de même heureux et avouait volontiers que globalement les bons côtés valaient largement les quelques mauvais.

Ceci ne devait pourtant pas être la plus grande épreuve qu'ils auraient à subir. Quelques mois plus tard en effet, Bucky avait eu un grave accident de moto. Dans le coma plusieurs jours, son pronostic vital engagé, il avait eu, en plus de nombreuses autres blessures, le bras gauche arraché. Steve et Sam s'étaient relayés à son chevet des jours durant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement hors de danger. La guérison avait été longue, de même que l'acceptation de la mutilation. Encore une fois, c'était la présence de Sam qui l'avait aidé plus que tout le reste. Et lorsque psychologiquement il avait été prêt, après bien des mois, il avait intégré le programme de soin financé par Stark Industries, se voyant offrir l'un des tout derniers modèles de prothèse. Il n'était certes pas un vétéran, mais Tony, qui espérait à terme soigner tous les Américains concernés, avait trouvé normal, étant donné sa place dans la vie de Steve, qu'il soit le premier civil concerné.

Il s'était fait assez vite à cette prothèse, l'acceptant peu à peu comme une partie de lui-même à part entière. Et s'ils avaient déjà parlé mariage juste en passant par le passé, quand Bucky n'avait plus eu honte de cette main faite de métal, Sam avait dit un soir sur le ton de la conversation qu'il adorerait y glisser une alliance. Rien de follement romantique, parce que justement ils ne voulaient pas se mettre la pression, mais la décision avait été prise ce soir-là.

De la pression, il y en avait eu au cours de toute cette année de préparatifs, mais seulement réservée à Steve, qui en tant que garçon d'honneur d'un des mariés avait pris au sérieux son rôle, notamment en empêchant ces deux amis de succomber au stress. Et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné, ces deux-là étaient à cet instant totalement détendus là où lui-même flippait encore de devoir gérer un quelconque imprévu.

Respirant profondément, Steve chercha des yeux Tony, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête et l'apaisa d'un sourire serein. Un peu plus calme après ce bref échange, Steve en profita pour balayer l'assistance du regard et fut satisfait de découvrir au milieu du clan Wilson le père de Sam. S'il avait l'air renfrogné, au moins était-il là, Darlene ayant fini par avoir gain de cause apparemment. Voilà qui ferait sans nul doute plaisir à Sam.

ooOoo

La cérémonie se déroula à la perfection, de l'échange des vœux – c'était la seule partie dont Steve ne s'était pas mêlé et il fut profondément ému par ce qu'il entendit de part et d'autre – à la sortie sur le parvis de l'église, où les invités, à la place du riz, lancèrent sur les mariés des graines pour oiseaux. C'est Steve qui avait eu cette idée, trouvant les pétales de fleurs trop niaises et le riz dangereux justement pour les oiseaux.

Pour la réception, ils avaient choisi la salle de l'hôtel Four Seasons, souvenir du gala où les deux tout nouveaux époux s'étaient rencontrés. Et Steve fut soulagé de constater que l'organisatrice avait réfréné son goût du trop pour écouter certains de ses conseils. La salle était décorée avec classe et le groupe choisi n'en faisait pas des tonnes. En fait, c'est Bucky qui avait eu raison sur toute la ligne en assurant avec conviction que tout serait parfait. Et Steve pour sa part était heureux que tout cela soit désormais derrière lui. A présent, il pouvait se contenter de profiter du reste de la journée, comme chaque invité.

Une coupe de champagne dans une main et un canapé aux truffes dans l'autre, il écoutait Tony le féliciter.

\- C'est vraiment du bon travail mon amour, tu vois que tu avais tort de t'en faire.

\- On va dire que c'est justement parce que j'en ai fait des tonnes que c'est plutôt pas mal, se défendit Steve. Parce que Maria a beau être adorable, si je l'avais laissée faire, on aurait probablement eu de la vaisselle en or et un DJ. Un DJ, tu imagines ?

\- Pourquoi ils l'ont choisi pour l'organisation ?

\- Un service. C'est une amie de Fury, tu sais, l'agent de Sam. Son affaire a du mal à décoller alors ils ont voulu lui donner un coup de pouce.

\- Ces deux-là sont tellement gentils, qu'ils vont finir par se faire bouffer, s'amusa Tony.

\- Pourtant Bucky est du genre à ouvrir sa grande gueule quand il le faut. Mais dès que Sam est concerné, il est plus capable de rien. Dieu merci, on n'est pas aussi cucul qu'eux.

\- Je confirme. Et pour parler cul plutôt que cucul, c'est plus nous tu en conviendras, j'ai réservé une chambre à l'étage pour la nuit. Ça rappellera des souvenirs. Je me disais que tu avais peut-être envie de souiller une baie-vitrée ou l'autre.

Steve éclata de rire. Définitivement pas romantique, mais c'était exactement comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ramener le sujet de cette chambre, de ce week-end, sur le tapis les aurait mis mal à l'aise étant donné la façon cela s'était terminé. Mais depuis peu, ils étaient enfin capables d'en rire. Cette dispute n'avait finalement été qu'une étape parmi tant d'autres dans leur couple et ils l'assumaient désormais autant que tout le reste.

Attirant Tony à lui, Steve l'embrassa doucement avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de son oreille, pour n'avoir qu'à murmurer.

\- Avec toi, je veux bien souiller toutes les vitres de la ville.

\- Un peu présomptueux, mais on peut commencer ici même ce soir.

\- Merci Tony.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être là. De m'avoir supporté ces dernières semaines alors que je n'étais pas un cadeau avec ces préparatifs. Ce mariage aura failli avoir ma peau… Quand je pense qu'il y a trois ans, Pepper me racontait combien elle adorait organiser ce genre d'évènements… Faudra me payer cher pour que je recommence.

\- C'est pas plus mal, confirma Tony en lui volant sa coupe de champagne pour y tremper les lèvres. Si elle avait été aussi chiante que toi récemment, je l'aurais virée. Toi, je t'ai supporté uniquement parce que je savais que ce serait bien la dernière fois. Et aussi un peu parce que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Steve en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Bougez pas tous les deux ! lança Erik en s'approchant avec son appareil photo. J'ai reçu pour mission de la part de Bucky de photographier tout le monde.

Le couple se prêta au jeu de bonne grâce, puis Erik resta un instant avec eux.

\- Il est où ton cavalier ? demanda Steve.

\- Avec Darcy et Jane. En fait, je crois qu'il préfère passer du temps avec elles plutôt qu'avec moi.

\- Pas trop déçu ?

\- Ca m'arrange. Il est un peu chiant.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu restes avec lui au fait ? s'amusa Tony.

\- Il suce comme un dieu. Mais malgré cette qualité plus que vitale, je vais arrêter les frais prochainement.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu parles ! Je ne suis pas comme vous tous moi. J'ai pas envie de me poser. Je pars dans les Rocheuses dans quelques semaines pour des photos et la préparation de mon expo m'occupe à plein temps. Je me vois pas mettre tout ça en pause pour m'occuper d'un mec. Chacun ses priorités. Et vous, ça vous donne des idées tout ça ? Vous avez parlé mariage ?

\- Nous ? Le mariage ? commença Steve.

\- Jamais ! conclurent les deux intéressés d'un même ensemble, sans avoir besoin de se consulter.

Le sujet avait été abordé quelques fois par le passé et ils étaient d'accord, ils aimaient ce qu'ils avaient, partageaient, mais ne voulaient rien d'autre. Steve avait défilé plus d'une fois dans la rue pour défendre le droit au mariage gay quand celui-ci faisait encore débat, jamais pourtant il ne l'avait envisagé comme une option pour lui-même et cela n'avait pas changé à présent qu'il était amoureux. Tony et lui étaient fidèles et auraient probablement tué l'un pour l'autre, mais ils ne voulaient aucunement d'un tel engagement. A leurs yeux, c'était pour la galerie, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Bucky et Sam étaient mariés, Darcy était enceinte, Star Lord avait renoncé à ses voyages pour s'installer à l'année au Wakanda, Bruce et Clint venaient enfin de décider de de s'installer ensemble, prenant leur temps, comme toujours… En somme, chacun y allait de son petit projet, mais eux n'avaient pas de manque à combler et aimaient ce qu'ils avaient, point final. Et là-dessus, comme dans bien d'autres domaines, ils étaient d'accord, donc ne voyaient aucune raison de changer quoi que ce soit.

Un regard complice plus tard, ils avaient la confirmation que malgré le bonheur qu'ils voyaient à cet instant tout autour d'eux, c'était bien eux les plus vernis, là où pourtant aucun d'eux n'auraient jamais envisagé miser un cent sur leur relation au départ. Ils avaient beau ne pas croire l'un et l'autre à toutes ces conneries d'âmes-sœurs, ils étaient peut-être bien l'exception en fin de compte.

 **THE END !**


End file.
